Healing What Has Been Broken
by Harrish6
Summary: (Picture and characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respectful owners.) Error is the destroyer, Ink is the creator. Both Gods in their own right. They are the balance in their part of the Multiverse, making sure that neither goes to far and makes their Multiverse fall apart at the seams. Yet, Error is so tired. Everyone has a breaking point. Error is long past his.
1. Fate Vs Destiny

_A while ago I read a story about Error that just brought out the feels for me! In it Error had been left to die in the Anti-Void after being beaten and almost killed by the other Sans's, as he was too beaten and weak to leave it himself. The worst part was that Ink found him and left him to die. Error could have ran out of the slowly closing portal, but didn't. He eventually chose to fall down into the Void, scattering across time and space. And that was the end of that._

 _I decided I wanted to make a similar set up, but make it lead to where Error would get help, love, and be able to heal._

 _In this story, Error and Ink keep the balance of their universe. Error knows, even if he really wants too, that he can't just destroy everything. He is helping the balance, and is essentially doing his job by destroying AU's. In this story, destroying AU's is more or less his job to do that he is forever stuck with no matter how much he hates it._

 _The problem is that Ink doesn't know this and keeps creating without care for balance, wither copies that have some differences-like in my story_ _Twisted_ _-or all new AU's. He doesn't know why Error is killing off AU's, only thinking that Error is evil and wants to get rid of everything. And while Error wanted that in the beginning, he soon lost that anger and in it's place only left sadness and despair. The rest of the AU's agree with Ink in that Error has to be stopped for the better, not understanding the reason behind him doing so._

 _Eventually it gets to be too much for Error. With his spotty past, the voices, Ink, all the pain with no help and everything else, he just gives up. He goes to fall into the Anti-Void to be killed, as his stats are so glitched out that it would be the only quick way to die for him, only to travel through the void to a new universe._

 _I like to think that the universes, or Multiverses I should say, is separated into parts that can't be traveled through normally. Like one is Nerd and Jock, one could also be the vampire one, Reboot and Eraser, PJ's Daycare, Tricksters, and another could be one where PJ and the rest of the kids just exists. All are different and have different rules and balances. One can't just travel to one, you would a lot of magic to do that, unless you are helped by a higher being or someone connected to the Void as the Void is consistent even if you can't see it._

 _Error lands in one where he doesn't exists, one that has a built in balance as there is no creator or destroyer. The AU's have space to grow, and no one is filling up the spaces with new AU's._

 _There is Ink from Inktale, a artistic underground. But he is not the creator, he is just a normal AU Sans from a different AU. The same with Fresh who is from UnderFresh, as he is no parasite. But there is no Errortale or even a Error. Then there are the usual other AU's with them in this Multiverse._

 _The AU's here know about each other and can travel to each AU, but there is no fight for the life of a AU like what Ink and Error did. While resets and saves still happened, there was no need to kill off a AU. Error lands in one of the new Multiverses AU after his attempt to die, only to be found and taken in. Error still wants to die, but grows close to these versions of the AU's._

 _I have no idea on who to pair Error up with. While I love ErrorFresh/FreshError, I may try someone else to shake things up a bit. But I know for sure it won't be Ink, either version. Maybe try a new person for Error, anyone at this point. But I'll think about it as I want Error to fall in love and have that romance and healing he needs._

 _I do not own the picture, it belongs to it's respectful owner._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Fate created and formed them to keep the balance in the beginning.

After Undertale was created, all alone and empty sitting in it's place in this Multiverse, Fate created Ink Sans, the one who would become the creator of all the other AU's.

As he was created, Fate whispered the words of his fate, of his job. To create more universes and too keep them safe. But there was only so much room, so he had to make them last, make sure that the universes never touch another or else they would destroy one another.

But there was a problem. Ink did not hear the words of Fate, did not know of his job and duty to his Multiverse. All Ink knew was that he had the power to create, something he loved doing more then ever. He felt so lonely that he never really stopped creating more and more. He created so much, never stopping. And although he loved each one like his children, Ink never stopped to think if he could create too much or what would happen if there was too much AU's. Fate could not let this go on as it soon looked like the AU's would touch and crumble, or worse the original universe would soon be lost destroying everything else with it..

So Error was _formed_ , not created.

Fate preferred Ink, he was her favorite and _true_ first child, but Fate knew that creating another being like Fate did with Ink could lead to more problems then solutions. And though Fate loved Ink, Fate knew that the fate of the their Multiverse was more important then all of Ink's creations. So Fate picked a Sans and dragged him into the Anti-Void.

This Sans had no idea what was happening as he was torn from his home, only could watch as everything he loved and wanted was ripped from his hands and erased. He tried everything to get out of the Anti-void; Running, walking, teleportation, using his gaster blasters, and finally calling for help. But as he cried, he knew no one would save him.

He screamed until the screams started to scream back.

Fate screamed with the other voices. Whispering did nothing for Ink as he was created as he never heard her words, so screaming had to work. Fate could not let this one do what he wanted like Fate let, and continue to let, Ink do. This one could not run free.

Fate screamed about his fate, his job. He was to destroy so that the others could grow, destroy so that there was room. Fate never stopped screaming at him, the voices never stopped screaming at him so that he would not get out of line.

Soon Sans changed. His bones turned darker, his tears staining his face to show his internal cries never stopped, he became corrupted. Soon he became nothing but a glitch in the system, nothing but a **_error_**.

Error felt so angry, so hateful at what Fate had done to him even as his memories started to leave him. He forgot what it was like to eat, forgot what his brother looked like, he forgot how to love and be loved in return. The Anti-Void and Fate made sure of that.

For a time, Error tried to destroy the whole Multiverse. He wanted nothing more then to get back at what Ink and Fate has done to him. Ink just screamed and hated him as he continued to create. Error thought Ink knew what his job was, so why was he doing this? To torturer Error into killing more lives and adding to the screams?

But soon that fire left Error, left his SOUL as a cold feeling settled in. He did his job because if he didn't everything would be gone. But he resented that Ink could do what he wanted, Fate will always favor it's first _true_ child.

Things started to get worse for Error, the beatings and being left for dead was the last thing on the list that made Error snap. If they didn't want him, didn't want balance and change, then he would give them what they wished. Fate was going to learn that Error could not be chained and would get the last laugh for all Fate has done to him.

But while Fate did not favor Error, Destiny did.

Destiny saw how much Error struggled, how much he was in pain, how much he wanted to stop but couldn't as he did not want his Multiverse to be gone. Destiny watched as Ink went about with no limitations while Error was drowning in them.

Destiny watched as Error finally took his fate in his hands and went to change it as one does with destiny. Destiny watched as Error fell down laughing at finally getting what he wanted and one upping Fate.

But Destiny favored Error like Fate favored Ink.

And while Fate would let Ink win and do as he wants as his fate, Destiny would lead Error to his new destiny as his actions has changed how his life would go. When Error made that life ending choice, he changed his destiny. With that Destiny could finally act when it couldn't before.

Destiny would lead Error to love and healing, to a Multiverse that had no need for creation and destruction for balance. Fate had chosen Ink as their favorite, letting them almost destroying everything. So Destiny would pick their favorite over the lives of their Multiverse.

When Error landed in this new Multiverse, Fate's screams could not reach him anymore. All he could hear before it went black was Destiny's loving whispers and embrace. For the first time that he could remember, Error felt safe.

But healing is a long and rocky road set and loaded with setbacks and just as much hurt. And by the time Fate notices something wrong, it will be too late.

Destiny will fight for it's first _chosen_ child.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Well, here is the prologue. I hope it came out fine, but this idea wouldn't leave me be. I have read some stories were Error just finally gives up and I wanted to make one but have him heal in the end. Those feels just wouldn't let me be in the end!_

 _Destiny and Fate are two different things in the end, and are seen in two different lights. And one never wants to be hated or favor by Fate as they will never have much free will. In this case Ink will always feel alone so he creates, while Error is hurt and forced to kill. But when one takes their choices into their own hands, it changes there destiny. That is what Error is going to do._


	2. When Pigs Fly

**_-Chapter Start-_**

"ERROR!" A furious scream sounded out in the now dusty AU.

If Error could, he would lay down and cry. But he learned a long time ago that it was useless to do. Why must this go on? Did Ink think this was a game of pretend?

 **"yEs?"** Error tilted his head to look behind him. Ink stood a few feet away, his face twisted in anger and disgust.

Watching the dust fly in the wind, Error could only feel numb. He was disgusted with himself, but also with Ink. There are way too many AU's, thousands of them, and Ink still tried to make more. Did he like watching Error kill them off? Did he know that every time he did it, it killed a piece of him as well.

"How could you do this!? This AU has done nothing to you!" Ink cried out, deeply offended with a righteous anger.

Error had lost his anger a long time ago. Now all that is left is numbness mixed with sadness and despair. He did not just pick AU's at random, in fact he picked the youngest ones as they are not that far developed yet. It makes it easier on him and the AU. And with how much Ink creates, the young AU's are not in short supply sadly and it is a race against the clock for Error.

 **"i hAD tO GEt riD oF IT."** Error stated the obvious fact. **"WhY dId YOu cREaTE iT?"** Error couldn't help but ask back. This AU was filled with nothing but _pigs_. Pig monsters with slop and pins everywhere, and the human was a little farmer of all things. When he first showed up a pig literally _flew_ over his head, it was a blue pig spotted silver with some pink and green wings. Sometimes Error was afraid of what goes on in Ink's head. **_'Maybe he wanted a AU for the saying when pigs fly after I said that to him last time?'_**

The wordless scream told him that he wasn't going to get a answer anytime soon.

So when the paint brush rose in the air, all Error could do was lower his sockets and give a tired sigh. He wonders when this game will end, wonders when he will ever be free.

Blue strings form, dancing around as snow and dust fly up in the air, paint bringing a shock of color. Screams and lasers firing off.

As Error lifted his hand and called upon his blasters once more, he felt a little piece of his SOUL break off.

Just one more scream to add to the list.

Just one more scare to add to his body.

 **-Anti-Void, a few weeks later-**

 **"wHIcH onE IS nEXt..."** Error wondered, hands swiping around to form different portals to look in other AU's. Luck for now seems to be on his side, Ink has yet to create another AU. That meant Error could actually take a short break before he had to pick another to go destroy. So he let the portal die out before looking around at the white and blue strings that surround him.

Surrounded by his puppets and knitting supplies, human SOUL's hanging up on string above him with his puppets, Error sat down on the white ground. Slowly his bones relax, creaking and cracking as they finally were able to stop and rest. Picking a random puppet, Error lifted it to his face and gave a small, sad smile at the small grinning face of Undertale Sans.

 **"i WonDEr wHAT kINd oF sANS i waS? fRoM whAt aU?"** Error wondered aloud before letting the puppet be stringed back up and fly back to it's place. **"dID i hAVe FRiendS? MayBE i WAS iN lOVe?"**

Ignoring the Voices screaming at him in his head, the yelling of how worthless and weak he is with such practice that he really shouldn't have, he picked up his knitting needles and put on his glasses. He finally had some free time for the first time in a long time, so he took off his jacket and swiftly started making a scarf with some red yarn. It reminded him of Papyrus's scarf, and that only left him with a dull ache in his SOUL. Maybe he had a brother at one point, but now it doesn't matter.

Pain flared up all over his body as he slowly stretched out. But it was the normal for Error, so he ignored it. Flecks of bones, blood and dust fell off his bones and clothes, but he ignored it.

He ignored the chips and scars on his arms and lags with practiced ease. Some looking too perfect and straight to be battle scars, and some looking a bit too deep to be scratches.

He ignored how his SOUL cried out in pain and for help with practiced ease.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt, that it didn't kill him every time, that he didn't _care_.

It just meant that he was used to it. That it happened all the time, _everyday_.

 **"i'M kIDdIng mYSeLF...NO onE wOUld bE fRiEndS wIth a GlITCh lIKe ME, lEt aLOnE loVE OnE."**

 **-In DreamTale-**

"We have to do something!" Dream called out from his side of the table. "We can't let this go one anymore!"

A bunch of different Sans's and Papyrus's had gathered together in DreamTale, sitting by one another at a long table. Because Error had already mostly destroyed this AU, but it still was around because of Ink and Dream, they knew he wouldn't happen on them here as they planed.

"And what can we do?!" Edge called out from his seat, fist slamming on the table. "This is the Destroyer of Worlds we are talkin' about here!"

"Calm down!" Ink stood up to get everyone's attention. "Yelling and arguing will get us no where! What we need is a plan of action."

Everyone quieted as they started thinking, trying to come up with a plan that they haven't tried yet. Mumbles broke out as neighbors started talking to one another to find out what they can do.

"Come on, there has to be _something_!" Ink sighed harshly, rubbing the top of his skull. "Anything at all at this point."

"We have done everything we could do...Haven't we?" Lust told everyone, heart eyes bouncing around to look at everyone. "What else is there?"

"We have tried _almost_ everything." Classic admitted before his eyes sharpened. "But we have never tried to attack _all together_."

That made everyone freeze for a moment, until everyone started trying talking at the same time.

"How could we even start-!"

"We'll all die!"

"If he kills all of us off-!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"QUIET!" Ink screamed above the other yells and mumbles. "Screaming at each other does nothing!" After a few moments it was silent, the only sound that was heard was Ink's heavy breathing. Watching them all for a moment, Ink slowly sat back down. "Now then, let us discuses this new plan."

"Ink makes a new AU, but more or less a empty one." Classic began to explain his plan. "That should tempt Error enough to come and destroy it. We of course will be there waiting for him. Ink will be at the head leading Error right to us. Then we all attack on him."

Then Classic's sockets darken, his smile getting tighter. "If he is able to get away from us, we hunt him down. After all he should be weak enough for him not to get far, so we should be to find him easily."

Ink took in a deep breath as Classic Sans went on in detail about his plan. Ink never really knew what to think about Error. Sure Ink hated him, but why does he destroy his creations? But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. _'Error must be gone, his SOUL and mind corrupted so far that it will be a mercy to finish him off.'_

Ink could feel determination burning in his SOUL. _'I will protect my creations no matter what, even from destruction itself!'_

It never crossed his mind that his creations would need to be protected from himself, that he would need to stop creating eventually.

It is a shame he realizes this too late after Error was long gone.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**


	3. You Call, Beg, Cry And Scream For Help-

**_-Chapter Start-_**

It started out as a normal day for Error.

After he finished the scarf he went out to get rid of a few AU's. One was filled with gingerbread Monsters, another was full of nothing but clay of all things. Error will never understand Ink's creative process. When that was done, he put the SOUL's he got into his collection and started to work on the new puppets of the AU's Sans's he saw. Error knew he had to enjoy the slow creative streak from Ink as much as possible, but it also worried him on what exactly Ink is working on if. He didn't even to bother showing up to try and stop him from destroying those AU's.

 **"hEh..."** Lifting up the gingerbread Sans to his face, Error chuckled darkly. **"MAyBE i cOUlD bE tHe CREaToR! LoOk aT hOW gOOd tHESe aRE!"** But Error knew that it was a empty joke, Fate would never let him be that and Ink would sooner dust him them let him try to create something. And then it just wasn't in Error's code and magic to do it. But that didn't mean he couldn't dream of being in Ink's place, not that he wishes his troubles on anyone else anymore.

 _'They are ugly!'_ Error held back a flinch at the sudden yell. Sighing, he knew what was coming. The Voices have decided that it was time to tell him off for not working and trying to make something. It was time for his daily screaming.

 _'WHY ARE YOU NOT DESTROYING?!'_

 _'WORTHLESS!'_

 _'Are you feeling your sins crawling up your back?'_

 _'Lazying about! HA! By the time you get moving the Multiverse will be gone already!'_

 _'MURDER!'_

 _'...Do you feel that?'_

Error stilled at the last Voice's question. It wasn't yelled or screamed out, and it wasn't a voice he hasn't heard before. Before he had more time to think about it, a familiar shiver went down his back. With a sad sigh Error let go of his new puppet, letting the strings take it up with all the others. It seems that Ink has finally made a _brand new_ AU, again.

Standing up, and hiding a wince at the pain flaring in his body, Error opened a portal to were he felt the magic forming a new AU. **_'And here I was hoping I could watch some Undernovela! I wanted to see what Sin was going to do now that Frisk has gotten involved and knows about the affair.'_**

Just as he was about to jump through the portal, a sudden broken whisper made him freeze. A voice he had never heard spoke out, the voice was soft and filled with despair. Blinking at the words Error couldn't help but give a sad, broken smile at the words before going through the portal.

 _'Too...Kill you...War-ing...Help...you...P-ease do-t...!'_

 **"HeH, I** ** _wISH_** **thAT cOULd HaPPEn. BuT tHAnKS fOR thE wARnINg KIdDo."**

It startedout as a normal day for Error.

Then it changed and twisted into something he never saw coming.

 **-New AU-**

As soon as Error's sneakers touched the ground, he knew something was very wrong.

The AU was void of the normal life he came to expect with new AU's. All there was in front of him was empty rocky land, no sign of life. No Monsters or even any kind of plant life. Putting his guard up, and ignoring everything that told him that he should just go to a different AU and destroy that one instead, Error took a step forward.

That was his first mistake.

The next mistake was pausing as he felt another's presence because the next thing Error saw was a bright splash of paint headed in his direction! shifting to the right and dipping down he was able to dodge it, but the kick to the head was _very_ unexpected. Luckily he was able to catch himself before he fell backwards. Skidding to a stop, the glitch quickly righted himself, ignoring the pain and dizzy sensation.

Rubbing the new crack on his skull, Error was finally able to look around, and what he saw made his marrow run cold and magic buzz to life.

Error was now surrounded by _hundreds_ of different Sans's and Papyrus's.

And all of them had the grim look that promised _pain_.

And in front of them was a grim but very satisfied Ink with the original Sans right by him.

 ** _'Well, I have to give them props.'_** Error's SOUL beat his rib cage, everything in him screaming to make a portal and run. _ **'I never thought they would have the balls to try altogether...You ballsy motherfuckers!'**_ But even if Error knew this was going to get tough on him, he was slightly flattered in a twisted way. It will take more then one Monster to take him down and they knew that.

It's a shame they didn't know that Error was almost at the point of no return. He was almost at the point where he would let one win if he still didn't care about the balance.

But that would change after today much to Fate's horror and Destiny's gleeful surprise.

 **"WHAt's GoINg On inK?"** Error taunted as he got into a fighting stance, strings started forming on his hands making the others tense up. **"cAN'T fIGhT mE oN YOuR oWN So YOu gEt hELp fRoM tHE OnEs YOU pRoTEcT? It'Ll kILL YOu OncE tHEY bECoME dUSt."** _**'But it will kill me the most won't it. Is that why Ink is doing this?'**_

"Hmph!" Ink huffed, eyes glaring at the glitch in front of him for his honest words. "We are finally going to end this today Error! You always go after the newer AU's so it was easy to get you here!"

 **"IT'S bECaUsE tHEy aRE mORE unSTAblE aND nOT aS COmPLeX."** Error answered the masked question factually but dully, as if Ink should already know this. But soon Error's eyes were going every way as the rest of the skeletons shifted, then Ink made a fist. To Error it was like everything was in slow motion as Ink brought his fist down, then everything exploded into activity.

"LET'S END THIS!" Was screamed out from everywhere before all the skeletons called upon their magic and descended down on Error, faces grim but happy as they knew this would be the end of the destroyer. They would not stop until he or all of them were dust.

 ** _'Why?'_**

Error panted as he dodged all the different colored lasers and magic.

 _ **'WHY?!'**_

Error held back a scream when one of the UnderFell Sans's was able to get a hit in. The hit forcing his already creaked bones to break even farther.

 ** _'I have done my job! I have done what has been asked of me!'_**

Bones creaked, marrow leaked out pooling all around him as more hits came and went. Some leaked into his sockets, making his sight go bloody red and blinding him as more and more came.

 ** _'Why am I being punished for doing what Fate has demanded of me when Ink is the one who never listens!?'_**

One got a shot at his ribs, creaking a few and making him fall down from the sky to hit the rocky ground. Once hitting the ground, he bones gave a sickening crack, echoing out. Error could no longer move to his numb horror.

 _ **'Is this what all of them want?'**_

Then all of them descended on him and all he knew then was **P A I N** .

Kicks, magic, hits, spits, and so much more as they tried to dust him for he would not let them force his SOUL out. His HP and other stats was so glitched out that it would take a lot to kill him, and so this went on for _hours_.

Then finally for the first time in years Error opened his mouth and screamed.

He screamed for help, cried and begged for it as the others laughed on ignoring his cries. After all the destroyer has no feelings...Right?

Error choked on his screams as he coughed up more blood, his own dust falling off his bones. But before they had time to get to his SOUL, Error forced the last bit of his magic to form a portal below him, making it sallow him up and taking him back to the Anti-Void.

It was the same as back then for Error, for the first time he called out for help.

He cured up into a ball and wept in the whiteness of the Anti-Void as the Voices screamed at him once more.

He cried, begged, called, screamed for any type of help from _anyone_ -

 **.**

 _ **-End Chapter-**_


	4. Dust Covered Jacket

**_-Chapter Start-_**

Error doesn't know how long he laid there sobbing in pain. Time had no effect in the Anti-void, it could have been a few minutes to a few years before Error stopped. The stifling silence broken by hacking coughs and whimpers.

Slowly Error uncurled, feeling dust and marrow starting to pool to under him. Holding out a shaking hand, Error called out his SOUL to check his stats. Soon a glitchy SOUL popped out into existence. It was a upside down heart colored light blue mixed with black and yellow with error signs on it, glitching, blue string on it and slowly pulsing. When Error checked his stats, he wanted to start crying again.

High level of LV, EXP, attack, and defense, nothing out of the ordinary with them. No, it was his HP. He did not have a lot of HoPe himself, but with him having high LV and being a glitch he had quite a bit, and it always was glitching so it was a hard thing to do to make it lower down. But he wasn't freaking out because of how low it was. On no, he was freaking out because his HP was slowly _climbing back up_.

Even if his body is broken, his SOUL will never die. He is part of the balance, it would take much more then physical wounds to turn him into dust. Trust him, he tried that a long time ago. He would have happily told Ink that if he asked.

But now he was just so **D** .

 ** _'What was the point of going on?'_** Error thought to himself blankly as the Voices continued to scream out. **_'For the Multiverse? What has it ever done for me?'_** It hurt to breath. Error slowly sat up, softly crying out as he took off his jacket that was covered in dust and blood. Laying it down as his dust started to stop falling, Error was sudden hit with a _horrible_ idea.

 ** _"ThEy dON'T wAnT balAnCE..."_** Error crawled away from his jacket and dust pile, tears falling as he grinned. **_"TheEY dOn'T wANt ME..."_**

 ** _'They only want creation. Fate has made their choice and mistake.'_** Error's glitchy laugh echoed in the white nothingness, making the Voice's actually stop their screaming for once at the broken sound. **_'Fate thought that I would take this abuse? On, no. I am Error! If this Multiverse want's only one half of the balance, who am I to stop them? I'll just give them what they want!'_**

Error looked around one last time, pausing once his eyes landed on the red scarf he made a few days before. Gripping it softly, Error put it on. It was the only thing he wanted with him once he goes, everything else can be left. He really doesn't need it where he was going after all. They can have his jacket, he knew they were wither going to use it as a trophy or burn it if they ever find it. ** _'Now the creator can be their destruction and death! I only wish I could see their faces once they find out what Ink is doing to them.'_**

It was nearly impossible to kill Error with his stats and stubborn SOUL, but he knew of one way to do it and _stay_ dead. The thought actually hit him years ago but he never did it because of the balance. But now he just doesn't care. They all have made their choices, why should he help the ungrateful. It is a horrible thing all around as he has to kill to keep others alive, at least he chose the newer AU's, that made things slightly easier on them all.

 ** _'But that no longer matters.'_** Swiping a hand across the fluffy scarf one last time, Error let himself fall into the abyss calling for him.

The hungry static of the Void echoed against the screams of the Voice's before it all fall silent. The static and darkness wrapped around him, breaking him apart. Error didn't even scream as he closed his sockets, as he started to scatter across the space and time. He never heard the regretful screams.

All he could remember is the pain, the screams that reminded him of his place in this Multiverse, of Fate taking him and twisting him into what he now is, of him trying and trying to end it only to be pulled back. Laughing hysterically, Error knew he had the last laugh. With his weak HP form that beating, not even Fate itself can pull him out of the Void.

Before he could be fully be pulled apart, he was suddenly pulled into a soft embrace. He could not open his sockets, nor cold he talk, but he could still hear. The soft embrace was warm, something he has never had before in his life as Error.

 _'You will be fine, they and I will take care of you!'_ The soft voice whispered lovingly by his head, he felt someone stroking the cracks in his arms. _'You have changed your_ _ **destiny**_ _my child.'_

And just like that the Voice and embrace was gone and he was suddenly pulled back together in the dark abyss. Before he finally blacked out, Error could feel the Void suddenly giving way, the static roaring becoming distant as he fell further and further away.

His last thought before blacking out was that he had never felt so loved like he had in those last few moments. He wished he could have that again, but he knew he wouldn't.

After all worthless glitches like him don't deserve such love. He only deserves L.O.V.E and death. His Multiverse had carved that fact into his bones.

 **-With Ink-**

When Ink finally came into the Anti-Void to see if Error was hiding out there, he wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe for Error to be waiting for him, laughing at the fact that they thought he could die from them. Or maybe for him to be weakened, hurt and in pain. He even pictured it empty, as maybe Error was hiding out somewhere else. Ironically everything but him being dead had crossed his mind.

What he was met with was Error's jacket and a pile of dust. His items, puppets, knitting and a few boxes, all still as Ink stood frozen, not being able to look away from the dust and blooded floor and jacket.

 _'Error's...Dead?'_ For some reason that never even crossed his mind, never really pictured it happening even as all the other's plotted for this to happen. Error always seemed bigger then life, bigger then all of them combined. And now he is dead?

Ink could still see his tears, still hear his screams and begging for help. Then the portal appeared and took him away. Everyone quickly went on the hunt for the glitchy skeleton to finish the job. And it seemed their plan worked, even if it took hours of beating the other to get to it. _'But why do I feel so empty?'_

He thought there would be joy and happiness now that the destroyer is finally gone. The one who destroyed his creations is finally gone and never coming back! But for some reason all he felt was empty, like he is missing something important.

"I won Error...But we had no choice!" Ink tried to explain to the pile of dust and marrow covered jacket. "You just continued to destroy and break apart the AU's for no reason!...Right?" Ink took in a deep breath. "It was for the best that we did this. You had been in here for so long that it corrupted you, it was a mercy killing! I'm sure you understood in the end!"

Ink stilled, not looking away from the dust. What was he doing? He had nothing to explain to the one who killed his precocious creations, but for some reason he felt he had to. That Error deserved at least a little bit of a reason. Finally tearing his eyes away from the sickening sight, Ink looked at all the well made dolls, puppets, and knitting. Ignoring the boxes and hanging SOUL's, Ink took a closer look at all of them.

 _'Error made these?'_ Taking a closer look at the well made puppets, Ink had to admit he was a little impressed but also confused. _'Error can...create?'_

Pushing the question away, Ink decided to leave the items alone. Although Ink wanted Error dead, he would respect the last bit of what was left of Error. The others would want to burn them all without regret, but Ink couldn't let that happen. And it's not like they can get to this place without him, so he didn't see the harm with leaving them all alone.

Taking one more glance at the jacket and dust, Ink made a portal. He had to go and tell the others that Error is finally dead, that they can sleep without worry.

Tearing his eyes away, Ink walked out the Anti-Void for what felt like the last time.

 _'Sorry Error...This was for the best in the end...Right?'_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**


	5. Safe

_I am also sorry I made a few of you cry, but the hurt has not stopped just yet. Having said that there will be torture, self-harm, and suicide attempts mentioned and depicted in this chapter and/or other ones. I just wanted to give everyone a warning if that is a trigger for any of you._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Destiny had a hard decision to make once it let Error go. Where would they lead him too once the Void gave in?

To get help, they first must admit that they need help to heal. For that to happen the person would need a reason to get better or to find help. And so Destiny must lead to where Error could find his reason. A reason to _live_. Error needs all this and more Destiny knew. It could cry at what Fate has done to him.

But what kind of reason? Romance would not happen at this point, he does not believe that he has the right to that. And a enemy or rival would not end so well, not when he has no will to live any longer. But maybe something to fight for? But what? So Destiny must go with a different option...But what left is there?

And then it struck Destiny on who to lead him to after thinking back on how Error acted back in the other Multiverse. After that it would be up to him, but after watching him so long Destiny knew that it would be the best choice. So finally for the first time, Destiny started to weave the many paths of destiny for the one known as Error as the Void finally gave way.

Destiny watched happily as Error fell to the snow below, not too far away from the ones she is hoping will find him, hoping and praying that they had not lead him astray.

 **-With Error-**

When Error felt the cold and pain, he thought it was just how being scattered across time and space felt like. He figured being broken apart can't feel all too great after all and it's not like he could ask anyone how it felt. The muffled noise and the crunching of snow quickly clued him in that this was not the case.

After a few moments of silence, Error almost could fool himself that this was all a hallucination caused from dying, that or some sort of twisted purgatory for all the deaths he has caused. Death never did like him, he can still see him carving new scars on his bones with that scythe of his and only grinning when he didn't die immediately like other humans or Monsters would, then pushing down **_harder_** -

And then when a cold small _bony_ hand poked his check softly, that clued him in that this was not the Void or this being a hallucination, but it could still be purgatory so that was still in the running. And if he was wrong then he wanted to know why the hell little Monsters were in the Void and if this was the after life he hopes that he wasn't the one to have killed them. Or if this wasn't the Void or afterlife then he wanted to know where the hell he was and/or what AU he was in.

 ** _'But I'm still hoping for afterlife...'_** Error mentally face palmed. **_'But knowing my luck it isn't...I never get what I want! So why should this be any different?'_**

So he slowly opened his sockets, pushing past the pain to face what he has fallen into. He could only pray that this wasn't a trick by Fate or Ink for giving up.

 **-A Few Minutes Before-**

Project One, a little skeleton Monster, had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he had to keep his baby bones little brother, Project Two, safe. He had no idea where he was going, only that he had to get away from H I M. shivering in his stripped rags, One willed his feet to go fast through the freezing snow.

He would hide and run until his legs were gone, as long as there was no more pain! All those tests and experiments were too much for him to handle, let alone his new brother. So he waited until the moment was right then struck. When his back was turned, One grabbed Two and ran for it. But He had connections, more then One thought he did. One ran past the Hotlands, past Waterfall and somehow ended up in the cold Snowdin. Cuddling a shivering Two closer, One took in a deep breath only to freeze up in terror.

From the sounds of metal, One realized that the royal guard was looking for them and close by.

Hearing the guards that may or may not be looking for them, One ducked down and around to hide behind one of the unused houses in Snowdin. Looking around the building One froze when the sound of static reached his ears. Taking a gulp, One turned around only to flinch back in shock.

Another Skeleton Monster was laying down in the snow. And after taking a hesitant step forward, One could see that it was a very hurt skeleton Monster by the marrow turning the snow red. Watching wearily, One got closer to only have his sockets widen in awe and horror.

He had never seen a Monster like this one before, not that he has seen many close up, and one that was a adult yet so hurt. Scratches and scars littered his arms, legs and skull from what he can see. And seeing how some lead up and down his shirt, scarf, and shorts One could safely bet they were all over his body. Add in the dark coloring of black and bright red and yellow with words on him, One almost thought that this was another escaped experiment.

Figuring that the Monster could do him and Two no harm, One took in a deep breath a lightly poked the others cheek. There was no way he could leave one who has been through worse then him alone and weak. One better warn him about the guards before he has to run. The next thing One knew was that he was looking into multicolored eyes, ones he has never seen before and couldn't help but admire. _'What kind of Monster is this guy?'_

When Error saw the little Sans and Papyrus, one a baby and the other looking no older then three but Error knew that he couldn't base height on age, he wanted to curse out loud but held it back. He must have landed in a young AU. The reason it was Young was because how far developed it was. Newer ones began when the barrier was first out up. And if it was one above ground it began after the war stopped. After that it was up to what the choices and decisions they make that will form the AU.

Error went after newer ones because he had no intention to kill children and babies. He rather them develop further and fight a grown Sans or Papyrus then kill off some children. It was bad enough that he had to kill off the usual kids and human child, he didn't want to add others to the screaming list and his nightmares. And when he did have to kill off the children, he fired his blasters above the whole town so he doesn't have to hear or see their SOUL's shatter.

And taking in the ragged and dirty clothing, he could tell it was one of the AU's were either Gaster is not very nice, or it was one where Gaster has yet to take them in. No one knows for sure what Gaster role was in Undertale, not even the universe itself, so Ink made up a bunch of different theories and let his creativity take it's course. And while he could not force them to take a role, he could play with the code to make each one a little different then the other. Some Gaster's were nice fathers or brothers, others were evil, some even were lovers to Sans instead of being related.

In the end, it just made Error hate Ink all the more.

 **"HeY KiD..."** Big eyes blinked down at him that only got wider once he started speaking. **"WhAT aRE YoU dOInG HErE?"**

One was not expecting the voice that did to come out of the others mouth. But he pushed his shock away as the cold swept through him. "I...I saw you... _Guards_..." Was all the little one could get out before both baby bones shivered harshly with a cough.

" _UWWAH~_ " The little baby cried out, orange tears starting to form, bones shaking from the cold and hunger. The other child started quickly rocking the smaller one, holding him tight trying to hush him. All Error could do was watch them both numbly, not really believing that this was happening to him.

 ** _'Royal guards are here? Well, I think I know what kind of AU I'm in now...But I can't let them see me. A unusual Monster they have never seen or heard from would cause more problems then I need right now. It may get back to Ink or the others that I am here.'_** Watching them both just stand there shivering, Error finally heaved a sigh. **_'My life would be so much easier if I was just the evil insane destroyer of worlds that Ink made me out to be...'_**

One flinched back as the taller Monster shifted up, bones creaking and cracking making more marrow run down as wounds reopened. Finally sitting up, the Monster undid his scarf. One could only blink in shock when the fluffy looking scarf was draped around him and Two. The soft fabric brought forth a warmth One had never felt before. A shaking, scared black hand slowly fixed the long scarf around the both of them, making Two quiet down and tears stop.

 **"ThERe YoU GO...iT LOokS BeTTeR ON YoU TWo tHEn iT diD mE."** One looked up at the injured Monster in disbelief. What reason did this Monster give this to them? What did he want in return? Before he could question the other, the taller Monster shifted so that he was leaning on a nearby tree to stay up. **"YOU sHOuLD lEaVE KId...FiND sOMEwHErE sAFE tO sTAy. YOU doN'T wAnT tO bE WItH ThIS OlD BAg oF bRokEn BoNES."**

 _'Safe?'_ One had never been safe before, not in the labs and not with Him. But looking at the taller one, the one who gave him and his brother something to keep warm, his SOUL pulsed with warmth The only time it had done that was when he was with Two alone. He knows the definition of the word, but never experienced it. But looking up and into those different eyes surrounded by cracks and chips, One knew this Monster was safe no matter what he said.

He had given him and Two soft warmth, something they have never had before, and has yet to hurt them. But what also made him trust this weird colored Monster was that he was the same as him. He has been hurt worse then him, broken and left for dead by the looks of it. The only difference is that he is alone while One has Two. If this Monster was a normal citizen, One would have never trusted him. But now...could he?

Hearing the crunching of snow and talking not too far away, One made his choice.

Error glitched and sockets widened when all of a sudden the little Sans shot up and under his shirt with Papyrus still in his hold. _ **'What is this little brat doing!?'**_ Pain flared up his bone as they shifted under his shirt, accidentally hitting some of the more tender wounds. Taking in a deep breath, Error lifted his shirt a bit to look down inside. The little one was now curled up inside his ribs, not touching the ones that were broken luckily, cuddling the scarf and the baby for warmth. **"WhAt aRE YoU dOInG KId?"** Error had no energy to get mad right now, he just wanted to know what kind of fever dream he was having right now. **"i TOLd YoU tO gO SomEWhErE sAFe-"**

Error stilled when a little hand grabbed onto his least damaged rib. Big eyes looked up at him under the red scarf, gleaming with determination and something Error had never seen before. He then said something that made Error's SOUL freeze. "Safe."

He wanted to laugh at how wrong this baby bones was. Error, killer of many worlds and universes, was not at all **safe**! His hands and SOUL was forever stained and dusty, he should not be touching something so innocent. Sooner or later they would get hurt because of him. Error tried to calm his shaking and glitching as he his gaze went blank. **"HeH, KiD I'M NOt sAFE..."**

"Safe!" Error groaned at that admittedly adorable glare and pout directed up at him before letting the matter drop. He was too tired to deal with this right now. He would deal with it after some sleep. Maybe by the time he wakes up the two would be gone having finally gotten tired of him. **"fINe! YOU cAn stAy ThERe..."**

One gave the taller one a big smile, like the ones he saw the doctors give one another when something went their way before settling back into the ribs. As he listened to the slow pulsing of the others magic and SOUL, his sockets slowly slide shut as Two finally fell into sleep. Before he went to sleep, One felt arms wrapping around the two if them, keeping them secure. _'So this is what being safe is like?...I like it.'_

 ** _'What am I to do now?'_** Error closed his sockets, letting a little bit of his magic swirl around all three to keep them warm. He had to admit it was nice to hold something that wasn't trying to kill him, but he knew he had to leave this AU eventually. Once this AU is older, Ink is for sure to check it out as he does with the others to see how it formed. Then it wouldn't matter if they all thought Error was dead, Ink would feel Error's magic and presence. holding back a yawn, Error pushed those matters to the corner of his mind, he would think about it in the morning.

Unknown to Error, Destiny laughed and nudged the magic swirling around them. Destiny's strings for Error glowed and broke off into many different parts. While Destiny can't interfere too much like Fate can, they can push and prodded to get the effect they want.

Now all Destiny can do for now is sit back and watch what choices Error would make now that he was finally free from Fate.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _I was reading the story "Bandages" and "Butterscotch and Bones" by Kaliawai512 on Archiveofourown, it is based off of Zarla's "Handplates". This little Sans and Papyrus are based off that background but not completely._

 _Sans is young but still very much hurt. If he ran into a normal adult, like Grillby or Toriel, he would not trust them at all. But he found Error, who is bleeding and covered in scars, chips, and scratches. He feels like they are similar for that as both have been hurt, so Sans chooses to cling to the only one he deems 'Safe'. Error is just at the point were he doesn't care but is still so broken on the inside and outside. Don't worry, we'll get more baby Papyrus in the next chapter._

 _Error has a weakness for children in this story, especially broken children because he thinks himself as broken as well. Right now Error doesn't know he is in a new Multiverse, just thinks he is in a new young AU that he hasn't touched for the reason of being young. Too many children running about at this time for him. And while he hates being touched, he is just at the pint he doesn't care. It also helps that they are children and not adults touching him._

 _The reason I did not give so much detail of when Error was beaten by the others is because I wanted Error to have flashbacks of characters he runs into or remembers it, like I did with Reaper!Sans in this chapter, or tell them later on what 'they' did to him, much to their horror._

 _Some AU's later on will have never been touched by Error, and it will be explained why he has never destroyed one. For example, Error never destroyed any Undernovela universe or Timeline because he likes watching them. I have no idea if I will use this AU, but it is just a example I am using._


	6. Name, Dresses, And Little Booties

_I just wanted everyone to know that Error is tall-for a Sans anyway-but is in no way the tallest there is. But I would say he is in the top ten in the least. Heights will be different in this Multiverse then the other to show how different it is. I wanted this Error to be different from the others I wrote, I usually make him shorter._

 _But here is some fluff before I have to get back to the hurt in the next chapter._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

When Error awoke it took him a moment to realize that what happened before was not a fever dream. How he came to that conclusion? Well, it was hard to ignore the proof sitting inside his rib cage for him to feel and see as the Sans of this AU refuses to let go if his rib.

The two little bones were still curled up in his rib cage, scarf and magic keeping them warm as it started snowing. Error could still not believe that he was in this position. **_'I just jumped into the Void to_** ** _die-_** ** _the only thing that could kill anyone but apparently not because I am sure I am alive right now-and what happens? I get two little tag along's for the night! The kind that I can't just up and leave because I am one weak fuck!'_** Error silently grumbled to himself as he berated himself, crawly at the chips on his check making more of his skull chip off, not paying any attention to the older baby bones that was waking up.

One had never felt so rested before. Feeling the warm, but slightly jumpy magic, wrap around him in a protective embrace along with the arms around him he could safely say he never wanted to move or wake up. But as he felt Two shift, memories smacked him in the face. Sockets quickly opened to see red and black bones. His SOUL calmed when he remembered what had happened last night, meeting the tall, strange Monster who gave them the fluffy cloth.

Looking up, One shifted so that his head popped out slightly to look at the other. Seeing all the marks all along the darker one's body made One feel confused but safe. While he wondered how he got all these marks, he knew that this Monster would understand them. "...Safe..."

Error, after finally coming back to reality, stilled his hand and glanced down meeting white eyes head on. **"i StILl ThINk ThErE aRE SaFER PlAcES, BUt We'LL dEaL WIth THaT LATEr."** Error muttered to himself before speaking up more so the other can hear him. **"WeLL THeN KId, SInCE YOu SlEPt InSiDE MY RiBS i ThINk WE nEEd To KnOW eAcH oTHeRs NamES. dO YOu GoT a NAme?"** Error added on the question as a second thought. It all mattered what type of AU he was in if they had a name. Then he had to find out if this AU is a messed up as Horrotale or more like Underfell. There was no way he was going into town only for someone to try and mug him or kill him. Error was not in the mood to fight them off.

"Project One." One stated factually and blandly before shifting the baby who was now starting to wake up. "Project Two."

 ** _'I hate it when I am right about something.'_** Error sighed, hesitating before cuddling both closer. His glitching worsting before settling after a few moments. **"ThAT WoN'T DO. dO YoU WaNT DifFReNt NamES?"**

One's sockets widened in awe. "I...can have a name? Two too?" One was just a experiment, not worthy of a real name. The doctors made that fact known very early on. When he and Two were cuddled closer, One held back tears. He had never been given such mercy. This Monster really did understand!

 **"YeS."** Error took in a deep breath, only to continue after One nodded in agreement. **"SkElEtON's ARe UsuALlY NAmEd aFTEr FrOnTS-"** Error began to explain a little for their benefit. He was about to name then Sans and Papyrus as all the others are, but One interrupted before that could happen.

"What is your name?" One questioned swiftly, only to flinch back as if waiting to be hit. Error just calmly, and softly, went on. Not wanting the little one to have a panic attack. Error knew those were a pain and he didn't know if he could handle it right now if someone had one. Him or the little one's.

 **"i Am cAlLeD ErRoR. I Do nOT hAVE a FRoNt NaME lIkE ThE REsT do."** **_'Not anymore at least.'_** Error finished in his mind. He doesn't even remember a time when he was called Sans anymore. Better to forget he ever was one by now, less hurt that way.

One had heard that word before, the doctors liked to say that word a lot when a test failed. _'Error, meaning something wrong...'_ Looking at Error, he could not find anything wrong with him. And he did not want a front name, for him or Two. That would mean sharing something with Him. _Being_ like him. He would rather share something with Error. After all, those who are failures should stick together, right? "I wanna...name like yours. No front. Please?"

Error couldn't help but choke a little. Their names were always Sans and Papyrus, with a few exceptions. But... ** _'I no longer care for the balance. Ink can deal with it if he wants.'_** But Error also thought that these two deserve better names then something close to the word 'error'. It wasn't like he wanted to be called 'Error', but the name stuck. So he made it his own before all the anger faded, making the words 'Error' something to be feared all across the Multiverse. Something he has come to regret after so many went after his life and SOUL. Hating him when they wouldn't save him from his own madness. **_'Even the name Blue and Orange would be better then mine!'_**

One only blinked when Error softly rubbed the top of his skull. **"YoU dESErVe a BEtTEr NaMe THeN oNE cLoSE tO MiNE. ERrOr iS NOt A niCE NamE, i wAs namEd THat BecAuSe i Am a ERroR. I aM a GliTcH, SoMEtHIng WrONg."** Error tried to explain as simply as he could that their were better names that one could have. **"ThErE aRE bEttER ThIngS-"**

"No!" Error held back a yelp when all of a sudden the little brat grabbed on to his rib a bit too hard. "Wanna name like yours!" One demanded with a pout, more confident when the other made no threatening movements after the first question.

 **"AnD wHy iS thAT?"** Error questioned back. He did not see what the big deal was. If he doesn't wont a front name there are better things to be called then something close to the name 'Error'. **"WHy iS THiS sO IMpoRtAnT?"**

"You Safe. I...I wanna share with you!" A bright blue blush worked it's way up the smaller face much to Error's shock, One trying to explain why he wanted something like his name in his limited vocabulary. "Want to be _mine_ and _ours_ , not **His**..." A little sob broke out at the end.

Now how can Error say no to that? While he may not fully understand, he knew that if he persisted it would only make things worst. Error sighed, swiftly pulling both out of his shit. Ignoring the pain and the little one's horrified face, Error brought the two back into his hold letting his magic wrap around them.

Error only went on after they both were relaxed. **"FiNE yOU sTubbEReN BrAt. YoU cAN hAvE a NAme LikE MInE."** Error thought for a moment, trying to think of something similar to his while One grinned up at him as he sniffed, showing that he was missing a tooth. Snorting, a funny thought went through his mind.

 **"NuLl."** One, now Null, blinked up at him before Error turned his head to look at the now wide awake baby. **"VoId. ToGeTHEr YoU aRE NulL aNd VOiD!"** **_'At least with their names being a pun and word play it should take some of the harshness off.'_**

Null gasped in delight at his new name while Void giggled when Error slowly stood with them still in his arms. Shifting them so that both were on one side of his arms, both of them looking up at Error in confusion while he did so. Error ignored and pushed back the pain to the back of his mind. _**'I have to his out for a while so Ink doesn't find me. But before that I'll find these two a home.'**_ Error nodded to himself as he walked in the shadows, making sure no one saw him as he went further into the woods. **_'That or I'll just dust whoever hurt them, whichever comes first really. After they have a_** ** _nice_** ** _home, I can go into hiding. Find myself a better way to finally die or disappear as the Void and Death himself was useless in that regard, ironically.'_**

Looking down at his torn and shredded shirt and shorts, then glancing down at the black and white torn rags that the two boys wore, Error knew where to go first. Swiftly keeping to the shadows, Error headed to the dump. If anyone saw them they would only think the worst and then Gaster or whoever had the boys first would get them back, and that would mean the boys would have a less of a chance of getting a good home because he would have to dust a lot of other Monsters.

And if the dump doesn't have anything, then he'll just steal something for them all. It's not like he has any money on him and it has never really been a problem before. Error's mind immediately went back to one Underfell Sans kicking him in the ribs for taking his chocolate before he got to busy to eat, nearly breaking it in half. He took that back, it did cause him quite a few issues. But what else could he have done?

 **"CoME On BOyS, LeTs gO fINd OUrsElvES sOME cLOtHEs."** Error muttered lowly at the two, who just curled closer to his body in answer, the scarf wrapped around the two of them tightly to keep the cold away.

 **-A Hour Later-**

It was easy getting out of Sowdin, but in between Waterfall and Snowdin Error about said **"FuCK iT!"** and pull out his blasters, even if he still felt too weak to do so, when he saw all the guards scrounging around, sniffing about for the two in his arms. But Error is not a fool, doing so would just cause problems. Also the two little ones looking up at him innocent eyes may have played a part in his decision. He really did not want to be the one to kill off whatever innocence they have left, he already has done that so many other times.

So after hiding the shadows for a while, and trying to keep Void quiet, Error was able to go into the dump. The dump is the best place to be so far, a lot of places to hid and items they need right in front of them. Now all they has to do was find said items.

Sitting down a clingy Null and Void, Error took a glance around the huge piles of trash. Null holding Void close made sure to stand as close as he could to Error. **"StAY ClOSe, DoN'T wAnt YoU gEttInG lOSt hErE."** And after Null nodded in agreement, the hunt was on.

Error first found a large, long strapped, black travel bag that had a lot of pockets in it. It had a lot of holes in it, but Error knew he could fix that up with his strings. And not to mention they would need something to keep all their items in. It also helped that it was dark in color as no _questionable_ stains were showing up on it. So Error tossed it to where Null sat with Void, who was attentively watching both Error and Void, making sure neither get out of his sight.

After the bag Error found some old bottles that he could reuse after cleaning them up for Void, and he even found a sippy cup that was now a faded pink color. Or at least, Error thought it was light pink because it was faded. Tossing them into the pile, Error started digging bit further, trying to find some clothes for them but keeping a socket out for anything useful in the long run.

Null blinked when something shiny caught his eye in a pile of trash that was only a few feet away. Pooling the long scarf around Void to make sure he stays, Null went and started digging. His curious nature getting the best of him, and maybe it was something that could help them. With new found determination, Null worked a bit faster.

 **"FiNaLlY!"** Error huffed triumphantly, lifting up something that one of them can wear. It was a long-sleeved dress with a tutu bottom that puffed out. The top was stripped blue and white and a blue bow around the middle. All in all, it looked like it would fit Null to Error. Sure the white strips are now yellow, and there were a few tears in the skirt part, but Error could make it work. **_'I saw some children on the surface wearing these, so they should be safe...Right?'_** Tossing it in the keep pile, along with some little socks he found that had ruffles on the top, Error continued his hunt.

Soon after that he found some children's books and toys, a few cans of food that Error decided looked okay enough, a few articles of clothing that wouldn't fit any of them but kept so that he could bind his ribs, and then some clothing for him and Void. All in all it was the most productive hours that Error has done since he fell here.

Turning around, and nearly having a heart attack when he didn't see Null by Void only to find him digging around and pilling something in front of him, Error went to Void, who was trying to wiggle out of the scarf. **"WhAT ArE YOu PlOTtinG yOU lItTlE TeRRoR?"** Error asked suspiciously before he sat by him, pulling out his string so he can start doing a quick mend on the clothing.

Void looked up at the weird new Monster who gave him the soft thing. " _UWHOOO~_ " Void cooed out, waving his hands out to be picked up. He wanted that warmth that the tall one gave out. The tall one just gave a small smile before handing him something soft. Rubbing his hands along it he couldn't help but squeal, this tall one is better then that other tall one! " _AHOH~_ "

Error snorted at the sight of Void cuddling a teddy bear he found. It was missing it's ear and had no eyes, but it worked all the same for him. Turning his attention to Null, who was now looking inside a small plastic bucket that had a crack running down the side, Error cleared his throat. **"NuLl! CoME HeRE!"** He had just finished patching up the kids clothes. They may be a bit dirty, but anything is better then those rags on them in his opinion. **"i FoUnD YoU SOmEtHInG TO wEaR."**

Null huffed as he lifted the bucket, hulling it to where Error and Void sat. Null puffed out his chest after sitting the bucket in front of the dark skeleton. Error blinked lazily down at him before glancing inside of the little bucket. Then his eyes went wide, glitching slightly, then started to chuckle. To Null's shock, Error reached out and rubbed his skull more gently then he had ever been touched before. **"GoOD JOb."** _'Good Job?'_ Null had never had those words directed at him. His SOUL warmed, Null felt proud and he had no idea why.

Error wanted to laugh himself silly. Inside the bucket were _gold coins_. Apparently someone either hid there savings here or it has been here so long that no one knows about it. In any case it means that he doesn't have to steal food just yet for the little ones. Lifting up a yellow onesie, longed sleeves and having pants on it, Error looked to Void who was swinging the eyeless teddy bear around. **"WeLL, lETs gEt YOu bOtH DrEssED."**

Soon Null was swishing his dress this way and that, eyes stars and smiling in delight. The dress was a little to big, it falling off his shoulders slightly and it ending past his knees. The saving grace is that the socks are already dirty so it doesn't matter that he doesn't have any shoes. Void was waving around his 'new' red booties, that were a little too big for his feet, on his hands shrieking with laughter.

Grumbling as he called out his string once more, to the shock of Null who stopped still once he saw it, Error started to tear of the clothing that didn't fit to rap around his ribs. Once that was done he took off his bloody and dusty shirt and shorts to put on a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. Luckily his shoes were okay so he didn't need to worry about that. And he found a long, black trench coat and a pair of black gloves. So while he may look very different if others saw him, at least they won't see the scars and chips all along his body.

"Magic? You?"

Looking down with confusion, Error was met with Null's confused and worried face. **"yEs, i HAvE mAgIC."** Error stated simply before bending down, strings coming from his hands for the others to touch. Void immediately reached out and tugged at it, babbling inaudible words. Null reached out a hand, but stopped just before he touched them.

"...Bad?" Null asked hesitantly, little hand wavering just a inch away from the strings.

 **"ThEy CAn Be, BuT i WilL nOT hURt YoU WiTH ThEm."** Error admitted with a shrug. There was no way he was going to lie about how dangerous they can be. There was no point in it.

With a glint in his eye, Null reached out quickly and grabbed on to the string. After a few moments of nothing bad happening, Null's eyes started to sparkle. Error huffed, trying to hid a smile that was wanting to come up. Null and Void babbled together, trying to understand how Error formed his strings.

In another part of this AU, a furious scream echoed across the halls. "WHERE ARE THEY!? FIND THEM NOW!"

 ** _-Chapter End-_**

 _The reason I named this Sans and Papyrus differently is because it just makes it easier on me when all the other Sans's and Papyrus's come into play. It also gives Error more of a connection to them, and them to him as he was the one to name them. I also think that Null would like to share something with the one who hurt him if he has a different option._

 _Sans_ _ **-**_ _ **Null**_ _means invalid, a zero, having zero value, and to cancel out._

 _Papyrus_ _\- Void means not valid, completely empty, empty space, discharge or to drain away._

 _These words are similar to Error, which comes with a lot of negative meanings/synonyms, but not synonyms with it. Error knows what the_ _Void_ _is of course but he doesn't fear it, but in a way he is hopping that even if Void grows up all innocent that his name will protect him in a way because of what he is named after. After all the Void is one scary place for those that know about it, and Error knows what the inside is like._

 _Null's education is all over the place because of his past, so that is why he is ahead in some areas and way behind in others, like talking because he had no one to talk to who would talk back._

 _Void is just a baby, a few months old at the most, so he is the least effected by what has happened to him and Null. But with someone like Error trying to watch over him I don't really see him growing up normal either._

 _Error doesn't know what is normal and what is not, he has been stuck in the Anti-Void for god only knows long. I like to think Monster's don't care about gender or what they are wearing as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. Or in the more violent AU's, it doesn't matter as long as you are not dusted._

 _In the next chapter, Error finally realizes he is very much attached to this two little babybones._


	7. A Reason To Fight

**_-Chapter Start-_**

Once everyone was dressed, everything stitched up, bag packed, making sure that the 'bandages' around his ribs were secure, Error then wrapped up the two with the scarf and started to head back to Snowdin to get the two some food. He figured he knew that area the best and if a fight did break out then he would be in the best position. Error is still a bit iffy on what kind of AU this is shaping up to be and he did not want to be unprepared to fight off some blood thirsty cannibalistic Monsters.

It was a good thing he left when he did, Error decided, watching guards storm the dump not even a second he left it. Keeping a eye out it wasn't hard to figure out that they had already searched Snowdin top to bottom and had decided that the two couldn't have gotten that far, so they started to look in places near the lab.

 ** _'Heh. suckers~'_** Error snickered to himself, ignoring the stares he got as he walked through the snow. If he was going to have to walk into a store, then he might as well let the other Monsters see him. If he suddenly just walked in or out without warning they might get suspicious and tell a guard. Error was just going to lie and say he was from Waterfall, and that is why his and the others clothes are so dirty.

Taking a step into the little shop, Error ignored the shocked stare of the bunny Monster while he sat down Null, who just whined and pouted. Error decided to keep a wiggly, and slightly crying from hunger, Void in his arm. **"I'M GoING To GEt fOoD."** And with that Error went to the shelves with canned and jar food, looking very confused. **_'What is good for children? Is it different then what others eat? What is even edible?!'_** Error just now realized he may be in over his head as he tried to read all the different labels. Error glanced down at Void, who was chewing on his trench coat. **"DO YoU KNoW whAT tO GEt?"**

" _AHHW!_ " Was the answer that Error was not looking for.

 **"WeLL, YoUr NO HElp yOu liTTlE TeRRoR."**

" _HAHPH~_ " Error could only sigh at the coo directed at him. This was going to take longer then he thought.

Shifting the bottom of the dress around, Null made sure to keep a eye socket on the store worker. He was honestly about to run to Error and cling to his pant leg when the female Bunny leaned over the counter with a smile. "Why hello there! What's your name sweetie?"

Hesitating for a brief moment, eyes darting to where Error was then to the Bunny, Null puffed out his chest in defiance. Like he was expected the bunny to make fun of his name. He had a actual name now. One he could take in pride in, one Error gave him even. "Null!"

"What a unique name!" The bunny laughed. "Are you shopping with your Daddy and little brother?"

 _'Daddy?'_ Null face blanked in confusion. He had no idea what that word meant. "Error...Daddy?" Null questioned back, confusion written on his little face. "What is Daddy?"

The Bunny frowned before lighting up in realization. "It must be a different word for skeleton Monsters, I remember you all having your own language before the war. Not many of you around anymore though. Sorry about that." The Bunny gave a gentle smile, then pointed to where Error was standing, muttering furiously to himself looking at a brown can with a critical eye with a now giggling Void bouncing in his hold. "A Daddy is someone who takes care of you, loves you, and protects you. They keep you safe."

It was like a light bulb went off in his skull. Error must be this Daddy then. He kept them safe and warm, helped them, and had given them so much already. So that must mean he loves them and will protect them right? Null gave a bright smile and a quick nod. "Yea! Error is Daddy!"

The Bunny just giggled, before turning her attention to a approaching Error. "Did you find what you needed sir?"

Error just sighed, putting a few things of applesauce and other random cans of food, a few packets of juice, a pair of little blue boots, and a few spoons and forks. **"DO yOU hAVe AnYtHInG fOR BaBiEs? LiKE tO EaT?"** Error gestured with his head to Void. **"AND cAN I uSE YOuR sINk? I NEeD tO cLEaN a FEw ThINgs fOR THe kiDs."** Error was pretty sure that children should not eat dirt, like sixty percent sure, and that he should clean the bottles and sippy cup before using it. Might as well give the toys a quick wash too while he was at it. He paid Null no mind, even when he immediately latched onto his leg once he stopped in front of the counter.

The Bunny waved him off as she started to ring off the items. "No problem sir! And I think we have some baby formula in the back. Let me get ya it."

Soon all three were outside the store, all items tucked inside the travel bag, gold almost gone, and Null looking at his 'new' boots in awe. Looking around, Error decided it was time for the kids to eat, he could piratically hear their bones rattle with hunger. Without thinking much about it, Error started fast walking to Grillby's. It wasn't like he had a table of his own to eat off of, and he really didn't want the kids to eat in the snow. The other Monsters were sure going to look at them suspiciously if that were to happen.

He never noticed the looks he got because of a smol babybones clinging to his leg, laughing as the other walked because he was lifted into the air, and the little baby wiggling about with a red scarf, trying to eat it. But all the Monster's outside mostly stared because they were skeleton Monsters, and they only knew of one more. A Monster soon ran off to go tell someone, this was not something one could hide and it should be such a _joyous_ occasion. After all, finding out that you are not the only one should the best kind of shock.

Grillby could only still in shock when three Monster skeletons walked in his bar. And even ten minutes later he is still waiting for the punch line. The taller one, who was very differently from any other he has ever seen and he remember what it was like before the barrier, was feeding the baby a bottle and trying to feed the smaller skeleton in the dress applesauce at the same time. The only Monster skeleton he knew of was Gaster, so how...? _'Maybe they hid after the barrier came up, not knowing about Gaster? The RUINS doors never opened, not after the Queen left.'_ And looking at them he could see the resemblance, it was very small but there. Snapping out of his daze, Grillby decided to just watch them for now.

 **-At The Royal Labs-**

"Sir! Three skeletons have been spotted in Snowdin!" A knight saluted after busting in the room.

" _Three!?_ " Was the dumbfounded response. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! It seems-" The other interrupted the other. "No matter that! I will have to go myself. Three! Just what is going on!?"

Stomps echoed across the labs. "Hurry up and distract the King and others! There will be no need to make this more public then it already it."

"Yes Sir!"

 **-In Grillby's-**

 **"iS ThIS REAlly aNY gOOD?"** Error questioned the baby that was sucking up the milk like there was no tomorrow. He then glanced to Null before lifting up another spoon full of applesauce. Null's face was already covered with the stuff. Apparently he had never used them, only his hands. And while Error has never used them as Error, he can slightly remember using them as Sans. **"WhaT AbOUT yOU? iS IT anY gooD?"**

"Yeah!" Grillby snorted when the little one suddenly grabbed the spoon, from who he was guessing was his father, and clumsily spooned the applesauce and raised it as high as his little arms would let him. What really made Grillby want to laugh though was the Father's expression. Confusion, weary, and a little of suspicion mixed in, like he expected the little one to hurt him or themselves with the little light pink plastic spoon that had little Monster SOUL's on it. "Try!"

Before Error had time to process that demand, and tell the other that he really doesn't need food-the hunger pains had stopped a long time ago or was it that he just became numb to it?-or had any in quite a few years so he can have it, the doors burst opened. A duck Monster ran up to the counter. "Grillby! The royal guards are all coming here and they all look ready for a fight! Do you think that someone did something?!"

And because Grillby still had a eye on the Skeleton Monster's, he saw the little one's face fall in horror, the tall one's face twist into into grim determination, and the baby whimper out from the sudden magic that was wrapping around all around them. It reminded Grillby of the war, when the parents would wrap their children in their magic as a warning. _Daring_ the humans to try and take them from them. Never mind that this Monster's magic screamed destruction, loneliness, and so much _pain_. Almost like a wild animal that had nothing to loose. And with how the others magic felt, this was a _Boss Monster_. Grillby knew that this was one Monster that he would not want to fight ever.

And it seems like the royal guards are after him and his kids for some reason. That were marching to Snowdin to probably get them for whatever reason. A Boss Monster that Grillby was thinking could and would dust any Monster for his kids by the look on his face. A fight was going to break out here soon isn't it?

Lovely.

Grillby waved the duck Monster over, he had to warn the town before the guards get here and everything goes to hell. He did not want anyone to get in the middle of whatever is going on. The dark tall Monster finished packing up quickly and then took off his gloves and putting them in his pocket. Grillby only briefly saw the multicolored fingers, black, red to yellow and scared harshly, that were somehow suddenly covered in blue string.

The Boss Monster picked up the two baby bones and swept out the bar, looking grim but ready. And that made his SOUL stutter. _'Things are going to change after today.'_ Now Grillby had to wait to know if these changes would be good or bad.

As Grillby muttered lowly to a now grim faced Monster, he only knew two things.

 _One._ He had no idea why the royal guards wanted those three. But he knew that they would come regret it if they lived through it.

 _Two._ How he knew that? Grillby could remember before and during the war how protective the Monsters were of there children. Hell, even now. Look what happened to the Queen and King! Not many children had been born until a few years ago, not many wanted to have children only to lose them again as they did in the war. Scares were left on the SOUL because of that. And going after a Boss Monster's children was bad idea on a good day, down right suicidal on a bad day.

And Grillby didn't need to CHECK the others stats to know that going after that Boss Monster's children would give that person a **E** .

 **-With Error, Outside Grillby's-**

Error barely gave the Monster that shot out of Grillby's a second look. He had more important things to worry about. Storming to the nearby store Error slammed the door open without a second thought. **_'How can I find them a home if these people keep trying to take them!? After their dusted someone it should be easier to find them one.'_** Never mind that Error just wanted to hurt the person who thinks it's okay to beat children and feel okay with it. It's one thing when it's your job, but when you start to feel fine with then that's when you need to take a good hard look at yourself.

The Bunny and other random customers jumped at the sudden intrusion. Error just gave a short glance at them all before going to the counter and sitting the kids by them. **"ThE RoYAl sCIEnTISt iS aFTEr THeM tO hURt tHEm."** Error quickly explained, tightening the travel bag around him so it wouldn't fly off when the fight started. **"MAKe SUre thEY dOn'T GeT ThEm."** He demanded, eyes asking them to even try.

All the Bunny could do was freeze, barely understanding what was going on. Error just bent over to look Null in the sockets, worried and scared eyes looked up at him. **"i Am GOInG tO fIGhT HiM wiTh sOME BaD mAgIC. StAy iN HErE whErE iT iS saFE. I'LL cOMe GeT tHE bOTh oF YoU WHeN I dUSt thEm All."** Error simply explained to the horror of everyone else beside the two baby bones. Error has fought Gods before, not counting Ink, and has lived to tell the tell. Fighting Gaster and other guards will be easy. And with that, Error turned and left.

The Bunny immediately turned to Null, who was holding onto a crying Void tightly. "What is going on!?"

Big eyes just looked up at her. "Daddy's protecting us from Him." And then he looked down to his baby brother wrapped in the red scarf. "Daddy is going to keep us _safe_. No more pain, no more test."

All the customers and workers felt a shiver go down their spines, hearing between the words. And then they all wondered how well did they really know what W. D. Gaster did? How well sis they know him? No answers came up and that horrified them.

But the worst thing is that anything that Gaster has done had to be signed off by the King. Conspiracies and rumors flowed out. After all this was over the whole Underground is going to be questioning the King about this.

Bunny looked from the children to outside the window. The tall Monster, Error, stood tall with his hands in his pockets. The cracks and deep scratches in his skull were more prominent in the light. She looked to the children, how they were also covered in scratches and bruises, but less prominent and luckily seemed to already be fading. How she did not notice before she has no idea. _'What has he done to you three!? What has the King and Gaster done!?'_

Error paid no attention to all the Monsters running into the nearest building by them. No, he kept his eyes on the only road leading in from Waterfall. His magic started to build up, his SOUL pulsing with more energy he thought he had. And while he could still feel the pain from his wounds-his ribs screaming at him to just sit down already!-he ignored it all with practiced ease. He pulled his hands out of his pockets once he saw shadows coming closer.

So when the guards marched into Snowdin with Gaster in the lead, Error was ready.

Once Gaster saw the skeleton, his breath was stolen away. The Monster laughed, the glitch like voice echoing making everyone shiver. The skeleton ran a hand down his face where there were tear like markings falling down his face. To Gaster's shock when he pulled his hand down them and away, magic like strings come from them!

Gaster straightened. He had no time to gawk, he had to get back his projects for the fate of the Underground! "I believe you have something of mine Stranger!" Gaster gave a growl, snarling at the other only a couple feet away. "If you hand them over now, you will not be dusted!"

Error chuckled. **_'If even Death or the Void itself can't dust me then I doubt you can!'_** **"hElLo GAsTER! mY nAME iS ErRoR."** Error tugged his string farther out, getting ready to use them. **"AnD YOu ArE sOMeTHinG I REallY haTE."**

Gaster snorted, giving one of the guards a signal to get ready to look for the projects while the rest distract the weird colored skeleton. "And what is that _Error_?" Gaster spat out the name as if a curse. "A Monster trying to save the Underground?!"

 **"HAhaHA!"** Error shook his head. **"CoME nOw! WhIlE yOU maY nOT KNow ME, I kNOw ABouT yoU."** Every Monster hiding in buildings gasped when Error finished his sentence. Grillby, who was listen as closely as he could from the bar window, closed his eyes, how far has his old friends fallen after the death of his Mate and family? **"i HAtE DiRtY cHIlD aBUsERS lIKe YOu Dr. WinG DInG gAStER!"**

And then everything descended into chaos.

Screams and yells called out when Gaster's purple upside down SOUL was forced out, blue strings wrapped around him and the SOUL. Guards started powering up their attacks while Error grinned. **"DiRtY cHIld AbUSERs Like YOu shOUld BE bURniNg In HElL!"**

Hands flew out and around Gaster, each one glowing a different color showing they each held a different magic. The yellow and red one basted the strings faster then Error could yank, him not noticing one guard slipping into the chaos.

 **-InkTale-**

A tall skeleton with a big paint brush on his back stilled in mid-walk. A flare of odd feeling set in, something telling him that something is wrong but not in his AU. And the only other AU that is close to his is...!

Turning to look at the other skeleton that had came to talk to him about something, also standing straighter. "Did you feel that Blue?"

The skeleton, who was way shorter and wearing a blue jacket with gym shorts and pink slippers, nodded with a grim face. "Yeah. Your AU is closer to that new one then others, it's not shocking we would feel something. But this is on another level..." Blue glanced to Ink in question. "What do we do? This has never happened before."

"Let's go check it out. I know we usually leave them alone until they are more formed, but we don't get a new AU everyday. This is the first one in years!" Ink ready his paint brush, about to make a portal. "What if it is something serious?"

A portal opened to the clearing just before Snowdin, and even then they could feel it before they even walked through it.

Destruction, loneliness, and so much **\- - - - .**

Both skeleton's glanced at each other, horrified eyes meeting each other before both rushed out. Blue moving faster then he ever has while Ink felt like crying. Whoever's magic they are feeling has been through a lot and is falling. Has been falling for a long time with no one reaching out for them, no one to help them.

They can only hope that they are in time to catch them before they hit the ground one final time.

 **-With Error-**

Magic of all colors were flung about, blasters and hands blasting and zooming around to finally get the other. The Monsters in the buildings could only watch in scared awe at what they were seeing. The dark Monster was now in the air, Gaster on the ground, and both glaring at each other as snow and dust fluttered around in the wind.

They never noticed two new Monsters arriving on the scene, hiding behind a nearby building.

 **"lET'S enD THis-!"** Error growled out, lifting a hand out to-

"DADDY!" " _AAAHHHH-!_ "

Jerking at the familiar voices, Error turned to see a cat Monster guard holding both Null and Void in his arms. Both children struggling to get out. crying and yelling. The Bunny from before along with the customers banging on the door to get to them, but having been locked in with magic. But what made Error's mind blank is what Null called him.

Daddy.

Null's and Void's teary faces filled his vision, hands making grabbing motions as the called for help. Called to _him_ for help.

 ** _!_**

Without even thinking Error was already moving before anyone had any time to react. His SOUL screaming out at him to protect, to keep what is _his_ safe. His children.

The guard didn't even have a chance before Error's strings wrapped themselves around his SOUL, pulling and cracking it as it flung him away, making him drop the kids. Error kicked the body, making him go flying into Gaster. Error paid no attention to the thud and screaming. To the shocked stares. All he had eyes for were the children.

His, **Error's** , children.

Making a random portal, Error didn't even think twice before jumping in it. He had to get somewhere safe, get the baby bones somewhere safe!

It will only hit him later that the children consider him their father, that they love him.

Something he feels he doesn't deserve nor should have.

Gaster shot up, blood leaking from his new scares around his face, glaring up at the portal with so much hate and anger-

"GASTER!?" A regal voice howled out from behind him. Gaster turned quickly to see his worst fears have come true.

King Asgore has come to Snowdin. And has most likely has found out the truth.

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_!?" Asgore's voice sounded so heart broken. Other Monsters slowly came out of their buildings. Faces distraught and confused. Grillby slowly shook his head in the crowd. How had his old friend fallen so far and hard?

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO!" Gaster cried out, even as he was slowly surrounded by the King's guards. "I DID IT TO GET US FREE FROM THIS PRISON!"

Blue and Ink were in shock. That was a Sans for sure...right? But it was one they have never saw before, and they knew all of them but the one in this new AU. Then there was the fact he was almost..glitchy? And it wasn't this AU's Sans, as the baby bone that called for him was obviously the Sans. And that magic they felt, the one _screaming_ for any _help_ -

Blue took in a deep breath. "I think we should tell the others Ink."

Ink could only nod, not able to take his eyes off where the portal once was. _'It looked like it was glitching as well...'_ "Yeah..."

Destiny laughed and laughed. They have picked right! Now Error was on his way to being happy and healed. They made such a good choice~

The AU's of this world have their own built in balance. Almost like the universe itself was sentiment, had it's own way of thinking and fixing when that balance was off. And once Error took the worlds Sans and Papyrus, it adapted.

Because it was so young, it was able to twist and turn it's code. Other Monsters would be placed in the spots that Sans and his brother were supposed to have. The AU would fix and make a new form to have balance. It had no need for someone to come and protect it, had no need for a creator and destroyer.

The Sans and Papyrus of this AU are now gone, their places are to be filled with others. The AU would fix the balance. But what would never leave is the memories of Error and the children called Null and Void, Project One and Two.

Error had, without his knowledge, helped form this AU. He had help create what it would become.

Destiny knew they picked the right AU.

After all, children are always the best reason to get better, to be better.

They are the reason one **fights**.

The reason to _live_.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _It really hasn't hit Error that the kids see him as their dad. After Null yelled out for him as "Daddy!" he mostly went into shock and went into auto-pilot. He let his instinct take over, and his SOUL has recognized the kids as his children._

 _Once out of shock, he is going to be one big ball of confusion, depression, self-hate and a lot of hurt, as he doesn't think he would be a good father after all he has done._

 _The Ink in this Multiverse is tall, the one in Error's original is short. Error will point this out later after they meet officially, and after Error freaks out because he wonders how long he had been in the void for._

 _I feel like you could feel a lot from one's magic without checking their SOUL. And as these Sans's are the judge, I think they could tell a lot without checking and even more once they CHECK._

 _In the next chapter, Error and the kids land in another AU that Error thinks they can hid in for a while. And thanks to a little misadventure, Error meets the Sans of the AU much to his horror._


	8. When You Call For Help, I Will Come

_I can see Error being one hell of a unconscious over protective and dotting dad because of all the hell he has went through and from never being able to remember his own family from when he was Sans. Like he is over protective but doesn't realize that he is. The minute one yells for Daddy, he is there much to the shock of the others "Wasn't he in a different AU just a second ago?"._

 _And by dotting I mean him stealing anything his kids ask for or want, only getting them the best either consciously or unconsciously. They want a new dress? They want a new pair of pants?Then for sure it will be made of high grade fabric or silk._

 _Original Multiverse Ink, or OM!Ink, would never believe it even if he ever saw it._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

The cold, dark alley they landed in, more like fell in, was silent and empty when a glitchy portal opened. The sound of static and glitches filled the cool air before a figure rolled out of it, landing on their feet with a thud.

Error dropped to his aching knees, breathing hard as his head started to swim with memories and thoughts. His SOUL pounding as he finally started breaking through the fog that captured him when the children were screaming for him.

Little hands softly gripped his face, making his eyes snap down. Two pair of worried eyes looked up at him. "Daddy...?" Null's soft voice forced itself into Error's skull. Error choked, all the pain that he has ignored until now coming up, and after that fight he knows he has worsened the cracks in his ribs more then once. **"WhAT...?"** Error could not believe what he was hearing. **_'Why are you calling me your 'Daddy'!?'_**

" _WHHAH~_ " Little hands patted his face, Void's face the picture of the definition of glee. Error took in a deep breath, pushing all his thoughts away for now. After he gets them somewhere safe then he can think and tell Null that no, he is not their father. Error looked around, briefly moving a bit to glance out of the dark alleyway. A few Monsters and humans walked around, all dressed like they were in the 1920's.

 ** _'Shit, Mobtale.'_** Error can still see the original Mob!Sans pointing his gun at him, and really remember how the bullets felt when they grazed his bones. And that was the normal Mobtale, not counting what the Fell and Gaster version did to him. Putting his gloves back on, Error looked down at the kids. There was no way their clothes would fit in. And there was no way Error can keep to the shadows completely here. Looking up at the sky showed that it was early morning, so that meant there was still time.

Null could only smile when his Daddy picked him and his little brother up and sit them in a dark part of the alleyway on top of his coat, then proceeded to wrap them up with the warm, fluffy scarf. **"i'M GOInG tO geT yOU nEW CloTheS...DO yOU wAnT sOMEthINg sPEcIFiC?"** His Daddy questioned, eyes not really looking at them. Null could feel the warmth in his SOUL, his Daddy really did love them. First by protecting them and fighting off the bad monster, and now by getting them new things! "I wanna pretty thing!" Null immediately answered, tugging at his dress to show what he wanted. "Please Daddy!"

 ** _'Well if they both wear something that the other Sans and Papyrus wont, then they wont immediately connect the two.'_** Error ignored the twitch of his SOUL at being called 'Daddy', he had more important things to worry about. Like getting them clothes, fit in, and pray to anything that Ink doesn't find them. **"OKaY. BE quiET, i'm GOINg to SHow yOU somE MAGic."** And with that, Error made a small portal. Null and Void gave a gasp while Error stuck the upper part of his body inside. **_'Now, what look's the prettiest?...What is my life right now?'_**

Apparently he was looking in a high end store, but the good thing is that he had no intention of paying. He was in a AU called 'Mobtale' of all things, what was the point anyway when all the Sans's of this AU is a known killer/Mobstar? Soon the colors of blue and orange caught his eye. Without hesitation Error picked them up and made the portal move onto shoes and accessories. Error would forever deny that he was doing this because he wanted his kids to have the best... ** _'Wait...My Kids-SHIT!'_**

He really needed to find a nice family for them fast, he was getting attached. God only knows what Ink will do to them if he ever finds out.

 **"iS tHIS pREeTY eNOUgh?"** Error asked coming out of the portal with arms full of clothes and other items. Null's eyes turning into little sparkly hearts was all the answer Error needed.

Soon Null was giggling madly in his new dress. It was a silky light blue that was off the shoulders held up by straps, little sleeves on the sides. A sowed on black ribbon and flowers were on it, after that was ruffles mixed in with little fake flowers. The dress ended a few inches below the knees. Under the dress was silky blue shorts, not that you could see them, but Error figured he had to put something underneath. Error found a little flapper hat, a cloche hat, light blue and black flowers and a bow on the side on it. Silky socks and little dress shoes that had little heels and black bows on the sides completed the whole thing.

Void was just having the time of his life chewing on the ends of his new dress. It was mostly orange mixed with peach. Square like pattern on the bottom, cut off so you could see the peach ruffles on the inside. It had little ruffly sleeves and long silken bows on each shoulder. Then it had a little silk bow in between each square, the dress ended a few inches before it hit his feet. That way it would fit him for a while. Error also found Void a little cloche hat, a bright orange one with red and peach flowers blooming on one side. Underneath the dress was little silk orange shorts, Error figured he didn't need a dipper. Then he got little silk peach socks and little orange dress shoes for babies.

All in all Error picked out the most expensive things he could, the kids deserve the best after all they've been through. He pushed back the thought of having someone spoiling him, he would never get that so there was no use in thinking about it.

After making sure the tags have been ripped off of everything, Error put the old clothes into the bag and handed Null some jewelry he _'found'_ and _'bought'_ in the store before putting them on him and Void. Multi pearl bracelets and necklaces, one for each wrist and neck of the kids. The only difference is that Null could wear the necklace, Void couldn't as it wouldn't fit. Not realizing how expensive it really was, only that they were pretty, Error did not see anything wrong with the kids wearing them. Making sure everything was put on right, and steadfast ignoring Null's sparkly eyes filled with love directed up at him and how Void was shaking his arms excitedly making the pearls rattle together, Error deemed it safe enough to go. Putting on the scarf and trench coat, and seeing the sun about to come out, Error picked up Void and took Null's hand.

 **"WE aRe nOT UNdERgROUNd aNY mORE."** Error began as he lead Null out of the alleyway, after making sure no one was out there to see them. **"WE aRE aBOVE iN a DIFFeREnt PlaCE aND TImE sO StAY clOSe. I dID iT witH maGIC."** Error tacked on when Null opened his mouth to ask.

 _'A different place and time?'_ Null frowned, not really understanding. But what he did understand was that they were not in the Underground. Looking up quickly for the first time, Null gave a gasp. "Clouds! Sun!" Null could not believe his sockets. The doctors always talked about these things, but he never thought he would see them! Without realizing it, Null let go of Error's hand and ran after the rising sun, his eyes never leaving the sky. **"NuLl! COmE BAcK!"** Error yelled out, his SOUL screaming out at him as he ran after. **"YoU lITTlE BRaT!"** Error nearly swore, this little brat could be fast when he wanted to be. **_'Well, I can tack off Undertale as being his AU! This little-MOTHERFUCKER WHAT NOW!?'_**

Toriel was in a bit of bind. She had left the mob life, but it seems to always find her no matter what time it is or where she is. She had just been shopping in the very early morning to get a few things before the crowds when a little blue blur passed her by. She jerked to look just in time for the little one to knock into a taller man, who was dressed in a pin stripped suit with his dark hair slicked back. Toriel couldn't help but give a little gasp when she finally got a good look at the little Monster, a skeleton Monster dressed to the nines. _'Are those PEARLS!?'_ And that's not counting that she had never seen another skeleton besides the skeleton brothers.

Null looked up with wide sockets, meeting the dark eyes of what Null correctly assumed was a human. The Man looked him up and down before taking a step closer. Null could feel that this was not a good thing. "Why, hello there. Why don't you come with me for a bit~" Tears filled Null's sockets, the man reminded Null of Him, before a memory hit him. Daddy had fought off the bad Monster, he was very strong from all the magic that rocked the building and filled the air from what Null could remember. _'Daddy can beat anyone! SO-'_

Toriel dropped her bags of food, just about to go and help the little one, when the little Monster turned his head to her, looking beyond her, and screamed out fearfully. "DADDY HELP ME!" The little Monster screamed out for help, blue tears falling and face the picture of distraught.

She didn't even have time to take another step when a black and orange blur flew by her, making her dress fly out and almost made her loose her hat.

 ** _-CRACK!-_**

"OH MY-!" Toriel held a hand to her mouth and chest. A dark colored Monster had came out of nowhere, slamming his fist into the man's face making said man almost go flying. And by almost, Toriel meant that the Monster grabbed the man's shirt before he could go flying from the punch. Kneeing the Man in the gut, making him spit out blood, then the Monster jerked forward, flinging the man into the street with a sickening crunch. The man laid there, unmoving as red seeped through his suit and under him.

Quickly turning back to the Monster, her SOUL gave out a lurch at the sight of a tall, black skeleton Monster bending down to check out the little one and have another in his arms. _'What a great Father. If only...'_ But with him wearing a dirty trench coat that was covered in blue stitching and his kids wearing expensive clothing did make quite the image and question.

 **"i TolD yOu TO sTAy cLSoE!"** Error scowled as he checked over Null and bounced a squealing Void in his arms. **"wHAt iF i DiDn'T mAKe iT IN tIME!?"** Error would never admit that hearing Null scream for help made his SOUL shake and crack a little, that he was worried that no one would come and help him like what happened to him. The only good thing was that Void seemed to enjoy the run to where Null screamed, laughing and squealing in delight as colors flew by him. **"NExT TImE lIStEN tO mE!"**

Null gave a pitiful sniff, but a grin grew on his face. _'He's worried about me!'_ Daddy was worried about him, not mad he didn't listen. It was usually the other way around back in the lab. "I knew Daddy would come and save me..." Null rubbed his sockets, getting up and leaping into his Father's arms by his little brother, not seeing how Error froze at his words. "Sorry Daddy!"

 ** _'He knew I would come...? How can he!? Not even I-!'_** Error slowly stood, making sure his bag and that the kids were stable before turning around to get the shock of his life. His eyes met the figure of Troiel, in her 1920's getup, standing there surrounded by bags and a food by her feet. **_'Shit...'_**

Seeing all the cracks and scratches on his skull made Toriel want to wince in sympathy. But seeing how clean and smooth the children were made her want to give a nod in approval. "Oh, I'm so glad everything is okay! I was worried when that terrible man came up to the child!" Watching how the taller Monster curled in around the little one's made her SOUL cry, such pain shadowed his sockets. _'It seems the children are not the ones that need help.'_ And wasn't that such a sad thing when the father is so broken but seems to give everything to the children and not himself. Those silk clothing had to have been a lot and it seems like the taller one had not spent a dime on himself.

What she didn't know is that he didn't spend a dime on anything, pearls and silk included.

Swiftly picking up the items and bags she could, Toriel took soft, unthreatening movements forward. Once she was in striking distance she lifted up a hand to shake. "Hello little ones, my name is Toriel."

Thinking she is talking only to the children, as Error was in no way little, Error did not raise to meet her hand. Null looked at her before burying his head in Error's chest and Void just chewed on the pearls around his wrist. **"i Am ERroR."** Error watched her warily before continuing. **"tHIS iS nUll aND vOID."** **_'Maybe she would be the best for the kids? Toriel is usually the best bet for a nice Mother. It's not like Mobtale is known for it's resets, the human child is usually a good one, and everyone is on the top already...Better here then HorrorTale that's for sure.'_**

Unknowing of Error's thoughts, Toriel gave a soft smile before putting down her hand. The voice coming from the skeleton sounded glitchy and the names were odd, she remembers skeleton's being named after fronts, but she had to admit that they seemed to work for them. "What lovely names!" Shifting the bags in her hands, she couldn't help but question them. For some reason her SOUL was whispering at her to help them, Error especially. "May I ask where you are going? I have never seen you three before around these parts." Toriel watched them closely, keeping her smile on her face. "I can point you in the right place if need be."

Error couldn't help but give a little grimace, from both the pain and that she has already suspected something. **_'Did I not give the kids the right clothing to fit in?'_** It never hit him that he was the one that looked off with the kids being dressed so finely. Error shifted slightly, getting a pang from his ribs. It seems like his makeshift bindings are coming undone. **"i-i..."** Error sighed, trying to think before looking up when a thought hit him. **"I Am LOoKInG fOR a HOtEl tO sTaY iN. We JUsT gOT iNTO tOwn."**

Of course they wouldn't pay after staying in said hotel, or even let anyone know they were there. Error would just make a portal to a room, stay in it and then leave before anyone knew any better. But Toriel didn't need to know that. And it should give Error enough time to talk Null and Toriel into them living with her.

Error ignored how his SOUL gave a painful lurch and shake at that picture with practiced ease.

"Nonsense!" Toriel was quick to throw that idea away. She could see that the darker one was telling a fib about the hotel. "Why don't you come with me? I was just about to make breakfast."

Before Error could ask her why she was inviting a strange Monster over, as he was not for sure why she was inviting them over so soon, Void gave out a little cry. " _WHAA~_ " Looking down to see little orange tears and Null's bones shaking in hunger, Error thought back to what was in his bag. Applesauce did not seem like a lot and Null didn't even get to finish it... **"...OkAY."**

"Wonderful!" Toriel clapped her hands together in delight. She turned and nearly laughed when the taller one followed her like a shadow. "Just this way. Do you have any preferences?"

Error just glanced to a shy faced Null, both looking a bit confused as they had no idea what she was asking for. Eventually Error shrugged, lightly bouncing a now sniffling Void. **"...FoOD?"**

"Haha!" Toriel could feel something was off, but laughed it off for now. She just hoped she was wrong and that everything would be fine. "I'll make a lot of it I assure you."

It was a shame she forgot about the company she was going to get in the afternoon.

 ** _-With Ink and Blue-_**

"-and that's all that happened." Ink finished, looking at all the different faces. He could only get a few AU's here at this time and would have to go tell the rest after. "I'm going to go tell the rest of Sans's and Papyrus's to keep a look out as well, but I think this Monster means no harm."

"But didn't you say he dusted a few Monsters?" Honey, Underswap Papyrus, asked. "That doesn't seem harmless."

"Yeah, but that was in self-defense." Blue answered back. "From what we saw, from what we felt, they had taken his kids. Raise your hand if you wouldn't have done the same?"

"...You say his magic felt like it was in pain?" Skull, MobTale Sans, asked. "Like the guy was dyin' or somethin'?"

"Sadly, yes." Ink answered, a sad and worried look crossing over his face. "It was screaming, begging for help from _anyone_...But it also knew that no one would come. That tells me it has been like that for a long time if it knows for sure nothing will come and help the Monster."

"Is this Monster apart of the new AU?" Red, UnderFell Sans, inquired. "I mean, no one has been in it until today. If the Sans there called him 'Daddy' then maybe he took someone's place in this AU."

"But there was already a Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster there! And was saw the King and later the Queen when she came out after hearing what had happened." Ink gave a harsh sigh. "And Gaster had no clue who that Monster even was even as the Monster, who called himself Error, seemed to know about him."

"This is getting us nowhere." Blue cut off any other questions. "We'll never know unless we ask, and to do that we need to find the guy. For now keep a look out while we go inform the rest of the guys. If ya find anything, contact Ink or me."

"Fine with me," Skull sighed before jumping off his seat. "I have to meet the rest at Tori's in a few hours. But knowing Undyne, I'll have to be there early. She'll drag everyone there soon after getting impatient."

 **-With Error-**

Watching a twitching Error, who was trying to hide a smile, bouncing both giggling children in his lap as he sat at the table in the living room made Toriel think back when her two children were here. Back when she was still happily married and blissfully happy. 'But that time was over.'

With both kids clinging to him, Error was having a tough time trying to make them let go without harshly dropping them. **"i HAvE tO maKE a BOttLE fOR voId, GeT dOWn aND i wILl gET oUT thE TOy'S."** Error tried to bribe Null into letting him go. Null perked up, but glanced to where Toriel was moving around in the kitchen. "But..."

Error gave a sigh, rubbing Null's back. **"DO yOU REallY thINK i WOUld lET aNYonE Do anYTHIng To YOU?"** Error just wanted to hurry up and feed the two. **_'Who knew hunger made kids so clingy?'_** Error obviously thought to himself. **_'Was I the same before I got used to it...But there was no one to cling to in my case...'_**

Null was quick to shake his head at the question. "Daddy will always save me!" Null pouted, not noticing Error's full body twitch or Toriel's soft laughter, before slowly getting down to his feet on the floor. "...Toy's?"

Quickly putting the bag on the ground, he opened it and got out a few toys. He gently laid Void down on the carpet a few feet away from the table and handed him the eyeless teddy bear. Soon Null sat by Void, who was chewing on the bear, with a bright action figure of some kind of superhero that Error did not know. **"BE nICe."** Was all Error told them before he went to the bag and got out a bottle and formula.

Giving another smile to the tall Monster that just walked into the kitchen, Toriel watched him put water into the bottle. But then she noticed how he winced while doing so, as if in pain. "You know...I have a first aid kit in the bathroom right by the living room." Error froze at the, soon she was looking into dark sockets. She knew she would have to tread carefully. "I noticed that you are in pain, and while I won't ask questions, I will ask you to go take care of yourself." She glanced out to the kids playing on the ground from above the kitchen bar. "At least so the children don't worry about you."

No matter how much he wanted to curse, knowing he had to re-wrap his ribs and could get actual medical tape for it was a nice thought. Giving a quick nod in he direction, Error finished the bottle and stridden to where Void and Null played. Kneeling down, Error let Void take the bottle, who was quick to put it in his mouth and start drinking it laying on Null to keep from falling as he did so. Null helped him keep the bottle up, dropping his toy as he did so.

 **"I aM GOInG to THe BAThrOOm."** Error pointed to a door not too far away on the left side of the room. **"CaLL fOR mE iF yOU nEEd ME."** Only after seeing Null give a hesitant nod did Error get up and go in.

Taking off his scarf, coat, and shirt, Error gave a harsh grumble at seeing his makeshift bandages falling off his ribs, which looked worse now then ever. **"DAmN yOU gAStER, i shOULd hAVe DusTED yOU...ANd InK ToO nOW thAT i THINk abOuT iT."** Error flinched away in pain as he took off his blooded and slightly dust cloth 'bandage'. **"YoU kNOw WHAt, DaMN ThE BAlanCE iN gENeRAl."**

 **-In the Living Room-**

Huffing in annoyance, Null lifted up Void to help him drink while keeping a eye on the goat Monster that was watching them from over the table, her sitting food down on it that was ready to eat. "I have made a lot of different things for you and your Father to try." Toriel tried to make the tension leave the little one, who looked ready to scream for their father at any little movement from her. "May I ask where your Mother is?" Toriel inquired gently.

 _'Mother...?'_ That was a word Null hasn't heard before. "No Mother. Only Daddy." Null quickly answered, watching her closely.

Toriel closed her eyes briefly in pain, that opened other questions that she may not like the answers to if she ever got them. "Can you tell me about your Daddy?" At seeing the suspicious look directed her way Toriel hurried on. "He seems to love you very much, I just wanted to know what kind of Father he was!"

 _'There is more then one kind?'_ Null had no idea. Blinking, thinking of a answer, Null thought of Him. Thought of how cold he was and how much pain he brought. _'I wouldn't like him to be my Daddy.'_ "Daddy is the best! He is warm and safe..." Null tilted his head to look up at the goat. "He saved us from the bad Monster. Isn't that right Void?" Null smiled down at Void.

" _WHUU~_ " Void gurgled around the almost empty bottle, both not noticing the horror creeping up Toriel's face.

"What do you mean by 'Bad Monster' chil-"

 ** _-BANG!-_**

"HEY TORIEL!" A fish Monster in a suit burst in, a group of other Monsters standing behind her. "We decided to come for breakfast instead of lunch!"

Before Toriel could say anything, Undyne caught sight of the two babybones not too far away. "Huh! Papyrus check this out!" Null's sockets widened as Void dropped his bottle and started to cry out. She reached a hand out. "Do you know that there was-"

Just as the rest of the Monsters walked in, Sans's and Papyrus's sockets also going wide at the sight of the babybones, Null gave a terrified scream along with Void.

"DADDY HELP!"

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHH-!_ "

 ** _-BANG!-_**

 ** _-CRACK!-_**

Everyone jumped when the bathroom door was literally kicked open, door slamming into the wall and leaving a dent.

Before Undyne had anytime to back away, a multi-colored blur rush toward her. A black, red, and yellow scared hand harshly gripped her wrist. Her head jerked up in time to see a scared and scratched skull with multi-colored eyes glaring down at her before she was thrown away.

" _Oh my god_..." Toriel softly cried out, hand going to her mouth to quieten her cries. " _You poor child!_ "

 _'Ink, Blue...'_ Sans gulped at the sight before him. A tall skeleton Monster, Skull came up to where his stomach would be, was standing firmly in front of the baby bones in only his baggy pants and shoes. But what took his breath away was how mangled and broken he was.

Scares littered his whole body, dents, scratches, chips, and even a few small holes were all over him. His ribs were cracked, and some looked ready to fall off with the slightest touch. His spine was scratched to hell and back, so much so that Skull was shocked he could even move. His skull looked ready to cave in if any pressure was added to it. Without even looking, Skull knew that the bottom half of his body must be in the same shape. All in all this Monster seemed to be in worse shape then Murder and Red. _'I think I believe you when you said that the Monster was in pain and dyin' now that I found the guy.'_

Looking at the Monsters and human in front of him; a crying Papyrus, a shocked Sans, a _very_ shocked Undyne that was still laying on the floor, a horrified Alphys, a frozen Frisk, and a wide eyed Asgore, Error only had one thing to say as he listened to the soft crying behind him.

 **"ShIt."**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Error is one confused mess while everyone misunderstands his choices. He goes to blend in only to make it look like he was a poor Monster spending all his money on his kids. He would not_ _make a good spy at all. He also has no idea on what is appropriate for kids or prices. He only knew the clothes were expensive because he knows how to sew, knit, and make puppets, as fabrics are needed for that. And take in account that he really only steals if he really has to. He only bought stuff last chapter so that the kids could be out in the open and find a family for them. Honestly I added the pearls because of the next chapter, when everyone gets to talking._

"You bought your kids _pearls_!?" **"YeAH,** ** _SUrE._** **lEts GO wITh tHAt."** "You _STOLE_ them!?" **"StOLe IS a** ** _HARSh_** **wORd."**

 _Error looks very bad and is very hurt, from all the beatings he has had and where he has hurt himself, and there is also the fact he never eats. Monster food has healing properties, so because Error doesn't eat he has never healed any of his old wounds and let them fester making it worse. Right now he is only alive because of him being part of the balance, his SOUL's stubbornness and determination, and the fact that he is just made of tougher stuff then normal Monsters as he is a glitch. He can take more of a beating before he starts to become dust. He is just so used to pain that he has a_ _ **very**_ _high tolerance to it by now._

 _He is also in denial about how he feels about the kids, as he feels he would not make a good father. And some of the hurt will be coming in the next chapter as some of the truth comes out._

 _In the next chapter, we get Error meeting the Ink of this universe. Fun times for all around when he shows up. And after that Error is going to have one heck of a break down when they all figure everything out, as he was looking for death when he fell into the void, not becoming a Father and landing a new Multiverse._

 _I looked online for kid dresses in the 1920's, and these are the ones I picked. I don't think I explained them right. And these clothes will be their main outfits from now on unless I put other wise, so I put the pictures of them down under._

Null's Dress

. /tumblr_mamaypUqxU1qcddvlo1_

 _Are they not adorable?!_


	9. Breaking Things At Breakfast

_Some people have been asking if Null and Void are now girls, no they are not. To me clothes have no gender, if a girl wants to wear a boys shirt or pants then go for it, if a boy wants to wear a skirt or dress then okay. I have no problem with it. Cloth has no gender, the people are the ones who force them to a social norm._

 _And Error has no idea that there is even a difference. I also like the headcanon about Monsters not caring about that stuff, you wear what you want and be any gender you want._

 _So in this story Null is just a little boy that prefers dresses, and Error just doesn't care as long as the boys like them. Null has never had real clothing before Error put that dress on him at the dump, and so he became attached to how it looks and feels._

 _If you do not like that then are other stories you can go read. If you don't mind that, then on with the chapter!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Error had no idea what to do, his mind went completely blank in the faces that he had meant to avoid. And add in the fact that his bones were out for all to see, especially to a Sans that Error knew could shot him point blank in a flash as he has done it before, he was not very happy. But all this Sans did was looked at him in horrified shock. **_'Maybe this is a new Mobtale timeline AU? I know this isn't the original Mobtale. I've yet seen a Mobtale Sans that size before and usually they would start shooting right about now. Man, Ink how many does that make for this AU? 84? 96?'_**

Error was shaken out of his thoughts by light foot steps behind him. Jerking his body to the side, making sure not to show his back or look away completely to any side, he was met with a teary eyed Toriel. Thinking quickly, he snatched both kids into his arms and backed away to the couch. If a fight was going to break out because the Sans was here, then he needed to be on guard.

Watching the hurt Monster back away like he was surrounded by angry predators as his bones cracked and groaned by his movement, curling to protect the children in his arms from _them_ , made everyone's SOUL shrivel up just a bit.

What they didn't know was that Error was trying to decide if making a portal now, with him half naked and without his bag filled with food the kids would need, would be worth the risk.

"My...Child...I..." Toriel croaked out, not knowing what to say. Soon her teary eyes went out to Asgore's shocked ones. "I had no idea that I would have company so early..."

Seeing how the dark Monster kept his sockets Undyne, yet also making sure to glance everyone's way as well, Asgore cleared his throat making the multicolored eyes snap to him. "Hello, I'm sorry that we startled you. I'm sure Undyne did not mean to scare your children."

"YEAH-" Undyne shot up, only to cough and choke on her words when the Monster scooted back with blank sockets and the kids whimpering. "I-I mean yes-no!" Huffing, she glanced away. "I mean I'm sorry."

"Please, why don't you sit down." Toriel wiped her eyes, gesturing to the couch behind him. "Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't we all just sit down and relax while I get everything ready?" _'And then we can get to healing you and get you to tell us about who did this to you.'_ Toriel finished in her head. No matter the age, Toriel will not leave a broken child. Even if she has to get her hands dirty again. And guessing by the glance she got from Sans, he knew what she was thinking.

Looking at everyone, and not really understanding why the Sans of this AU hasn't done anything to hurt him yet, Error slowly sat down on the couch much to everyone's visible relief. He refused to let the kids go, and kept watch for any sudden movements.

The first one to move, ironically, was Papyrus who still had a few orange tears falling down his face. "Hello dark monster!" Error stilled when Papyrus went and picked up the bottle, only to move in font of him to hold it out. "My name is Papyrus! I have to say that seeing other skeleton Monsters is a surprise...But a happy one!"

Looking at him warily, the Monster quickly snatched the bottle back and was quick to feed it to the sniffling baby bones that was dressed in orange. The in blue just kept their head firmly on the Monster's scared and mangled collar bone, refusing to look at any of them.

"You said it Pap." Skull chuckled, forcing himself to relax. Seeing the strange looking Monster feeding a baby was just proof that he wasn't all bad. "And two baby bones too."

"I'll ge-et s-some M-Monster C-Cand-dy." Alphys quickly muttered to a thankful Toriel. Undyne just followed after her, probably sensing she wouldn't be any help to them right now.

"So stranger, what's your name?" Asgore asked pleasantly, keeping a concerned eye on the Monster. "And you kids as well?"

Taking a deep breath, making everyone hide a wince at the sight and sound of the mangled and cracked ribs moving, Error decided he had nothing to loose by playing nice if the Sans here has chosen to play dumb. At least until he can sneak out without trouble. **"i Am ErRoR."** Not paying any attention to the raised brows because of his voice, he lightly tilted his head to the boys in his hold. **"ThIS iS NUlL AnD VoID."**

Hearing Skull snort was enough for the tension to break a little. "You named them both 'nothing'?" Skull couldn't help but give a chuckle, only to stop dead when Error flinched back and the blue baby bone's, Null's, head shot up, turning to give a cute glare in his direction.

"I wanted name like Daddy's! I _asked_ for one!" Null practically hissed, his shyness having left once the feeling of righteous anger took over. "Better then _fronts_." The he lifted his head and sniffed, sockets still glaring, and then moved his body around making his pearls clank together. He looked up and around suspiciously at everyone else, feeling the safer now that he was in his protector's hold.

Skull didn't know if he should be insulted, his and Pap's names are after fronts along with all the other skeleton Monster's including the AU's, or struck by the adorableness that is Null's pout and glare, or a bit disturbed that the little one had to ask for a name. And glancing at the others, Skull knew that they were thinking the same.

"Why don't we talk about more pleasant things!" Papyrus immediately cut through the silence, waving Frisk up. "This here is Lil' Pup! Why don't the kids play together?" Seeing the suspicious look thrown at him and the tightening of the grip on the kids Papyrus hurried on. "They don' have to leave the room, I just thought it would be good for'em!"

Noticing how Void has finished the bottle, and how fussy he was getting, Error looked down at Null in question. Null looked up and it looked like they were having a silent discussion. Eventually Null got off Error's lap with a pout and Void in his arms and fallowed Frisk into a corner to play with some toys. But everyone noticed how Null positioned himself and Void, facing them all and within sight of Error and him in sight for them at all times.

"May I ask where your from?" Asgore asked as he settled himself into a plush chair that was across from the coach. "I have never seen you before or heard of you." _'And with those injures and looks I would have been told about you a long time ago if you loved here.'_

Error unknowingly started scratching at his arm, making the chips worse much to the flinching of the rest, as he tried to think on what he should say. **"i DOn'T knOW."** Error settled on. And it was true, he had no idea on what AU he originally came from before he was Error.

Before Asgore could ask more, Alphys and Undyne came back into the room, the first holding a jar of little pink candies. As Alphys was quick to hand Toriel the jar, Undyne couldn't help but joke to Error, trying to hide her pity and sympathy. "Man, your really puny! When was the last time you ate?"

 **"I DON't knOw."** Error answered immediately back, taking her joke as a honest question. He had no trouble answering the questions, it wasn't like the Sans didn't know about him.

The sound of glass shattering across the floor sounded out while Undyne choked, horrified. Papyrus cleared his throat, sweat starting to form on his skull. "What do you mean you don' know?!"

Frowning Error tried to explain. **"i MEaN i CaN'T REMemBeR ThE lASt tImE i AtE..."** Error sighed, scratching harder making pieces of bone fall off his arm. Skull and Papyrus both flinched back. **"AfTEr A WhiLE thA hUNgER pAinS juST blEndEd In...Or DId iT lEAvE?...WhEN** ** _wAS_** **tHAT? WHEn DiD i LAsT hAvE tIME?"** Error muttered to himself, trying to remember the last time he ate so he could give a clear answer. He didn't notice the looks and soft crying in the background.

Making sure none saw him, Skull left the room. He had heard enough, he knew what he needed to do. He really needed to get in contact with Ink. _'If he is from that new AU, I sure as hell don't want to go there...Unless it is to go 'talk' to the whoever did this.'_

"W-Well, why d-don't I-I g-get you s-somethin-ng to drink!" Alphys quickly went off, not wanting to know the answer, yet also wanting to know. _'How long can a Monster go without eating? Is a different kind? Why does he look so different?'_ Questions swarmed in her head, but she wouldn't act on them. It wasn't like she was like Him.

"S-So!" Papyrus looked around frantically after a long silence, before settling on the kids, that were now playing with a bunch of different stuffed animals. "Your children have such nice dresses, and those _pearls_! You must have payed a lot of money for them!"

 ** _'Pearls? Those bracelets and necklaces? Are peals expensive? But they are so tiny.'_** Error thought himself absent mindlessly before shrugging. **"YeAH,** ** _SuRE_** **. LEts GO wITh tHAT."**

Undyne actually snorted, getting what Error was implying straight away. Asgore politely coughed, hiding a laugh, while Troiel looked to be torn in between approval, for providing for the kids, and disapproval, for stealing in general.

Frowning, Papyrus rubbed his skull in confusion. "But I don' understand why you got them pearls, they are kids-WAIT!" Wide sockets locked on to Error's half-lidded ones. "You _STOLE_ them!?"

 **"STolE iS SUcH a** ** _HArSh_** **wORd. I lIKE CaLLinG iT SuRviViNG, oR bEtTeR yET,** ** _LIvINg_** **. BEsIDEs, THeY lIKE iT aND LOoK gOOd In THEm."** Error lightly said, but the gleam in his sockets _dared_ anyone to say that his kids didn't look good in the stole items. He looked down at himself briefly, wondering if he could take the chance to get up and get his clothes.

"But you should at least pay-" Papyrus started only to stop short once he realized he didn't have a leg stand to land on for that. By the coughing and covered laughter, everyone else knew it too. "They do look good." Papyrus finished instead of what he was going to say. "How old are they if you don' mind me askin'?"

 **"...I HAve No IDea."** Error tilted his head to look at where the kids are. **"nUlL, HoW oLD aRE yOU AnD VOId? DO yOU knOW?"**

Null jolted up, having had his head bent down to whisper to Void, only to still thinking about it. _'How old am I?...Does that really matter?'_ That was something he had never concerned himself with, just trying to stay alive and get out with Void. Eventually he just shrugged and shook his head in negative, turning back to playing after Error waved him off. "Hey Pup, how do you get that stuff on your skull and bones?" Null asked, pointing to Frisk's skin and hair.

Turning back to a shocked group of Monsters, Error shrugged. **"WE hAVe NO iDEa. AnD bEForE yOU AsK, I hAVe NO iDEa hOW oLD i AM."** Error tacked on when Papyrus opened his mouth. **_'It's hard to keep track of that in the Anti-Void where time has no meaning.'_** Papyrus's mouth shut with a clank, looking around at the others wondering where he should go with this. All he knew was that this was not painting a pretty picture.

"Foods almost done!" Toriel peeked out with a tense smile, having heard all the conversation. "Why don't you help me set the table Papyrus?" _'And so we can get Error something to eat.'_

"Coming!"

 **-With Skull-**

"He's here." Skull bluntly said as he stood in the hallway, standing in front of a portal. The other side showing Ink standing in front of his home in his Snowdin. "And I have ta say, you were right about him being in _bad_ shape."

Ink gave a harsh sigh, then a sad smile grew on his face. "I've gathered all the others in my AU. Most have already checked out their AU and found nothing, so they came here to see what else they could do. I'm glad you were able to find them, I was getting worried! I'll come through to talk to him." Ink started to explain. "See if he is willing to come with me to talk with the rest, and to get him some needed help."

"Oh, he needs help alright. His whole body is a mangled mess, it's like one more hit and he is dust." Skull shuddered just thinking about it. "And that's just his bones. Just imagine what his SOUL looks like."

Seeing how violently Ink winced, it wasn't a nice image.

"I'll tell the others to wait for us in the Multi-Void." Ink rubbed the back of his skull. "That way if something does go down, then we don't have to worry about other Monsters or humans getting in the way."

The portal flickered, then closed.

For some reason, Skull knew some shit was going to go down. That Error guy had looked at him like he was going to shoot him straight in the SOUL, he expected him to hurt him. But the thing was he didn't really look at the others like that, bar Undyne but that was mostly for his kids not himself, he didn't expect them to hurt him.

It was like Error _knew_ him, and that sent shivers up his spine. But he has never seen him until today, and with those injures he already has-

 _'A Sans had done that to him.'_ Skull thought to himself numbly. _'A Sans had cracked his bones and god only knows what else.'_

It was a slap in the face, and it also felt like he found a missing piece to the puzzle. But not all the missing pieces, there was still so many to be found until he could form a clear picture.

That was the only logical root, as all Sans from the AU's share physically traits even if they still look very different. But there was also a problem, all the Sans's had admitted to never seeing this Monster. And none of them felt like they were lying, so that meant what?

 _'No use asking myself.'_ Skull sighed before leaning back on the wall behind him. _'I have'ta be patient.'_

The minutes he waited for Ink to come back through felt like a year passing by. The only thing he could hear was questions, theories, and so many different pictures on how this was going to go down, on what the hell happened to that Monster. But then he heard the commotion in the other room not too far from where he was. Horror crept up his spine as pictures of what could have happened to Error never left his mind, the words just repeating in his head.

 _"What do you mean you don' know!?"_

 _ **"i MEaN i CaN'T REMemBeR ThE lASt tImE i AtE..."**_

When the portal opened once more, Ink stepping through, Skull had made himself a promise after listening to all that is going on in the other room. No matter how much he hated making promises, he would keep this one.

Whoever hurt Error, Sans or not, is going to get shot point blank the moment he sees them.

Skull will later laugh himself _sick_ once he knows how long of a line that is, how many people he has to shoot.

How many Monsters, _Sans's and Papyrus's_ , have hurt Error for something he has no control over. For doing the necessary evil that someone had to, like what Death had to do. That he had _no_ choice in doing, It was forced onto him and brought him to insanity. For doing what killed him on the inside because of one uncontrollable creator.

He was going to need a lot more bullets. And that would make his SOUL hurt all the more once he found out that the line never stopped getting any shorter after he ran out of bullets.

 **-With Error and the Others-**

"Here we go~" Toriel laughed, putting dish after dish on the table. "Be sure to all you want!"

Error didn't even try to pick any food for himself, he just balanced both kids on his lap and filled up a plate for Null. He never noticed how none of the others started eating, only watching him closely. And even if he did he wold just shrug, it wouldn't be the first time he was poisoned. The first time by _food_ maybe, but he had been injected with it by a furious Nightmare!Sans after told him he wasn't going to help him fight Ink and Dream!Sans. Error was swamped by too much work and had lost all his anger by that time when asked.

But the joke was on him. Although the poison hurt a little - He was screaming, choking on dust and blood, magic rejecting himself, his SOUL feeling like it was tearing into **_S_** \- he lived through it. After a few more tries - _three hundred and sixty four more attempts_ \- Nightmare gave up and Error had become immune to most deadly poisons on the bright side.

All the Monsters groaned when they saw Error just feed Null some eggs, not even trying to take some for himself.

"Error, dear, why don't you try some?" Toriel quickly asked, gesturing with her hand for the others to start eating as well. "I warmed up some soup for you."

Looking very confused at the bowl being held out to him, Error just blinked at it. Glancing to the brown broth, he could admit he had no idea what to do in this situation. The last time someone offered him something was...He couldn't remember. **"i'M nOT hUNgRY."** Error settled on. He hadn't been hungry in a long time. **"NuLl AnD VoiD nEEd It MORe."**

Before Toriel could try and get him to at least try some of the food, that had healing properties, or coo at the last sentence and insist that there is enough food for everyone, Skull walked back in.

Seeing that Error was just feeding the kids, and having heard what he said, made Skull hope that Error would willingly come with them. If not he was not above dragging him to get healed, not when he obviously needs it.

"Hey Error." Error stilled, eyes locking on the Sans. His only thought was that the Sans finally is going to do something, finally going to try and dust him. "I have someone that wants ta meet ya, to get ya some needed help." The shorter skeleton nodded at Toriel, who was very relived that the darker skeleton would get healed up.

Skull waved someone in, and soon a skeleton around Error's height walked in. Error's SOUL froze, his grip on the children tightening. All he could see was the face of the skeleton, nothing else computed. **_'He found me...'_**

Well, Error was half right. The Sans did something, but he wouldn't be doing the dusting. No, he just called the creator to do finish what he started. When that very familiar face faced him, eyes sparkling when they glanced down at the kids in his lap, something inside of him **D** .

 **"So YOu'vE COME tO fiNiSH YOuR pLAn...** " Watching the skeleton start to violently glitch, Skull was quick to motion for his family to move away from him. Ink could only blink before dense magic filled the air. Ink choked as he heard it's screams.

And then Error laughed and Ink felt his SOUL drop at the words. **"You'Ll hAVe tO TRy HArdER tO kILl mE iNKy! AfTEr ALL wE bOth ArE tWO hAlvES oF a WHoLE no MAtTeR hOW mUCh We Don'T lIKE iT!"** And with that Error was quick to put the kids behind the kitchen bar and swipe a hand down his face, blue string coming to life. **"I'M tIReD oF tAKiNG yOUR BEaTiNGs ANd ShIT!"**

Before Ink could deny his words, as he had never met the Monster before now, he was flung back with pain as string wrapped around his joints. His paint brush fell off and to the ground, making a rattle as the rest of the Monsters flinched back. Looking up, Ink was faced with a Monster who looked like he had nothing to loose and was _beyond_ pissed.

Skull was busy making sure none of his family got hurt, but was shocked when the string never went to any of them. But he knew if they took one step, that could change. "Well...Did not see this coming..." Sweat dropped off his skull, but questions swarmed his head. _'Inky? Ink trying to kill him!? What is going on!?'_

Null clung tighter to Void, peeking around the corner of the bar to see what was going on. _'Is this the Monster that hurt Daddy...Is he like Him?'_ If this was the case, then Null knew that his Daddy would win. If he can take down the doctor, then he can take down this bad Monster as well. Void shifted as the magic moved about in the air, whimpering softly.

"I-" Ink gasped out only to cry out in pain when his SOUL was brought out, strings rapped around it. Soon Error's glitchy face was near his, his eyes screaming how lost he is, how tired he was. **"I-i? WhAT INk? I hAVe NO cArE FOR thAT bAlAnCE anY mORE! So I cNA dUSt-"**

For the first time, Error looked, really looked, at the Monster's SOUL. It was a normal upside down Monster SOUL, but with a rainbow shine to it, like a opal.

The problem with that? Ink did not have a normal Monster SOUL.

This was not Ink's SOUL. Ink's SOUL was pure rainbow, shinning in all colors all the time. His SOUL was never just white with a shine to it. Error has seen it plenty of times as they fought, and Ink has always made sure to say how ugly his own SOUL looked. Using a bit of magic, Error CHECKED the SOUL only to still. The stats were all _wrong_.

Leaning back, Error finally took a good long look at the Monster, then felt numb at what he saw. A tall Monster, at his own height, same clothing but with modifications and a few different colors here or there. The same face, only more mature. Ink was short, about to his hip bones, and favored a blue jacket not a green one.

Ink looked to the Monster when dark hands made the strings soften. **"D-Do YOU kNOW wHO i Am?"** Ink saw the confusion on the others face, looking so lost. He could only shake his head in negative. "This is my first time meeting you..."

 **"YOU lOOk juSt lIKe Him...LikE InK..bUT yOUR NOt HIm?"** Error rubbed his skull harshly in his confusion. **_'Did Ink make another version of himself?! But why would he do that?! To try to make another creator!?'_**

"But..." Error's eyes turned wild at the next sentence. "I am Ink, or at least Ink!Sans from Inktale..."

The strings vanished as Error fell to his knees, muttering to himself not understanding what is going on. **"BuT HOw!? INKtALe?! I'VE nevER hEaRd oF thAT Au! DId INk cREaTe a NEw ONe THat FASt!?"** Suddenly his breathing stopped. **"...HoW lONg DiD i FAll? DId tHE aNTi-VOid mAKe IT sO YEaRS pASsEd mE bY wHEN i FeLL?!"**

His glitching worsened with every word, his bones cracking a bit further at his harsh scrubbing. Everyone flinched back when Error suddenly started banging his skull into the ground harshly, making the cracks on it worsen. **"i DON'T UNdERSTAnD! I SHOulD hAvE dIED! WHaT hAs HE** **DOnE** **tO mE!? AM i** ** _CUrsED_** **?!** ** _ARhHHhHHhHHhHH-!_** **"**

Ink was quick to rush up to the hysterical skeleton, hovering yet not touching. "SKULL! Get the others out of here!" Ink yelled out over the glitched screams, not taking his sockets off the Monster that admitted that he should have _died_ of all things. _'What happened to you!? Do I have a double running around hurting people!?'_

Rushing the Monsters out and around Error, making sure that they would stay out of the home, he then turned to the baby bones. But before he could reach them, they shot out and around him! "Hey-!"

" _NUUU~_ " Error could feel little hands gripping his uncovered arms, soft crying echoing around his skull. His vision blurred from all his glitching and the marrow getting into his sockets, but he could make out the colors blue and orange. He stopped slamming his head, sockets narrowing to try and make out who had grabbed him. **"K-K-k-_K-IDs...?!"**

"Daddy!?" Null gasped at the blood, clinging on the bent arm as hard as he could as if to make him better. Void crawled and patted the hand that was clawing and leaving deep scratches on the floor. " _D-Da! Da~_ " Orange and blue tears fell to the ground. Error could see the colors through his haze, his mind slowly coming back to him. He slowly reached up his hands to clenched his skull, marrow leaking out and pooling under him. **"W_w-WHeRE a_Am I-I_i?!"**

"Far from home that's for sure..." Skull muttered, helping Ink up. "And probably farther then were thinking."

"Why don't you come with me." Error glanced up to the familiar but _wRoNG_ face. Eyes gently glowing showing concern and care. "We'll finger this out, and the others can help us."

Error knew this could be another trap, the others could be hundreds of other Sans and Papyrus waiting in wait to try and dust him. And while he normally wouldn't care, Error glanced to where he can finally make out Null's and Void's worried faces, he had two little brats that won't leave him alone.

" _DaDaDaDa_ ~" Error flinched, his glitches fading at Void's soft cooing/crying. As the glitches faded, he was able to think a bit more logically. He needed to see the other Skeletons and AU's to see just where in the Multiverse he is in. And to do that, he needed to follow this taller version of Inky.

Slowly sitting up, and ignoring the pain, clinging children and hovering Sans's, Error gave a nod in agreement that just made him more dizzy.

 **"oK-OkAy..."**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Error's breakdown is just beginning. Once he finds out just what happened he is going to have another one, a bigger one, because he is just so done with everything. He is going to think Fate or Inky is playing with him._

 _This Multiverse will not have as many AU's as the original one, and some of the Sans and Papyrus will act very differently then their counterparts. There will be reasons for this, but the main one is because Inky(OM!Ink) and Error do not exist here and because they have their own built in balance in their AU.._

 _Error called OM!Ink Inky as a insult, a cutesy nickname because he is so short to him._

 _There will not be a huge amount of AU's in this Multiverse, I'm just warning you now._

 _In the next chapter Error meets the others, and they hold a meeting. Null and Void get some new friends and even a admirer, to Error's horror, confusion and apprehension. Of course it will only get worse once Error gets one as well. The others also get to know just what and who exactly Error is and how he came to be Error. They find out about his job and Inky's as well._


	10. Same AU's, Different Skeletons

_QuantumTale, a AU I decided to use in the new Multiverse! It's where TimeKid!Sans, the one in the stripped gym shorts and goggles who I am calling TK, travels through time with his friends and brother, or at least that's the general info behind it from what I can tell. I wanted there to be a AU/Timeline with kids so Null and Void are not alone. I want them to have their own friends that they get into misadventures with._

 _You can find all the different Quantum AU's online, that way I don't have to explain how they look in this long butt chapter._

 _There are very few different timelines/copies that branch off from their respected AU, not like the original Multiverse where you got PTA!Sans, Teacher!Sans, Scientist!Sans, and Highschool!Sans and many others for example. But this is one of them, where the younger version got the power to time travel making a different timeline/AU._

 _I also think these kids are very adorable._

 _I had trouble deciding on what AU's to use for this Multiverse I'm not going to lie. But I think I picked some good ones! Having said that, they may be OOC or just different from the Original Multiverse as there are different rules and things in this Multiverse._

 _And don't worry, we will be seeing other AU's in the Original Multiverse. And Error and the others may either run into them or see them later on. But that is for way later, like way off from where we are right now in this story._

 _Also, Error doesn't always have the words 'Error' surrounding him. In this story they pop up when he is distressed or feeling very intense emotions._

 _I imagine the characters like how blogthegreatrouge on tumblr draws them. So they do have lips in this story. I just wanted you all to know so you don't question why I put that they have mouths or lips._

 _This is more like a introduction and some background information to all the different AU's in this Multiverse, so not a lot of action or dialogue. We will get more of that in the next chapter. But there will be some very violent/messed up memories from Error in this one. And we will see everyone's first thoughts to seeing Error and Error seeing them - Null's and Void's reactions will be little in this as it focuses on Error and his thoughts. They will have more of a part in the next chapter -, so this chapter will be a long one._

 _Notes at the end of the chapter._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

It hadn't taken long to get everything packed up. Soon Error was in his coat, bag around his shoulders and holding both kids in his arms. Of course it took a lot of convincing - Not listening and doing it anyway, the proceeding to ignore all the protests - to make the others let him wear the bag as they felt it would be too much weight for his bones.

He wasn't stupid, if he is going to be walking into a trap then he is going to keep the kids close at hand so he could run at a second notice if need be. He's played this game way too many times to not know what to do or what could happen.

"Are you sure you don't want any food to go, you haven't had any at all!" Toriel fussed, hovering around Error and the children. "I could wrap something up for you!"

Twitching Error just stood still while Toriel eventually gave Skull some food to take, she then turned back to the children with a smile. "Please take care of yourselves. And come visit when you have the chance!" And then she leaned down and gave a kiss on their little cheeks much to their confusion and surprise.

"W-What was that?" Null asked, rubbing his cheek while Void gushed, also rubbing his own cheeks. Their SOUL's warming at the touch.

Toriel gave a bittersweet smile. "That was a kiss children." She glanced to Error, who also looked slightly confused and dazed. "It is something one gives to show affection, love, for one's family and friends. It can also help one feel better after they have been hurt."

 _'Feel better?'_ Remembering how his Daddy screamed, banging his face on the floor, and clawed at it too, Null knew that he was very much hurt. More then he has ever been. _'But I can help Daddy feel better?'_ Toriel giggled when a glint entered Null's and Void's sockets. She knew where this was going.

Just when Error was about to walk to where Ink and Skull stood, he felt little lips on each side of his cheeks. He could feel himself starting to glitch at the feeling worming it's way into his SOUL. _**'Wha...WHAT!?'**_

Ink didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the sight of the dark skeleton glitching, looking so confused and weary at a simple kiss on the cheek. He was about to go and lead him to the portal when Error did something that surprised him. Error took in a breath, making the glitching fade, then quickly gave a peck on each kids covered heads. **"THERe! NoW cAN We GO?"**

"Yeah, this way." Skull chuckled under the bags and boxes of food. _'Man, Tori doesn't do anything in halves does she?'_ "Call me Skull, as you are about to see a lot more Sans's." Skull muttered to Error. Error just gave a short nod, he knows what it is like to see so many Sans's in one place after all, and started walking after him. But 'Skull' was a new one he had to admit.

Slowing down, Error peeked at Toriel. **"GoOD BYe."** Then quickly hurried out, missing the look of affection that Toriel made after his bashful goodbye. "Good bye child, I hope you get the help you deserve."

 _'I will make sure that happens.'_ Ink could feel the DETERMINATION coursing through him as he went after the other skeletons. Turning around the corner, Ink was met with the sight of a snickering Skull, who had a dark gleam in his sockets, and a confused trio of skeletons. Error scooting away slowly, watching the shorter one warily. "Skull?...Did I miss something?" Ink questioned, not really knowing if he wanted to know. The last time he asked him that question, well, let's just say he had a few nightmares over the next _year_ over the answer he got. _'The Mob life is definitely not for me!'_

"Ah, nah." Skull shook his head as Ink made a portal to the Multiverse. "I'm just picturin' all the others reactions to our new friends here." Seeing how Error flinched back, a worried look on his face, Skull was quick to reassure him. "Don' worry pal! No ones gonna hurt ya! They'll have to get through me to get to you." Skull couldn't help but promise, and seeing the bewildered and disbelief look he got in turn made him want to shoot someone.

Ink shivered, smile freezing at that image. "Lets...lets cross that bridge when we get to it." _'Because I know once we get all the details things are going to go to_ _ **shit**_ _. A broken and scared Sans, and that's only physical damage! Once everyone sees him they are going to be asking for someones SOUL. And that's only after the more affectionate ones try to take care of him.'_ Everyone is always over protective over the new AU's and who are in them as they rarely get new ones. But they are also protective in general, as there are not many who understand them and what they have to go through. It does not matter where the new glitchy Sans came from, only that he is hurt. As the Judge, they have a certain protective streak in them to protect those who need it.

Sure they have fights at time with others, some getting hurt and feelings broken, but no one _breaks_ another's bones for fun. What was the point when they are all mostly in the same boat? Besides, they try to help each other as much as they can.

"Now, here we go! We have a _very_ long day ahead of us." Ink sighed, stepping through the portal. "Come on! The others are waiting!"

Snorting, Skull waited for Error to go in first. Skull hated to think it, but he had a thought that the taller could run at any minute even if his _ribs_ were falling off. "I have to warn ya, some of the others are... _colorful_ and quite the _characters_ if ya catch my drift."

Now that should have worried Error, but Error has seen some shit. He had seen that Virus take over more bodies he can count as for some reason he likes to come and bug Error from time to time, seen the AU's that only have hurt and suffering in them **-** _He destroyed those ones as quick as he could, not wanting them to be in pain like he was. Error could still remember one Sans that had flowers growing out of him thanking him for finally ending it all just before he turned to dust. That was the only time he destroyed the whole thing, all the AU's, or different copies that Ink made you could say, connected to it and the original flower AU that Ink created. He would not let them suffer like he had to. The worst thing? All of those Flower covered Sans's thanked him, looking relieved once they figured out the destroyer came to kill off his AU completely. The original one even cried in happiness once Error told him every one had been destroyed before he willingly gave up his SOUL. When it was all said and done Ink showed up only to have Error laugh in his face when he said he loved this AU. That was the worst lie he had ever heard from the beloved creator._ **-** and he has seen so much destruction that he is almost numb to it.

It will take a lot for Error to start genuinely worrying for his own SOUL. And the only way he can see himself worrying is if this is a trick that Inky made up and there is another army waiting for him on the other side. And that's mostly because of the kids in his arms. So without another thought, Error stepped into the colorful portal.

 **-Multi-Void-**

Error had no idea what he expected of this 'Multi-Void'. He had never heard of one before, only the Anti-Void. But they both had the word Void in it, and unless it is the Void in his arms, then he expected it to be the same or almost the same. He expected nothing but white and the normal voices to greet him, not a huge house surrounded by a beautiful garden filled with colors and not even a whisper of the Voices. Ink gave him a bright smile as Skull lightly stepped through, trying not to drop any of the food.

"Wow~" Null gave a gasp at the sight of the big house - A mansion to be honest- and turned up to look up at Error while Void gushed at all the new colors surrounding them. "Are all buildings like these?!"

 **"NO. REmEMbEr ThE StORE?"** Error muttered, looking all around paranoid. Null gave a soft hum in answer. **"tHIs iS rEAlLy dIFFeReNT FrOM thE aNTi-VoiD...hOW cOME i DIDn'T gEt soMEthING lIKe THis?"** ** _'Oh, I remember why. Because Fate hated me and I can't create anything like Ink can.'_** Not hearing any of the usual screams was new, but a welcome change. He didn't want the kids hearing what they usually had to say, he didn't want them to turn out like he was. A filthy glitch in the system.

"They are all probably waiting out back in the backyard." Ink gestured for them to follow him before walking on. "There is a playground there for the kids to play on as we talk, and there is a huge table for us to sit on." Ink started explaining. But Error and the children just looked confused.

"What's a 'Playground'? Does it hurt?" Null worriedly asked up to Error. Error just shrugged. **"i hAve NO idEA...BuT i WoN't LEt yOU gET HUrt. HaViNG sAId tHAt, Don'T RUN oFF wIThOUt ASkINg mE fIRSt. wHO KNoWS wHAt cOUld haPPeN."** Error decided, looking a insulted Ink up and down, while Null gave a quick agreement. Skull couldn't help but chuckle even if it was a sad thing that they never played on one. But maybe his AU didn't have one? But Error had no idea how right he was, who knew how the others would react, or even themselves, once they got all the facts.

Before Ink could explain further, they were at the back of the house greeted by the sight of other skeletons. And said skeletons froze in whatever they were doing to look back at them once they noticed them. Seeing the new baby bones in the arms of a dark glitching skeleton was not what they were expecting.

The first thing Error noticed, was there was not a army waiting for him. The second thing, there was only a few here. There are hundreds of original AU's, and that's only if you are not counting all the copies Inky made Counting them you would get into the six or more digits. It was hard to keep count when Inky created everyday and Error had to concentrate on doing his job ** _'There is no way this is everyone...Are some hiding and waiting for a ambush?'_** Error slowly glanced around, trying to see if anyone was hiding.

"We have found the different Monster and the new AU baby bones." Ink moved over so all the others could see the trio as Skull went to the outdoor table to sit the food down. "Let's get the introduction over so that we can move on to the more important discussion."

Error narrowed his sockets looking all of them over, confused out of his mind at how bizarre they all are, while Ink pointed at them. "This is Error, and the two little ones are Null and Void." Ink made a motion with his hands to cut off the questions at those names, about why they are not called Sans and Papyrus. They could get to that later. "Error." Ink started to point at another Sans. "Let me introduce you to them, okay?" Ink asked gently. When Error gave a nod, he continued.

"This is Undertale!Sans, we call him Blue." Blue had to look up at this new Monster, but so did most of the others. Seeing all the cracks in his skull, the way his eyes were always searching for danger made him relax his body to show how meant no danger to him or his kids. At least the kids look better then before, and with some very fancy clothing too. _'After what that version of Gaster did to them, they deserve it.'_

Error watch the little Sans, Blue give him a lazy smile. He looked like Classic, but was much smaller then him. Only coming above his knees while Classic came to his collar bone. Same clothes, same smile, but different look in his sockets. He can still see Classics empty smile and sockets looking down at him as he screamed for Mercy. "Hey there. It's nice to see ya safe and sound after what happened in that new AU." Before Error had time to really think on that a copy of Classic - because what else could he be? - was actually happy to see him, Ink moved on.

Ink pointed to a more edgy short skeleton, only a few inches taller then Blue. "This here is UnderFell!Sans, his nickname is Red." Red knew that this skeleton was not once to mess with. In his AU, you respected and feared the Monsters with marks and survived getting said marks. Those marks just meant that they survived hell once, and that they could do it again and take you down with them. And with how it looked like how his skull could cave at any moment, and looking like he wasn't at all in pain, made Red sweat. "H-Hey pal..." _'Please don't let this Monster meet my Bro anytime soon! I can see Fell wanting to fight just to see how strong this guy is!'_ And after the last time Fell tried that, he had started a fight with Razz making both Maple and him have panic attacks, Red did not want a repeat of that scenario.

Seeing a sweating UnderFell!Sans was nothing new to Error, it seemed to him that they never stop sweating. So Error just gave a glance over. Everything but the height and anger. The original UnderFell!Sans, Edge, came about to his stomach and was not afraid to try to rip off his arms. Error can hear the bones popping and creaking in protest as he pulled and pulled.

"Then we have Reaper!Sans, we call him Death to be simple. He doesn't talk much." Seeing a tall grim reaper made Error blink. Death stood behind Blue and Red, but was making sure not to touch them in any way. Death could sense the others magic, and this Monster's magic was screaming in pain and calling for a death it will never get. And Death could sense that this Monster has been touched-no, practically scared by death. He could feel magic like his own on the other Monster in certain places, mostly around the neck area. That confused him. He has never touched another beside his Brother, as it would kill anyone, and though he could try in the Multi-Void he did not want to chance it. It was a nightmare just thinking about it, what if they died after leaving? Because he can't touch them when they are out of here, they will surly die. With a touch he could kill anyone, besides his Brother of course, so how can this Monster want death but know he can't get it?

How can he have touched a Monster that he never has met until today, and this Monster still be _alive_? Death has touched him and yet he still lives? _'Can...Can I touch him and him not die from it?'_ This excited and worried Death to immense degrees.

A tall, the same height as him which threw Error for a loop, black cloaked death with his scythe strapped to his back. Reaper came to his upper ribs, and never lost that damned teasing grin as he made joke after joke about death. The one who laughed and made death puns as he tried to carve them into Error's bones. This one was so sad-no depressed! Error tried to connect the one who he called 'Hipster Death' to this silent sad Death, and he was having a bit of trouble doing it. Death's face was forced into a sad little smile, eye sockets dark and half lidded, and his whole body just seemed to droop.

And this also worried Error. There was no copy of ReaperTale, and for a good reason. Gods always made everything complicated, just look at him and Inky. And Error was not in the mood to fight off all those Gods unless he had too, they were harder to dust compared to young AU's or even just normal Monsters in a fully grown AU. It also helped that there was only one, the original AU, so that means Error had no reason to start a fight with Reaper. But for some reason Reaper hated him, probably for making his job harder as Error has to kill off a lot of Monsters and humans everyday. He always did hate his job from what Error could tell, but then again so did Error. **_'Did Inky make copy after I fell?! But why?!'_** Error is now unsure of what is going on, and all he can do is hope that this isn't a disillusion from falling into the VOID.

"EchoTale!Sans, and we nicknamed him Echo." A Gaster!Sans, one that is a head taller then him, and Error could only sigh in relief that this one is wearing a white sweater underneath his jacket. He never did like how G would wear nothing and show his ribs, spine, and whatever else to the world without care. Error could remember when G had lifted up his shirt and creaked a few of his ribs slowly over his pained screams, smirking all the while. At least this one is the same height as the Original, but with extra clothing, it was a more nicer surprise, and Error had a feeling that he wasn't going to get many of those.

Looking this new Monster up and down, Echo knew that he had been through hell. He may of had the creaks/scares on his face, but that was from Gaster. And while Error's wasn't as deep as his, and could maybe heal up if he got proper care, there were a lot more of them on his skull then what Echo has. And that's not talking about the mental scares that Echo is sure that he has. No one comes out with those many wounds and not have at least some mental scaring. "Hey there handsome." Echo couldn't help but tease, throwing the very confused skeleton a wink even as others glared at him. But it through him for a loop when the other didn't blush, just mouth the words as if not understanding them.

"Ahem!" Ink cleared his throat, throwing a glare at Echo, before going on. "UnderLust!Sans, he goes by Hearts." Error had no idea if he should start running now or just end it here and now. But at least this one, while wearing the same clothing, is not the original one, Lust. This one came up to his middle rib, Lust had came up to his chin. Shivering, Error could only think on what Lust had threaten him with, with a lustful expression on his face looking down on him. Error thanked all his luck that the other Sans's and Papyrus's actually took pity on him and stopped Lust before he tried anything. That was the only Mercy he got that day.

Now, while his home was a lustful one, it was also a loving one. It was a way of life to show physical affection and attraction, one that Hearts and his Brother, Compassion, had grown up with. Many think that with a name like UnderLust, all there is sex happening. And while that is a main part, lust doesn't always mean sexual desire. It can also mean a strong desire for something. And it's not like the kids themselves do the sexual part, they are just very affectionate. Showing love, hugging and giving innocent kisses to one another. And Hearts SOUL went out for this broken Monster. Just by looking at him, Hearts knew that he didn't get a lot of positive affection, if any at all. _'But, at least it seems like he can give it to some extent.'_ Hearts thought to himself, watching how this Error held the two children close. And that means that he wasn't all too lost or out of touch. "Hello~" Giving a flirty wink with a kind smile, making the taller one flinch back for some reason, Hearts made sure to keep his usual flirting light, _very_ light. "Echo is right! It's nice to have a handsome Monster around~"

Ink hurried on when Error started to glitch more, worried that he would have another breakdown. "And here is UnderFresh!Sans!" Error's mind halted, his glitching freezing in shock. "This here is Fresh." Slowly, Error turned his head around to look at Fresh. The Virus, after taking over a body, usually used magic to keep his height the same. And that was usually around Error's own height. But this one came to his shoulders, had a different hat on - this one didn't have a spiny thing on top, it was a normal hat - and different bright colors that made his clothing. And the Virus sure didn't have his own AU from what he could remember, Ink didn't like him for possessing his creations. _**'What the hell is going on here?!'**_ Error's mind tried to come up with any logical conclusion as to why this is happening. He came up with nothing.

"Whut up my raidcal bruh!" Fresh chuckled, bouncing on his heels. "You sure are lookin' fine today~" Fresh couldn't help but join Hearts and Echo's flirting attempts, it was pretty funny in a bittersweet way that the other skeleton just looked confused by the flirting. And Fresh noticed the way he watched him, like he was a snake about to strike at any moment. So Fresh made sure to make himself look unthreatening as possible. Give his best goofy grin, make his body relax, and his movements slow. _'But it's weird...'_ Fresh thought confused. _'It's like he knows me, and that he expects me to hurt him or something...'_ That worried him a bit.

"You know MobTale!Sans, Skull, and here is UnderSwap!Papyrus. Just call him Honey." Skull chuckled at Ink's threatening face, daring the others to try and flirt, as he walked into the line to stand by Blue. Throwing a very much out of the loop Error a wink.

"Sup'?" Honey gave a tired smile at the nervous look he got from the other. All he could think was, what if this had happened to his Brother? What if this was Blueberry standing right in front of him, hurt? What made Error look at his face and flinch away like he is expecting to get hit right here, right now? _'Did his Papyrus even help him? Is that why he is looking at me like that? Did...Did his brother hurt him?'_ Honey could only hope that Error's brother was a kind one, if not then there was going to be some _important discussions_ that need to happen if you catch his drift. Ignoring Ink's warning look, Honey gave a lazy wink with a lazy finger gun. "Nice to meet ya."

Error had no idea why they kept blinking at him with only one socket, but it isn't hurting him so he allowed it. But looking at the face Honey, one who looked just like the original one, Stretch, made Error tense up. After he, in a fit of loneliness and madness, destroyed the original Swap AU and kidnapped Swap, Stretch has had it out for him. Even if all he and Swap did was knit and watch UnderNovela, and even then eventually gave back the human SOUL and restart his whole AU so he could get everything back so that Swap could live freely away from the Voices in the end, after everything he did Stretch made sure to pay it back ten fold when he got his hands on him. Error knew he deserved it all, but it was nice having someone with him, to talk to him or just stand by him, even if it was a short time. So he doesn't regret it no matter how many times Stretch creaked his skull, trying to make the tougher boned skeleton's skull cave in.

" _I will drown you all in pink paint! Bright pink with glitter, if you don't stop!_ " Ink hissed lowly at the innocently smiling skeletons, only smoothing out his face when Null and Void whimpered, making Error scoot away with a weary look on his face. Ink cleared his throat again, a light colorful blush dusting his face. "Ahem! Sorry about that...Next we have SwapFell!Papyrus, just call him Maple."

Finally, a Monster that never did much to him. Error looked at him curiosity, he was like Honey in a way, looking just like the original. Slim, the original SwapFell!Papyrus, had never really done much to him. In fact Raspberry - or just Rasp - the SwapFell!Sans, has done more to him then Slim has. Sure, Slim had snapped his leg off a few times, but Error's been hurt in worst ways. In fact, one time Rasp had been so close to breaking all of his bones when they caught him on a low day. - _Error was in the middle of having a major panic attack, that Virus had tried to touch him one too many times, glitching wildly and having trouble breathing when he wasn't looking where he was teleporting to get away from said colorful Virus. He had meant to go to the Anti-Void, as he was in a copy of the original UnderSwap, but instead landed in SwapFell where the brothers found him. Rasp laughed at getting one over one of the strongest out there. Error only got away when the panic faded by the intense pain he was getting from having his bones snapped in half. He had to drag himself into the portal after firing off his blasters to get them away from him._ \- And with his magic, and with him being apart of the balance, he always was able to get his leg back on in some way. They may hurt for a long time after, but Error had gotten used to it.

Maple had no idea what to think on this new Monster. He was interesting to look at that was for sure, but it was telling the he was covered all the way from the neck down. He knew what it was like to be beaten and cover up the injuries. Before He and his Brother, Razz, knew about the other AU's, Razz was not the nicest of Brothers. But after seeing all the different AU's, and how they were treated in theirs, Razz had lighten up. It made Maple wonder what kind of AU this one came from, because he was not from the new AU. _'Is it kill or be killed? Or maybe it is something much more sinister?'_ Maple pushed his disturbing thoughts away, he had time to ask later. He just gave a nod in greeting, making Ink beam at him in thanks.

"There we go!" The 'Why can't you all be like this?!' was left unsaid, but very heavily applied by the way Ink eyed the others that went before. Ink growled at the smiles he got in return. _'Those little shits!'_ But he had other Monsters to introduce, so he went on instead of hitting the others upside the head with his paint brush like he wanted to. "And then we have HorrorTale!Sans, we just call him Murder for... _obvious_ reasons." Ink glanced to the side at that, worried that Error would freak out. But to his shock Error actually looked more at ease at that.

Seeing the Sans covered in blood, no matter that he was taller as he was to his neck while the Original HorrorTale!Sans, Horror, was just under his hips. He knew were he stood with the other HorrorTale!Sans's. Horror has tried to kill him more times then he can count along with Dust, one time he even tried to eat him alive for giggles. But it wasn't because he hated him for being the destroyer, he just did it for fun. The only reason he and a few others wasn't at that final fight was because they had sided with Nightmare, and Nightmare and his gang would not help Inky or Dream with anything even if they begged. That and Nightmare still had hope that Error would join him one day, even if he still tries to kill him with the others. Error could admit that he had a weird relationship with them all, one that he questions everyday and made even Inky stop and question from time to time.

How did Error know this? A _long_ time ago, Inky one time came to fight him after he destroyed a HorrorTale copy. But he walked in one him cooking with the Original HorrorTale!Papyrus, Scream, with Horror trying to chew off his leg. And by that, Error meant that Horror was clinging to his leg and chewing on it just because he wanted to. Not because he was angry that Error destroyed a copy of his AU, he never cared about those things, said it just made Error taste better. Error is still not sure what that means. All Inky could do was stare at him as he stirred a pot that was filled with blood and other things that Error did not want to know - _Scream screeched out orders and whined that Horror should help more like Error was, asking why he couldn't be such a wonderful cook like Error was. That was the first time in a long time that his SOUL felt warmth in it that wasn't from pain. It wouldn't be until he found the two baby bones that he would feel that again._ \- and ignoring the pain as Horror went to town on his leg Error just ignored the stunned colorful skeleton. - _Just mindless chewing on it, drool going down his leg. But Error noticed that he went to chew on a different part before any of his bones could bleed or break._ \- Inky slowly backed out and left, never bringing it up again. But Error could tell that he wanted to with the way he would look at him. The worst part of all of this? Error is still not for sure how Scream got him to cook with him, or how after they cooked Horror decided to not to try and chop his arm off like he usually does every time he sees Error. But then again, he never understood much of anything.

When Murder's name was mentioned, Murder waited for the freak out to start. Quite a few other Sanses and Papyruses had freaked out when they first saw him and his Brother, Blood. But to his shock, the darker one just gave a nod. Not a lick of fear or anything in any of the new ones faces. The kids not caring as long as the older one doesn't. Just acceptance. Murder didn't know if he should be relived, insulted, or even a bit worried. Because he was one of the violent ones, and was not a pretty sight to look at with the broken skull and blood staining him. So for this Monster to not be afraid, then that either means he is a fool - and by how his stance was Murder did not think that was the case. - or he has seen worse. And judging by his appearance, Murder is banking on the latter. But Murder knew he would have to invite this guy over, Blood and him rarely get company in their own AU for obvious reasons. They also get stared at when they go to visit others even now years later. If this guy doesn't care it would be a nice treat for his brother to make a new friend. Murder just gave a nod back, he would have to keep a socket on this one.

Ink decided it was probably best to get the more bloodthirsty ones out of the way, so he pointed to the next one that was stained with dust. "DustTale!Sans, it is not too far off to call him Killer." A tall DustTale!Sans, one that was the same height as Murder, gave a creepy grin to Error. Who only gave a quick nod in response to the others shock.

Dust was actually the same height as Classic. And luckily there wasn't too many other DustTales. Error and him also had a very unusual relationship, and Dust was also in Nightmare's team. Dust wanted to, well, dust him for his EXP as Error had tons of it for being the destroyer. But soon it became a twisted game to them. Dust seemed to find amusement and joy every time Error would bat him off or when he was able to break a bone or leave a mark on Error. Error never cared, it was just one more person trying to kill him, at least this one wasn't personal. One time Inky had accidentally showed up in the middle of one of those games, soon trying to stop Error from hurting Dust when he saw the two fighting. Only Inky got one hurtful shock when Dust stabbed Inky for interrupting their game. Error could only watch in numb shock when Dust kicked Inky away and bent down to whisper something, knife pointing to Error. Soon Dust let Inky leave and turned back to Error to finish their game, he never mentioned what he said to him, neither did Inky later on, but Error didn't want to know. Dust was probably staking his claim to be the one to kill him.

Killer wanted to laugh at the calm nod he got, and not out of amusement. He could practically feel the others EXP and LOVE, but it fluctuated. He had a lot of questions for this strange Monster. Killer wasn't sure that he would get a lot of EXP from this Monster if he actually dust him, as he can feel the glitches - and wasn't that a whole another set of questions that needed to be asked? - and fluctuations in the stats. He can't see them, but boy could he _feel_ them. It was more then all of the Monster's here combined, that much he could tell without looking. Once you start killing for things like EXP and LOVE, you start to get a sense for these things without looking at the other stats, but never for sure until you see them. Maybe he could kill the Demon for him? Although he doesn't like asking for help, he is not above it if it finally gets rid of that demon. Looking the other up and down, Killer could tell this was going to get interesting from here on out.

"Nightmare!Sans, but he likes being called Misery." If Error was drinking something, he would have done a spit take. There was no way that this Monster was Nightmare, no way in hell. Misery came to Error's cheeks, and looked like a _normal_ skeleton with purple eyes. A black suit with white and gold like Dream's, but no cape or gloves, with black boots and a golden crown with a crescent moon on it. No gooey black skeleton that Error remembered, and that freaked him a little, but confusion rained over that fear like a waterfall.

There was only one Nightmare, he was the Yin to Dream, the Yang, like how Error and Inky were. Error is still not for sure why Inky made a AU like that, as he had to have a general idea of how it would form. Maybe he wanted to see if they would turn out like him and Error? Well, it did. And Nightmare was aware of the balance, more because Error told him about it one day after a poisoning attempt - _What can he say? He was bored and in pain, also delirious from the poison helped too._ \- Nightmare could do what he wanted in a sense that Error could not even if they were alike. Nightmare knew this and keeps trying to make Error join his side to kill off the others, but Error lost that anger that Nightmare has a long time ago. He is still not for sure why he still asks for him to join even years later. It should be obvious now that he wasn't joining.

And this skeleton, while the same height as Nightmare, looks nothing like him. All Error thought was that there better be a good explanation for all of this. Error had no idea what was going on anymore, and that was beginning to confuse the heck out of him. The last time he was actually was this confused, just plain confused and not being confused about his pain or why it was always him, was so long ago that he forgot why he was confused in the first place.

"Hello." Misery could feel the misery coming off of the other skeleton, wrapping itself the other like a blanket. There is a reason he is called Misery, not because he likes to bring it but because he can feel it. He could feel the negative emotions poring off him, crying out for help. It hurt just being near him, Misery could only think what it would feel like if his SOUL was out. Nightmares give fear, but also courage and a healthy does of humbling and common sense. Misery can usually tell what ones fear is just by looking at them, or at the least their SOUL. But looking at this one, Misery for the first time can not see any fears but see all the misery in him. _'Does he have no fears?'_ Misery narrowed his sockets in question. _'Or has he faced all his fears, therefor having nothing left to fear?'_

"His Brother, Dream!Sans. But just call him Daze." Daze gave a cheerful smile, waving excitedly to the children and bigger Monster. But if you looked closely, you would be able to see the slight bittersweet edge to it. He could feel the children's love and happiness, having their dreams come true by the Monster holding them. But he could also feel the tiredness, the apathy mixed with confusion and a little edge of protectiveness from the one called Error. It made him want to bring out the one's hopes and dreams, but Daze fears that he may not hold too many happy memories if any at all. Daze fears what he would see in those dreams, and that has never happened before. But there is also another problem, Daze has never seen this Monster's dreams, never heard of Error. _'Have I failed as the holder of dreams? Have I actually missed a Monster?'_ Daze breathed out a sigh, still keeping his smile in place. _'Or is there something else at play?'_

Seeing a taller Dream made Error want to laugh, hysterically. Daze was only a few inches smaller then Misery, while Dream was about the same size as Inky. The two brothers were standing close, closer then Nightmare and Dream would ever think of doing. In fact, they wouldn't even be in the same AU let alone in breathing distance. Hell, Dream wouldn't be in _Error's_ breathing distance unless it was too fight.

Dream has a rare hatred for him, and has told him many times during there fights that Error was devoid of dreams and happiness. Error just let him as he felt bad about destroying his AU, it was a original after all and had no copies. It was one of the many he had destroyed when he was lost to the madness and anger inside of him. - _Dream screamed that he was worse then Nightmare, that he was not even a Monster as he couldn't feel and just destroyed. He was not a Monster, but a demon. That he shouldn't exist. Error laughed in his face even after he was punched in the cheek for doing so, because there is no point in preaching to the quire. There was no point in screaming when the other person already knows it is true._ \- Being near Dream was supposed to make one happy, it just made Error more mad or just more tired as he couldn't feel such wonderful feelings. Error couldn't remember the last time he was truly happy. Maybe a spark of lightness or excitement while he watched UnderNovela, but not _true_ happiness.

Maybe he is a demon. Or maybe Fate has formed to be this way as to not get too out of control like Inky. Error has no idea, only that he has lost the will to truly care a long time ago about things like dreams and hope.

"Here is Genocide!Sans, we just call him Geno for short." Ah, someone Error has fought before he lost all his anger. He can remember the red lasers from the blasters and his string tangling everything up. Error knew he reminded Genocide of the human in his AU and what they have done to his AU, so therefor he wanted him gone. But this Monster was different. Same clothes, even same injury, but different look in his sockets and height. Genocide was to Error's chest, this Geno was to Error's neck. And Geno did not look at him with disgust, only interest. In fact this Geno did not seem as sad or depressed as Genocide. And while Error knows there is a Genocide!Papyrus, there is only one of them. **_'Why is there more then one? Well, there a lot of different AU's and copies...So it is logical that there could be more then one Genocide!Sans...Right?'_**

Inky actually did not see Genocide coming, he broke the mold you could say. Soon after that, the Papyrus one happened, but only those two. For some reason Inky keeps them away from each other, maybe so they don't get anymore ideas? Error never knows what was going through his head, nor did he want to understand.

All Geno wanted to know the minute the new Monster walked up to them was if he like Geno. No blood was seeping out of him, so that was a positive. _'But then again, he is wearing a black trench coat.'_ Geno looked at it, trying to see any stains before giving up. But those scares and marks on his skull were telling, at least the kids were okay. No marks to see on them, only some fading bruises that would go away with some more Monster food and rest. Error though needed a whole lot more then that, and that's only going by what Geno can see. Questions bounced back and forth in his skull, so many things he wanted to ask and know. But he had to wait, only for a little bit more. Because to Geno it was like looking in a broken, dirtied mirror. He was seeing what he himself could have become if he didn't have the others while he lost more and more HoPe at the genocidal runs. He was looking at a Monster that was hurt, broken, and so close to giving up. All Geno could do was give a small smile and a little wave.

Later Geno would realize that Error had given up a long time ago, only that he finally decided that enough was enough and do something about it when he fell into the VOID.

"DanceTale!Sans, we just call him Hip-Hop, or just Hop for short." Ink's smile stayed on, even as his eyes were glaring daggers at Hop when he gave a teasing wink with a smirk. "Hey." _'Why is almost everyone's first reaction is to flirt with the physically hurt, and maybe mentally and emotionally_ \- Ink then remembers Error's 'little' breakdown in Mobtale - _scratch that. Hurt in every way skeleton?'_ Ink just thankful no one has tried anything more then a few sweet words and winks, he had no idea how Error and his kids would react to all out flirting. _'But then again,'_ Ink mentally groaned. _'I can see one of them messing with him eventually and then everything going to hell.'_

Ink decided that he really needed some new friends. Too bad he was stuck with them for the most part.

Error could see the differences between Hop and Dance. Hop had on a hat under his hood, his jacket slightly more open, and he stood to about to where Error's mouth would be. Dance had no hat and his jacket was zipped up as much as it could, and he stood about to Error's nose holes. Discarding that wink - which he still doesn't understand why they are doing that. Has Inky implanted a new greeting in these new copies and AU's while he fell? - Error took in a deep breath. There had to be a logical explanation for all of this, he just had to come up with one. **_'What has Inky done while I was gone?! This Ink has never seen or heard of another Ink, so has Inky just stopped creating after a while?'_** Error lightly snorted at that thought. There was no way in any hell or heaven that Inky would stop creating.

Hop hid his face with his hat after winking. Usually he was too shy even to do that, but after seeing how tense the other was, he wanted to try something to make him get a bit looser. Hop gulped feeling the others eyes search him, his face starting to turn blue. He hated being the center of attention, so why did he do that? _'Because he looks like he has never felt relaxed and safe before.'_ Hop realized, peeking up at Error's confused expression under the brim of his hat. _'And everyone should feel like that everyday.'_

"Here is OuterTale!Sans, he picked Orbit to be his nickname." Error blinked down at Orbit, who to his lower stomach. It was the same height as Outer. A Sans that never touched him. Oh, Outer helped the others take him down, but he never physically hurt him. Error supposed that Outer did that in thanks, as Error favored his AU and never touched it or any of the copies as of yet. Error wouldn't hesitate to destroy one of the copies if he had to, but he had others that were newer that he wanted gone before they grew. So Outer just helped Ink in the background, gathering information and telling Ink when he was in any OuterTale.

So in the end Error didn't have any problem with him, but he always knew that a metaphorical knife was pointed at his back whenever Outer was near or Error was in his AU. Eventually Error just stopped going, it always ended in a fight with Ink. But he really missed the stars.

You know the saying; if you are not apart of the solution, you are apart of the problem. And Outer was a problem for Error even if he never threw that punch that Error knew he wanted to.

Orbit gave a small smile with a light nod in greeting, watching the new three fondly. Seeing those babybones brought memories of happy times with his Father, Gaster. Not every AU had a nice Gaster like he had before he was scattered. But he was happy that these two had found their new Father, their protector. And this one wouldn't be scattered anytime soon as he was in no way a Gaster. But, Orbit glanced to all the injuries the tall one had, he may just be dusted by all his wounds if they fester longer. He hoped these little ones had a better time then all the others with parents, but looking at how Error kept them close, Orbit knew he didn't have anything to worry about for them.

He just had to worry about Error himself when everything is said and done.

"And finally we have the Quantum AU's and their different Timelines/AU's." Error's SOUL stilled when he followed Ink's pointing finger down and was met with the sight of children - practically babybones to him. Luckily Inky never found out he would never kill off a AU with children, or at least a whole lot of children in it. That was why he left KinderTale alone and never even glanced at it. If he did, Error could see Inky making a whole lot of kid AU's just to break Error's SOUL even further by making him dust them.

But the point is, is that this AU/Timeline does not exist from what Error could remember. There was even a little Fresh, which made Error clinch the kids tighter to his chest. He was sure he would have made a note of a AU filled with kiddie version of everyone. Even if it was just to stay away from it. _**'What is going on!? Maybe because I was gone Inky decided it was safe to make kid AU's?!'**_ God, Error hoped that was the case...Then again he also hoped he was wrong so he didn't have to listen to the dying screams of children as he dusted them and their family and friends to make room for others. **_'I'll make sure to get rid of others to make sure I don't have to do theirs...'_** Error hated Inky just a bit more for doing this to him.

"QuantumTale!Sans is T.K, QuantamFell!Sans is Cherry, QuantamFresh!Sans is Peace, Quantum!Echo is Gaz, Quantum!Space is Cloud, QuantumSwap!Papyrus is Orange, and QuantumScare!Sans is Tick." Error just watched blankly as he pointed to each child, he had no idea what was even going on any more.

All the kids just looked wide eyed up at the new Monster, - some thinking he looked scary, others thinking he looked cool - trying to get a peek at the new kids. But said babybones were hiding their heads in their Father's chest. There were so many new faces they had no idea what to do! _'Don't worry, Daddy will protect us!'_ Null thought to himself as he gave a nervous gulp. _'Everything will be fine!'_

"And that's all the AU's!" Ink turned a gave a grin, only for it to fall at the look he got in return. "Is...Is something wrong?"

 **"tHiS iS ALl tHE Au'S?"** Error shook his head. **"thErE iS nO WAy tHAT iS tRUE."** Who did this Monster think he was playing? Error has seen way too many AU's to even consider that was true.

"It is." Ink slowly shook his head in disagreement. "Null's and Void's AU is the newest one. the last one we got before them, all the Quantum AU's, happened years ago."

Error felt his SOUL stop. He really just wanted to lay down and scream, because this has reached a whole new level of 'What the _HELL_ is this shit?!'. **"BUt tHE lAsT TimE i KEpT cOUnT thERe WeRE tRilLiONs, AnD thAT wAS YEaRs AGO."**

Ignoring the shocked and confused looks, Error closed his sockets tightly as to fight off the tears that wanted to come.

He should have just teared up his SOUL and been done with it - Oh he forgot, he tried that once. His SOUL just came back together eventually. Maybe he should have broken all his bones - Scratch that he's done it. Error quickly went through the things he has done to try and end his life throughout the years, accidentally or otherwise.

 _Drowning?_ He just floated in the water until he got bored and swam out. It took five days until he swam out by himself.

 _Starvation?_ He has no need to eat, hasn't eaten in years.

 _Hanging?_ Quite a few others have tried to choke him out throughout the many different fights and has snapped his neck before, it never killed him.

 _Electrocution?_ He has been stung with over a million volts, it had only singed his clothes and his bones.

 _Bleeding out?_ He has been stabbed and cut so many times it isn't funny, and has never treated the wounds. If he was going to die from that, it would have happened years and years ago.

Hell! Even the Grim Reaper has failed to reap him and his SOUL no matter how many times he has tried to do it!

There were so many other methods that failed him, and now even being scattered across time and space has failed him. So what else was there?! He had no idea what was going on!

He let himself be lead to the outdoor table numbly by a worried Ink, not hearing all the different mumbles and scattering of feet following behind him.

Error was just so tired of everything.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 _My LONGEST chapter ever! I feel so accomplished._

 _Now everyone has been introduced, not counting the brothers. I wanted to get this done and out of the way, and give them their first impression on each other. Now that this is out of the way, we can get to everyone finding out what is going on and just who Error is. And about how many AU's there are, and some more memories from Error._

 _We will learn more about all the different Sanses and Papyruses with their respected AU's later on, and what makes them act and be so different. With no Error or creator Ink, it has caused them to form differently and be different as a result._

 _We also got to see some of Error's memories, and some Error viewed as happy - or at least not as bad- moments when a person looking in - like OM!Ink or even a normal person - would see it as very unhealthy or even not a positive at all. Even Error questioned these moments, but in the end just stopped caring. It's not like it will kill him, so he just goes with it eventually. He views them as, not friends or even allies, but as Monsters that he has a small fondness for no matter how many times they have tried to kill him._

 _And we will eventually have a chapter that will show the OM side and how things are going. And more chapters on them as they eventually figure out what Error's job is, that they need him back, that he is in fact alive, and how to find him and get him. But for right now I am focusing on Error to get the ball rolling._


	11. Breaking Down At Lunch

_Here is them having the first talk, but they won't find out the details right off the bat, only the general information. It takes time for someone to talk, even if they don't care or realize it. Error does not trust these Monsters, but he also has no will to live besides the keeping the kids safe. So in some places he may be more talkative, in others he keeps the answers close to his chest._

 _But they will be finding out bits and pieces as the story goes on if Error does not say anything. They are not stupid, they can read in between the lines and hear what Error is not saying._

 _ **-Start Chapter-**_

It took a few minutes for Error to come back to reality. By the time he was out of his head he was sitting down in a outdoor chair at the head of outdoor table with the kids in his lap. By his right sat Ink, who looked worried as could be, and on the left sat Blue, who seemed to be thinking about something.

Looking down the table, Error could see them mumbling to one another. Or in Death's case, curling in himself and trying not to touch anything. All the kids were twitching, as if wanting to move or go running, but also curious and determined to know what is going on.

Null slowly lifted his head and peeked out from Error's arms, looking with wide eyes at all the different skeletons. His eyes stilling when they caught another's. A older kid with goggles on his head was leaning onto the table looking bored before their eyes met. The other child's white eyes went wide before blue over took their face. The other skeleton just seemed frozen. Null just blinked in confusion and just as quickly tucked his head back into his Father's chest. Void giggled, as if finding this whole situation hilarious.

"Why don't the kids go and play while we talk?" Orbit asked softly. He knew this talk was going to get bad, maybe even bloody, and he did not want the kids to see or hear any of it. In his mind, even if they have been through so much they are still kids. "They can go play and get to know one another."

Error tightened his hold, trying to think over the other children's objections. Watching the others swiftly putting them on the ground, and making them go to the 'playground', Error eventually looked down to the two in his arms. **"StAY wIThEn YElLiNG dIStANce bOyS. KeEP vOID SaFE."** He glanced to Tick, with the pocket watch in his eye, chain coming out of his mouth, and clothes stained with blood when he said that. The Horror types were always a wild card, some were protective/possessive if they liked something, others would hurt or kill without a second thought. But Error was not taking any chances. Putting them down, Void in Null's arms, Error then gave them a nod ignoring the insulted, shocked, pity and worried looks he got from the others.

These two were under his protection until a better home came along. There will be hell to pay if something happened to anything that is his. Don't let it be said that Error is not one possessive Monster or over-protective one. He takes his responsibilities seriously unlike others, so it will be a cold day in hell if they think they could try anything funny on his watch.

Null took a glanced up at Error before turning and squaring his shoulders. His Daddy has something important to do, he is not stupid he knows something is about to go down, and is trusting him to keep Void safe. Null will make sure to stay within yelling distance, he has never seen or met other kids other then Void, so he has no idea if they will try to hurt him and his little brother or not. _'But I have to be brave! Like Daddy!'_ And with that in mind, Null started to walk to where the other children stood, looking like he was going into a war zone to the shock of all the other adults. Error just nodded, it was good to see Null still had common sense to keep a look out.

Turning back to the adults, Error silently looked them over. Sure he wanted to know just what was going on, but different versions of these skeletons have hurt him before. He was not going to let his guard down any time soon.

"So!" Ink clapped his hands, breaking the awkward silence. "Let's go over what we know and share information, we'll break this mystery if we find out all the facts." Ink paused, remembering that there wasn't a lot of info to share, then changed his mind. "Better yet, let's take turn asking our new friend questions." Ink looked to Skull, who was frowning at Error's dry snort at being called a friend, who was sitting in between Blue and Hop. "Why don't you start Skull?"

Skull paused, because he had a lot of questions to be sure, but he also feared the answers he would get. _'Ah, at least I have a strong stomach from the mob life.'_ Mentally snorting, Skull glanced to a weary looking Error. "Ya mentioned not knowin' the last time ya ate, can ya explain that?"

There was a lot of muttering and choking at that question, some even looking to the wrapped food that was in the middle of the table. Error just frowned. **"i hAvEn't eATEn In YEaRS thAT mUCh i AM foR sURE. JUsT doN'T KNOw THE** ** _exAct_** **DAtE. HAvEN't FOUNd THe timE TO DO iT oR gET aNY fOOd."** Error waved off the concerned looks, he saw no problem with this. **"i HAvE nO nEEd TO eAT TO liVE, So IT'S nOt likE iT IS iMPOrtANT."**

"I think it is very important." Honey darkly muttered to himself and Maple, who was sitting by him. Maple gave a bitter snort. _'How can someone carelessly wave that aside?'_

Murder growled to himself. He knew what it was like to starve, his whole AU is on rations and killed for food. But they still tried everything to get rid of the hunger pains, but this Monster just took it for years! He didn't know if he should be impressed - This Monster has lived with the hunger for years and hasn't snapped like him. - or horrified that someone can live that long with out food. All in all, he really wanted to chop someone with his axe, most preferably the one who taught this Monster that it was okay to not even care about eating.

Red just shifted, thinking back to a time he and his bro had no food. Back when they had to starve and fight for what they needed. It was not a fun time and he didn't wish that on anyone else. _'Is that what he went through everyday? But instead he just slowly starved? His skull does look a bit brittle...'_

"Then ya mentioned ya don't know where ya from." Skull plowed on over the muttering and whispering. "Do ya have memory problems? Like amnesia?"

Ink perked up at this. If that was the case then everything got much simpler, but also a lot more confusing at the same time. He can still remember what Error said about 'Inky'. _'Something about finishing what he started? That he had no more care about...What was it? I can't remember. I'm really not liking how that sounded...'_

 **"i CAn'T REmEmbER mY aU. AnYTHinG aFTeR AnD BEfOrE thAT mAy bE hAZy, BuT NO. NO AMNeSIA. I ReMEMbeR tHE pASt dAYS qUITE weLl."** Error stated simply. He hesitated for a moment before going on. **"i wAS PLaCED iN thE anTi-VOId AnD mY AU gOnE, THAt'S aLL i cAN REmEmbER."** Talking about the Anti-VOID was a calculated risk. If they knew about it, then chances are they know about him. He is the only one to be stuck in it after all, and make it his home. He watched closely to see if any reacted to it, only to see confusion. **_'Well, this talk just got a whole lot longer hasn't it.'_**

"Anti-VOID?" Hearts blinked in confusion. "But there is only the Multi-VOID." He waved his hand around, gesturing to the area around them. "I have never heard of anything like that!"

 **"iT's NOtHInG bUT wHItE, TimE is MEaNiNGleSs."** Error quickly explained, leaving out the Voices. None of the others could hear them and he didn't think it was that important. He was yelled at everyday by them but it was his problem if only he can hear them, so he didn't see the point in mentioning it. **"NOt EvErYOne CaN GeT TO iT-"**

" _Placed?_ " Blue cut in sharply before Error could go on. Error mentally cursed, he hoped that no one would have caught that, hoping they would be to focused on the Anti-VOID to notice his wording. "You were _taken_ from your AU!? Gone?! And it was _destroyed_? _Who_?!"

"Someone can take us from our AU?! And kill it off?!" Daze gasped out, reaching a hand out to tug at his Brother. "Are they looking for you?!"

"Calm down." Misery hissed lowly at Daze. "Now is not the time-!"

"Totes hella not happenin'!" Fresh growled out, making Red and Geno, who were sitting by him, scoot away from him slightly. But you can see on their faces that they were worried about that too.

Death just curled in on himself more, tightly clinching his arms as his mind ran. _'How can someone take another and their AU be gone from it? Error took the kids and it just rebuilt it's code! So how can someone make it be gone?!'_

"Can this happen to us?" Hop muttered to himself, sweat starting to form. His mind racing, trying to imagine being torn away from all he has known and love and being helpless about it. He suddenly gagged, it was not a pretty picture.

"But how does that even work?! The code should rebuild itself!" Killer growled out, angry that this could even happen to one of them and not realize it. To do that was worse then having that demon run around. And now something that was worse then it was running around.

"Apparently not." Murder growled back to his seat neighbor. "Maybe he came from a way older AU? One that we had no idea about?"

"What is the Anti-VOID?" Ink questioned himself, trying to come up with a answer.

"Well...This is going to hell." Echo muttered to himself. "And now we just have more questions then answers."

"What is going to happen to the kids!" Orbit was quick to point out. "They would be the first targets!"

"If they even are targets!" Geno shot off. "Were getting off point! We're here to find out just what is going on!"

"I wish I brought my gun..." Skull muttered to himself, rubbing his head looking tired.

Suddenly everything went to hell. Apparently being ripped from your AU and it being destroyed is one of the worst things that can happen. That, or they were scared that someone can do that to them. He was going with the latter. Error glanced over to see the kids glancing over, but luckily not making any moves to come over. Error sighed and scratched his head, making some marks worsen as the talking got louder, it was going to be a long day.

 **-With the Kids, a few moments before the talking began -**

TK gulped when the pretty Monster walked up to them, his face turning a light blue as the younger's blue dress swayed in the wind. He frowned at the snickering from behind him as the Monster finally stood only a few feet away from them with his baby brother in his arms. "..H-Hi..." TK gulped as he took a step forward.

Null gave a small smile as Void waved excitedly at the new children. He only came up to the other kid's chin, so he had to look up at him. "Hello...I'm Null and this is Void." Void giggled in delight, arms waving around.

"I'm KT-No!" TK slapped himself, blushing in embarrassment as they other laughed behind him. Null and Void just flinched back at the sudden slap. "TK! I mean my name is TK!" TK's face was now starting to look like a light blue sun with how bright it was getting much to the other quantum kids amusement.

"I know, we heard before." Null blinked at this weird Monster, he never actually spent time with other kids besides Void and a little bit of time with Pup, so he had no idea what to do. But he could not just give up, Daddy believed in him! "I'm Null, this is Void."

Void gave a giggle, his hand opening and closing in a wave to the others. All these new colors and sounds! How he just wanted to crawl everywhere and see everything that was in front of him. It was too bad that Da wasn't here by them, he really wanted to explore with him.

Null slowly put Void down, making sure to stay close to him as the other children came up. Null twitched, feeling surrounded, and took a step closer to Void. But soon few of the kids caught his and Void's attention. The tallest one had one something over one socket, a scare on his skull. Another dresses in red and looking edgy also had a scare on his skull, and one even had blood, scares and other injuries on him. The brothers glanced at one another before a determined gleam interned their eyes, they knew how to help now.

Before any of the kids could react, Null lifted Void back into his arms and quickly run up to Gaz. Gaz just blinked, then grumbled as they both waved him down. He leaned down to see what they wanted, only to freeze when they both lightly pecked his scares. He stayed that way even as they run off to Cherry, doing the same thing making him turn bright red, making him look like his nickname, and turn into a stuttering mess when Void just gave him a extra kiss when he started crying.

Peace and Cloud glanced at one another and shrugged, maybe this was a thing they did in the new AU? Every AU was different and had their own way of doing things after all. Orange just chuckled at everyone's faces, especially TK's. His jealous and shocked face was the best. TK just wanted to know why Null and Void were going around kissing a few of them. Never mind the fact that he _really_ wanted a kiss from Null too.

But everyone froze in horror when they both went up to Tick. Tick was a horror Sans, making him very unpredictable on a good day, very murderous on a bad day. Everyone had no idea how he would react to them, and they had no idea how their Father would react to them getting hurt by Tick if he does something. Tick himself just leaned down slightly, giving a bloody grin, making his chain rattle, waiting for them to scream and run off. But then he got the shock of his life when they did not do that.

Two lips pecked all his scares on his face, making him feel warmer then he had ever had. He was frozen when they finally kissed all the marks, proud looks on their faces. "Kisses make boo boos feel better!" Null puffed out his chest, Void lightly patting a still frozen Tick's face. "No more pain, right?"

Orange sighed, amused. He understood what was going on now. They were kissing away the injuries, something their Father probably did, so they are copying what they saw hoping they would feel better. But Orange did quickly grab a hold of TK's jacket when he looked like he was seriously considering getting hurt for a kiss. "Don't even think about it."

Cherry wiped away his tears, feeling more loved then ever. While he loved his bro more then anything, his bro didn't always show it. So getting those kisses, even from other versions of himself and his bro, was the best thing that ever happened to him so far. Cherry just wanted to keep them forever, but he had a feeling that their very strong, and very obviously over-protective Father would not like that.

But it turns out that Tick had a similar idea, and not caring a bit about what Error would think or do.

Null and Void just blinked when they were both lifted into Tick's hold, cuddled close as he started to tick and tock, laughing creepily. _'It's been so long since someone made me tick.'_ Innocence was not something his AU had, and it wasn't something that he was going to kill. He looked down at the two in his hold, both blinking up at him innocently with Void giggling as he patted his face. He decided. "They are mine now."

"Um...I think their Father would have something to say about that." Orange was quick to point out, only to get a grin and shrug in response.

"Who says their your's?!" TK's face twitched, he wanted to rip them out of Tick's hold. He took a step forward, making Orange face palm. Gaz joined in when Cherry also growled out. "Yeah! Don't hog them to yourself!"

"I don't think that is what Orange meant..." Cloud hesitated, glancing to see Peace was just laughing at all the chaos that was about to go down if nothing stopped the train wreak in front of them.

"I have a feeling this is just going to get worse." Gaz muttered to himself, getting ready to break up a fight when commotion caught all their attention. Turning to look at all the adults, they all gave a gasp.

Null and Void both quickly jerked themselves out of Tick's hold. Grabbing Void, Null started running for all his worth back to Error. Void starting to cry out, little pastel orange tears falling down his face as he made grabby hands out to Error as they got closer. All Null could feel was anger, how dare these Monsters make this happen to his Daddy. Ignoring the other kids running after them,yelling for them to stop, Null just ran faster.

"DADDY!"

"DA!"

 **-Back At The Adult Table, A Few Minutes Before The Commotion-**

Eventually they were yelling, making Error's body glitch harshly. He looked down at the _white_ table. It was clear and pure white. His SOUL froze as everything around him distorted, the yelling fading until it came back, only it was much familiar.

 _'You WORTHLESS piece of shit!'_

 _'What are you doing lazying about?!'_

 _'Everything is going to crumble and it is going to be your fault!'_

 _'Did you forget about the balance!?'_

Error started clawing at his head, leaving marks and making some of the bone fall off. His glitching worsened as the Voices screamed at him. **"sTOp..."** He was no longer in the Multi-VOID. He was dragged into his memories, he was back in the Anti-VOID. **"S-S-ST_0P..."**

Ink paused, thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Error's glitchy mutterings. He quickly looked to where he sat and flinched back at what he saw. Error was harshly clawing at his face, glitching every which way, and _crying_. "GUYS STOP-!" Ink called out to stop the others, only for Error to _scream_.

 **"St000P Ye_LlI-NG aT M_E-E_e!"** Everyone flinched back, watching the now horribly glitching Monster start to claw at his own face, blood falling from the cuts. **"PlEa-SE N0 M0R-E!"**

Everything after was like a blur. ERROR signs started popping out around Error, he shoved himself up, making his chair clatter to the ground. All the Monsters soon following as Error stumbled back, screaming out that he wanted the yelling to stop.

"What do we do?!" Red panicked slightly, he knew what a panic attack is like, flashbacks and all. But that doesn't mean he knows how to deal with them. Watching Error freak out so bad, because of him and the others yelling out, made him want to his himself.

As the others panicked and tried to think of something to do, Ink just reacted. Stepping up, his SOUL shot out, and without thinking of the consequences, he pulled Error into a confrontation to see what he SOUL says, too see if there was anything that they can do to help.

A scared, stitched together by blue strings as if to stop it from falling apart, yellow, slightly black and blue glitchy SOUL came out from Error's chest. Soon powerful magic, screaming out for help, begging for death poured over them, actually making Hearts vomit from it all.

And when Ink hit CHECK; Skull really wanted his gun, Echo's eyes turned yellow from anger, Blue's eyes started flickering blue and yellow, Red growled out, Killer started twitching as he rubbed his knife, Murder clawed at skull as he reached for his axe, Hearts dry heaved again, Misery closed his eyes in pain, Daze started crying for the other, Fresh wished he could beat someone with his skateboard, Honey wanted to strangle someone, Maple felt anger unlike any before, Geno cried as it was too much for him, Hop pulled his hood tighter around him to hide his ferocious face, Orbit puked everything up, and Death just stood still in shock and horror as he read the words in the box.

And Ink? Well, Ink was frozen as tears fell down his eyes, anger and disgust flaring up in his SOUL. He actually hated himself at that moment when he saw what was in the box, even if he is not sure what was going on anymore. They all watched the always changing glitching stats, but what caught their attention was the effects and facts in place.

 **Error - Forced God Of Destruction**

 **LV: 9999999-ERR0R**

 **HP: 00000.0000001/ErRoR** _[EFF: Depression, Self-Hate, Fate-Touched, Destiny-Touched, VOID]_

 **MPP: 2596-000110-ERrOR**

 **AT: 1-999_574-000_ER-5855-ror**

 **DF: 0000_8959_78-ErRoR-557_9**

 **EXP: 9998959-E-R-R-o-R**

 _[EFF: Forcibly changed into what he is by Fate to be half of the balance. Can not die no matter what for Fate will not allow that to happen.]_

[FACT: Error is the Yin to Ink - The Creator and God Of Creation - who is the Yang.]

 ** _\- Was formed after Ink went too far in creating and ignoring Fate's words. Error then was forced to kill off AU's as Ink did not stop. Has given up a long time ago, and had jumped into the VOID to die after his Multiverse had went too far in trying to kill him._**

 ** _-Still wants to die - no matter how many times he failed to end it himself and where others have failed._**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Error's stats are glitchy and are always changing because of this. The reason so much is popping up while Ink is checking his SOUL is because he is having flashback after flashback, feeling all the memories. In short, his SOUL is unguarded at this point so they can see more about him then they could if he was in his normal state._

 _Needlessly to say, no one is going to be happy about what Error's Multiverse did._

 _Error has the fear of yelling and screaming, or more like their being too much of it or if too many scream/yell at him. This comes from the Voices and Fate._

 _In the next chapter we get the fallout of everyone finding out this info about Error, and them trying to calm Error down. Then you add Null and Void with the other kids coming to them because of all the yelling, it is going to get pretty crazy._


	12. i'M beYoND BrOKEn

_I want to thank_ **elenahedgehog** _for giving me image addresses for dresses that Null and Void can wear, giving me more options and having verity for them. They also gave me image addresses for pictures of Sans in dresses, cute little babybones pictures, and others. Not going to lie, I squealed like a little girl just thinking about Null and Void in the dresses they showed me. I'm like G!Mob!Sans, I think I have a problem._

 _They also gave me a nice idea for this story later on, so thank you_ **elenahedgehog**!

 _I had to start this chapter after so many positive comments for the last on, it was like I was set on fire!_

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

No one moved even as the CHECK box closed, not knowing what to do in this situation. Slowly Ink forced his own SOUL to go back in his chest. He placed his hand numbly above it on his chest, it felt more heavy then before.

Then Error glanced up, making all their SOUL'S freeze when he caught sight of his own mangled SOUL. Killer clutched his knife tighter and Death flinched back when a broken laugh echoed in the yard. Error glitched wildly, strings coming to life as he raised his hands, eyes glazed and unseeing as he was lost in his mind.

 **"HaHahahaHA!"** Hearts shook, the blue strings wrapped around the SOUL, pulling it apart. **"St-000Op It...No MOr-E..."** Ink could hear another puking when a piece of the SOUL was ripped off, cracking even further. _'Oh God...'_ Tears fell as he took a small step further. _'How can someone do this to another person?!'_

 **"i-I-I-i_JuS-T wA_N-T T0 DIEEEEE-E!"** Daze whimpered, hugging Misery tightly. No happiness, no dreams. _'To do this to another take years.'_

Misery thought blankly, finally knowing why he felt such negative emotions from the skeleton. _'He has fears, but in the end why fear what can never kill you? Fear what makes you keep living your personal hell.'_

Death watched everything in a haze. Watched how Echo, Blue, Maple, and Honey were holding themselves back from showing their anger. How Hop was rubbing Hearts back as he dry heaved, his face hidden by his hood. How Fresh was twitching as Orbit held onto his arm so he couldn't fall to his knees, tears streaming down his face. How Murder and Killer were clutching their weapons, killing intent surrounding them. How Skull and Ink were slowly taking steps forward, their faces twisted in agony for Error. How Red was slowly rocking back and forth, hiding that he was crying. How Geno was rubbing his own wound on his chest, eyes wide as he watched Error scream out.

All Death could do was watch and think, his mind racing. Suicide was nothing too new to him, many Monsters and humans did it everyday sadly. But not one of them can escape his grasp like the one in front of him can. _'He doesn't want life, he wants death. Death can not take him,_ _ **I**_ _can not take him. I_ _ **can't**_ _kill him. I could_ _ **touch**_ _him and it wouldn't do a thing...'_ Death's sad frown twitched, anger slowly taking over as a realization took place. _'_ _ **His**_ _Multiverse...I see...How can he take for granted something so wonderful and precious?'_ But he also hoped he was _dead_ wrong about it.

 **"plEaSE-N-0000_mO00Re pAI_N!"** Error whimpered out, eyes only seeing his SOUL. White surrounded him, nothing but the Voices screaming at him. Nothing mattered but getting rid of all the pain, but also knowing he can't in the end. Blue and Yellow tears fell as his SOUL was slowly teared apart, cracks forming more and more. He knew it wouldn't kill him, it would just come back together, and that killed him on the inside all the more. **"W_H-Y-?!"**

"DADDY!"

"DA!"

All the adults besides Error jerked, all turning their heads to see Null with a crying Void in his arms running for all his worth to a very distressed Error. The other kids not too far behind them, yelling for them to stop.

Blue and Echo were quick to teleport in front of the kids, making almost all of them skid to a stop. Almost because Null didn't slow down a bit, in fact it seemed he was getting _faster_. "Hey kid-"

"OUTTA MY WAY **NOW**!" Echo's jaw dropped when little Null actually did a flying kick, slamming his little heel into Blue's leg, the momentum making Blue go to his knees. His eyes followed soon by going wide when Void slapped Blue straight in the face as they ran past him. His little face in a adorable but ferocious scowl at those meanies that tried to stop him and Null from getting to his Da. "DADDY!" "DADA!"

If it were any other time, Cherry would have bowed to Null and Void for making Blue curse and fall to his knees in pain. Just for the fact that they took down a adult, but also for doing it for a loved one, something that was rare in his AU. The other kids, besides Tick who just started ticking in laughter, were in shock that someone so small could have that much power. Peace is pretty sure he heard a crack sound out.

Red just gave a dark chuckle as his rocking slowed. _'Those kids are some ballsy Motherfuckers.'_

Just when Error was about to squeeze all the magic out of his SOUL, he felt little hands tug at his coat. Jolting, Error looked down so fast his neck cracked. Eyes widening in horror at the little eyes looking up at him worry and concern, he lost what little concentration he had. The strings faded, the SOUL soon stitching itself back together, mashing back into it's mangled mess. The SOUL then faded from existence, going back inside Error.

Falling to his knees, Error glitched. **"WhAT aRE yOU dOINg HERe?!"** Error gasped out. He could see the kids and nothing but white, the Voices getting louder and louder. **"ThE vOICeS WiLL tAKe YOu! tHE WhiTE WiLL C0NsuME yOU!"**

"But Daddy-" Null began, only for Error to cut him off.

 **"D0 NOt cALL mE** ** _THAT_** **!"** Error's shoulder shook as tears streamed down his face, hands clawing at the grass and dirt under him. **"YoU nEEd SOmEoNE elSE TO BE ThaT! InKy anD tHE oTHErs Will TAKe anD HuRt YOU iF yOU stAY wITH ME!"** Suddenly he gasped, hands jerking up, memories over taking him once more. All the hurt and pain coming back. **"BROkEN boNEs, RipPED THem OFf, ShaTTERED sOUL, DRowNING, EleCtR0cutioN, bUriED ALIvE, ScREaM-"**

Little hands patted his face, forcing him back into reality somewhat. Null huffed when he got the older one's attention, Void gave a teary smile once he saw Error looking at them. All three ignored the horrified Monsters behind them.

"I don' want someone else," Null pouted. "I wan' you, and only you, to be our Daddy." Void gave a agreeing "Da~" right after. Just as Error opened his mouth to argue, Null pointed to the ground. "Besides, not everything is white Daddy, so we should be fine!"

 _'_ _ **Not everything is...white.'**_ Error suddenly realized that there was color everywhere. Looking up, he was met with horrified faces. All he could see at first was Inky's face that was frowning down at him. Before he could fully remember where he was, Error swiftly took the kids in his arms, stood and backed away. **"NOooOO00-!"** Error whimpered out. **"No mORe, PLEaSE!"**

 **"** ** _mERcY_** **, pLEaSE gRAnT mE MErCY! DoNt HURT ThEM! GIvE mE tHIS mERCY!"**

It was only after seeing them cry at his begging, that Error finally remembered where he was. The Monsters he knew laughed in his face when he begged for Mercy, not cry. Hands reached up, forcing his head to tilt down a bit. Little kisses were then peppered all over his face. Calming down, the ERROR signs around him going away, his glitching slowing until it was back to it's normal flow.

Null gave a delighted grin, seeing that Error was finally better. Void continued to give messy little kisses. "Kisses to make the pain go away Daddy!"

 **"PaIN GOinG awAy?"** Error wondered aloud, sounding like that had never happened to him before. **"...i'M beYoND BrOKEn."** **_'I'm always in pain.'_** Error smiled bitterly as he slowly gave his attention back to the other Monsters. **"EvERyONE MAdE suRE OF tHAT."**

Skull took a deep breath, before plastering a grin on his face, trying to hide his negative emotions. "We're sorry for all of that, we didn't mean to scare ya."

"You must be tired!" Ink cut in, rubbing his tears away. "Why don't one of us show you to a room you can rest in?"

 **"i DoN'T nEED sLEEp."** Error blankly stated. Mistaking the other's wincing as not believing him, he decided to clarify. **"I sLEPt yEsTERDay, BuT THAt wAS tHE fIRST tIme IN** ** _yEARS_** **. I dON'T nEEd it."**

Taking a deep breath, Maple decided to cut in and try his hand when Ink stuttered, trying to reply to Error. It was obvious that this Monster needed some type of rest after all that has happened. "But your kids do." He left it unsaid that he would stay with them no matter where the kids go, it was too obvious that Error would not leave them unattended or out of hearing range. "They are looking tired, It's nap time. why don't I and the kids show you to a room?"

Only after seeing Void's sockets drooping and Null yawn did Error give a nod in agreement. The kids lead him into the house, Maple following behind. Maple gave a wave with his hand, nodding to them. Now they could talk without worry about what just happened. When the back door closed, the yard silent. No one knowing where to start.

" _Forced_ Destroyer..." Murder muttered darkly, but it might as well been a yell. "Forced to kill millions..."

"Millions?" Orbit asked in a whisper.

"He said before that their were billions, _trillions_ of AU's. So I think the number is higher then what we're" Honey blankly pointed out, hand twitching. "And in his CHECK box it said he is apart of some type of balance, needed by Fate itself."

"Forced totes because of Ink." Fresh's shades were completely blank as he stared up at Ink. "Do ya know anything?" The unsaid threat was hanging like Death's scythe around Ink's neck.

"No!" Ink was quick to deny. "I never met him before today! And besides..." Ink harshly rubbed his eyes. "I'm not the creator, or apart of the balance. I never created a AU or have the power to do so!"

"So, what?" Red suspiciously asked, frown growing. "Ya have a look-a-like running around?"

"We would have seen him by now, or heard about him at least." Echo said as he helped Blue up, who was now sporting a little hand shaped bruise on his cheek. "We only have a few AU's, not trillions."

"Then what is going on?" Hop muttered, finally loosening his hood to look at everyone. Daze glanced around hopelessly as Misery started mumbling theories. "Maybe he is from a AU before our time? Maybe their were more AU's before we were created?"

"There are a few holes in that..." Hearts whispered, face finally loosing it's sickly color. "Like that 'How we have never met him until now?', or better yet the 'Why do we look like some of the abusers?'"

"Not all of us." Killer's smile actually turned a bit smug. "He didn't show any negative to me or Murder here."

"More like acceptance," Daze agreed, having a feel for non-negitive emotions. "Or at least he didn't care that you were here."

"He has _no_ Hope..." Geno shivered. "How can anyone-" He winced, trailing off.

During all of this, Death shifted, debating about sharing his theory. As the Grim Reaper, or at least one of them, he knew his theory was entirely possible, the most likely in fact. Eventually he looked up, deciding on what to do.

"His stats are insane." Blue added. "But that doesn't explain-"

"His CHECK box said _'His Multiverse.'_ " Death's deep, dark voice cut in, shocking everyone. Death rarely talked, preferring to keep quiet and secluded out of fear of killing another. So it was a shock to hear him speak out clearly.

"...It did!" Hop blinked, remembering all those horrifying facts in the box. "Not 'Multiverse', but 'His Multiverse'."

Hearts frowned, sharing a glance with Orbit. "That is a weird thing to put in."

"But what's that got to do with anythin'?" Red questioned confused, not understanding the importance.

"A CHECK box changes depending on who the person looking in is." Blue explained, his eyes getting wider as he realized where Death was going with this. "It's so the person CHECKING can understand who they are, the wording is very important."

Death gave a slow nod. "Yes. If it is saying 'His Multiverse', and not 'Multiverse or even 'Our Multiverse' or 'This Multiverse', then that means-"

"This isn't his Multiverse." Honey breathed out, eyes widening in shock. "His is one is probably next door to us as he _fell_ into ours from the VOID when he jumped."

"One that runs on a different set rules." Hearts gulped, trying to wrap his mind around it.

"One that is totes unradical, unfresh, and needs to get a refresher on how to treat a bruh." Fresh fiddled with his shades, that were still blank, as he thought back to how Error watched him. Like a snake ready to strike at any moment. He wonders if that was beaten into him.

"One that has too many AU's." Killer added, his knife shining in the light as he lifted it higher.

"One that has a different kind of Balance needed to make everything run." Echo rubbed his face, not wanting to believe it but it made too much sense not too.

"One that is apparently very unbalanced." Hop chocked out, remembering what Error's CHECK box said.

"One where Fate plays a very big role, bigger then here at least." Red shivered, trying not to think about getting taken away and his whole AU destroyed.

"One where that some type of Anti-VOID exists." Blue wondered if the screams were connected to that, or if it was something else.

"One where it is okay to beat up another." Murder growled out, fingers twitching as he held his face.

"One that killed someone's Hope." Geno chocked out, hands clinging to his jacket.

"One that I want to go to and show the meaning of my name." Misery muttered out loud, getting nods of agreement all around.

"One where that doesn't deserve dreams." Daze tacked on harshly, feeling very disgusted that this could even happen in another Multiverse.

"One that I never want Error to go back to... _ **Ever**_." Skull really wanted his gun, that or tell all the Toriel's what happened to Error then set them loose into the other Multiverse. Merciless won't even begin to cover how they would treat it. The others shivered just thinking about it.

"One that I hope never finds Error." Orbit said in horror, just thinking about what all they would do to him. He could still hear Error muttering about broken bones and other ways he most likely had been _tortured_ with.

"And one that has us in it." Ink sobbed out, the others jolting at the realization of that.

"One that has other versions of us in it." Death nodded, his frown growing. "One where our counterparts killed, destroyed, and broke that skeleton into what he is. Abused and took him for _granted_."

"When he first saw us, first saw Ink, he thought he was looking at his abusers. He readily walked into a unknown place with the very people that look like the people who hurt him, knowing he was most likely going to get hurt. He has no Hope, no motivation, _nothing_. And it's all because the Monsters _who look like us_ beat it into him. His SOUL proved it, Error is beyond broken. And it's technically _our_ fault if you look at it from a scientifically view point."

The yard then was filled with crying, gagging, denials, and mutterings. Trying to come up with a decent plan or something before they see Error and the little ones again.

It was going to take a while.

 **-With Error, Null, and Void-**

To TK, Error seemed to glide as he walked. Even after that big break down he still seemed so powerful as he held a dozing Null and Void. All the kids had felt his magic, the pain, but it screamed _power_. This Monster could have lashed out if any of them got close as he panicked, lost sight of reality.

But Null and Void ran straight to him, kicked and slapped Blue for even trying to stop them, _calmed_ him down with a few words and kisses, and was totally relaxed in his hold.

To be honest TK fell a bit more in love with Null because of all this.

Cherry was just more sure that Void's and Null's kisses were magical, that they held something unlike any other to make such a powerhouse calm down. It made he want more, but he knew not to ask right now. The magic kisses has seemed to tired them out.

Orange knew Error was dangerous, but he also knew he was hurt more then anyone. It made him wonder if he had a big brother and where he was, because all he can think about if Bro was hurt and screaming so brokenly like Error was.

The rattling of a chain sounded out as Tick walked right by Error. He glanced up to see Void, the one on his side, curled up and sockets drooping sleepily. The little one in orange noticed his starring. Void gave a sleepy smile, giving a small childish wave. _'Innocence...'_ Tick wondered in slight awe. _'Not even something as powerful as the Monster holding them can strike it.'_ He knew he would have to introduce them to his brother, he needed some friends like them, not like that Undyne.

Fiddling with his colorful shades, Peace wondered about the Monsters in front of him. How did a Monster like Error get two sons like Null and Void? It was obvious that Error did not birth them or was biologically the parent in any way. But the magic that swirled around them showed that he was their father in all the ways that mattered most. So how did someone so terrifying, someone that was so broken, get two babybones to love him so much? _'But...'_ Peace glanced up, looking at Error's back. _'Do I really want to know?'_

Cloud walked next to Maple, starring off into space. He had no idea what to think anymore. Null, Void, and Error seemed nice. Sure Error was a little scary at first, but not threatening, just over-protective of his kids. Which a good Dad should be! But seeing Null run into Error's arms without a worry as his magic was lashing out, seeing Void be so happy in his arms giving kiss after kiss, it made him worry a bit. He knew they were all hurt in a way, he could see them little things that made a ugly picture. He had no idea who these Monsters were, but they seemed to be very hurt. That made them dangerous in a way. In the end he would just have to wait and watch. _'Besides,'_ Cloud glanced to Maple, who was walking in his usual slouch. _'They won't let anything happen to us. In the end, that includes them as well. No can hurt them, not even themselves.'_

Rubbing the spot those two new kids kissed, Gaz's annoyed face hid his worry and interest. He knew life was going to get more exiting - and dangerous - then ever before with these new Monsters. That worried him, but he also wanted to know more about them all. Where did they come from? What was their AU like? So many questions, but no answers. What can he say, his interest was peeked.

It also helped that the new kids were cute.

"Here we are." Maple opened a door, letting Error walk in with his two charges. A simple room with a king sized bed, desk and wooden chair, a little closet, and a window made up the room. Glancing over, Error saw that the sun was actually setting in this so called Multi-VOID.

"This is a guest room, we use it whenever we bring someone over from our AU's that don't usually come, like the human or Alphys." Maple explained. He made sure not to take a step into the room, seeing that Error was still on high alert from earlier. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. Someone will knock if anything happens or if they need ya."

And with that he shut the door, herding the kids back down the hall. He would make them a snack then head back to the yard to see if the others found anything out.

When Maple heard what they pieced together, he snapped and broke the table in the yard out of anger. He was just glad the kids didn't see him loose his shit like that.

-With Error-

Sitting down the yawning kids on the white bed, Error quickly took off the travel bag and his coat. After that he took out two big T-shirts for the kids to wear for bed. Then he set to getting them ready to sleep, he had seen enough from his portals to know the kids shouldn't sleep in their dresses, shoes, hats and pearls.

 **"i ReAlLY shOUld NOt BE yOUR dADDY."** Error muttered lightly as he took off there shoes and silky socks, sitting them aside. **"mAYbe ONe oF THe MOnsTErS doWN stAiRS wOUld MAkE a BeTTer ONe."** Next thing off were the hats.

"But we want you to be our Daddy." Null sleepily answered, lifting his arms so that Error could slide the pearls off. "No one else."

 **"i'M BRokEN beYOnd RepAIR."** Error stated, as he slipped the dresses and shorts under them off, and then putting the shirts on them. It dwarfed them, going past their feet acting like long night-dresses. **"yOU desERvE bEttER."** Error tried to explain simply, to show that they needed someone more stable then him.

"If it's not you, then I don't want better." Null simply stated back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Error just sighed, rubbing both their heads before lifting them up and tucking them in. Soon both babybones were curled up together, holding onto one another asleep. They fell asleep easily, more easily then ever, because they knew Error would watch over them. Just like when they first met him under those big trees.

Error himself just sighed, mind wondering as he moved the chair by the bed, right in front of the window. Glancing out to see the darkening sky, he let himself relax as much as he could, pain flaring throughout his whole body.

 ** _'They'll see I'm not the best for them soon enough.'_** Error ignored the pain in his SOUL at that thought. **_'Or those Sanses will take them away sooner or later. I'm not meant to have children, only Inky is. His AU's are his children, creating life even if it was too much. I am the Destroyer, I am only good for killing. My dusty and bloody hands should not even be near these two.'_**

 ** _'They'll all see that eventually and I will be paying the price just like before.'_**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is! Error's second break down, with many more to come in later chapters. It gets worse before it gets better after all, healing is a long and painful road and is riddled with setbacks. And sometimes when you take a step forward, it seems like you are taking two steps back._

 _Error still thinks everything is going to go to hell eventually, that or come and kick him while he is down like in his Multiverse. The others have pieced together that he is from another Multiverse, but don't know all the details about what it means to be apart of the Balance, of all the abuse, and everything Error has had to do to make sure nothing falls apart in his Multiverse. And Error is not going to be willing to share everything right off the bat._

 _Everyone is in for a confusing and long ride, especially because Error still has no clue he is in a new Multiverse._

 _I also love all the Babybones Love, it is so cute! I can't wait when all the Quantum Papyruses meet little Void, they are not ready for this level of cuteness!_

 _"OH NO! YOUR MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!"_


	13. True Colors

_Now here is some fluff to dry all your tears with._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

It was well into the night before all the other Skeletons went into their rooms to try and get some sleep, but they all knew that it wasn't going to happen. They all eventually decided to talk to Error in the morning, telling them what they found out and to then come up with some sort of plan of action to go on.

Although Skull and Blue did whisper to each other a lot, eyes looking grim and determined. Ink decided to just ignore them, even when Murder and Misery joined in. He had a feeling if he heard them, he wouldn't be able to stop them. Oh, no. He would _join_ them in whatever insane plan that they are cooking up if he heard them, he just knows it.

After making sure all the kids were in bed, everyone had left for their rooms. Unsaid was the fact that their were going to be a lot of calls - making portals - home, telling their brothers the what was going on and what they found out - or at least the version that would make them worry less.

Spoilers, it didn't work. In fact, it just made them worry all the more, as they heard what they weren't saying.

 **-With Error-**

It was late at night, or more like early morning when Error heard a little noise coming from the bed.

Error had not left the chair, starring blankly out the window for hours. His mind wondering to what he was going to do once everything went to shit. Just when he thought he had a okay idea - One where he would hide out underwater. Hey, if he can survive days in it without dying, then he figured he should be fine. Like sixty percent sure that he would be fine. - a little noise caught he attention. Turning to the bed, all he had time was to blink before the color pastel orange glowed in the room.

Getting up, Error quickly and silently went to Void's side. Void was now whimpering, tears falling, and magical vomit on his shirt. **_'Huh...'_** Error just looked confused when Void reached up to him, making grabbing motions. ** _'Is he hurt!?'_** It finally entered his brain that Void just vomited all over himself.

To understand Error's leap of logic, you have to understand that vomiting is different for him and Inky. Inky vomits black ink when happy/excited, and colorful ink when sad/distressed. Error himself vomits when his magic gets tainted - from poison for example - or if he is in too much pain - emotionally, physically, mentally, and everything else - his magic just builds up when that happens and he vomits to release it. But it has been so long since that has happened, Error is too used to pain now.

Quickly lifting Void up, Error CHECKED him over. A little upside down pastel orange heart floated out. Void sniffed, tears stopping as he stared in awe at the little SOUL in front of him.

 **Void**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 96/100** _[EFF: Nightmare, Hunger]_

 **MMP: 20/20**

 **AT: 2**

 **DF: 6**

 **EXP: 0**

[FACT: Used to be apart of a illegal experiment headed by the royal scientist. Tests hurt too much to really remember.]

 ** _\- Little Babybones, youngest son of Error, little brother to Null._**

 ** _\- Just had a bad nightmare, is hungry. Vomited from the scary dream. Wants to be held by his Daddy, please?_**

Jolting, Error let the SOUL go back to Void. Slowly, he brought the little skeleton closer. Without hesitation, Void latched onto the taller one. Burying his face into his shoulder, whimpering softly. Error took in a deep breath, softly patting Void's back, before going to the travel bag to get out the onesie. **"coMe ON yOu LIttLE tErRoR."** Error muttered softly. **_'It seems your just like Null...It will hurt all the more once they take the both of you. But, it's for the best...Right?'_**

But who was it best for? And who will it hurt more? Error had no idea, and the broke him all the more when he thought about it. So he pushed those kind of thoughts into the back of his mind, better to be blissful right now.

While Error was busy with that, Null was slowly starting to toss and turn now that his little brother was moved out of his hold, but from waking up. From a _nightmare_.

Hands harshly grabbed him, the smell of chemicals over took him. He cried as they dragged him to another test. The doctors stabbing his fragile bones with more needles, pouring all kinds of chemicals onto and into him, blinding him and making it hard to breath.

Then, he came in. Him was here to see if he passed any of the tests, which he hadn't. Screaming and yelling, pain filling his whole body not a moment later. He cried for help, for anyone to save and help him, to just _hold_ him-

 **"NuLl?"**

Warmth, a soft feeling wrapped around him. Looking up, the doctor was gone and his place was Error. A hand was gently cupping his cheek, worried eyes looking down at him. **"DiDn'T I TelL YoU? EvErY tIME yOu cALl fOR hElP, I'LL AnsWEr."**

Everything started to blur away, making Null cry. He didn't want his Daddy to leave him! Shooting up, hands out, he reached out and grabbed his Daddy's hand.

 **"NUlL?"**

Blinking, Null sleepily looked around. Seeing a room, his Daddy standing by his bedside with a confused Void in his arms wearing his onesie, and apple sauce smeared across his face, Null finally remembered where he was. "Daddy!" Null sniffed, raising his arms to show he wanted to be held.

Biting back a sigh, Error lifted Null up and sat down on the bed. Both Babybones settling down on his lap. Just as he changed Void, and finished giving him some apple sauce, Null had started softly crying out for help in his sleep. Error quickly went to his side, pocking and prodding his cheek until he stirred. Once he started waking up, Error lifted his hand off of him, only for Null to shoot up and grab onto his hand.

 **"sO...WhAt iS tHE pRobLEm?"** Came the awkward question. Null leaned his face against the other's chest, face looking up at him. Null's little face was painted in sadness, and curiosity. "Daddy...What does a SOUL'S color mean?"

Now that was a shock, he never expected that question. He expected a much simpler question to be honest, not one that has studies and studies dedicated to it, and it still having so many questions unanswered. ** _'Well, when in doubt, ask a question back.'_** Error cleared his throat, looking down at the two. **"WhAT dO YOu MEAn?"**

"He said my and Void's SOUL color was wrong..." Tears swelled in his sockets, but not falling much to Error's relief. "What does my SOUL mean? Why was it wrong?"

Simpler to answer, but made him want to go back to that AU and slaughter Gaster and make him live through all the pain that he made these two go through. **"SOuL'S hAvE a MAiN TRaIT WiTH sOME MInOR ONEs."** Error began, trying to explain in a simple way. **"dePenDIng ON ThE cOLoR, rIGht doWN tO THE sHADe, It CAn hAVE mAnY dIFFeREnt TrAiTS aND vICES."** Error titled his head, trying to think of a way to explain all the different shades meanings when Null spoke up.

"Vices?" Null frowned, having never heard that about SOUL'S. Not even from the bad Monster.

 **"EvERy GoOD HaS a BAd, ThAT iS bAlANcE. eVErY vIrTUE hAs a VIcE."** Error pointed out. He knew that well, he was the bad in the Multiverse's balance after all. **"FoR eXaMPLe, tHe ViCe FOr DeTERmINAtIOn iS SPiTe. juST bEcAUSE iT is THErE doESn'T mEAn ThEY WiLL AcT oN it."** Error tacked on, seeing Null's worried face.

"...Can you tell me mine?" Null asked in a whisper, as if afraid he would yell at him. With a shrug, and getting hit with a idea, Error made all three of their SOULS come out into the open. Null looked at the SOULS wide eyed along side of Void. Awe filled them at the upside down SOULS right in front of them.

Error pointed to one of the little SOULS, it was a azure color. It's shade was shifting, shimmering, reminding Null of water. **"ThIS iS YOUr SOUl. iT'S ColOR iS AzURe, MEaNInG YoUR mAiN TrAIT - oR vIrTUE - iS FAiTH. MInOR tRAiTS aRE LoyALty aND tRuST."** Error started to list off the facts, missing the kids awed faces. **"ViCE iS IdOlATrOUs."**

Then he pointed to the little pastel Orange SOUL. **"ThIS sHAdE of ORanGE iS moRE dELIcATE ThEN thE oTHeRS, lIKe BRavERy. iT'S maIN TRaIT iS CrEaTiVIty, miNOrs ArE jOY aND fAscINaTioN. VicE iS ImpETuOUS."**

And finally he pointed to his. The SOUL was a mix of colors, a bright yellow and a very light sky blue, glitching, and mangled and scared to hell and back. It was held together by string, colored in a dark blue unlike the string Null remembers seeing Error make from his hands.

 **"aS YOu gET oLDEr, AnD yOUr viEW PoINT cHAnGES, YoUR sOUl cAN gET mORE COLoRS oR chANGE CompLETlY. ThE yEllOW iS JUStiCE, ViCE iS VenGEncE. ThE lIGHt bLUE IS EthEREaL, VicE iS FrAnGiBLe."** Error pointed to the colors as he talked, feeling relaxed as he went on.

"What about the strings?" Null asked in confusion. It didn't seem like they were apart of the SOUL, but they stuck on holding the SOUL together and pulsed with the magic inside the SOUL.

 **"It...WaSN't ORgINaLLy mINE, BUt WaS...** ** _GiVeN_** **To mE."** Error paused, twitching before going on. **"iT iS DaRK blUE, mEanINg sTAbiLiTY. vICe, emOTionLeSS."**

Void giggled in joy when Error patted them both on the head. Null looked up to Error, their faces alight from the glow from their SOULS. Error unconsciously gave a soft smile, eyes warm. **"i ThInK hE wAS juST mAd thAT hE DiDn't hAVe SUCH a prEtTy sOUl lIKe YouRS."** Null's eyes widened, cheeks starting to turn azure. **"yOUr SOUl is A rArE oNe, JusT liKE VoID's. i bEt hE WaS pEtTY, hAvINg sUCh a sOUl coVEREd iN viCE."**

"My...SOUL is pretty?" Null clinched Error's shirt, looking up at him in shock. He watched as Error gave a nod, pulling their SOULS back inside of them. Void gave a huff in disagreement, wanting to stare at the pretty colors.

 **"yEs, So nO mORe TEaRS."** Error leaned back onto the headboard, letting the two lean against him on each side. He glanced down, smirking a little. **"hE DoEsn'T DesERvE yoUr TEaRS."**

 _'My SOUL is pretty.'_ Null buried his face into Error's chest, hiding a delighted smile. _'I'm...Pretty! Daddy say I'm pretty! The bad Monster is wrong, I didn't fail!'_

"Da~" Void cooed out, patting Error's chest. "Da~"

 **"WhAT iS iT YoU TeRRoR?"** Error grumbled, trying to understand just what Void was trying to do or say. Maybe he wanted inside his ribs again? _**'That reminds me, I'll have to fix the 'bindings' later.'**_ He knew that they were falling apart by now, so he would have to tie new one's on. He was just waiting for his ribs to stabilize by themselves like they usually do, that or they break off and just reattach themselves like his SOUL does.

Null giggled, getting straight away what Void was saying. "He's telling you that you have a pretty SOUL too!" Null went on, not noticing Error freezing up. "I agree! Daddy's SOUL is the prettiest."

 _ **'I have the ugliest SOUL there is, one that should just shattered already.'**_ Was what Error wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to aggravate the kids. Best to stay silent and say nothing in this kind of case. **"I KNoW tWo thAT ArE pReTTiER."** Was all he said in reply, making the both of them giggle.

 _'I don't know why Daddy doesn't know why he would make the best Daddy...'_ Null thought back to before he fell asleep as he settled against the taller skeleton. _'Daddy's obviously the best there is.'_

Once it was obvious that none of them were going to sleep again - Error didn't really need it and saw no point in it, Void was too hyped up, and Null was not tired anymore as he was used to going days without sleep. - he settled the two in his lap, holding them close as his magic swirled around them to keep them warm and started reciting a story he had heard over a million times, but was never able to tell it to anyone else.

 **"...OnCE, ThERe WaS a SmaLL, FlUFFy, PINK bUNnY thAT liVeD UndER An OAk TrEE..."**

 _'Daddy really is the best daddy there is.'_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _The thing about SOULS and their colors/shades are my headcannon. There are too many colors, different personalities, and meanings for there to be seven SOULS. I think shades would play apart as well in the long run. And if you have a certain SOUL when your younger, I think that could change as you get older. What if you were mainly determined, but life taught you or made you be less determined and more patient or brave?_

 _I also think that there are minor virtues, or traits, along with the main one. And it comes with a negative, just because it is your SOUL doesn't mean there isn't a bad side to it. And Error has shown he has vengeance in him, and he is quite fragile right now._

 _But this is all my own headcannon and is no way cannon. It's just what I think and believe it is like._

 _Next chapter is morning, and all that talks that come with it. Meaning, Error finally finds out just where he is and what that means for him and his Multiverse._


	14. i CaN'T EvEN DiE rIGhT!

_I'm glad that everyone likes my headcannon for SOULS, I just think having just seven SOULS gets a bit repetitive and not very realistic in the long run._

 _Now on to the chapter!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

It was early morning, breakfast almost ready, and all the tired Monsters had a important dissension to make.

"So...Who is going to get Error and his kids?" Ink asked, tired face showing he really didn't think he could face Error without breaking down into tears, begging for forgiveness even if he wasn't the one to hurt him. _'And never will.'_ Ink narrowed his eyes in anger at his counterpart. _'I really want to give that idiot a piece of my mind.'_

All the adults looked at each other, glancing that way or this way, trying to see who would be the one to offer. To tell the truth, none of them got a nice sleep. What had happened the day before had hit them hard, scarring them. To think versions of themselves would do something worse then killing another, no, they broke him without Mercy.

Red sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. _'Fell is not going to like this...I hope he doesn't demand to see Error anytime soon...Or at least until we heal him.'_ He can still remember his Bro's face when he told him about Error. His eyes screamed with promises of pain, and so much shame. Why shame? Red had no idea, and didn't ask. All he knew was that he did not want to be the only one to tell him about _everything_ that they found out. Red actually liked living, thank you very much.

"I'll go!" Everyone flinched back, all turning sharply to look at the entrance to the kitchen. TK was hopping in place, white T-shirt and blue pajama pants still on, looking more excited then he ever has in the morning. Hop snorted when he saw the blush on the kids cheeks, he had a good idea on why TK wanted to be the one to get their new guests.

"TK, I don't think-" Ink started, only to sigh when TK didn't listen. He turned, running out with the other kids watching after him. Orange just shook his head when Tick followed behind TK, he hoped that this wouldn't end with that Error going all over-protective Papa Monster on them. Gaz just sleepily blinked, dragging a still sleeping Cloud and Peace behind him as he walked into the kitchen. He was too tired for this crap this early in the morning. Cherry just twitched, before shuffling after Orange to go sit down at the kitchen table.

"Well...We'll know if anything bad happens when we hear screaming..." Orange muttered sarcastically to Cherry. Cherry chuckled, knowing that TK and Tick were not the best people to send _together_. Ink must have figured that out to by his worried face.

Quickly pointing to a out of it Killer, Ink ordered him to go after them. "They might need a adult. And I remember Error not fearing you, or at least not caring that you were there...He might actually come down if you ask." _'Although I'm worried on why he wouldn't fear the more murderous ones...'_ Ink was not looking forward to finding out all the answers, he really wasn't.

"Uh... _Fine_..." Killer gave a chuckling Murder his two finger salute as he stumbled up out of his chair and out of the kitchen. "I hate playing babysitter."

"Um...Bruh?" Ink turned to Fresh with a raised brow. "Ya do know that ya just sent the _most_ likely Sans that will try to stab our new bro...With two kids, one of which that is also unfreahly violent. All-in-all, ya just sent a ticking time bomb to pick up a very broken bomb that can go off." Fresh awkwardly cleared his throat. "Even _Murder_ would have been better, he can hold back his hunger."

Murder just smirked, wiggling his fingers to Ink.

Ink's face paled. "Shit."

 **-With Error-**

When Error heard muffled talking, a shirk, then a thud of someone falling - most likely on their face - all he did was close his sockets and almost convinced himself he was having hallucinations via poisoning by Nightmare again. But when the rapid banging on his door started, making the two asleep babybones on each of his side stir, he knew he that it was time to stop lying to himself.

It was only when the banging stopped, and muffled yelling and thuds sounded out did Error decide getting up was a good idea.

Getting up, making the kids whine and stir even more, he quickly went to the door and shoved it open, greeted with the sight of two little kids wrestling on the ground in front of him.

"TICK! I wanted to knock on the-"

"Ha! You should have been faster!"

"You B-rated horror-"

"You goody-little-"

Error just raised a eyebrow, leaned his head out to look around. Seeing Killer slowly making his way to them nearly made Error get ready for a fight, but as no knife was out yet, he held back that urge to start stringing them all up.

"NO! I SAID-"

 **"aRE yOU DOnE yEt?"** Error couldn't help but question, hearing the babybones in the room waking up from all the commotion. _**'It took me hours for me to get them back to sleep!'**_

Error winced, he sounded like a single parent right there. **_'Oh, if only Inky could see me now - or Nightmare and his gang! They would laugh me out of the AU! At least Nightmare wouldn't take the kids though...Inky would do that then kick me in my broken ribs.'_**

Both kids stopped, slowly turning to look up at Error, gulping. They both stumbled up, Tick trying to trip TK as they did so. When they finally were about to say something, Killer was right behind them, slapping them across their heads.

 _-WHAM!-_

"HEY!" TK yelped, hands going to the back of his head. Tick just growled, yo-yo out and ready to hit Killer with. Said skeleton just scoffed and looked up to Error, who was just standing in the doorway blank faced.

"It's time for breakfast, we also want to talk about yesterday." Killer just smirked at Error's glare. "We think we figured out what is going on."

 **"anD THEsE TwO wERe fIGhtIng bEcaUSE?"** Error grumbled, looking down at the two kids he was talking about.

"Um...I wanted..." TK mumbled, blush slowly covering his face as he stumbled for words to say.

Tick just shrugged, grin in place. "I wanted to annoy TK...And walk Null and Void down."

For some reason Error wanted to slam the door in Tick's face and lock the door, but he held himself back and just looked at him. **"JuST wALk...** ** _RiGHt_** **?"** By his tone, it wasn't really a question and more like a 'It better just be walking or else I will show you why I was called the Destroyer of Worlds.' promise.

"Yes." Okay, Error could admit this kid had balls with looking him straight in the face and answering him when others have literally shit themselves unable to do the same. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

"I WANTED TO SEE NULL!" TK suddenly yelled out, face glowing light blue and steaming coming off it, twitching violently. Error knew he had nothing to worry about with this one, if only for the fact he can see this one was acting like the Orginal!UT!Papyrus when Mettaton was involved. While he may not understand why he acts like that, or any reason really, he knows that he would never hurt Mettaton - so therefore this one will not hurt Null...Right?

"Wha...?" Muffled groans and mumbles from behind Error alerted that the little ones were awake. Error opened the door wider for a moment, leaning out a bit further so that he could see farther better. Hearing footsteps, he saw Misery walking up to the room. A glint caught his eye, making he tense, jerking to attention, only to blink when he saw Killer just playing with his knife, not throwing it at him or going to stab him.

"Afraid I was gonna stab you?" Killer smirked, thinking that he finally saw fear for himself, only to freeze when Error snorted and shrugged, looking like he gave zero cares and no shits about getting stabbed or worse. **"iT wOUlDn'T BE thE fIRsT TimE a DuST!SaNS dID thAT or WoRsE."**

For the first time since coming up to the door, Killer took a good look at Error. In his short-sleeve shirt and baggy pants, he was able to see much more then Error's head. His arms were littered with scares, chips, _bite marks_ , like someone _chewed_ on his arms for _hours_ , and stab marks. On is neck it looked like someone had tried to saw through the bone but failed. His hands looked like they have been broken too many times and just slapped back on, scared and chipped beyond anything. Even his toes were scared and cracked!

To be honest Error looked like he was a POW. Like he was tortured for years, it reminded Killer of the Demon in his own AU. And that made him want to go on another killing spree.

Seeing Killer starting to raise his knife threateningly, Misery nearly ran the rest of the way. Huffing, he put one hand on Killer's arm, making him sharply glare, but Misery didn't care. He did not want a fight of epic proportions here. Nudging the kids back, Misery gave Error a nod. "Are you read for breakfast?"

 **"NO. GivE mE a FeW mInuTES."** Was all they got before the door was slammed in their faces. Misery blinked, before shrugging. _'Fair enough.'_

"Now, Killer." Killer smiled as the grip on him grew tighter for a moment. "Do. Not. Stab. Error." Then the grip was gone. Killer just frowned at the other skeleton. "I wanna kill out look-a-likes...Or at least the others."

Sighing, glancing down at the excited, and confused kids right by him, Misery knew what Killer was feeling like. "I think all of us, besides the Time Kids feel the same."

Because if nothing else, he wanted to have a nice talk with them and treating others. He had a feeling if Error did sleep, Misery would get to see memories - horrifying ones - as nightmares. Sometimes being the keeper of nightmares for his Multiverse sucked.

All for jumped when the door was slammed open, with all three dressed like yesterday. Error in his scarf, trench coat, and bag across his shoulders. The kids in their dresses, hats, shoes, socks, and pearls in his arms. **"lEt's GET thIS oVER wITh."** Error jerked his head, showing that he would follow them.

Null blinked sleepily, Void yawning, before looking down at the other two kids over his Daddy's arms. Giving a smile and wave down at the two as they started to walk, he watched in confusion when TK turned colors and tripped. Tick laughed and waved right back, not even stopping to help TK up. TK shot back up, face sweating, and nearly fell again as he ran to catch up with the others. "Hey! Wait up!"

 ** _'Kids are weird.'_** Error decided. He will never understand them. **_'But...I really don't understand anyone...Everyone is weird here.'_** At least he will find out why that is soon.

 **-In The Kitchen-**

"Oh!" Ink gasped at seeing the seven walk in. "Your just in time! I set up your plates while you were gone."

Error just stood in the door way while the others went off to their seats. Seeing that Error had no idea where to sit, Echo got up and took out the seat at the head of the table. "Here you are."

Now, Error really shouldn't feel so paranoid about Echo being a gentlemonster, but the fact is that he has very good reasons to be. The Virus has pulled this game before when he decided it was time to _play_ with him. One time he pulled the chair just as he was going to sit, another he put something on the chair - such as a whoopee cushion or even glass - just before he sits down. One time he even put a, what he called, _'Fresh Bomb'_ under the chair. It took days for the colors and smells to go completely away! Error still shivers when he thinks about it, it was worse then when the Virus got his hands on a chemical that could burn bones and decided to throw it into his face for giggles.

So before sitting, Error looked the chair up and down, and kept his eyes on Echo to make sure he tried nothing funny as he sat down, putting Null and Void in his lap. Only when Echo finished pushing him in and was sitting back in his own seat did Error relax.

As soon as he was close enough, Void reached out and grabbed a biscuit. "Mmmm~" Luckily it was too big for him to choke on - as it wouldn't fit in his mouth and took two hands to hold - so Error just let him chew on it. Null just looked at all the plates of food in awe, never having seen so much in one place. Error was just trying to find out what was what, all he was sure was that the whitish yellow things on his plate were eggs.

Seeing that all Error was going to do was feed his kids and none to himself, and having been warned by Ink and Skull that this would most likely happen like it did in Skull's AU, they tried to start eating while trying to see who will break the silence first.

After a few moments, Death decided enough was enough. There was no point in dragging this out, the darker one needed to know what was going on and what they found out. And if no one was going to do it, then might as well let Death handle it.

"We CHECKED your SOUL yesterday." Many flinched at Death's blunt statement. Error just gave a nod, knowing this. Orbit was debating on if he should start hauling the kids out now or not. _'If this turns out worse then yesterday...'_ Orbit gulped, sharing a glance with a very nervous Red. _'Then I don't think the house will still be standing by the end of it!'_

"The wording told us what we needed to know." Error frowned, trying to think about what it could have said as he fed Null more off his plate. Void finally making a small dent in his biscuit. "It said you are the destroyer, helping keep the balance and formed by Fate in _your_ Multiverse."

 **"...iS tHis GoINg tO bE A pRobLEm?"** Error noticed the emphases on 'yours', but he had bigger problems to worry a about. Like them knowing he has killed too many worlds, people, Monsters alike to count. He needed to know if they were planing to get violent with the two still in his hold.

"No." Death was going to keep this simple for now, they could get more details later when this shit storm passes. "What you need to know that this is not your Multiverse Fate-Formed and Destiny-Touched."

 ** _'Destiny-Touched!? I've never been touched by Destiny-!'_** Error choked. Remembering the warm, loving touch as he was slightly scattered, before being put back together. Only a higher being can do such a thing, but why?! Error aimed to finally die, to finally have _peace_!

Null and Void both started patting Error's arm's and chest, and that is the only reason that he hasn't flipped the table. **"i JumPEd INtO tHE vOID TO bE scATTerED, To** ** _dIE_** **! BuT THEN deSTiNY jUSt deCIDeS tO scREW mE oVER LIKe FAtE!"** Error clawed at the table, leaving marks. **"I'Ve TRiEd EVeRyTHInG; DroWNING, eleCTroCutioN, HanGING, aND EvEN reAPer cOUlDN'T DO anYTHiNG alONG wITh ThE oTHEr'S! noW eVEn tHE** ** _oNE_** **suRE fiRE wAY To DiE haS fAILD!"** Error was honestly feeling a bit cheated and so much annoyed. **_'Am I just a plaything for all those above us?! Is my pain funny to them?!'_**

 _'Pain does horrible things to another.'_ Misery paled, hearing Hearts gag on his breakfast. _'It can make one want to die so bad they can't see anything else as a positive.'_

This was all the proof Death needed, he could touch Error and he would not die. But to see the other want everlasting death threw him for a loop. _'Man, Life is not going to believe this.'_

Scratch that, she'll believe it then go on to send War - RT!Undyne - on those that hurt Error so bad, or better yet, go do it herself and make them wish for him to come and reap their SOULS. Life can hurt others, just not kill them. And sometimes living through the pain is worse. Error makes a fine example of that.

Then two horrible thoughts hit Error. One, they could be lying, or two, he was going to be forced to be the other half of the balance in this new Multiverse.

Shooting up, Error plopped Null and Void onto the ground. He didn't even notice when they latched onto his legs, all he focused on was getting answers. Ignoring the way everyone was flinching at his sudden movements, Error made a portal to UnderTale's Code.

Daze gave a gasp at seeing all the numbers flashing in the dark portal. No one was able to see the AU's code even if they know it was there, it was not their job to. The AU does it all on it's own. But to know that this happens in the other Multiverse, that others can mess with it if they want to, makes Daze shiver. _'That has the makings of a war.'_

The numbers were _wrong_. But stable, so stable in fact that Error could actually mess with it and it would fix itself. Waving a hand, he was hit with a idea. **"FErALtALe."** Nothing, just a blank portal. That means the AU is gone...Or doesn't exist. Feeling panic building up, Error went on. **"DaNCeFEll."** Nothing. **"DanCESWaP."** Nothing. **"FrUItTalE."** Nothing. **"SuGArTAlE."** Nothing. **"AlTERtAlE."** Nothing. **"BeAStTALE."** Nothing. **"X-TalE."** Nothing. **"POkETAlE...?"** Nothing. **"ChEsSTaLE?"** Feeling a bit desperate, Error said a few more random ones. **"BittyTALE?!"** Nothing. **"GaSTErtALE?!"** Nothing.

Oh God, with a shaky hand Error asked for one more AU. **"UnDERnOvELA...?"**

 _Nothing._

Hop straightened when he heard the AU's that had 'Dance' them, making a face at the thought of Red or Blueberry doing his or his brothers dance moves. Blue and Honey were just in awe about how many times they can be so different if one thing was changed. Ink wanted to know just how many AU's his counterpart can create, and where he came up with the idea. Red shivered, wondering how many of those AU's are shit holes like his. Maple and Skull felt...Off, with how many AU's there are. Just how many of them has hurt Error or worse?! Echo sighed, putting his head in his hands, pushing away his food. He wasn't hungry right now, and he could tell Hearts felt the same as he shoved his food away, face turning a off color. Killer and Murder glanced to one another and nodded once. Misery was blankly looking ahead while Daze just watched Error in sadness. Death's sad frown grew all them more. Fresh's fork was snapped in half, and Orbit was trying to distract the other kids, who were wide eyed at what Error was saying and doing.

Hearing all those names really hit home just how many AU's there could be, how many counterparts they could have. It also made them picture the ones that Error had to get rid of, how many lives he had to take because he had no choice to do it. Death would even bet Error's numbers are just as high, or even higher, then his own.

 _'To think that someone could have made so many different worlds...And for what?'_ Ink frowned, trying to understand his counterpart. _'Why does he make so many? What is the point in driving Error to destroy? Is there even a point? Or just because he thinks he is above the consequences?'_

 **"i CaN'T EvEN diE rIGhT!"** Error's hand slapped the portal, making it go away. **"i mAY bE FReE fOR NOW...But FOR hOW lONG UNtIL FaTE fiNDS mE...DeATH wOULD bE MORe pERmAnEt!"**

Slowly sinking to his knees, he didn't notice the others looking at each other in worry. **"i WaNTEd TO bE FrEE, BUt aT THE pRicE oF mY liFE...WHaT wIll THE pRicE oF tHIS be? WhAT DO i EvEN dO NOw WiThOuT mY...** ** _JoB_** **?"**

And in the end he couldn't even watch his favorite AU, what was he going to do with himself now?! Error thought dying was supposed to be simple! But apparently he can't have what he wants!

"Daddy?" Error took in a deep breath before looking down to see Null and Void staring up at him wide eyed. Looking around, he can see everyone looking at him wide eyed, the Time kids the worse of them all. **_'I hope I didn't scare them for life...Another thing to add to my list of fuck ups.'_** Sighing Error just slumped.

 **"YeS, NULl?"**

Null gave a full grin up to him, Void following right after. "Do you need more kisses to make the boo boos better?"

 **"...YeS."**

 **-Original Multiverse-**

"What do you _mean_ you haven't seen Error?!" Nightmare demanded, annoyed and frustrated.

They all sat in his dark AU, trying to find out just what is going on in the Multiverse. Seeing Inky and Dream so happy - yet Inky also acting very funny - did not mean good news for them. So Nightmare had sent out his gang to find out information on this. Nightmare also figured he might as well ask Error, but he apparently he's gone MIA.

Slayer - Killer!Sans - shrugged, frowning a bit. "I mean that I haven't seen him for days, and no AU's have been destroyed."

"Inky has been going on a creative streak lately..." Horror muttered. "He has created over a dozen new AU's just in the last few days."

"Where's Cross?" Nightmare asked them, seeing that one of them was missing. "Has he gone missing too?" _'Just what is going on?!'_

"No, he went out to spy on the others." Dust answered, fingering his knife with a glazed look in his eyes. "Figured he could get more answers that way."

"...This isn't like Error to just go...Not with the balance in place..." Nightmare could already see the balance tipping even if the others were too blind to see it. For some reason the AU's - or most of them anyway - Sanses and Papyruses were celebrating something, and that worried Nightmare. In fact, some of their brothers had no idea either when Nightmare looked more closely out of the portals. _'Is it a secret then?..But why-?!'_

 _ **-BANG-**_

Jolting, everyone turned to see Cross panting and sweating, looking he had ran a mile on high speed.

"Cross?! What is the meaning of-" Nightmare snarled, only for it to drop in shock and horror when Cross finally looked up, horrified shock all over his face.

"I-I heard Inky and Dream talking about how they killed Error!" Cross choked out, feeling numb at what he found out via spying. Weapons clattered to the ground, no one able to even breath. "T-That's impossible right?!"

 ** _"THEY'VE WHAT?!"_**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _The OM is finally getting information, and soon Inky and the others will learn the truth about Error, about what they did wrong. But that will take a while for them to find Error._

 _It is safe to say that Nightmare and his group are not going to be happy about Error being gone. Later on we will get some of their memories and thoughts about Error._

 _Error doesn't know how to feel about being in a new Multiverse. On one hand, he is free from Fate, Inky, the Balance, ect. But he also wants to know the price, how long until Fate drags him back, and what this means for this new and his old Multiverse now that he is here. Never mind the fact he honestly is just confused about Destiny and their reasons. He will eventually feel better about it all, and feel free, but that is going to take a while as it is a process, all healing is._

 _In the next chapter, we get some Error, Null, and Void fluff. Error also gets some one-on-one time with some of the others. Then they have to figure out just who they are going to get Error to agree to see a healer. Because lets be honest, he needs that the most right now._


	15. What Does Freedom Mean?

**_-Chapter Start-_**

Breakfast ended quietly, no one really knowing what to say and Error just wanted to process just is his life right now, how he is going to deal with it all, and what is he going to do with himself now.

Orbit was quick to heard the Time kids somewhere else in the mansion, he knew they would have to have a long talk about what just happened and just what Error is. After that display, Orbit knew he was going to have to tell them something, and it might as well be the truth.

Meanwhile Error was quick to leave the kitchen and out the backdoor, going beyond the backyard into the woods. He needed to think, to just sit and lay his head in his hands and try to make sense of all this crap that has happened to him.

He barely even noticed that Null, who was carrying Void, was following close behind. He didn't even care that one of other Multiverse skeletons was following him, just as long as he could think.

 **-With Orbit and The Time Kids-**

"Now kids...You have to understand that some people have been hurt _very_ badly." Orbit told them. "And sometimes because of this, it makes them lash out when they hear news or facts they don't like."

Orbit had moved them all to the living room, all of them sitting around the coffee table. Him sitting on one side, the kids on the other.

Tilting his head, Peace couldn't help but ask. "But _how_ hurt is Error?"

"And why would anyone hurt him?" Cloud couldn't help but chime in.

'So many hard questions, so little time.' Orbit cleared his throat, hoping to everything that he did not screw this up. "Well, Monsters and humans alike fear power, and fear those that have it." Orbit paused, then decided to go in a different rout. "You know that Error is from a different Multiverse right?"

"Yeah." Gaz nodded with the others with a frown. "But what does that have anything to do with this? Wouldn't it be the same as here?"

Obit shook his head. "Different AU's have different codes and rules, different cultures. It is the same with Multiverses, different set of balances and checks." Orbit blinked, trying to think of a way to explain Error's job, before shrugging and deciding to wing it. "Our AU's are stable without any help needed, they fix and work themselves. This is not the same for Error's." Orbit's face and voice turned grim. "From what he gathered from his SOUL, and how he out it and acts, he was forced into being apart of the balance. Meaning he had no choice in the matter. Error was picked and formed into being the destruction, making sure that his Multiverse is not too full. Our AU's and Multiverse knows when a AU has to stop growing, how many there can be. Error's does not, so he must... _Take care_ of it himself." Orbit's frown grew tighter just thinking about it.

"...But don't you always have a choice?" TK quietly asked, face worried and scared. He was smart enough to read in between the lines, he knows what death and killing is. He couldn't imagine begin forced to do that, he would have said 'No.'. "Couldn't he had said no?"

"That's the thing kiddo, he had no choice. Or, well he did but not really." Orbit gave a sad smile. "Fate is a powerful entity, one that is hard to change. Also take into account that there is another half to the balance, _creation_." Orbit never thought he would ever be disgusted by that world so much until now. "It seems that Ink's counterpart, one that Error calls Inky, is the other half of the balance, one created by Fate to make AU's." Seeing the wide eyed looks he got, he went on to answer TK's question. "If one side keeps creating without care, the balance can be tipped too much. We never see it because out Multiverse is stable, but Error's is not. He would be forced to destroy or else his Multiverse would be destroyed in some fashion. There are many theories on what can happen to a unbalanced Multiverse, or when AU's touch, but no one is for sure. All we know for sure is that death will happen - massive deaths. So you see TK, he had a choice yet didn't. Destroy AU's, or let the Multiverse go to hell."

That's not mentioning Orbit's suspicion that Fate did something more to make Error do his job. Error feared Fate, it wasn't too hard to see. That screamed the Fate did more then just form him and tell him his job. One did not have such a look on there face, talking about and asking themselves how long it will be until they are _dragged_ back, about someone they like or even are indifferent to.

"He's powerful." Tick nodded, chain rattling as he scratched his head in confusion. "So why is he so hurt? Why hurt something, _someone_ , so important?" Tick could not understand that logic. In his AU, power meant eating and surviving. You did not mess with someone that is stronger then you unless you had to, like if they were going to eat you or take your food.

Cherry immediately nodded in agreement with Tick. "Yeah! I don't understand why that is." Cherry tugged at his hood in frustration. "If he's apart of the balance, then why are they messing with it? Why is Error even here if he is needed?"

"It's like I said boys, we fear what we do not understand." Orbit sighed. "Error is strong, and is able to kill of AU's. Monster would fear that and lash out, no one wants to die after all. Inky creates, it wouldn't be a stretch that he is well liked compared to Error." From the way Error looks at Ink sometimes, Orbit could tell there is some history - bloody history with him and this Inky. "They may think they are above the balance, or maybe Inky lied to them. We do not know for sure, and maybe Error doesn't know. Kiddos, some people just don't have logic or don't use it. Some just need a scapegoat. As for Error getting here and why? Everyone has a breaking point, and Error has most likely hit his a _long_ time ago. From what I can see, Error eventually could not take their abuse anymore, and simple tried to... _give up_ , but landed here via Destiny instead."

"Then what is going to happen to his Multiverse?" Cloud wondered aloud in horror. Not that Error is here, but for the fact that all this could happen to another. All he could think about was that could have been him, he could have been forced to do all that and more.

The rest of the kids thought that, and knew that there was a lot left unanswered and unsaid. Things only this Inky knew and only Error knew, and everyone knew they wouldn't be talking for a while.

"If the creation half will stop creating, then it will be unbalanced but stay alive." Orbit told them grimly. "But eventually they will grow, and Error has mentioned there are _trillions_ the last time he counted and that was years ago. The AU's will touch, and that will cause chaos and destruction. A domino effect if you will, this is the theory in place that this Multiverse believes in. To be certain we would have to ask Error, only he could give us the details needed to be sure on what all would happen. And I don't plan on asking him anytime soon."

It was quiet for a few moments, until Orange spoke up for the first time.

"How broken is he?"

Orbit flinched, before looking at the little Papyrus with a sadden and pain filled face. Orbit was not going to lie, it lead to nothing but pain in the end. But the truth can always hurt more in the end as well.

"He's beyond broken."

 **-With Error-**

Error sat in a clearing, filled with wild grass, wild flowers, a few stumps, and surrounded by trees. Error sat on the grass, bag right beside him, leaning on a stump while Null was a few feet away gathering wild flowers, and Void was crawling around not too far away in front of Error, pulling up grass with a giggle.

He hardly paid any attention to Blue, who was standing just out of arms reach and watching him with a worried look on his face. Error had too much to think about then to complicate that Classic-No, Blue, Classic's counterpart, was worried about him for whatever reason. It's hard to think them separate at times, as they share the same face with only a few differences.

 ** _'What am I going to do now?'_** Error sighed, looking up at the blue sky, clouds rolling by lazily. **_'After death, I wouldn't have to do anything anymore right? That's why they all wanted me dead, so that I can do nothing.'_** Error could feel a headache coming up, just trying to make sense of everything. **_'So why did Destiny interfere with that? Why get involved now?'_** Error shook his head, he can think about Destiny later. For now he had to figure out what was he going to do now. ** _'Fate will see me missing eventually, they will hunt me down no matter the Multiverse even if they don't have much power here. But...What if they don't?'_**

 ** _'With dying I would have been free, why can't Destiny see that! No more fuss and everything would have been more simple!'_** Error mentally scoffed, only to stop short. His mind whirled when he realized something. **_'What is freedom? What is being free really?'_**

Error could not remember a time where he was truly free, and he had no idea what being free really meant in the long run. He had though dying was being free, but is it really? Questions swam in his skull, no answer coming forth. So he turned to Blue, who looked shock that Error was even paying him any mind, and decided to see if he had any answers. ** _'What the hell, I have nothing to lose.'_**

 **"WHaT doES fREEdOM MEAn?"**

Blue had followed Error when everyone else was too shocked/horrified to, to make sure that Error didn't do anything stupid in his fragile state. Finding out you are in a different Multiverse after trying to die can mess with a person, heck trying to _kill yourself_ period messes with your mind! And this Monster did all that and more, so Blue though better safe then sorry.

Watching the taller skeleton sit criss-cross applesauce, leaning his back on a stump and just watching the sky did not trick Blue. He can feel the confliction inside the other, the way his eyes flickered in thought and the frown growing on his scar ridden face told Blue that Error was far from okay.

But when Error turned to him and actually asked him a question, he was shocked. Blue thought that Error wouldn't even pay him any mind, being too far inside his head or because he looked like one of his abusers. Blue shivered in disgust just thinking of sharing a face with another that broke someone else. He believed in putting the blame where it is needed, and Error wasn't the half of the Balance uncontrolled it seemed.

"Freedom, huh?" Blue gave a small smile, trying to show the other he meant no harm. It took a moment before it hit Blue on why Error was even asking him. _'He has never been free before. Free to do anything.'_ Blue really wanted to strangle someone right about now, instead he rubbed his head with a sigh. 'He has no idea what it means to be free and what that means for him.'

"It means you can choose what you want to do, where you live, what happens to you, and _who_ you are." Blue told him, smile bitter. "Being free means you have _choices_ , and no one else can force you to make one."

 **"ChOICeS...?** ** _WhO_** **i Am?"** Error brows frowned as his face twisted into confusion. **"i AM eRRoR. WhO elSE cAN i BE?"**

"Your name is Error, yes." Blue nodded, eyes half-lidded to hide his sadness. "But what I meant, is that you can pick on who Error is." Seeing Error's massive confusion, Blue started to clarify. "You can be Error; Destroyer of Worlds. Or you can be Error; just a normal Monster. Hell, you could be Error the flower collector for all we care. Who you are is not just a name, it is what you do and what you identify yourself with. Freedom means you get to choose that."

 **"...I dON't KnoW whO I aM AnYmoRE thEN."** Error muttered to himself. **"NevER gOt tO piCK THAT...I dON't KnoW..."**

"You have all the time in the world to choose that." Blue was quick to reassure him. "You can even be more then one if you want. You can be _whoever_ you want _whenever_ you want."

 _ **'Whoever I want to be?'**_ Error frowned harder, not understanding but yet wanting it. **_'I'm Error, Destroyer of Worlds and formed other half of the balance to creation, I am destruction...But do I want to be that? Can I really let go of that title? Can I hold a different name?'_** It was just so confusing to Error, what did it matter who he was in the end? But he also wanted to be more then just the other half, to be more then a killer. To call himself something different in his head...But then what could that be? Who is he in the end?

Seeing that Error was thinking about it seriously, Blue decided to leave him to it. Walking out of the clearing, he took a sharp turn into the trees. In the shadows in the trees where you could see Error and the kids clearly stood Maple, Honey, and Daze. Apparently they had the same idea as him when it came to Error.

"You do know you could have came into the clearing too right? Bunch of stalkers." Blue couldn't help but smirk at Daze's guilty face. Maple and Honey just shrugged together.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was okay!" Daze flushed bright yellow, trying to defend himself and the other two. "I was worried, Error's emotions were all over the place and I-" He stopped when Honey patted him on the head. "He gets it." Honey leaned over with a smirk. "Besides, he had the same idea too. An't I right?"

Blue snorted while Daze calmed down. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh!" All of them blink, turning to look at Maple. They saw Maple pointing into the clearing, and taking out his cell phone with his other hand. Following to where he was pointing, they all froze. Honey was quick to being out his cell as well. Maple and Honey nodded to each other, One started filming and the other snapping pictures like no tomorrow.

 **-A Few Minutes Earlier With Error-**

 **"...WhO aM i?...DO i-"** Error stopped his muttering when a call sounded out.

"Da!"

Looking up with a sigh, Error found Void sitting down about three feet away. When Void saw Error paying attention to him, he gave a bright smile and started wiggling.

 **"WhAT dO YOu wAnT liTTlE tErRoR?"** Error asked tiredly, leaning forward not expecting a answer of any kind.

Suddenly Void got a determined gleam in his sockets, making Error freeze when he saw it. Then Void did something that made Error forget to breath.

Void slowly stood up on shaking and unsteady legs.

Error felt numb as he watched Void slowly start to toddle his way to him, arms out stretched and a determined look on his face. Void's grin grew the closer he got, and all Error could do was watch him in shock.

"Ah!" Void gasped, tripping on his feet just when he was a foot away. Closing his eyes, little Void waited for the pain. But then large hands quickly grabbed a hold of him, stopping him from hitting the ground. Void opened his sockets to see Error's hands lifting him up. Void wiggled out of Error's hold before he could pick him up, getting back on his feet.

Error slowly flexed his hands, not even understanding why he did that. But then Void let out a triumphant yell, little hands gripped Error's knee. Void had made it to him all on his own.

"Da! Da!" Error sighed, a smile working it's way onto his face as Void started bouncing on his feet and slapping his knee. Picking up the orange clad babybones, Error lifted him up so that they were face to face. **"gOOd JoB."**

"Da! Dada!" Little hands gently slapped his tear marks, before Void suddenly lit up. "Da...Da..Dadada...Daddy!"

Error's eyes shot open, his marrow running cold. **"WhAT diD yOU JusT saY?"**

"Daddy~" Void cheered, giggling and laughing aloud. "Daddy! Daddy!"

 ** _'But I'm...'_** Suddenly a blue blur slammed into Error, making him lose his breath. Looking down, Error was greeted by Null's excited face, dirt smeared on his cheeks and flowers now all over them as Null dropped the ones he collected into Error's lap when he let them go to grip onto Error's coat.

"Daddy! Void walked and said his first words!" Null couldn't contain his excitement. "He talked!"

 **"NuLl."** Null stopped his cheering to look up at his Daddy in confusion. **"WhO aM I?"**

 _'That's a silly question.'_ Null couldn't help but giggle. _'Daddy's being silly!'_ "Daddy is Daddy!"

"Daddy!" Void voiced his agreement, hands patting the tear marks softly. "Daddy, Daddy!"

 **"i"m...DaDdY?"** Error softly questioned, eyes flickering with so many different emotions.

Null gave a cheerful nod. "Yep! But Daddy's _our_ Daddy!" Null pouted up at him. "Don't forget that okay!"

Hands gripped both and pulled them close, making both kids giggled as Error nuzzled them.

 _ **'Daddy, huh?'**_ A bittersweet smile grew on the dark face. **_'I like that better then destroyer. Null's and Void's Daddy, Father sounds way better then that.'_** Emotions and thoughts, doubts fought in his head. ** _'I have a choice in who and what I am, that is freedom. I chose to take my life, I did not chose to land here. But I don't want to go back, so can I chose to stay like this? To be a Father?'_**

 ** _'I want to be this Daddy they look up to, but what happens when everything fails like it always does?!'_** Tears fell from his sockets, making Null and Void gasp. And Unknown to Error, he started to glow green, only for it to flicker. **_'What will I do when this is taken from me?! I never get to keep anything good! Fate and Inky made sure of that.'_**

"Daddy?" Error's eyes blinked open, the green glow still flickering and fading. Void tried to wipe the tears away while Null nuzzled into Error. "Daddy are you okay?"

 **"...I'M yoU dAdDY..."** More tears fell. **"i'M sO haPpY...BuT i-!"** Error choked on his tears, cuddling both close. So many different emotions fought inside him that he didn't know what he was feeling anymore. **"JuSt stAY likE thIS...PleaSE?"**

"Okay." Null gave a little kiss on one cheek, Void on the other. "Daddy needs more kisses!"

"Daddy~" Void agreed, planting more kisses on his tear marks. "Daddy!"

More tears fell harder and harder the more kisses that were given to him.

 **-With Blue, Daze, Maple, and Honey-**

"He's... _glowing_." Maple breathed out, numbly keeps his cell out.

"But it's flickering and faint." Blue pointed out in shock. "I didn't know it could do that. I thought you only glowed green in the sockets when you are truly happy."

"It's because he is truly happy." Daze told them all quietly, smile bittersweet. "He's happy, but I can feel his emotions. They are conflicted. He's happy, but sad and so many other feelings at the same time. That's why it is flickering and not as bright."

Daze could feel the Error's happiness, but it was like a thick blanket was over top of it. It was fighting to get out and shine, but too much was over top of it. It was all it could do but glow out a little for a short time. It was heartbreaking to feel it and see it happen.

"He's probably drowning in doubt." Honey muttered as he put his cell away. "It's eating away at his happiness."

After a few moments of silence, Blue nudged Maple. "Come on, lets give them some time alone. If trouble happens, we'll just teleport back."

With one more look, all four were about to walk away, when a sound caught there attention and made them still in horror.

 **-With The Others-**

"I think it would be best if we took him to Life." Death told the others. "He's been touched and cut by a reapers blade, Life would be the best out of all the Toriel's for this. She is the best healer out of them all."

"Yeah, okay." Red shrugged, then leaned forward with a sarcastic look on his face. "But how are we going to get him to agree to going there?"

"With him knowing this isn't his Multiverse, will it really be that hard?" Hearts questioned, leaning back on his chair as he thought aloud. "I mean, it's not like he expects us to do the same..." Hearts then gulped, glancing around at the others. "Right?"

"He does." Echo rubbed his eyes, remembering the look he got when he pulled out a chair for the darker one, then pushed him in. It was like Error was expecting him to _beat_ him with the chair instead of just letting him sit. "Did you see the way he looks at us? There is no way he doesn't think we are going to hurt him in _someway_ eventually."

"Then how do we prove to him we mean no harm?" Misery asked them all, raising a brow in question. "You can't just take a victim without their consent to a different place, take away their choices, or force them into something they don't want. That will just make things worse in the long run."

"Then what do we do?!" Ink finally had enough, he just wanted Error to feel better and get better. "We have to-!"

 ** _-BANG!-_**

Jerking, everyone turned to see a sweating Maple. Maple shot up, face painted in horror. "Error's hurt! He's in the clearing not to far from here! Dust and blood-!" Maple was able to force out, panic written all over his body.

Hop choked, nearly falling off his chair. Murder and Killer were already to their feet, Echo was out the door already, Ink not too far behind Echo. Red was sweating up a storm, running into the living room to tell Orbit. Misery harshly sighed, trying to think of a plan of action. Hearts was blankly staring at Maple like he couldn't believe what he just said. Death was shooting off to follow Ink and Echo. And Fresh jumped up and grabbed Maple, demanding answers.

"What. **d.** "

 **-With Error-**

 **"iT's FiNE."** Error growled out from where he was forced into laying down. **"It haPPEns, IT wIlL GO baCK evEnTuaLLy-"**

"It's not fine!" Blue growled back. Daze was kneeling besides Error in front of Blue. Honey was hovering on the other side while the babybones were besides Error's head. Null and Void had little tears in their eyes, worry all over their faces.

Error just thought this was drama over nothing.

 **"LoOk, IT hApPENs."** Error would have shrugged if he was sure he wouldn't get yelled at for doing it. **"YeS It HURtS, BuT i'm alwaYS IN pAIn. IT wIll ReAttaCH iTsELf soOneR oR laTER!"**

"YOUR RIB FELL OFF!" Blue exploded, pointing to the dusty and bloodied rib not too far away. Error's just looked at him unimpressed. **"aND?"**

"What do you mean 'and'?!" Blue hands went up as if to shake Error into sense, but Honey held him back. Daze just started to let his magic roam, to feel how much damage Error has that needs to be healed. "Your. Rib. Fell. Off."

 **"NoT FoR thE fIRsT tIME."** Error sighed, deciding to just let them freak out if they wanted to. He just didn't see the big deal. **"OnE tImE aLL mY bONEs wERe RiPPeD oFF, I waS lEfT iN piecES. My bOdY pUT itSElF bAcK ToGETheR."** Error tried to explain, only to get horrified looks back. He glanced around not understanding what was wrong with what he said. **"whAT?"**

It didn't help that was when Echo, Ink and Death came into the clearing. Ink's scream being able to hear from miles away.

"WHAT!?"

Error blankly looked to the sky. **_'Today is going to be a long day.'_**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Error is finally accepting his role as Father to the babybones! But doubt is a hard thing to get rid of, and Error still doesn't know what is going to happen to him. For all he knows Fate is right around the corner ready to drag him back. He is feeling conflicted, all his emotions jumbled. He has no idea what to do with himself, and doesn't understand what is going on with himself._

 _Also, one of his ribs finally broke off! Making everyone but him panic. Error doesn't see the problem, worse things have broken off and came back together. His magic will eventually reattach the rib. Sure it will still look cracked, broken, and mangled, but it will stay on. The others know - as a skeleton Monster - that bones breaking off is not a good thing. So they are freaking out extra hard, not understanding why Error isn't as well._

 _We also got Void's first steps and words! Don't worry, more fluffy time with the kids will happen in the next chapter._


	16. When Life Hands You Blueberries

tumblr_os5c697k3t1vj2m70o1_500

 _LOOK! punny1 made this! I think it is very nice, and I love how Blue is looking at Error, and Error not even glancing his way._

 _I'm glad everyone found Error's 'I'm so done' attitude funny, I do too. It's fun to write him like that, as he has been through a lot and probably feels older then all of them combined. He's tired, and so what if he got hurt, he's had worse._

 _I'm still not sure on the pairing, or if I will go with everyone x Error, so I am going to give them all moments with Error for now. That way if I do go with everyone, I haven't left ant of them out._

 _But for now on to the chapter! This one is going to be a long one, but not as long as the chapter where I introduced everyone to Error._

 _Sorry about all the mistakes, I had worked and worked until I finished this chapter was past the point of being tired._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Seeing Error laying there, blankly staring up at the sky, was not something Ink wanted to see. Mostly because of the red, broken rib laying not to far away from the darker skeleton. _'Oh God! What do I do?! WHATDOIDOOHMYGOI-'_ Ink's SOUL sped up, his face flushing, gibberish coming out of his mouth.

Not paying any mind to Ink's panic attack, Death and Echo rushed up to the others.

"What happened?" Death questioned as he floated by Honey and Blue. Echo knelt down by Daze, who had a very worried look on his face. The two babybones fretted over Error, who was still just gazing up in the sky, not really paying them any attention anymore.

"One of his ribs just broke-er... _fell_ off." Daze told the grim reaper, having to talk a bit louder to be heard over Blue's swearing and Ink's panicking. "I used my magic to get a read on his wounds..." Daze bit his lip, glancing down at Error. "I can't heal him, the damage is too much for my experience."

"We'll talk to Error about taking him to Life, but for now lets get him back to the house." Death then turned and nodded to Echo, signaling him to pick Error up. Echo gave a nod, and the reached down to pick up Error, hands going to his sides to lift him.

Error felt hands coming closer to him, to where his ribs are. Lazily looking over, his SOUL froze. **_'G!'_** G was going for his ribs again! All Error could see was G ripping and breaking off all his ribs, laughing once they reattached just because it meant he could break them off again. G giving him that blasted smirk, laughing at his pain when he cried out for Mercy. **_'No, no, no, NO! Not again!'_**

Echo stilled when multicolored hands suddenly gripped his in a tight manner. Everyone in the clearing stopped all at once when Error growled out like a wounded predator. **"YOU wONt bE bREakInG oFF mY RiBS tODaY G!"** The grip got tighter, Error starting to glitch harder. **"NoT AgAIn!"**

Echo could barely hear Daze's crying, Ink's horrified gasp, Blue's heated cursing, Honey's dark mumbles, or even feel Death's silent but very mad stare. No, all he could see is Error's dark, but so fragile glare. Hear the slight hysterically begging behind the words, the _'Please, no more! Mercy!'_. But what he noticed most is the dazed look in his eyes, not really seeing _him_ , Echo, but this so called G.

That would make G his counterpart from a logical stand point. A skeleton Monster that looked like Echo, broke off Error's ribs. _'Why would someone do that?!'_ Echo quickly forced his arms and hands to go limp, not wanting Error to see him as a threat. All Echo could see was himself reaching over and breaking off a screaming, crying Error's ribs. Laughing and loving every minute of it. _'What kind of monster is my counterpart?!'_

All in all, it made Echo want to break off one of G's ribs, just to show him how it feels. _'Maybe in the end we're not that different after all, but at least I wouldn't hate another for doing their job.'_

Blinking once the hand went limp, Error noticed that G was wearing a white sweater. **_'G doesn't wear anything under his jacket...'_** Finally taking a glance around, Error saw Death and Daze looking down at him, to the other side he saw Null and Void right by his head where he was laying down. **"oH...YoUR nOT G..."**

"No...I'm Echo." Echo plastered on a brittle smile, trying not to show his anger. "Do you remember where your at?"

 **"YoUR hiS COuntERpaRT..."** Error frowned, looking at the slight differences to calm his SOUL. **"YeAH, i'M In tHE stABlE mULtiVEReSE."**

"That's good!" Echo nodded as the grip on him loosened. His smile growing more tight at thinking he looks like someone who had hurt this skeleton, looking like the other enough to send Error into a flashback.

"We're going to have to be even more careful." Death muttered to Ink, who finally stopped panicking and now stood by Daze. "Flashbacks can happen at anytime when you have something to remind you about it. And we're all reminders to Error."

"We really need to get him to a heal though!" Daze muttered softly, eyes not leaving Error.

"We'll think of something, for right now lets just get back to the house." Death answered, knowing now was not the time to panic. He would rather wait until the healer told them everything, then he can panic and break a table like Maple did.

Blue growled when Honey picked him up, refusing to put him down. Echo backed up when Error let go of him, standing up and looking to the others not knowing what to do. "So...Who's carrying him?" Echo asked, knowing he can't be the one to do it.

 **"oH FoR thE LOvE oF-!"** Error huffed, reaching over to grab his fallen rib. Then he stood up without any problems, scowling at Ink when he made a move to help him or pick him up, either one really but in the end Error wanted neither. **"I hAvE bEEn TeLLinG YOu iT's FInE-!"**

 **-CRACK-**

 _~THUD~_

Everyone looked to the ground blankly, where a rib lays just at Error's feet. Eyes budged out and widened to massive degrees, Error just looked like this happened everyday.

 **"HUh, anOTHer ONe?"** Error just sighed before picking it up as well. He gave it a once over before giving a slight smile. **"aT lEasT IT's a CLeAN bReaK, easIEr TO cOMe bAcK ON."**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HUH, ANOTHER ONE'?!" Blue hysterically asked. To Error it looked like he could start foaming at the mouth at any moment. Blue held up to fingers, shaking them violently in Error's direction, Honey now having to fight to keep Blue in his arms - though Honey did have a look on his face, most likely thinking about joining Blue in his hysterics. "TWO RIBS! _TWO!_ "

"OHMYGODWHY!?WHATDOIDONOW?!" Ink screamed at himself, not knowing what to do in this situation. He never had a skeleton Monster right in front of him while their ribs fell off, he never thought this could even happen! This is something he had never had to prepare before, or even think about! "WENEEDAMEDIC!"

Daze started to cry harder, but kept calm even as his mind was screaming at everything. His brother is Misery, and he holds all dreams. He has seen somethings that he has never wanted to, but he knew how to keep calm under pressure - mostly. His body was shaking like a leaf as he tried to calm his breaths and SOUL. _'Okay Daze, you got this! Just move your legs and start walking Error to the house!'_ Twitching, Daze found that he couldn't move his legs. They were numb. _'Okay, first order of business; get body back under control!'_

"Shit." Echo muttered to himself, hands covering his sockets, leaning his head back as he tried to think. But all he could feel is guilt. While he may not be this 'G' that Error mentioned, he was his counterpart and it _felt_ like his fault even if it wasn't. Seeing that rib just break off and fall, tumbling out and under of Error's coat, was horrifying. His mind whispered that it was his fault, but his SOUL knew the answer. He had so many questions, and only one other can answer them. _'G, if I ever see you,'_ Hands tightened their hold and sockets closed tighter. _'you have a lot to answer for.'_ "Shit!"

All Death could do was stare at Error. Now, don't get him wrong. He was horrified like the others that Error was just falling apart, but that wasn't the thing that really made him worry. It was the way Error just shrugged like it was nothing, that he didn't even care that he was falling apart at the seems. It was the way he was so calm about it and had no cares that really made Death give a horrified gasp at. Sure, Error had no fear of death - which Death secretly enjoyed, as that meant Error didn't fear him. - but to have no worry about your health or body is another matter altogether. Now all he could do is watch to see if any other bones will fall, and to try and think of a way for Error to agree to go to Life's place to get healed up.

 ** _'I'm surrounded by insane Monsters.'_** Error sighed, picking up the bag and putting it on before turning to the pathway. Glancing to the side, he stopped mid-step at the worried looks he was getting from Null and Void. **_'Right, I'm a father now...What do I do in this situation?'_** Glancing to the ribs in his hands, he was struck with a horrible idea. **_'What if they think it is fine if their ribs fall off?!'_**

Null and Void flinched back in shock when their Daddy suddenly keeled in front of them, pointing his rib at them and a stern face looking at them. They straightened at that look, knowing that he wanted them to pay close attention to him. "Daddy?" Null asked worried, glancing to his face, to the rib, then back to his face.

 **"i'M NOt a NOrmAL MoNStER, i WoRk diFFeRENtLY. My** ** _BOdY_** **woRKS dIFFeREntLY."** Error paused, thinking about how to go with this before shrugging. He's been winging it this long, why stop now? **"iF YOuR HURT, yOUR rIBs fALL, bReaK OfF, sOMEoNE TRies ANyTHinG, In daNGEr, oR iN PAiN, SAd,** ** _anYThING_** **\- YoU cOME tO mE RIGHt aWaY, oR cAll FOR mE. Do nOT fREaK oUT aBOUt THiS i WiLL bE fINE AS i AlWaYS hAvE."** Error pointedly did not look behind him at the still freaking out Monsters, his kids were better then them. **"Do YOU unDERsTAND?"**

"Yes Daddy..." Null and Void nodded, but then Null bit his lip. "But what if your not there or too far away to hear us or get to?"

Without even pausing to think, Error formed some strings in his hands. Quickly, but firmly, tying it around each of their little wrists, and secretly putting some around their ankles so that they were hidden behind their socks, Error looked on it and nodded. **"WiTH thESe On, I wILL alWaYS bE aBLE TO fIND yoU. I cAN mAKe POrtALS, I** ** _wILL_** **FiND yoU."** What was left unsaid was that if he finds them hurt on the other side, even if a _single tear_ falls from either of their sockets, someone was going to get dusted and/or wish they had been dusted.

Error is possessive of what is his because he has so little that he could hold and keep without fear of Fate or Inky taking it from him. Usually that is the SOULS, puppets, dolls and his knitting. Never something alive and dependent on him. And while Error still thinks he is going to fail at this parent thing, they are _his_ children. Protection from harm is one of the only things he can offer without fail, it is one of the only things he can promise he wouldn't crash and burn at.

"T'ank Daddy~" Void cooed, making Error blink. Before he could tell Void good job - because two words in one day must be good thing right? A Father should praise him for that...right? - Void leaned over and kissed his cheek sloppily. Null giggled, doing the same. "Thank you Daddy~"

 **"yOUr...WelCoME.** " Standing, he gestured for them to follow him. **"We'RE GOiNg bACK tO THe ManSION."**

Without pause, both children latched onto Error's legs. Giggling when they were lifted in the air each time Error took a step. Null blinked, glancing back to where the other adults were, only the one dressed in a black robe - Death, Null remembered - noticed they were moving. He nodded, and turned back to the others, motioning something and talking to them. Null turned back, looking up to Error. "Daddy, what about the others?"

His Daddy snorted, not even glancing back. **"ThEY'LL bE FInE."**

 _'If Daddy says it's fine, then it must be.'_ Null gave a little shriek of delight when Error made a larger - a over exaggerated - step, making the wind blow past them. Error chuckled before taking longer strides, giggles coming forth as the kids hugged tightly onto his legs.

 **-Back In The Kitchen-**

"Do ya think their fine?" Skull questioned from his seat, a glass of water in front of him. He had asked for something stronger, but Orbit had pointed out that they should probably stay sober for this kind situation. Skull eventually agreed, he just hoped it didn't involve cleaning someone's dust off the grass.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Orbit told them all, hiding his worry. He was making snacks in autopilot, trying to get rid of the stress. He made the kids stay in the living room, afraid about what they would see when Error does come through the door. "We would have heard something by now if anything happened."

"This is hella wack!" Fresh growled out, slumping in his seat, rubbing his face tired. "Why the heck is all this bomb diggity happen'?! We should just go and-!"

"We are staying here." Misery cut in before Murder and Killer could agree with Fresh's plan of going out and finding them. He knew that would just add to the chaos that must be going on out in the clearing. "Soon they will come in, and then..."

"Then what?" Red scowled, feeling antsy about all that is going on. "What are we going to do?! All I can see us doing is getting Error to a doc, and he doesn't trust any of us!"

Hearts frowned, thinking about it for a moment before thinking aloud. "Then how about someone he can trust, or at least someone who won't hurt him?"

Hop blinked, before leaning forward as the others stilled. "What do you mean Hearts?"

"I mean, we ask Error who has never hurt him." Hearts gave a bitter smile. "We know our counterparts failed, but another might have never did anything to him. Hopefully it is a one of our AU's." Then he shrugged. "If there isn't one that hasn't hurt him, then we ask the one he trust the most or the one that hurt him the less."

"And would he just answer?" Murder asked, scratching at his skull. "Would he even go with them? He knows this isn't his Multiverse."

"But looking like one he trusts could make it easier." Killer pointed out from his spot by Murder. "Let's just hope that it isn't someone from my AU."

"There's no one left in your AU." Maple grumbled, slumped over the table and tapping it.

"I _know_. That's the point." Killer chuckled, as if finding it hilarious that he killed off every Monster in his AU.

"...Anyway," Misery cleared his throat, cutting through the awkward silence. "All we can do is ask, then go with Hearts plan."

"What if we get the-" Hop cut off when Error just opened the door and walked through like nothing was wrong, the two kids giggling on each leg.

It took a few moments to possess what they we're seeing, before everyone shot up with wide eyes.

"So...Error, are you okay?" Red asked, looking the taller one up and down. Error didn't look hurt. _'I swear if this was a false alarm-!?'_

Everyone choked when Error reached into his pocket, and pulled out two red ribs for everyone to see. **"YeAh, JuST tWo rIBs FinALLy FeLL OfF. StILl don'T sEE WhAT thE fUSs IS abOUT."** Error shrugged and put the ribs back into his pockets, walking out of the kitchen. **"It'S JUsT tWo RibS, ThEY'LL gO BaCK EvENtUalLY."**

Red mouthed to Maple in shock. _'Just two ribs?!'_ What happens to another for them to shrug that off?! Red could feel another panic attack coming.

Hearts could feel his SOUL tearing, just thinking about all the pain Error must be in - even if he doesn't show it. Then that brought Hearts even more pain, because Error must have gone through a lot of pain to be able to hide it so well.

Maple was in shock, he thought it was just one rib! He told them it was just one! And by the look Fresh was giving him over his shades, they were not happy about this shock when they were told it was just one. Maple was quick to shake his head and hands, denying that he knew about the other rib. "It was just the one when I left!"

"So that means it fell off after." Misery muttered, getting up and going to follow Error. "I think it is time to put Hearts plan into action."

Hop swiftly stood. "I'll short cut to get the others. Knowing Ink, he forgot he can teleport in his worry." Hop gave them a nod before walking out to the yard, not liking to teleport inside the building. All that ran through his mind are those two, bloody and dust ribs. _'What's going to fall off next if we don't get him any help?'_

"Well, lets go before the kids ask to see his ribs." Killer laughed while Murder snickered at that picture. Orbit choked, hurriedly turning off the stove as the others rushed into the living room. Fresh snorted when he heard Orbit trip and yelp as he rushed with the others. _'It better only be two ribs.'_

But Fresh knew it was going to be way worse then that, Error's SOUL had shown that to them if nothing else.

 **-In The Living Room-**

Error blinked when the group rushed in, then a light shown, and those in the clearing we're there with Hop not too far behind. ** _'Either this is going to be bad, or just painful.'_**

For all the adults, the were dumbfounded. Why? Because of what they just walked into.

Error was lounging on the couch, one hand scratching his cheek, the other held out, fingers moving gracefully as his strings making a large teddy bear move. The large teddy bear, about the size of Hearts, was one they keep in the toy corner for when the little Papyruses come over. Null and Void were sitting by the arm of the couch, looking around the bear at the other Time kids, who were playing as knights.

"Don't worry Princess Null and Princess Void, we'll save you!" TK puffed out his chest, raising his plastic sword. The rest following suit, all with a war cry. Orange and Gaz were sitting not too far away, deciding to watch rather then play. Tick was mostly interested in fighting, Cherry was having fun playing where he wasn't the one getting hit like in his AU, Cloud was sitting with Orange and Gaz, and Peace was watching the bear move in awe.

Void giggles, bouncing in his seat and throwing kisses. Null on the other hand, watched the bear in awe. "Go Mr. Bear!"

Orange chuckled at TK's sadden face. "Null-er, sorry." Orange snorted. "Princess Null, your not suppose to cheer for the bear who is keeping you hostage."

"But Daddy is making Mr. Bear move." Null frowned in confusion. "So that means Daddy is Mr. Bear!" Null pouted, giving them all a slight glare. "I don't want to be saved from Daddy!"

"Daddy!" Void cheered, hands lifting up to the ceiling in excitement. "Daddy! Daddy!"

TK just looked heartbroken, before determination grew inside him. _'I'll win and prove to Null that Mr. Bear is_ _ **nothing**_ _!'_

"That's not how pretending works." Gaz laughed, but shrugged from where he was sitting. "Oh well, at least they're having fun."

Cloud snickered softly at the defeated looking TK. "Poor TK, he looks so heartbroken that Null isn't cheering for him to win."

"...It looks like he's taking it a bit _too_ seriously now though." Orange muttered with a sweat drop, worried watching how TK raised his sword, fighting the big plush bear like a monster possessed.

"It's be fine." Gaz waved him off. Cloud paled, pointing to something before agreeing. "Yeah, I'm more worried about what Tick will do. He just threw away his toy and has his yo-yo out!"

"Heh!" Tick chuckled, swinging his yo-yo at the bear. But no matter how heavy his yo-yo is, Error's strings are stronger and the bear is plush. The bear bats at Tick suddenly, making his eyes go wide as he falls. "...This isn't the end _Mr. Bear_." Tick growls out as he slowly sat up.

Peace just pokes the bear, watching it move about. Stars in his eyes as he watched the bear over his colorful glasses. "So COOL~"

All the adults could do was watched shock. Not because of anything that is going on, no. It's about how Error set _all_ this up within a few minutes, if that.

In fact, Orbit opened his mouth to ask just that, but Hearts cleared his throat, making him remember the more important things to ask. But he still kept glancing to where the bear was fighting the others, and was impressed. Error even seemed to not be paying what he was doing any mind, that spoke of talent and practice.

"Error." Misery called out, deciding it was now or never.

Error lazily lifted his head up, blinking at the others. **"iF thIS iS AboUT mY RibS-"**

"We were just wondering something is all." Misery cut him off before anyone could be set of, namely a still twitching Blue who did not look happy. "May we ask you a question or two?"

Raising a brow, Error eventually nodded in agreement. ** _'What angle are they going for now?'_** Leaning back, and still making the bear move so the kids were distracted, he waited for the questions.

"We know our... _counterparts_ have hurt you in someway or another." Misery paused, trying to ring in his anger while Error tensed, wondering just where in the hell they were going with this.

Murder decided to cut in and ask, seeing Misery pause. Giving Error a blood thirsty grin - just thinking of all the things he wanted to ask his counterpart and do to the other counterparts just made him want to grab his axe and never let go - he scratched at his skull. "Has anyone _not_ hurt you?"

Error blinked, tilting his head in confusion. **"WhAT dO YoU mEaN BY THaT?"**

"Has anyone not hurt you in? Never broken your bones or cracked your SOUL?" Killer smirked, playing with his knife. His list was already big, might as well see if anyone _shouldn't_ be one the list. "Is there anyone you _trust_?"

 ** _'Has someone never hurt me before..?'_** Stopping to think about it, Error had no idea he was mumbling aloud, fingers never stopping as the bear continued to move around for the children. **"ClAsSIC bRoKE mY aRM...EdGe KiCKEd IN mY femER...OuTEr? NO, hE tOLD tHE oTHErs EvERyTHiNG hE kNEw...WOUlDn'T tRusT HIm...DaNCe?...BroKE mY FeET..."** Error scratched his head, not noticing said counterparts to those he mentioned wincing or growling. Then it hit him. Error tapped his chin. **"SwAP nEvER hURT mE no MAtTER hoW MUCh i hAd HURT hIm!"**

Honey leaned forward, surprise and interest showing on his face. "Swap? As in my Bro?" Honey knew his Brother was the best and so cool, but not this cool!

Error grimaced, looking at Honey like he was going to strangle him at any moment. It was clear that Swap was not Honey's counterpart. **"WhEn I wAs...** ** _lOsT_** **To mAdNEss,"** A more delicate way of putting _'I lost my mind and sanity for a bit - more like_ _ **years**_ _really.'_ , but the others seemed to grasp it by the grim faces they had on. **"i hAd neARlY DEstROyed UnDeRSwAP - ThE oRiGinAL oNE."** Error went on, not noticing the shocked looks. Red mouthed 'Original?'. Ink and Skull glanced at one another, it seems that the creator did more then just create new AU's. Just how crowded was Error's Multiverse?

 **"i HaD..."** Error shook his head, he did no want to explain that he had kidnapped Swap. Even if it was done out of madness and loneliness, he did not want to admit that he had sunk that low. Never did he go and try and see Swap or talk to him after he let him and the human SOUL leave to restart the AU, he couldn't. Swap probably hated him too in the end, he was never meant to have friends. Error was not formed for that. **"i HuRT SwAP AnD sTrEtcH. StReTCh nEvEr foRGaVE mE,** ** _riGHtFuLLy_** **, BuT sWAP DiD, aND noT ONCe RaISeD a HAnD TO mE oR eVEN spAT oUt hARSh WoRdS."**

Misery gave Honey a nod, making Honey's eyes gleam. He understood what was asked of him, so he silently slid out of the room. Misery turned back to Error, making up a question on the spot so Error didn't become to suspicious. "So...Has my counterpart ever did anything?"

Error chuckled, and for a moment Misery thought it wouldn't be too bad, then Error answered his question. **"NiGHtmaRE hAs POisOnED ME so mANy TImEs! HA, OnE tImE hE EVEn slIPpED mE a SLEEpINg poTION, anD i WokE Up iN A AU fILLeD WiTH pOiSon. EvERyONE woRE gAs mASKs As To nOT bREaTH iT IN."** Error smiled like he was thinking of a nice memory. **"I BReAThed So MUCh In, I wAS pUkiNG foR dAYS! YOU shOULd hAVe SeEn INkY's fACe WhEn i hAD tO FiGHT hIm noT a hOUR lAtER."**

"He did what?!" Red choked out, not understanding why Error was smiling about all this. Misery was not looking any better, Daze having to help keep him standing. Hop was glad he had sat down already in the love seat, he knew he would have fallen from his legs going numb with shock at all this. Fresh was worried about what his counterpart did or does from the way Error looked at him when they first met, like a snake getting ready to strike at any moment. Orbit was just happy the kids were distracted and not paying them any attention, they did not need to hear this. Echo was taking deep breaths, if his counterpart broke off ribs and freaked Error out, then why didn't this 'Nightmare' do the same thing to him. Echo wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. Blue was rubbing his head, knowing that everything Error said was fucked up, but Error wouldn't believe him. _'What has that Multiverse done to you?'_

Ink didn't want to know how Inky reacted to Error in this little story, it most likely ended badly for Error no matter what. Murder was just staring at Error, not knowing if he should add Nightmare to the list or not with the way Error was smiling. Killer felt the same, but wondered if Error is not mentioning something about Nightmare that they should know before they act. Daze was shaking, not wanting to know how far his Brother had fallen in Error's Multiverse, how far Daze himself has fallen. Skull's hands were twitching, grin twitching, as he listened to Error. Not even in the mafia had they done what this Nightmare had done. Maple could guess that the only way Error survived all this was because of being unable to die and being able to take more. But that didn't fill him with good feelings knowing that.

 **"hE pOIsonEd mE."** Error shrugged, not seeing the big deal. It had been happening for years after all. Error actually got slightly worried when he wasn't poisoned by Nightmare after a while. It was almost like a greeting after a while. But then Nightmare stated that with Error expecting it and used to it, it wasn't fun or useful anymore. Though on occasion he will do it for giggles, but as much as he used to. **"NiGHTmaRE DOEs tHAT SomEtiMES."** Error gave a big smirk, actually looking fond and proud at the same time, but the words coming out made it disturbing to them all. **"I'M noW imMunE TO moST pOisIONs noW because OF NIGHTmaRE."**

"How many times has this guy poisoned you?!" Red tried not to yell, he really did. So it came out in a choke, making Red look more in pain then he already is.

 **"i loSt coUNt afTER THREE hUnDreD AnD sIxTY fOUR."** Error told them all nonchalantly. **"He StOPPed aFTER a WhilE THoUGH wHEn i GoT uSeD To IT."**

"..." Misery blankly looked at Error, Daze patting his cheek trying to get a reaction. The other's weren't in better shape.

Error just looked at them, hand still controlling the bear. The kids laughter and cheering filled the background. **"WhAT? YoU aSKED!"**

 **-With Honey-**

"So, can ya do this for us bro?" Honey pleaded with his brother with his eyes through the portal, he saw no other options and this was a good as plan as any. Hop made sure to tell them before they ported back, and it seemed like on that wouldn't fail them.

"Of course I will help you Brother!" Blueberry gave a bright grin, but sadness and questions burning in his eyes. "...Is this Error really that badly hurt Papy?"

Taking a deep breath, and remembering how Error looked and acted, all Honey could do was nod. Seeing Blueberry's sad face, Honey couldn't help but add something to cheer him up. "But your counterpart never hurt him bro, your so cool!"

Blueberry brightened, stepping through the portal as his starry eyes seemed to dance. A determined grin growing on his face. "Mweh! But of course! I am the Sensational Sans after all!"

"So cool."

 **-With Error-**

Everyone had eventually went and sat down somewhere. But left Error and the kids the couch. They did not want to crowed him after everything that had been said. Error was still playing with the kids, making Mr. Bear belly flop on Peace much to all the children's amusement. Misery still couldn't get over the fact his counterpart poisoned Error - seemingly for fun. And that Error was okay with it. In face, Misery and Daze could feel a faint fondness for this Nightmare from Error, which boggled their minds. _'Is it because he has had worse or that others have done worse to him?'_ Misery narrowed his eyes in thought from his seat that he was sharing with his brother near the fire place. _'Or are we missing pieces to form the big picture?'_

"Sorry it took so long." Honey lazily smirked as he slouched in. "Error I want ya to meet someone."

Error just looked up, only to choke when another skeleton walked in. **"ThErE iS** ** _No_** **WaY..."**

It was Swap, but Error knew right away that this wasn't his Swap, there was a huge difference between the two.

He had on a gray t-shirt lined with blue, no shoulder pads on it or sown on as a battle body. A long light blue scare and blue pants with grey boots. Nothing too off or too much different there. No it was something more glaring obvious.

Swap's counterpart was _tall_.

Swap was only to Error's kneecaps now, shorter then any other Sans that is fully grown. The one in front of him stopped at Error's eye sockets, taller then quite a few Sanses. His face was more mature, less childish looking. He still has starry eyes, but even then they were not as big, Swap's almost took over his eye sockets with them. It was a shock to the system to see someone so short be so tall, even if Error knew this wasn't Swap it still was a shock.

"Hello mysterious Multiverse Traveler!" The tall Swap grinned brightly, starry eyes dancing. He practically ran over - Apparently height didn't change the speed or strength of Swap, in fact to Error it seemed this one was faster. - and held out a hand suddenly. Error flinched, loosing his concentration. The strings around the teddy bear faded, making the kids laugh and gasp when the bear fell over top of some kids. Null and Void quickly turned to see why their Daddy stopped, only to blink in surprise that a new skeleton was in front of their Daddy. They were quick to crawl over to Error's side, looking this new skeleton up and down.

Error just looked at the hand, before glancing up at the smile directed to him. _**'Just like Swap...yet not.'**_ slowly Error gripped the other's hand. He wouldn't treat this one the same as he did with Swap when they first met. The grin grew brighter, and the others let out a breath they were holding.

But some looked a but annoyed and frustrated when Error didn't even shy away from Blueberry's hand. Echo especially felt a bit cheated, he didn't want Error to flinch away from his hand like he did back at the clearing.

"I'm the Sensational Sans! But I'm also called Blueberry for less confusion!" Blueberry's grin fell to a concerned frown. Looking over the darker skeleton, he could tell the other was very much hurt without even needing to know what his brother told him. But Blueberry also noticed how lost he looked, all together he looked like he needed immediate attention and fast.

 **"i'M ErRoR..."** Error glanced down at the kids at his side, before looking back up at Blueberry. **"thEsE ARe mY sONs, NuLL anD vOID."**

Blueberry had to smile at the way the two little bones puffed out their chest, pride written all over their faces at being called Error's children. "What adorable children you have!" The other just gave him a face that said 'Of course their adorable, what else would they be?'. 'What a great father.' Blueberry thought to himself fondly, getting a feel on Error. But Blueberry knew he would have time for that later, he had to get the other to help and fast. "You look hurt, do you need assistance?"

Error frowned, glancing to the pocket that held his two ribs. **"i'M fINe, iT wAs juSt tHE tWo riBs."** Error mumbled to himself, he still didn't see the big deal. It was just him getting hurt after all, no one else.

"But that doesn't mean you are not hurt elsewhere!" Blueberry had to hold back the frown working it's way up. The other was falling apart, yet still did not want help. _'If the other me was so kind to you, does that mean he got you to help?'_ By Queen Toriel, Blueberry hoped that was true. Seeing that the other still didn't care, he knew he had to play dirty. Turning to the kids at Error's side, Blueberry pouted. "You want your Daddy to get healed up too don't you?"

 ** _'You fucker, you really are different then Swap!'_** Error's eye twitched, seeing the manipulation a mile away. He would have to teach his kids about this later on. Swap was never this mature or manipulative...or at least he didn't seem so. Error could admit he was oblivious at times - and some things are blurry from the days of madness, do for all he knew Swap was all that and more. ** _'Great, now I'm confusing myself! It's been so long that I don't even remember if Swap was like this or not.'_** Error groaned as the two kids turned to look up at him with pouts ready.

Void tugged at the coat, a pitiful frown on his face. "Daddy?"

Null wasn't too far behind his little brother. Leaning onto his Daddy, he looked up at him in worry. "Daddy, I know you said it was normal for you..." Null chewed on his lower lip for a moment before going on. "But I'm _scared_." Error jolted, looking down at them in shock. "I don't like it that your hurt!"

 ** _'Shit.'_** Sighing, Error turned to glare up at Blueberry. **"FiNE, I'LL gO To ThE heAlER..."** The 'You manipulative fucker!' was left unsaid.

Blueberry's face lit up, and before Error could even blink, he was held bridle style in Blueberry's arms. **"WhAT aRE YoU-!?"** Error glitched, twitching at being held.

All the others shot up, opening their mouths to tell Blueberry to put the glitching skeleton down, but stopped when Blueberry laughed loudly, creating a portal.

"Come on children, we are going to the best healer there is for you Father!" Null and Void stumbled off the couch, quickly going to the portal. "The Sensational Blueberry does nothing in halves!" Error choked as Blueberry ran with him in his arms through the portal. "Have no fear Error!"

 **"ThIS doESN'T HELp mE anY!"** Error nearly screamed out before they were through the portal. Null and Void laughed, finding their Daddy with the other funny, before quickly following after through the portal.

Everyone looked at the portal, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Did...Did your brother just kidnap Error?" Skull asked Honey blankly, pointing to the portal.

"No!" Honey denied in a hurry. "My bro would never do that."

"I have seen kidnappings, hell I _have_ kidnapped someone before." Skull told the taller skeleton. "That looked like one."

"Blueberry is not one to mess with that's for sure." Maple muttered, thinking of his own brother. "He and Razz really go all out and do not hesitate when they want something."

"I better hurry after them." Death came out from the corner he was sitting in. "Have to fill in Life before she takes this all the wrong way." Death floated to the portal, brifly looking at everyone.

Ink waved him off, still looking shaken from all that has happened. "We're going to go and talk with out brothers, tell them everything that is going on. We'll catch up with you later."

Killer shrugged, before smirking. "I'd go with you, but you should warn Life first." He raised his knife. "Don't want to start a fight with her, I don't think she likes me any."

Death snorted. _'Life doesn't really like me.'_ Death and Life worked together and trusted one another, but were not really friends. Their magic and lives were too different to understand one another. and while they get along, there was always something in the background making them not get to close. Death and Life can never touch one another, can never really be friends. And Death was fine with that, he had his friends and she had her's. _'And with Error, if I'm right...'_ Death floated through the portal. _'Then I have someone I could actually poke and won't die from that.'_

 **-With Life-**

Life was tending to her garden, hidden away from the other Gods. Only Death and the others like him could find her, so she was not expecting a portal to open by her porch only a few feet away from her.

Shoot up and preparing for the worse, Life flinched back in surprise when Blueberry shot through with a darker, glitching skeleton in his arms. Multicolored eyes blinked at her, making her jolt even more when two little babybones toddled in after them.

"Hello Lady Life!" Blueberry tilted his head down at the taller one in his hold. "I have brought someone in dire need of healing!"

 **" it iS noT** ** _DiRE_** **-!"** The dark one tried to say, before a creaking noise sounded out. Frowning, the glitchy one shifted in the hold, and a red rib came tumbling out of the coat.

Blueberry paled, making a wounded noise at the sight. Life couldn't hold back her horrified gasp, hands going to her mouth.

 **"AnOtHER ONE? oH WELl, aT leASt my FinGERS anD fEEt aRE sTiLL oN."** The dark skeleton just shrugged, stretching down and picking up the rib, shoving it in a pocket. Life could hear the rattling of other bones in the pocket, and that sickened her. This skeleton was falling apart right in front of her. He looked up at her, eyes making her freeze. There was so much pain, so much sadness in them, but refused to show. **"yOU dON't KNoW hoW hARD iT IS tO wAIt fOR THEm To cOME bAcK. KniTTinG Is haRD WiTHoUT aLL YOUr FinGERs."**

Life felt frozen, feeling the pain and Death's magic on the other. By all counts he should be dead, but wasn't and even them... _'The magic and touch of Death...feels off.'_ Life realized, frowning her brow. It did not feel like Grim's or Death's touch, but also so much alike Death's. It was a weird feel of right and wrong. 'But if Death did hurt this poor Monster so badly,' A fire blazed into Life's eyes. 'I will show him what happens when life has no Mercy.'

Just then Death walked through the portal, it closing behind him. He looked to Error's annoyed face, the kids awed yet worried ones as they looked around the garden - glancing to Error every second, Blueberry's stricken face, and Life's burning one.

Gulping, Death glanced around. "What?"

Life strode forward, eyes burning all the more when Error's scars become more visible as she came closer.

"Death, you better explain. **N O W.** "

Death flinched back, before nodding. "Okay, but first," Death gestured to Error. "Life meet Error, Forced God of Destruction to another Multiverse. Formed by Fate and touched by Destiny, he fell her through the VOID."

Life's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Why don't we go sit down, this could take a while. Blueberry, why don't you take Error inside and talk for a minute, get to know one another?"

"What fun! Come on everyone!"

 **"CaN YoU pUT mE doWN NOW?!"**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _So here it is! Error is finally to a healer, but not healed up yet. He also met Blueberry, one who is different yet so alike to Swap. Blueberry is taller and more mature then Swap, and doesn't hide that fact like Swap does at times. We will get more on Swap and how he thinks of Error, and how he acts in general, in later chapters. We will also get more of Blueberry in the next chapter._

 _All these Monsters in the Stable Multiverse know about the others, and don't forget it even after a reset happens. But it is like background information, not at the forefront of their minds. That is why the other Toriel and Life did not react badly to Ink or Blueberry. But they had never seen Error or Null and Void, so Mob!Toriel thought he existed in her AU and not a new or other one. And even then, she did not think about that option until Skull and Ink came to take Error. That is why she didn't ask who or about Ink, she has already seen and knows him._


	17. All The King's Horses And Men

_I have decided, after thinking long and hard on it, not to make this Everyone X Error. Not to say not everyone will love Error, they will, but just not in a romantic way. They will love and protect him, and at times it may come off as romantic but it will just be extremely platonic, as they are the 'Error Protection Squad!'_

 _Error will be for sure paired up with Death. In all honesty he was my original plan when I started making this and I have never seen this paring done before. I have seen Geno X Error, but never Reaper/Death x Error._

 _Sorry for all that wanted Everyone x Error, but I just feel like it would be too much for this story. Not when I also have to concentrate all my other plans, Error's healing, and plots I have for this story along with romance building._

 _But have no fear, I am actually working on a new story in my free time when I am not working on any of my other stories, and I have three chapters of it done but I haven't published it yet, of a Harem/Everyone X Error fanfic. It is about a very different Error - Non Destroyer - with how he reacts to everything. He is unlike HWHBB Error and Twisted Error, and he reacts differently to the Anti VOID. I wanted to try and test my abilities on that kind of pairing, a harem, so I made a story to have it in it. So that is the main focus of that story, that way I can concentrate on it and see if I can do it._

 _There are going to be background relationships as well in here, but they will not be the main focus of the story._

 _I do not own this song, it belongs to it's respectful owner._

 _As this is now Error X Death, I'm going to give them a moment. But it will take a while for actual romance to bloom, at least for Error._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Error couldn't help but glare at the other skeleton from across the little table. The table was a low square Japaneses sitting table, and one that Error knew he could easily reach across and strangle the other if he was quick enough. The only thing stopping him in the kids cuddled in his criss cross lap, both looking out the open wooden sliding doors in awe. The flowers blooming had caught there attention for now.

After Death had asked Blueberry to carry him into the house, Error had demanded to be put down. When it looked like the one in blue was going to say no, Error was quick to roll out of his hold, making the little finger on his left hand fall off, much to Error's annoyance and Blueberry's horror. Taking off his gloves on the little table, the bone fell out if, making Blueberry scream and the kids gasp.

In fact, Blueberry was still looking at the at little finger on the table in horror.

Huffing in frustration, Error picked up the little finger, placing it back on his hand. While other bones, the bigger ones and more mangled ones, take time to reattach, especially when they are broken off and not cleanly at that, little ones take almost effort on his part. Like his little toe and finger for example, but no bigger then that. Even his pointing finger has to take time before going back, much to Error's annoyance when he wanted to knit or had to fight. But he had gotten into the habit of waiting for his magic to do it on it's own, not by his prompting. It takes less magic when that happens, and for someone who has to kill and fight ever moment needed... _Yeah_ , he had other things to worry about.

Blueberry watched wide eyed when Error put his little finger back in it's place, a light blue mixed with a darker blue wisps of magic swirled around it, then reattached. Flexing, the hand was back to normal.

 **"ThERe,"** Error gave a nod in satisfaction, sounding smug. **"aS i hAVE bEEn tEllINg yOU aLL, ThEY wILL coME bAcK evENtUAllY."**

Taking a closer look at the hand, Blueberry still felt Error needed some healing. The hand looked like it was put through a blender, literally. It was chipped and had scars all over it, Blueberry was shocked that Error could even use it and that it had no holes in it.

"I still think you need some healing." Blueberry stated firmly, leaning on the table now that the bone was gone. "One should not look so... _hurt_. You have too many chips on your bones to be healthy." But then Blueberry gave a bright smile. "But do not worry! Life will heal you up in no time!"

Error sincerely doubted it. With how much damage his body had taken, and with how he had never really properly healed, it would take years for his body to look as normal as it could. But e decided not to say anything, better not start fight right now when in a AU filled with Gods.

"So, Error." Blueberry got a curious look on his face. "Can you tell me something about your Multiverse? Maybe something that you like to do?" Blueberry thought this was a safer conversation that they could have while they waited.

Error nearly flinched, thinking of when Swap asked him that very same question. But this time, he had a clear mind to answer with. But what to answer with? _**'Back before I got to busy maybe? But there are only a few things that I liked doing...Giving the kiddos chocolate, dolls, toys, and puppets was fun. They always looked so bright after that...Then when we all watched Undernovela was fun...God I hope that they don't break like I do...'**_ Error narrowed his eyes in thought. **_'And then there is when I went to the Original BittyTale when I could, where little Monsters along with big ones are, before i got to busy as well. Going after hours and just sitting in the play area was nice. It's funny that the Mother Monster never threw me out now that I think about it. All she did was let the bitties out into the play area with me, and then went off to get ready to open up the center. Maybe it's because I never hurt them and left before any humans or workers came? But I am a very different looking Monster, and not a pretty one at that...I don't know...'_** He could never admit to not being able to hurt his little kiddos or the bitties. The Kiddos were just like him, having the raw end of the deal. Even in his Madness he saw that after a while, making him stop fighting them. - _ **"No, sWInG iT lIKE THIS! iT WiLL cAUSe MORe PAiN."**_ \- But someone had to do it, so he tried to help them whenever he could. And the bitties were so tiny, helpless in the ways that mattered. Used as toys and play things, abused too much in the end, like how he is to Fate. It made him want to take them all home with him - well, if he had one that is. But he knew he couldn't, he would just get them more hurt then before. And Inky might try something to them, that or make too many Bitty AU's, forcing him to kill them off.

Blueberry smile fell a notch at Error's concentrating face, trying hard to think of anything to say. _'Does he have hobbies? Any at all?'_ Blueberry felt determination, he would help this skeleton have fun now that he was in this Multiverse. _'Didn't he mention knitting before?...Oh, now I remember.'_ Blueberry gulped, thinking about it. _'He said it was hard to knit when he had fewer fingers...'_ Best not mention that part, Blueberry didn't want to know how Error knew that.

"You said something about knitting before right?" Error jolted out of his thoughts, blinking up at Blueberry. "Do you like knitting?"

 **"KnITTiNG, CRoChET, sEWinG, ThInGS wITH sTRinGS aND yARN moSTlY."** Error nodded, thinking back to all his dolls and puppets he left behind. **"i LIkE maKInG pUPpEtS oF aLL tHAT aU saNSeS."** It made him feel like he had friends when he was alone in his part of the Anti-VOID.

"Daddy, you can make puppets?!" Null gasped, just thinking of the cute things his Daddy can make. He turned around in Error's lap, starting to tug at the coat. "Can you make me a doll of you?!"

"D'll!" Void called out excitedly, following his older brother's lead. "D-Doooo-ll!"

 **"** ** _vErY_** **gOOd VoID."** Error patted Void's hat covered head. The little orange covered Monster squealed in delight, nuzzling the hand. **"WhEN i hAvE tHE matERialS I WiLL NUlL."** _**'Although why you want one of me I will never understand.'**_ Error sighed, patting Null's head to, making him giggle. 'He'll most likely not want it when newer toys or something more interesting comes by.'

Blueberry giggled at the scene in front of him, Error looked like a very tired, but also very doting father to the two. _'It is a shame that the other Multiverse couldn't see this...'_ Blueberry hid a frown, just thinking about it. _'This Monster has more love then LOVE in him.'_ Leaning back, Blueberry gave a delighted chuckle. "You must be very _creative_ then-"

 **"DO NoT sAY ThAT!"**

All three skeletons froze at the tone of Error's voice; it was fear. Pure panicked fear, and seeing Error looking around crazed, it was steamed from paranoia after having learned to fear it the hard way. "Error, what is wrong?"

 **"i Am nOT** ** _crEaTIVe_** **! i Am dEsTRuctiVE, i CaN NOt CreATE, oNLY destrOY."** Error repeated to himself, like he had lived by it, said it everyday, and that it was beaten in him. And the sad thing is that Blueberry thinks that is what really happened to Error. **"DO noT sAY thAT!"**

"Okay." Blueberry held up both his hands in surrounded. Now was not the time to change his mind if he could, or argue about it. This wasn't something he could easily change his mind about, that would take time if not years to change something one had lived by. But Blueberry was up for the challenge! "I am very sorry for saying so." Blueberry apologized.

Taking in a deep breath, clinching both babybones close, Error calmed down. Fate was not here to scream at him, he was not in the Anti-VOID nor was Inky here to make sure he knows his place. He was fine, everything was fine. **"iT's FINE."**

"Blueberry?" A soft voice called from the right side.

Everyone jolted and shifted around to see Life standing in the doorway in the hallway, opposite of the door to the yard. She glanced to Error, saddened at what she had just found out. How can her counterpart not have stepped in? Or at least the other Gods have welcomed him? He is a God, just one of different origins. While she may not fully like Death, she knows he is needed. They have a great professional relationship, even if she hated the fact he had to kill her children. So why did the other side not see that too? _'Is our Multiverse really that different?'_

"Yes Lady Life?" Blueberry stood at attention, scarf waving dramatically behind him. The kids looked at it in awe, before glancing to the scarf around Error. _'Can it do the same?'_ Error just quietly snorted, having seen Swap do the same thing only with a handkerchief. How he made that look so dramatic Error never knew nor asked, at the time he hadn't cared. But now he wonders if magic is involved in it.

"I need you to go get me a few things and tell the others that it is safe to come here." Life gestured for him to follow her. "And I have a few notes for you to give a few, as I may need help. I will know after checking Error of course, but I would like to prepare for the worst." Life glanced once more at Error, pain and shadows in her eyes before turning and leaving.

Blueberry was quick to move after her, making Error miss the grim look in his eyes. "Of course Lady Life." He knew what she meant by worse. If Death couldn't kill off Error, that means he can't die. So the worse for this situation would be Error living in pain for the rest of his life. Another worst case would be Life needing to keep Error here, bringing in the other Toriel's and Asgore's - the healers - and working on him none stop. Blueberry knows that healing can be a painful thing, especially when magic is involved. And he can see Error's magic rejecting their magic. _'I really hope this goes well...'_

Scratching his cheek, Error wondered what that was all about before shrugging. A tugging got his attention, making him look down. Null's and Void's pleading faces were looking up at him, making him raise a brow in question. "Can we play in the flowers Daddy?" Null asked, pointing at all the pretty flowers. Void clapped his hands, pout ready. "Da-Daddy~"

Now, Error was sure that Life loved her flowers and wouldn't like kids picking them up and essentially killing them. But she was Life, she could make more flowers easily or bring them back to life if she tried hard enough. And it also could be said that Error didn't care about what she thought, if his kids wanted to play - and it wasn't hurting them and he could watch them - then who was he to say no? **"SuRE, lEtS gO."**

The kids laughed as he picked them up, walking to outside the sliding door. Walking to the edge of the low porch, he bent down and sat them down in the field. Before he could stand back up, Void tugged his scarf off. Blinking he watched as the little one toddled as fast as he could, long scarf blowing behind him. Null followed after, laughing when Void fell and helping him. Error relaxed at the sound, seeing them having fun. But the feeling of death made him look sharply to the side.

Death was now standing in the yard, only a few feet from him. The flowers under him as he floated wilting and dying. Error glanced to see that his scythe was put up, and Death wasn't reaching for it, so Error made no threatening moves. Instead, he gave a nod in greeting, waiting to see what the robed one wanted. **_'Well, it's obviously not me SOUL...If it's the kids then we're going to have issues though.'_** Error knew if it came down to it, for his babybones, he would fight even Death off.

"Error." Death floated a bit closer, making a trail of dead flowers and grass under him as he went. He stilled, face twisting in a sad frown when he noticed. "Oh...I forgot." Everything died when he touched it, everything. Glancing to the giggling children, his face fell even further. He can't touch another, he couldn't even keep a pet fish if he wanted to! Sighing, he glanced down at his hands, thinking about it. A lot of the others try to stay away from him. Geno especially as he did not want to die, not that Death couldn't blame them. But that reminded him, he wanted to know something. "I...I wanted to ask you something."

Error tilted his head, thinking about it before shrugging. Why not? **"ASk ThEN."**

"Your Death, he-I can feel his magic on you!" Death quickly got out, deep voice getting slightly deeper in nervousness. "Why would he-" He broke off, trying to see how he can put it.

 **"WaNT tO KIlL mE?"** Error finished. At seeing Death nod, he went on to answer. **"ReAPER mOSt likELY hATEd thAT i MADe HIS jOB HarDER."** Error glanced up, thinking about how Reaper carved numbers into his arms and legs, trying to put how many he has killed so that he wouldn't forget anytime soon. **"He HAtES hIS JOB lAsT i CHECKEd, SO hE wAnTED mE dEaD sO ThaT i WOuLD sTOp KIlLiNG oTHERs."**

"I don't understand." Death stated, face still set in it's sad state. _'Why get rid of something you can touch, and it would live afterwords?'_ Then it hit him, maybe he was wrong. Maybe Death couldn't touch Error and he would live to tell the tale. Death floated closer, just a few inches, lifting his hand slightly, before stopping once again _'Of course I can't touch him, I'm death. I'm not meant to touch another living being...'_ Doubts swirled in his mind, making him forget the logic right in front of him.

 _ **'What does he want?'**_ Error frowned, seeing Death's hand just up in the air slightly toward him. And his face looked sadder and sadder by the second, honestly Error had no idea what to do. He was used to Reaper - the one who cracked jokes about his job and about being a grim reaper. He has never once seen Reaper sad, only angry and amused. He looked to the hand, then back up to the other's face. **_'Is there something I'm missing here?...Is it a...'_** Suddenly a thought hit him. _**'Oh, I see!'**_

At first, Death had no idea what was going on. But then he realized something is _touching_ his hand. Jolting and twitching violently to jerk away, only for whatever was around his hand to tighten. opening his sockets, he glanced down to see a black hand tipped with red and yellow holding his hand. Following the arm all the way up, he soon was looking down slightly to Error's face.

 _'He's not dead.'_ Death's SOUL started beating wildly. _'He's not dust!'_ Trembling, Death slowly lifted his free hand. Not looking away from Error, he lightly cupped the others cheek. _'I can touch him...I can't kill him!'_ Why would Reaper want to get rid of such a treasure? To break the one he can touch without death following soon after? He lightly rubbed the chips and marks on the tear marked cheek, seeing a broken Monster in front of him. _'Broken into little bits, shattered.'_ Death's trembling worsened the longer he touched the other, almost not believing it.

Error didn't understand what was going on, he thought it was supposed to be a handshake. But maybe he was wrong, it's not like he ever shook hands with another in greeting. He wanted to say something, but the look of awe on the other's face stilled his tongue. With Death floating it made him taller then Error, so Error was stuck starring up at him as he lightly rubbed his cheek. _**'Maybe I'm missing something here. Or maybe it is a Multiverse thing? Something different here then mine?'**_ Error tried to think on what he did, or what he may have missed. He came up with a blank.

"They _broke_ you." Error shifted, starring up into Death's dark sockets. While Error had no idea what was going on, he would not be crowned. The God of Destruction and the God of Death stared each other down before Error decided to answer. **"yEs, ThEy DiD."**

"We'll heal you." That wasn't a question, nor a demand. Death stated it as a fact, like it will happen no matter what. And to Death, that was a fact. He would get Error healed up even if he had to get every healer from every AU here to do it.

But to Error, they were just empty words.

 **"HEh, i'M bEyoNd BroKEn. I'M** ** _shaTTEred_** **."** Error admitted, giving the other a broken smirk. He knew he couldn't ever really be fully be healed. Some marks - most of them - will never leave him. **"nO OnE cAn pUt mE bAcK tOgEtHER agAIN, I nEvER waS fULLy pUT toGEthER tO bEGiN WiTH."**

"That doesn't matter." Death's tightened the hold on the darker one's hand. His SOUL raced, thinking about that other Multiverse, it made him wonder if the other reaper could withstand Death's scythe. "If no one can do it, then I will help you pick up the pieces." Error's sockets widened in shock, moving away from the hand on his cheek, but Death was not having it. Death pulled the other, making him glitch out slightly. Death's SOUL beating wildly in his chest. " _I_ will put you back together." Death never looked away from Error's multicolored eyes. "I promise you this."

Error was in shock, no one had even made a promise to him. Especially not a promise to help him get better. But here was Death - A counterpart to the one who has tried to kill him too many times to count, in fact Error stop keeping count after one hundred. - making him a impossible promise. **_'The other Sanses should really learn by now,'_** Error chuckled, a broken sound muffled by the childish screaming and laughter not to far from them. **_'to not make promises they can't keep.'_** **"YOu shOUlDn'T mAkE ProMISeS You wON't bE aBLE To KEEp."**

Death watched numbly as Error shook off his hands, going off to where his kids were playing. Death blankly looked down at his hands, trying to remember the feel of the other's bones and memorize it. Slowly hands closed into fists, Death's mouth slowly going into a small smile. "I promise." He chuckled, glancing up to see Error now sitting down in the field, covered in flowers. Null was plucking flowers for them, Error showing him how to make a flower crown. Void was grabbing random flowers, shoving the into Error's face to smell. Clapping in delight when he did so, dropping the flower and going for a new one. The red scarf laid across Error's lap, also covered in grass and flower petals. "I promise you Error, and I don't make promises lightly. They are a _deathly_ matter and not to make for fun."

 **-Inside The House-**

Geno and Killer both glanced to one another, having heard the whole thing outside.

When Blueberry had told the others that they can start going over, Geno and Killer we're the first to go as the others still had to talk to their brothers. And as the two without brothers, they decided to just go.

Killer raised a brow at what he had heard. It was rare for Death to get involved in anything. The skeleton was usually to standoffish, brooding and sulking away from the group. He was like a lone wolf, but one that could kill with a touch. Killer knew it was fear that was driving him, fear of accidentally dusting one of them, so he couldn't blame him really. _'But now...'_ Killer smirked, amused. _'What will Mr Gloom and Doom do now that there is someone who won't die at his touch?'_

This would be very amusing to Killer, but Death had better keep his promise. He had never tried to stab the entity and God of Death before, but he wouldn't hesitate to do so if Error shattered even more because of him. It was like seeing the Demon kill all his friends and family all over again, what made him snap only this time the Monster can't die no matter how much the demons try to off him. So Death had better watch out, or Killer will become the death of Death. And he had a feeling all the others would join him gleefully.

Geno had in fact, never went down for breakfast. He knew a confrontation was going to happen, and knew he couldn't watch Error brake down again. But that didn't mean he couldn't hear what was going on, but it was better then seeing it. Hearing Error scream out that he was meant to die was enough for him, Geno did not need to see more to know that Error needed help and badly at that. So he stayed away, his little piece of his SOUL not able to take it.

But after hearing that Error is finally getting healing that he needs, Geno came out of his room above the kitchen to come too. He needed to hear what is going to be done. What is going to happen to Error, and help with anything he can. But after Life had pointed to where Error was, they were just about to walk out - only to quickly back away on their tip toes at seeing Error grab onto Death's hand out in the yard, not too far from the porch. Both stayed by the door, listening in just in case if Death's magic did something or if Error broke down again.

But instead, Geno heard quite the promise. In fact if he didn't know better-Geno's eyes widened, a smirk forming on his face.

Killer glanced down at the other skeleton, raiding a brow at the very delighted, but amused expression the other had. Feeling the stare, Geno looked the other in the eye and could only say one thing - making Killer choke in laughter and shock.

"I ship it _so_ hard."

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Geno can go to different AU's and out of the SAVE screen when he wants to, but most of the times doesn't feel up to it. As this Multiverse is stable, it can handle Geno doing so. Genocide on the other hand can not, or at least not without some very powerful magic and help._

 _Geno did not show up for the other chapters because he was hiding out in his room, listening in but not wanting to see how broken Error is. But he knew he would have to get over this and help out Error in any way he can, so he comes out to go to Life's to see if he can be of any help._

 _Error and Death had their first moment, not that they realize that. It is going to take a while, but eventually they will get there. And don't worry, Error will still have time with the others, it just won't lead to romance like Death's will._


	18. Healing Is A Long Process

/lzcH5aF3qP8

 _This video was made by_ kitkatkitty204 _, and I have to say I love it! The song just fits Error so well, I just can help but smile - and feel the feels - when I watch it. I can't thank them enough for making this, it is the first video someone made about my story! I'm so excited! I never thought that someone would do this! I have to calm down, I'm fangirling to hard right now..._

SpaghettiForPapy _had given me a great shipping name - DestructiveDeath! I'm so happy that so many others think this pairing is cute, I love it so much. But they both have a ways to go before they get together - and not just because Error has no idea what flirting even is._

 _I also made sure to make this chapter long for you all! I hope you enjoy it._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

"The others are telling our and their brothers what is going on, we decided it would be best if only a few came here, and eventually reported back to the rest." Echo explained to Life, Geno and Killer. "And they voted on us because..."

"Because Blue is looking pretty feral now, and we fear he is going to snap if he saw another bone fall off-" Maple started to explain, going down the list. A plastic bag on his arm twirled around as he moved.

"Which one did, his little finger." Blueberry cut in, smile looking bitter and frail. "Blue was not happy to hear that and nearly threw a chair into the TV in the living room. Honey had to body tackle him down, and even then it took Hop and Skull to hold him down and calm him down enough. And by calm down, I mean he's been tied down to a chair."

"And then we didn't want Hearts to come-" Maple went on as if he was never interrupted.

"The guy threw up enough already. We already know that the health report is not going to be pretty, didn't want to put him through that." Echo tacked on, thinking of how Hearts couldn't keep anything down even after Error left. Poor guy seems to be scarred for life, but then again Echo thinks they all have been.

"Yeah, and then Misery wasn't getting up anytime soon-" Maple started counting down on his fingers, making Life sweat drop and Geno face palm. Killer was just enjoying that it wasn't so crowded, made him less twitchy.

"My dear Brother couldn't really get over what Error told us." Daze sadly shook his head, looking a bit faint himself. "He is still just sitting down on the couch, looking blankly at the wall. Red actually poked him _once_. Misery fell like a pile of bones, just in shock."

"Hop wanted to come, but thought better of it." Maple said, hiding a grin.

"He thought it was best to stay with all the more... _excitable_ skeletons there now as they are told everything." Daze's smile blandly, just thinking of Blossom -UT!Papyrus - breaking down, then Razz, Fell and Blood destroying the house in anger. Echo snorted, knowing what the other was thinking, agreeing with him. " _Yeah_ , he wanted there to still be a house when we got back."

"Orbit wanted to stay for the Time kids." The tall skeleton want on, thinking about how crazy the house is going to be when they got back.

"He wanted to stay to help with explaining to their little brothers what is going on in ways they understand." Blueberry clarified for the rest.

"Skull didn't want to come-"

"He openly admitted that he would probably kill someone or something if he hears the news straight up," Echo told the three. "he wanted to stay to calm himself and get ready for the news."

"Honey needed to stay-"

"My Brother had told me he needed to be the extra security!" Blueberry brightly said, pride in his voice. "In case if they got to rowdy or if Blue got to excited again!"

"Red didn't feel up to it-"

"His anxiety would have acted up," Daze sadly frowned. "We don't want him and Error to have a panic attack at the same time if something happens to make them both have one."

"And we _all_ voted against Murder coming along-"

"We didn't want him and Killer tag teaming anyone." Echo didn't hesitate to admit, pointing at Killer. Killer just shrugged with a smirk, knowing that he was right. "If both got mad at the same time, then someone is going to get dusted at the _least_."

"Ink wasn't even in the running to go-"

"He's still was a bit panicked when we left." Daze smiled sadly, glancing off to the side. "His brother was helping him calm down." Daze could still hear Ink's whimpers, asking why would someone so this to another and that he is not ready- _not prepared_ to help the other. That he has to get ready and learn so that he can be better help. Ink took it the hardest that he was of no help when Error was falling apart, he was always their unofficial leader and took the blame too much when something went wrong. "I'm sure he'll be better when one of us has to go back."

"And then finally Fresh was vetoed after offering to go-"

"There was _no_ way in hell he was coming here." Echo crossed his arms, not even looking guilty of shutting the other colorful skeleton down. "What happens if he actually gets angry? _Truly_ angry? He may forget where he is and make things worse." Fresh was a simple skeleton, or at least his outer self is. He is complex and had one hell of a anger when it rarely came out, one that made even Murder start running when shown.

"We were decided on as I could keep calm until alone, Echo is less likely to snap like the others, Error trusts Blueberry to some extent, and Daze has some healing abilities." Maple finished, putting his hands down. He gave a shocked Life a smirk. "We're ready and waiting Ms. Life." He then lifted the bag to show everyone it. "We also got some of our old clothes to give to Error. We're lucky we were able to decide on something, you should have seen what some of the others wanted to give Error to wear." Maple shivered just thinking about it.

"Yes, please use me as you see fit Lady Life." Daze smiled, clasping his hands together, hopeful that he would be able to help Error. "I may not be the best, but I can make a good helper if you need one."

"And I am always ready if you want anything from me!" Blueberry grinned, giving some notes to Life. "I have passed along your messages, here are their responses!"

"I'm going to ask if you got any coffee or tea though." Echo sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. "Keeping calm without any help is going to be tough without anything to help me." To tell the truth, Echo could see himself snapping if nothing can be done for Error. Not only did that Multiverse break him, if that happened that meant they left their mark on him forever. How would Error be able to heal his SOUL and mind if that happened? _'Maybe they should have made Honey go or even Murder after all.'_

Thank you for coming so quickly." Life ushered them all into her home. "Error was in the back last I knew." Taking a deep breath, her eyes grew determined. "I suppose it is time to see the damage and see what can be done now."

Geno's hands twitched, worrying already about what they would find out. Killer just pocketed his knife, but kept his hand on it nonchalantly. Him and Geno had left Error and Death alone after listening on them, he was just... _preparing_ for whatever is going on outside is all.

"He should be just outsi-" Life paused in the doorway into the room, making the others stop. Blinking, they glanced at each other in confusion before looking around a frozen Life.

Error and the other three now sat at the low sitting table. Error and Death sat next to one another, their backs to the garden. The kids sat on the right side of them at the table, both of them talking and playing with some random flowers they must have brought in from the garden. Death was sitting as close as he could to Error, making sure that their knees and legs were touching. He also was holding onto one end of the long scarf that Error was now wearing again. A small happy smile was on his face, half-lidded dark sockets never leaving Error's face.

Error on the other hand was paying Death no attention at all. His main focus was on the kids and what he was weaving in his hands, the family of three all wearing flower crowns on top of their heads.

They were expertly made, with intricate weaving and designs. Null had azure and bright yellow flowers on his, while Void had pastel orange and sky blue flowers weaved into his, their hats resting on the table by Error's gloves. Error's flower crown had pastel orange and azure colored flowers, a few flowers though were wilted and dead. But it just added to it's beauty, making it look so fragile yet powerful. In all honestly it impressed the skeleton's how Error wasn't even looking at what he was making in his hands as they flew and moved so fast to make whatever he was making.

But it also amused them - and shocked them - how Death was so close and _touching_ the other. Sure, they knew it would take a lot to kill off Error, but not that he _couldn't_ die off at all. To be able to touch Death, that meant he could not die at all that they know of. In the end, it didn't make anything better. That just meant Error's pain was worse because normal pain that kills someone off, he has no choice but to live through it.

To Life, she had never seen Death so happy. He always seemed to be depressed and sullen, never really taking joy in anything. But now? He looked happy and content, something she thought she would never see. _'I'm just happy it is with another God, no matter where he came from.'_ Life decided, feeling a weight come off her shoulders. Another God is a hard thing to kill off, and one touched by Destiny and formed by Fate is even harder to get rid of. A mortal would be easy to kill, and it is forbidden to fall for one for that very reason. Life just prays that this all will end happily for once, that Death might have found something to see the beauty in life.

Slowly taking his hand off of the handle of his knife, Killer sighed. Death is doing nothing wrong or unintentionally taking advantage of Error's lack of social skills and common sense. Death himself lacked quite a bit of social skills as well as he is usually so isolated from the others, so Killer would have a keep a eye socket on him for now. Error, in a twisted way, reminded him of himself and his brother. Broken, left for dead, and ending it all to get back at someone that hurt them beyond recognition. So, for that reason alone, he would keep his hand near the knife at all times, ready and waiting.

Echo knew that Death was touched starved. He figured that was normal in this case. Death found someone he could touch without dying from said touch, so he is going to cling to him as much as possible. But Echo knew he would have to keep a eye on it, wouldn't want Death crossing a line without him and Error knowing it. Echo quietly snorted, just thinking of all the silly things Death would do just to poke the other. _'Oh, you have a bug on you! Let me get that! Or maybe he would just cling to Error's leg like his kids do?'_ Echo smirked, shaking his head. He just hoped that everything would work out in the end. Error needed it to, wither he knew it or not he was still on the edge of his rope.

Daze could feel Death's emotions, and they felt _beautiful_. So much happiness was surrounding his SOUL, Daze was shocked that Death wasn't glowing right now. It curled around Death, and it was first time that Daze had ever seen that in the years he knew the reaper. Usually negative emotions clung to him like his robe, swirling and making Daze shiver from the feeling. It had felt so cold and lifeless ironically. But now? Now warmth and life hazed around Death, and that just made Daze smile all the more.

 _'Cute.'_ Maple smirked, stealthily pulling out his cell, taking pictures and video tapping it. He silently rooted on Death, he was going to need it. Because if he even made Error feel any negative emotion, let alone cry, he was going to have a army after his pale bony ass. But for now, Maple was going to enjoy the show that was bound to be entertaining right in front of him. _'This is now my OTP, and I will go down with this ship!'_ A fire blazed in his SOUL, not even the Gods could stop him, he would make sure of it.

Geno held back he giggles, he didn't want to ruin the picture in front of him. But a glint caught his eye, making him shift his head to see Maple taking pictures with his cell, a wide grin on his face. Geno leaned over slightly, barley moving his lips as he whispered to Maple. "Can you send me some of those?"

Maple glanced down, a gleam entering his sockets once he caught Geno's. He nodded once. "I got ya."

They looked at each other, before grins broke out. Behind the others, they both fist bumped. Oh, yes. They understood each other perfectly.

Blueberry glanced at the grinning skeletons behind him before trading a look with Daze, then they both shrugged. But Blueberry was strongly reminded of Undyne of his AU when he saw there faces. He had no idea if he wanted to not ask them, or join them in whatever they were doing. _'Oh, well.'_ He mentally shrugged, looking back at a admittedly nice scene in front of him. _'I can always ask about it later.'_

"Daddy! Look!" Error snorted, watching as Null put on his gloves. They were so baggy and long on the little hands that the fingers part of the gloves hanged down. "I'm you!"

"DADDY!" Void decided to suddenly screech, slamming the flowers in his hands down on the table, then repeated the action a few more times for good measure. "...Daddy?"

 **"I hEaR YOu, i HeaR yOu!"** Error grumbled, patting Void on the head. **"Don'T scREaM, daDDy haTES tHAT."** Then he turned and nodded to Null. **"i SEE NuLL, BuT YOU maKE tHE bEsT yOU. i lIkE yOU bEtTEr AS yOUrsElf, NevER bE ME."** The 'ever' was left unsaid. He never wanted his kids, or any kids really, to turn out like him. To do that means they would have to be broken, and he would gleeful strangle himself again before he let that happen.

Null brightened, taking off the gloves after Error told him that. "Okay Daddy! But can I have some glove too?" He pouted up at Error. "Can you make me some?" Void giggled in agreement, taking the now free gloves and waving them around with no care. "Glo'e!"

Giving a nod, Error started to think on where he can get the material for him to start making things again. **"SuRE, whAtEvER yOU WanT."** Ignoring the squealing children, he started thinking. **_'I could just steal them I guess...I wonder if any of the AU's are on the surface besides MafiaTale. I could get a different verity in every AU then.'_** Error's mind was made up, he would get what he needed later, it wouldn't be hard to do.

Error then glanced over to Death when he felt him starting to lean on him slightly. Raising a brow when all Death did was smile at him, but Error mentally shrugged even as he glitched slightly at the touch. He didn't want to know. **_'Reapers of any Multiverse are weird.'_**

Glancing up, Error saw the group in the doorway. **"WhAT?"** Error questioned, hands still going to town weaving whatever was in hands. Death jolted off Error before turning to see the others, clutching Error's scarf tighter in his hands while the kids just smiled and waved.

"Error, I would like to check you over if you don't mind." Life cleared her throat after she pushed her thoughts away, motioning for Error to follow her. "I need to see what I can do now, and what will need to be done later."

Error sighed, getting up and setting something on Death's hooded head. Hr then gathered everything and started leaving the room. Death let go of Error's scarf in shock, hands slowly going up to his head to see what it was. Plucking it off, his sockets widened. It was a flower crown, but made up entirely of Error's magic strings. He twisted and tied some strings together to make flowers, and the crown glittered in the light from the magic. And the best thing? It couldn't die from Death touching it as it was magic. _'He made this for...me?'_ No one had ever made something for Death, this is his first gift. _'A flower that I can touch,'_ a bony finger poked one of the weaved flowers, a little delighted smile working it's way up when it didn't wilt or go away. Indigo stained his cheeks as he looked down at the gift. _'and it won't die. How could someone hurt one that is so thoughtful?'_

Slowly running a hand on it, Death's hand shook while he put it back on. Looking up, he saw the trail of a red scarf going around the corner of the doorway, the kids following after it. Life glanced at him, giggling softly with something glimmering in her eyes before going after Error. Killer was looking at him blankly, Blueberry was glancing to him then to the hallway where the others left. Echo had a hand to his mouth with the other in his pocket, shoulders shaking. Daze just sighed, going to follow after Error and Life. And Geno and Maple had matching smiles, both gliding to where he was sitting at.

Slyly sliding up to Death, who was still sitting and looking to where Error left, Geno gave a sly smirk, raising his brows. "Your not coming? What if Error needs someone to _lean_ on?"

Maple was close behind Geno, sliding up on Death's other side. Maple gave a sly grin, brows wiggling comically on his skull. "Yea, what if Error needs some _help_? Don't want to let him down do ya?"

Sockets widening at that, Death shot up making the two quickly move away. _'My promise!'_ Death was quick to float off, shooting after where Error, the kids, and Life left. He had promised Error that he would help him pick up the pieces of himself, and he would keep it no matter what. When the red fabric was in sight, he didn't hesitate to grab onto it. Multicolored eyes glanced over the owners shoulder, before going back, letting him hold onto their scarf, trailing behind him as they walked to where ever Life is leading them to. _'I'll keep my promise no matter what happens.'_

Geno and Maple snickered together as they watch Death practically fly out, before a shadow fell over them. They glanced at one another with a gulp, then slowly turned around with terror in their eyes. Both screamed and jumped into each others arms when they took in the sight behind them.

Killer had a wide crazed grin that was growing by the second, eye socket twitching, and knife held up with a shaking hand. All-in-all, he looked ready to kill them. Killer laughed, a protective gleam in his sockets. He didn't like how this two idiots were doing this when Error needed healing. How could they be so stupid as to mess with the two right now at this time? If they couldn't see it, then he would make them see it. "What do you little shit heads think you are doing to Erro-"

Another hand grabbed Killer's before he could go swinging the knife down on the two sitting. Jerking around, Killer was met with a white sweater. Killer snarled up at a slightly amused Echo, a small smirk plastered on his face, eyes laughing at the smaller three. "Killing them won't help us any, you know that Killer." Echo nodded to the bag in the doorway that Maple sat down before he slid up to Death. "Why don't you go and take the bag to Error, I'm sure he will be happy to know he has a change of clothes."

Scowling, Killer jerked his wrist out of Echo's hold, shooting the cowering two one more glare. " _Fine_." Harshly putting the knife back in his pocket, he stomped to the bag and picked it up. Taking a deep breath, trying to hold back his rage, he swiftly left where the others left. He did not want Error to see him mad, he might take it the wrong way and think that he was going to hurt him or the kids. It was only after he was close to the living room did he finally feel normal, his rage simmering down. Then he stepped in the room, took one look at Error, and nearly wrenched his knife out and stab the ground in _pure, unadulterated anger_.

 **-With Echo, Geno, and Maple-**

"Oh, that was a close one!" Geno sighed in relief, putting a hand to his chest. "I didn't even think Killer had a protective streak." Never mind that he didn't think he was doing any harm, but Killer always had been more on the unpredictable side with a side of thinking on his own kind of logic.

"Well, knowing him it was hidden until someone more broken needed it." Maple rubbed his neck. "And Error is way worse off then he ever was." Thinking on it, Maple figured that Killer was set off by them having fun at the wrong moment.

Then a set of hands harshly grabbed their skulls, forcing them to turn right back around. Maple gulped from where he sat. _'Yep, now I know I'm right.'_

Both were forced to look up a creepily smiling Echo, sockets dark as he grinned down at them. "Now, who wants to tell me why you two were messing around when Error needs medical attention right now?"

 _'Well, when put like that...'_ Geno gulped, smiling guiltily up at Echo while Maple was muttering prayers under his breath. "I...was helping my ship sail?"

Blueberry snorted from his place in the doorway, hands going to cover his mouth and shoulders shaking. It only took one look from Echo to make him stop immediately. Blueberry awkwardly cleared his throat, glancing away from the three. "I-I should really go and see what the others are up too!" Turning he ran and fled. Knowing when to run is the better part of valuer after all!

"-orry! I have lived a life of _sin_!" Maple's muttered prayers got more feverish when Echo turned back to them and leaned down to them, getting in their faces. Echo's face never changing even when he stopped moving and stared at them.

"I think we three need to have a _nice_ talk about when it is the appropriate time to try and set two people up. **E?** "

"I'M SO SORRY!/FORGIVE ME!"

 **-With Error Before Killer Walks In-**

"Now, if you could just sit here then I will put your ribs back on." Life pointed to the couch in front of her. "After that is done, I will take a look at your SOUL to see what can be done."

Daze nodded at Error, making sure to be ready whenever Life called on him. "Don't worry Error, Life and I will make sure everything will turn out fine!" Daze gave Error a bright smile, and Error just sighed, wishing he could back out now. But he said he would do it, so he was going to do it.

Shrugging off his trench coat, then unwrapping his scarf and letting Death hold it - who handed the scarf to the children to hold right after - after that he sat the flower drown on the couch with everything else, and then he started taking off his shirt.

"Do you want me to leave?" Death softly asked, not wanting to make Error uncomfortable. Error just shrugged, not caring either way, and huffed when he finally got his shirt off. Life hummed in surprise at the makeshift bandages while Death twitched. _'It seems like he has done this before.'_ Life looked at the bandages made out of clothing with a critical eye while Error unwrapped them. _'Many times before. No ordinary Monster knows how to make bandages and tie them just right without training. This speaks of learning while it happens; sink or swim.'_

To Death, this was proof that Error needed all the help he needed. To see this broken skeleton just standing there, bandages covered in marrow and dust, was enough to make him want to flip a table. But in his SOUL, Death knew it was only to get worse before it got better. That was how healing worked from what he could tell. But on the positive note, at least this healing can't end in death. _'Although I'm not entirely sure if that is a positive on Error's side or not...'_

Error grumbled, seeing why those three ribs fell off when he finished unwrapping himself. Ignoring the gasps of the others, he took a closer look at himself. The bandages had came loose in some areas, and too tight in others. It jumbled his ribs, hitting them and forcing them just right, making the cracks worsen enough for them to fall off. **_'Next time I should steal some medical tape.'_** Error would have smacked himself, but he knew at the time he was prioritizing the babybones first. So he can't regret it. After checking himself over, he grabbed the ribs from his coat pocket and held them up to Life. **"nOW WhAT?"** Error questioned, truly curious. He never had been healed before. This was a new experience for him.

"Now I need you to lie down on the couch so that I can start putting back your ribs." Life explained while Death quickly moved the items and clothing off the couch, sitting them off to the side. "You need to relax and let my magic in for this to work. It may feel a bit unconformable, but it shouldn't hurt. If it starts hurting, please tell me." Life's hands started glowing a soft white mixed with a pastel green. Daze stayed by her side, face trying to keep a encouraging smile up, but failing as he kept glancing to the darker one's upper body. _'All those marks...all those injuries...How can another look at them and think 'What else can we do to break him'?'_

Sitting down on the couch, Error pointed to Null and Void. **"DoN'T GEt iN THE WaY oR diSTraCT HEr."** He had a feeling that would just go bad for him, making them panic all the more. **"i'LL bE FINE, sO StAY StILL ovER THEre. bE gOOd."**

"Okay Daddy." Null nodded, grabbing Void and going to sit a few feet away from the couch just in case, but still able to see what is happening clearly. While he didn't really understand what was going on, he knew that this lady was helping his Daddy get better. So for that, he would listen to his Daddy and trust that the lady in green knew what she was doing. "We'll be good, right Void?"

"Ye!" Void softly clapped his hands, nodding his head. He knew to listen to his Daddy, he's never been wrong before. So Void cuddled close to his big brother and watched the glowing hands in awe, waiting to see what will happen with baited breath.

When he got the clarification he wanted, Error laid down on the couch and tried to relax. Life gave him a gentle smile as she leaned over, Death hovering over his head on the right end of the couch, a worried frown taking over his face. Error just wanted to get this over with, he still didn't see the fuss was all about. _ **'I have had way worse then this...So what is the problem?'**_

Taking the ribs, Life gently put them where the belong one by one, white and green magic binding them back into place, not even leaving a mark on the already mangled rib cage. As she was concentrating on reconnecting the bones, she didn't notice how Error's face twisted, but Death caught it immediately. "Life! Something is-!"

Error could feel the intrusion of the magic, making his body shiver from disgust. _Taint_ , his body was mistaking the healing magic as being poisoned and being tainted. The magic that he has never felt before was being fought with his own magic, trying to get rid of it and out of his body completely. He tried holding down the vomit wanting to come up, but this is one thing he could never ignore about his body. The more he tried to push it back, the more it _burned_ at him. **_'Shit!'_** Quickly jerking up and shoving Life away, Error vomited whitish green magic mixed with a little of his own blue magic, his body working to get out all the magic that wasn't his own.

"Oh, my!" Life gasped, taking a step back. Daze quickly went to Error, hands glowing but wavering, not knowing what he should do. Having no idea what was going on, her magic should not have that effect on anyone, this was a first to her. Death quickly grabbed a hold of Error's shoulder and arm, making sure he didn't fall over as he vomited once more. A tight frown over took Death's face as he watched Error's face, wondering what was going on and feeling frustrated that he can't help anyone in this situation. _'No one had ever vomited Life's magic before, it is one of the most safest to use...So why is he-?!'_

"DADDY!" Null and Void gasped, getting ready to get up and go to him before a skeleton quickly passed them. Jolting, they saw Killer stalking to Error with a worried Blueberry following not too far behind him, a bucket in his hand. Null took in a deep breath, keeping a hold on Void, and only took a few more steps. _'Daddy said to stay here...but..'_ Biting his lip, watching his Daddy puke up more and more. _'I'm scared.'_ But faith in his Father was one thing that he had, and he would use it. So with that in mind, he made sure Void couldn't run off to Error. Null would wait until Error said it was okay to come to him. And knowing his Daddy's strength, that shouldn't take too long in his mind.

Killer quickly shoved the bucket into Error's arms, making him puke inside of it instead of the ground. Daze quickly backed off, not wanting to get in the way. _'I'm not sure getting those ribs back was worth this.'_ Killer scoffed mentally, moving back and making sure not to touch any of the magic on the floor. Blueberry grimaced at the sight of Error, broken and puking up everything, it was not a pretty picture. "What happened?" Killer harshly asked Life, the one who was supposed to heal Error. Hand twitching to get to his knife, but knowing he can't.

"I-I don't know!" Life cried out, hands going to her mouth in shock. "I had just finished putting his ribs back on when he shoved me aside, and started vomiting everything up!"

"Well something went wrong." Killer pointed out, taking a step closer. Death glanced at the two, not knowing what to do if Killer actually did being out his knife.

 **"i...BoDy gEtTiNG RiD...Of...** ** _TaINt_** **.."** Error gagged a few more times, before he took in a deep breath, calming his shaking. Once he was stable, he looked up at Life's stricken face. **"I oNLy tHRoW uP whEN i Am IN tOO mUCH pAin- WhiCh hAsn'T hAPPEned In YEaRS - Or WHEn mY boDY haS bEEn pOisONed oR tAinTED."** Error huffed, scowling down at the magic on the floor and in the bucket. **"I'vE nEvER bEEN hEalED bEFoRE, So mY boDy cONfusED iT foR pOIson oR a tAinTED IntRusION."**

"I see," Life slowly calmed down, hand rubbing her chin in thought. She had not thought of this being a problem. But Error is different then any other mortal or God, he is formed in a different Multiverse where different rules apply. Life must make due with what she has to be able to heal him. "you have never been healed by someone else's magic before, so your body reacted as if it was a attack on it." Life's eyes lit up with a idea, the slow way it is then. "And Death has told me you don't eat, meaning your body is not used to healing magic in general." Life bustled to a nearby cabinet, quickly making something together from all the herbs and water inside. "Then I can do nothing until we get your body adjusted to healing. But as you haven't eaten in a while, we must start small." Life then started walking to the kitchen on the other side of the room. "Please, go clean your self up. I will have everything ready when you get out. Death can show you to the tub."

"Do what you must Lady Life!" Blueberry grinned, saluting and dragging Daze to his side. "Me and Daze will clean this up for you!"

"We are?" Daze then glanced over to a shaking Error, and decided this is one place he could help. Puffing up, he gave a determined nod in agreement. "We will! Leave this to us Lady Life!"

"Thank you." Life gave her thanks as she started going through the herbs in her hands. "That would really help me out, one less thing to worry about."

 **"TuB?"** Error grunted while Death helped him up, keeping a hand on his arm. **"WhAT'S THaT?"** Turning he looked to Null and Void. **"COmE oN."** When they got closer he gave them a proud nod, making the both of them smile brightly. **"YoU dID a gOOd JoB lIStENinG tO ME."**

"You've never been in a tub before?" Killer raised a brow, grabbing the plastic bag, Error's clothing and crown, and then following after them all. "How did you get clean before?"

 **"ClEaN? Oh, I JUst JUmPEd INtO a LaKE oR waTErfaLL."** Error shrugged, letting Death lead him down the hallway. He was too worn out to care that he was being gently dragged somewhere, he just focused on making sure that nothing was on it's way back up his throat.

Death glanced down at Error's clothing, noticing how old and torn they were, sewed up with Error's blue strings as to make sure they stay on. "...With your clothes on?" Death couldn't help but ask, just imagining Error flinging himself - clothes and all - into a waterfall from impossible heights. But he shook that image out if his head, that would break so many bones if Error did that.

It was a good thing Death didn't ask Error that, that had happened to him quite a few times in his life. Either by others throwing him in, hoping he would drown in it or by himself doing it, hoping that he wouldn't be able to get out of the dark depths below.

Error looked over to Death, brows frowned in perfect confusion. **"oF coURsE i DId!"** Killer looked at him bewildered while Death just looked at Error blankly at that answer. Error just got more confused when they just looked at him. **"hOW eLSe aM I tO clEan THEm?"**

 _'So many questions this opens up,'_ Killer face palmed, not wanting to know but dying to know just what the hell was wrong with the other Multiverse. Did the other not know that Error had _no_ idea how to properly clean himself? _'Maybe they did, but didn't care.'_ Killer sighed, he did not want to be the messenger to the others - not with the brothers now in the loop. Insane he may be, but suicidal he is not. _'I'll make Geno and/or Maple do it.'_

By that time, they had gotten to the bathroom. Opening the door, they were met with a big tub and other necessities that make up a full bathroom. The floor and walls were a plain wood, but flowers carved into the wood making it look homey.

Before Death could do anything else, Error was shoved out of his hold and into the bathroom. **"HEy!"** Killer lazily smirked, walking into the bathroom, plopping everything on the counter sink. Killer glanced over to Death. "Don't worry about this, I got it." Then he raised a brow. "I think you would be a little _distracted_ if you showed him what's what."

It took Death a few moments to understand what Killer was getting at. He glanced to a mumbling Error, who was looking down at the tub in confusion. Then his face flushed indigo once he realized what Killer was implying. Coughing into his hand, he gave them all a quick nod and floated out, only shutting the door once both kids were in. "I'll leave you to it!" Death closed the door, hearing a bit of the conversation before the door fully shut.

"Now, Error. First thing first, you can not bath with your clothes on." Killer told the other, sounding amused.

 **"BuT hoW eLsE-?"**

"Let me worry about that, we got clean clothes for you here. Now let me show you what is everything so that you and your babybones can have a family bath time."

" _YAAAY~_ "

 **"WhAT'S tHAT?"**

"That Glitchy, would be _soap_."

Death snorted, slowly floating away from the door. While he wanted to stay and wait from them all to finish by the door, he had to check on the others and tell them what was going on.

It was only when he peeked in the backroom, did he just stare at the scene in front of him, dumbfounded at what he walked into.

Geno and Maple were huddled into a corner, shivering and staring at a lounging and lazily smiling Echo like he was going to violently murder them. But Echo wasn't Killer or Murder, so just what was going on? _'What in Asgore's name did I just walk into?'_ Death really wanted to slowly back out and never look back, but he had no choice. It was either this, or letting them find out on their own what happened. Lesser of the two evils he decided. Taking a deep breath, Death floated inside the room.

Geno and Maple jolted, turning to look at Death, only to sigh in relief when they saw it wasn't Killer. They did not want Killer and Echo to tag team them, they learnt their lesson... _kinda_. Now they just know to not do it in front of Killer and Echo, and to get more help.

Echo just grinned up at Death, not even looking fazed by the other skeletons in the corner. "Hey, anything new?"

"About that...we hit a snag." All three skeleton's tensed at that, frowning and giving Death all their attention. "Life was able to get his ribs back on, but it turns out that Error's body thinks that healing magic is a type of poison or would harm his body as he had never been healed with another's magic. So it fought against Life's and rejected it via vomiting."

Maple grimaced while Geno shot up, worry painted on his face. "Is he okay?!"

Echo frowned, trying to think of another solution. _'What do we do if Life can't do anything?'_ "So his body rejected it?" He got up and looked to Death. "Does Life have another plan? Because I don't see one, but then again, I'm not a healer."

"He's fine, a bit shaken but fine." Death was quick to calm them down. "Right now Killer is showing him how to work the tub." _'And what soap is and most likely was everything else in the bathroom.'_ "Life is making something, seemingly having a idea from what I can tell." Death gestured for them to follow him. "Blueberry and Daze are cleaning up the mess right now, so let's go wait in the living room. We should all hear Life's plan."

Maple slowly got up, giving Death a nod. "I should go see how the Multi-VOID is, and tell the others what we found out." He paused before looking at them all over his shoulder. "I should be back...But with all who is in the house..." Maple then gulped, thinking how they were going to tie him to a chair and demand every single detail from him. 'Oh Queen Toriel, I do not want to die!' "Ha...Why doesn't somebody else go-"

Echo smirked, holding up as if he was praying. "I'll be praying for you." His face was screaming that this was karma and that, no, he was not going in his place. Geno gave a innocent grin, waving his hand. Death just raised a brow, _daring_ him to ask him or demand for him to go in Maple's place. In fact, Death thought it would be done right _hilarious_ if Maple tried that as he couldn't even touch him.

Maple gave a exaggerated frown, giving them all the middle finger as he started backing away. "You motherfuckers, I _see_ how you all are."

Snorting, Geno just gave him a thumbs up with a shit eating grin. "No more then you are!"

"Touche you little fucker, touche!" Maple grunted, going around the corner to leave, still flicking them off. Echo chuckled as he watched Maple's hand go around the corner. Shaking his head, he turned back to a vaguely amused Death. "Well, lets go see if this mess is salvageable."

 **-With Error, Null And Void-**

Error grunted when Killer shut the door after showing them everything, telling him that he would wait just outside the door until they were ready to go back to the living room. Glancing down to the kids, then to the running water, he was, maybe, _kinda_ sure that he could do this without anything breaking. Like forty-nine percent sure. Then Error glanced to all the cleaning supplies that Killer had laid out by the tub. Bottles and soaps laid out for Error to choose from for him and the kids, along with towels and other items he would apparently need. And even more towels on the sink just in case by his clothes and plastic bag. _ **'Make that thirty-five percent sure. Why is all this so complicated?! Just diving in a lake is much simpler and just as efficient. It's not like I was going to the ocean or in a dirty creek to get clean.'**_ Error had dived into them before to try and die of course. In the ocean he had hopped that he would be eaten by a large fish of some kind, but never got that luckily. It seemed like all the fish knew not to get near him. Error blamed Inky for that, warning even the fishes to not get near him like he did with the other Monsters.

 **"okAY kIDs, BAtH TiME."** Error keeled down, starting to take of the kids clothing so that they could get in with him. Although he still didn't see how else they would get clean, but decided not to fight on that front as Killer promised he would have someone show him later. **"lEts HopE We doN'T dRoWN toDaY."**

"Hehe! Daddy's funny!" Null giggled at his Daddy's joke, lifting up his arms so that Error had a easier time taking off the dress. "I've never had a bath Daddy! Usually they just spray hurtful water on me." Null could still see the tall Monsters, whispering and glaring down at him before they dumped sprayed the water at him, making his bones sting and hurt. Luckily Void was too small for them to do that, and instead just dumped him into small pools of the water - not caring that he was crying out, screaming with all he had from the pain - to clean him off. "I'm happy to have on with you and Void!"

 ** _'I should have gone to the lab and dusted them all.'_** Error made that mistake once, but if he ever went to that AU again, there was no promises it would still be there when he left. He's sure that this Multiverse could handle it, it seemed stable enough.

Once both were undressed, he got up and took of the rest of his clothing and sitting them off to the side with the rest. After that he lifted the kids in one arm, and went to the now half-filled tub. Poking a finger in it, Error glanced to the bottles. Getting his hand away from the water, he snagged one bottle. Opening he sniffed it, it smelled like blackberries. He held it to the boys to smell. **"ThIS oNE?"**

"YEA!" Void suddenly grabbed it, making Error's eyes widen when he accidentally let it go, making it fall into the water below and spilling out. All three looked at the water blankly, only for the kids to gasp in amazement when bubbles started forming and overtaking the whole tub. "WOW! Look Daddy! Look!" Null started tugging at Error's closest rib, pointing at the bubbles. Void started making grabby motion at the bubbles. "Wan~"

 **"...** ** _BUbbLEs_** **? HoW?!"** Error was plain confused, wondering just what was in that bottle. Eventually he shrugged, and took a step into the warm water, bubbles already clinging to his leg. Before long Error was settled, the kids hanging onto his chest, and the water already turning a rusty red mixed in with dirt and dust. **"SO...I ThINk KilLER sAiD tO..** ** _ScRuB_** **uS DoWN?"** Error sighed, reaching down to pick up what Killer had pointed to when he told Error that.

Null and Void were busy splashing at the warm water, flinging bubbles about as they laughed. "Watch out Void," Void turned and blinked at Null, only to squeal when Null threw bubbles at him. "Bubble attack!"

"NO!" Void called out in betrayal, splashing Null in retaliation.

 **"GOOd joB VoiD."** Error absently mindlessly praised Void for his new world, trying to read what was on the bottle in his hands, scrub now laying on the edge of the tub. **"StrAWbERRiES?"** Opening it, he took a sniff only to flinch back at the smell that greeted him. **"ThAt SmELLS nOTHINg lIKE StRAWbErRIES!"**

Meanwhile the water was getting higher and the bubbles starting to go over the tub's edge. Void was the first one to notice. With a giggle, he pointed over Null's shoulder as he leaned against Error's upper rib cage. "Bu'bu!"

Null turned with a blink, only to giggle at the sight of the bubbles going over the edge. "Daddy! The bubbles are escaping like I did!"

Error finally looked up at that strange sentence said by his oldest, a green bottle now in his hand saying 'Herds&Spices'. He followed their line of sight, only to stare blankly at the bubbles over flowing, the water almost to the edge as well. Then suddenly Error wrapped a arm around the babybones, shooting forward to the nobs for the tub, making water and bubbles go into the air. The open bottle dropping and sinking into the tub, making the bubbles even worse.

 **"SHiT! HoW dO I TuRn THIs DAMN thInG oFF?!"** Error panicked, trying every nob. Error cursed once more once the water came out faster. **"ThIS iS WHy lAkeS aRE eaSiER! DaMN-!"**

"Hehehe! Daddy's funny!" Null cheered, clinging onto Error's ribs tightly as he moved around. Void also cheered, splashing the water some more. "Nya! Bu'bu!"

 **"YOU'vE gOt tO Be** ** _fUcKINg_** **WiTH mE-!"**

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, Killer laughed at what he was hearing. He was sitting and leaning against the wall opposite of the bathroom door. He listened to Error's cursing, the current of moving water, and the children's laughter.

It reminded him of better times before he killed it all with his own hands.

 **-A Hour Later-**

Killer glanced up when the door finally opened, giving a lazy smirk when the kids came skipping out, dresses, hats, pearls, and everything else on with their flower crowns in their hands, bones glistening pure white in the light.

Then Error stepped out right after them, plastic bag in hand. Killer got up with a whistle. "Looking good there, I'm glad it fits you." Killer also noticed how some of Error's old wounds must have opened in the bath, a lot of them now really stood out on the now clean bones. Being cleaned just made his marks, chips and scars stand out all the more it seemed.

Error was now wearing a plain dark red sweater that wasn't too baggy on him, the sleeves stopping at his wrists. Black slightly baggy pants with a plain belt to make sure it stayed on his bony hips, then his normal shoes on. Error also had his bright red scarf on, trench coat hanging off his arm. Killer knew the sweater came from Fell, the pants from Echo, and belt from Maple. They were old and didn't really fit them anymore, so they gave it - or in Fell's case, Red gave it - to Error for him to have some clean clothes. But Killer could tell Error wasn't going to give up the scarf or the coat anytime soon. But every Sans and Papyrus had something that they wouldn't be giving up. Like Blossom with his scarf or Blue with his ketchup.

 ** _'It's not like it is too different from what I usually wear.'_** Error shrugged, letting Killer take the bag of his dirty clothes. Putting on his trench coat, Error let the kids go climb onto his legs again. **_'Same colors at least, and soft too.'_** Rubbing a hand over the soft sweater, Error followed after Killer. Error had never worn such soft clothes before, usually they scratch and itch, but he had learnt to ignore that and be thankful he had any at all. He glanced down at his boys, both laughing as Error walked. He would never let them feel like that.

 **-In The Living Room/Kitchen-**

Life sighed, stirring a pot of medical soup on the stove. "It is almost done." Life smiled over her shoulder at the other skeletons. "Now all we go to do is talk to Error about this."

 **"tAlK tO ME aBOUt WHaT?"**

It was honestly like Death teleported to the others. One second he was there, standing off to the side watching everyone silently, then the next second he was by Error's side, hands holding one end of his scarf. Even Error just blinked at him, before shrugging and going to where the others were, Death trailing behind him.

Life smiled as he got closer. "Error, I think I have a plan for how we will get your body used to healing." She motioned to the pot of soup. "To get used to healing magic, we must start small. Usually Monster children grow up eating Monster food, which have healing properties in it. But you have not, so we start at the beginning in small doses."

Error stopped at the table where the other skeletons where sitting, frowning at the smell in the air. The kids got off his legs and tumbled to a chair where Error sat them on. Death was floating right by his side, hands never leaving his scarf. Geno was starring at them with a gleam in his sockets that made Error want to question it, but thought better of it.

Killer took a seat next to Echo, giving Geno a side glare. "You might want to clean the bathroom." Killer snickered when Error pointedly looked away from him. "I heard some technically difficulties through the door."

Blueberry laughed from his seat next to Geno. "I already cleaned the floor, you can have the bathroom!" Blueberry smiled at the babybones, who shyly smiled back. "You both look beautiful."

Daze nodded from his spot next to Life, getting something out from the small cabinet in front of him. "Oh, yes! Your bones are shining now!"

What no on mentioned was how Error looked. Not that he didn't look nice in his clothes or that his bones didn't clean. But it was the fact that his injuries looked worse, making them not want to say anything in fear that they would be only to comment on that.

"T'ank yo!" Void cooed out at the same time as Null mumbling out a thank you. Error patted them on the head, then turned to Life. **"WhAT Do YoU mEaN SmaLL dosES?"** Error asked, getting straight down to business.

Daze handed Life a small cup, the size of a shot glass, and she poured a little bit of the soup in it. The brown broth didn't look too bad, even with the herbs swimming in it. But the smell reminded Error of a medical lab.

"I want you to drink a little bit of this each day for a week." Life explained, sitting the little cup in front of Error. "That should heal any little scratches and not make your body reject it as it is only a little bit. After the week, I will check you over the old fashion way and then decide if you can eat more or not." Life sighed, hand going to her cheek as concern filled her face. "I fear looking at your SOUL right now with my magic, it may make things worse right now. Your body already violently got rid of it after all. We are going to have to do this the slow way, and the result won't be immediate. But it will be the safest way."

 **"AfTER a WeEk I eaT MOre OF thIS?"** Error pointed to the cup, not understanding why this was so important. **"MY boDy woN't REjECt iT aS PoiSOn?"**

"It shouldn't as we are slowly getting your body used to outside healing." Life conformed firmly, a firm gleam in her eyes. "After a week I will see if you can have more food and different foods, but that is only if your body can handle it. I already explained to the others and they will make sure you remember to eat - as I have been told you don't." And that disturbed Life quite the bit, everything needed to eat technically to live. So why shouldn't Error? How was he formed into this by Fate? So many questions filled her mind, but she pushed them back. As of right now, she is Error's healer and needed to be such right now.

 **"i nEvER tHoUGht eaTIng WaS sO IMporTAnT..."** Error hummed in thought, trying to think back when he ate food. Death hovered a bit closer, a concerned frown on his face while Killer started tapping the table, trying not to reach out and grab his knife out. Blueberry shared a glance with Daze, who was packing up the soup to go, and they both knew that it was going to take a wile before Error even thought of eating on his own. Echo was sighing, drinking tea like his life depended on it, and Geno was sadly rubbing his chest. Geno knew what it was like to go without food for a few days when he was stuck in the SAVE screen. But that was before the others came too meet him, letting him know he can leave at any time. Never again did he have to go without food, so he couldn't imagine years of not eating. It hurt him just thinking about it.

 **"SO i EaT THiS WhOLe THiNG?"** Error lifted the cup up as he asked. **"RiGHt noW?"**

"Yes please." Life nodded, smiling at Error. "It may taste a bit bitter but-" Life stopped mid-sentence as she watched what Error did next.

Error lifted the little cup up, and preceded to put the _whole_ cup in his mouth, and eat it. No one moved while he chewed up the glass cup, his face not even showing a _ounce_ of pain at the now _shattered glass_ that he was biting into. It was only after he swallowed that Life screamed.

Error and the babybones jerked, looking at her as if she lost her mind. **"WhAT?!"**

Killer started laughing hysterically, leaning into a amused but horrified Echo as he pounded the table with a hand. "H-He ate the _whole_ thing!" Echo just cleared his throat, not knowing what to say. Geno was blankly starring at Error, as if he couldn't believe what he just saw. Daze was gaping, his jaw dropped open in shock. and Blueberry was just looking at where the cup was. "Um...I think something got lost in translation.." Blueberry muttered to himself, but it was heard by everyone. Killer just laughed harder, tears starting to form as he gasped for breath.

 _'How can someone misunderstand that?!'_ Echo sighed, face palming.

Death on the other hand, reacted.

A hand softly touched the side of his chin, making Error blink in confusion before the hand force him to look to the side. Soon he was face to face with Death. **"DEaTH?! Wh-** ** _ARH!_** **"**

Geno snorted, laughing at the scene in front of him. Death was now forcing Error's mouth open, free hand trying to get in the mouth to get any glass out. Error was stumbling, trying to push Death off of him, but not using all his strength to do as he was in shock what Death was doing.

Killer was now on the floor, trying to breath. Echo was chuckling with Life, their horror fading. Blueberry was video tapping what was going on with his cell phone. Daze had his hands to his face, hiding his amused grin. Null was giggling with Void, finding how their Daddy was acting funny.

 **"** ** _ArCH_** **-DEaTH-StO-** ** _ACH_** **!"** Error tried to yell over the fingers in his mouth, but Death paid it no mind. "Hold still, I'll get the glass out!" Death knew that eating glass couldn't be healthy. He was a grim reaper after all, he has reaped many SOULS that had eaten glass one way or another. And he refused to let Error get hurt by his lack of common sense. But in the mist of all of this, is filled him joy to be able to do this. A smile worked it's way up his face, finding joy in touching the other even as he worried.

What Death failed to remember, was that the SOULS he reaped for eating glass were all _human_. Not a single one of them Monsters.

 **"LEt-** ** _ARCHA_** **-Goo** ** _OO_** **-!"**

"Just let me get the glass out Error! Eating glass can hurt you!"

 **"MA-** ** _aRhc_** **-gIC-** ** _AeSCH_** **-!"**

"Death, I think he's fine-" Life was about to go to stop him when Echo waved her off.

"Oh, let it be Life. He's just worried." Echo chuckled, watching Error giving them all a side glare that scream 'Traitors!'

" _HAHAHAHAHA-!_ "

"Daze, don't forget the lid!"

"Oh, thanks Blueberry!"

"I ship it so hard... _so hard!_ "

"Geno? Are you _crying_?!"

" _My ship~_ "

"Hehe! Daddy's playing a new game!"

"Daddy! Da-Daddy~"

"Please stay still Error, it will only take a moment!"

 **"StOP-** ** _RRChH_** **-!"**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _This is my longest chapter ever now, I'm so proud! I made it over 10,000 words! I feel so accomplished that I could start dancing!_

 _Death is touched starved, he has never been able to really touch another living being. He has his brother, but they are busy and most likely never even hugged for the heck of it. And if that happened to you, not touching someone in fear they would die for your whole life, and then someone comes up that you can touch without fear, then you would do anything to just be near their side, let alone touch them._

 _That is why Death is so clingy right now. And Error has long stopped caring about himself, so he doesn't care or mind that Death is touching him, even if he doesn't really liked being touched all too much. But the babybones are helping in that front. It also helps that Death is not Reaper too, and does have some big differences in looks and feels to Reaper unlike Honey or Echo._

 _Error has long forgotten what it is like to eat, and how to eat really. He also forgets his own strength. So when Life told him to eat what was in the cup - not in those words - he took it literally and ate the whole cup. The glass was dissolved by Error's magic, making him unhurt besides maybe a few cuts. It is going to be a running joke about Error's eating habits from now on. Like him eating the fork or spoon, biting into the cup and other things like that. I remember in one comic where he ate a chocolate bar - without taking the wrapper off. He didn't even notice that this was wrong until it was pointed out at him, and even then he didn't really understand why it was wrong to eat the wrapper too._

 _Error's body is used to being tainted or hurt by outside magic, and as he has never been healed by others or food, his body thinks all magic going from other people are threats and is poison. It is confusing it for a threat, and that is why the healing must go slow like how Life put it. Error's healing will take a while and will be slow going. It will be hard and long, there are going to be set backs and sometimes it is going to seem like nothing is working. But that is healing. It is a long road set with roadblocks of all kinds, and it takes time and help to get over them._

 _Error has a long way to go, but his healing has finally officially started._


	19. A Full Mad House

_The brothers finally get introduce here! So this may not have as much dialogue, but there will be more in the next chapter. Some Papyruses will look different then the Originals, and some I have to make up. Because there isn't really a Fresh!Papyrus, so I honestly went with the flow on some. I really wanted them to look different then their counterparts, not just act different unlike the case with the Sanses where most look like their counterpart but act very different to Error. Clothing may be different as well, and some may just be different in general. Just giving a heads up._

 _But for now -*Cracks knuckles* - I have another long one to get too._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

It took five minutes to get Death off of Error, and that's only because of Life stating that such strenuous activity can't be good for Error. Death had let go of Error's mouth in a hurry, but still stayed by his side, not letting Error out of his sight.

Now, Error should have been worried about that, but he is long past caring at this point and was just glad that Death finally stopped trying to put his fingers into his mouth. He was honestly almost at the point of using all of his five tongues to shove them out, but luckily it hadn't come to that.

After that, everyone was getting ready to leave. Daze carrying a small container of soup, Blueberry talking to Life about something, Echo holding up a gasping Killer up, the kids holding onto Error's legs ready to go, Death had put his flower crown into his robe - making Error very curious how that worked and where exactly it went - and was now hovering close by to Error, and Geno was just starring at Error - making Error very paranoid.

 _ **'Why is he just starring at me?'**_ Error glanced over, twitching when he noticed Geno's eyes sparkling. Sweat rolled down Error's cheek. ** _'Is...is he planning to hurt me or something?'_** Well then, Error would like to see him try. He didn't kill off worlds by the dozen for nothing. He could take Geno with his eyes closed if he had to!

 _-Error had to do that a few times before, fighting completely blind. Inky had blinded him quite a few times before. It is only thanks to him being apart of the Balance that he wasn't permanently blinded from all those times. He could still hear the other's mocking laughter as he fought with his all blind. The first time it happened, he had panicked. He clawed at his eyes while Inky thought he was lying. It was only after Inky had broken him_ _ **in half**_ _that he believed the other as usually Error was better at dodging then that - in fact, Error hadn't dodged at all. Error eventually was put back together soon after, but his sight only came back after a few days. When he was blinded, the others liked to take advantage of it. But for some reason, some Sanses started running away from him in his weakened state. At first he was confused, as usually he would get whaled on before he got used to being blind again, but then he felt it. He could always feel a presence of another when that happened, but they never said anything when he tried to talk to them. Eventually he just thanked whoever it was and then went on with his job. Error still wondered who could have scared off the others though, it had to be someone powerful, had a high position of power, or at the least threatening looking.-_

Shaking off his paranoid thoughts, Error was pulled from his memories by Echo.

"Okay people, we got a full house waiting for us." Echo called out as he hefted Killer up, who was still gasping for breath. "And nobody knows what happened to Maple...or if we still have a house standing when we get back." Echo made a portal to the front yard, where they should step out just in front of the front door.

Killer snorted as he was dragged out of the portal, knowing that what they are going to be stepping into is going to be insanity at it's finest. "Most likely tied up next to Blue!" Geno shivered as Killer crackled as he was pulled through, only going through once they were gone. "Oh, this is going to be _fun_..."

Daze chuckled, sweating at the thought at what was waiting for them. He balanced the little container of soup, walking through the portal with Blueberry. "I just hope nothing is on fire...I should say I hope no one is on fire."

Blueberry laughed, patting Daze's shoulder. "Maybe it will be like last year's Christmas Party! Or even the Halloween one!"

"Oh God please no! We still haven't fixed the shed after the pumpkin incident." Daze whined, shaking at the memories. He still can't look at pumpkins the same way after what he saw that night.

Error just blinked at the two when they went through, not really wanting to know what the hell they were talking about. One time he had saw a party in another AU that invited other AU's, and all the skeletons there were either drunk, unhappy, insane, wasted beyond measure, or a combination of all four. It made him glad he was so hated that he was never invited to one, who knows what they would put in his drink?

Putting those thoughts away, he glanced down to the kids on his legs. Both had their hats back on, their flower crowns on over top of the hats. Error's own was put into the bag that he had over his shoulder. Making sure that everything was fine. kids? Check. Bag? Check. Scarf and coat? Check. Death hanging over his shoulder like how the myths go about a dying man before he actually dies? Check. Welp, Error was all set then.

 ** _'Is he just going to...float there?'_** Error rolled his eyes before giving Life a nod in goodbye and thanks. Then he swiftly turned and stepped into the portal. _**'Whatever. It's not like he could kill me.'**_

 **-Multi-VOID, In Front Of The Front Door-**

It said a lot that they could already hear the hear muffled noises the minuet they stood in front of the door, when the whole mansion is supposed to be totally _soundproof_.

"It...can't be _that_ bad...right?" Daze coughed, glancing to everyone in worried confusion. "I mean, they know we were coming back sooner or later... _right?_ "

 **"StAY bEhiND mE."** Error figured it was better to be safe then sorry. So he made sure his kids were under his trench coat behind his legs. Their little hands holding tight onto his pant legs as they stood close but not on the leg. He had no idea what was behind that huge door, and he had learned a long time ago to always think of the worse case scenario first, best case scenario last.

Echo really wanted to tell Error that there was no need to hide his kids, he really did. But in the end he knew his friends better then that. And those muffled noises - which are most likely _screams_ \- are not painting a pretty picture. Echo could not fault Error playing it safe, because he kind of wishes he was small enough to hide in his coat too as he takes a step closer to the door. The feeling only got worse when Killer nonchalantly pulled out his knife at the ready. _'I really hope no one is dusted on the other side...That or drunk.'_

Killer was ready and waiting. He knew Maple wouldn't do that good of a job of calming the others with any type of news on Error. If anything, Maple probably made them worry all the more. And with the brothers there now? Killer can see how everything went to hell. "This is going to be... _fun, so much fun_."

Blueberry laughed while Geno snorted. "Your kind of fun is not my kind of fun." Geno bluntly stated while Blueberry tried to look into the windows without being seen, but the blinds were closed.

"I wonder if Brother had to tackle anyone down again..." Blueberry muttered making Killer laugh.

Death just sighed, hovering closer to Error, but not touching him. He didn't care what was on the other side really, he already knew it was going to go to hell and just get worse once they open the door. Death consider himself lucky that Grim was going to be late coming because of some paperwork. But he couldn't wait to introduce Error to him, Error could even shake Grim's hand!

Error shuffled, feeling something starring at the back of his skull. Glancing over his shoulder, he jolted at seeing Death's beaming face. Error quickly looked away, not understanding why Death was looking at him like that but wasn't going to ask.

"Okay..." Echo sighed, giving a brief pray that the house wasn't trashed, before slowly opening the door. "Lets see the damage-!"

Once the little group stepped into the house, they nearly fell over from all the chaos in front of them.

Maple was duck tapped to the wall. And not even with normal grey duck tape, no, it was _neon pink_ with _glitter_ and _sparkles_ in it. The tall skeleton was shaking, whimpers leaving his mouth as his own Brother - Razz - interrogated with a burning glare. It probably also help that a very tall Papyrus that was in a black trench coat was looming over Razz, a dark glare making Maple sweat all the more.

Blue was snarling with his eye glowing in a chair tied up not too far away from Maple. Tied up with not just rope and tape, but also with a thick chain as well. Not to mention Honey practically holding onto Blue and the back of the chair like a monkey. Honey's sockets were wide open, and was talking in a fast pace as if to calm Blue down. Not that it helped any, the chair was shaking violently and everyone could see it was only a matter of time before _something_ broke. And after looking at them, they were betting on it being Honey.

Murder was sharping his axe in one corner, a bloody smile plastered on his face as he glanced about. Almost _daring_ anyone to come within striking distance. Sparks flew about, and Echo could only hope nothing caught on fire but the scorch marks all around Murder told Echo all he needed to know. Daze just wondered how Murder got the whole machine into the living room.

Hearts was whispering calming words to Skull, who was tightly gripping a Tommy Gun. Where he got it? No one knows, as his Brother did not bring it with him. But Hearts seemed to be doing a okay job at calming him, if only for the fact there isn't any bullet holes anywhere or piles of dust. Hearts's hands where slowly going down to Skull's hands, most likely to get the weapon out from his hands before he snapped. Geno wished Hearts all the luck, because he was going to need it.

Hop was in the middle of the room with a Papyrus that was covered in paint, trying to get everyone under decent control. Not that it was working as Hop looked ready to snap like Blue did and has. The paint covered Papyrus seemed to be about ready to give up, but had a unholy gleam in his sockets that spelled trouble for everyone else if it came to that.

MT!Papyrus was cleaning a sniper rifle on the couch as the kids ran about, a smile never leaving his face as his eyes stared ahead in a fixed manner. Misery was sitting by him, limp and dazed. His eyes starring blankly ahead, not seeing anything. To be honest - and if he didn't know better - Echo would have thought he was higher then a kite. But Misery wasn't the type to do that, but after he glanced to the batshit craziness around him, he knew there was quite a few Monsters that may have slipped him something for giggles or even on accident. Daze knew his brother was still just in shock about his counterpart. It is a hard pill to swallow that someone that is supposed to be you did something so insane or criminal, something you see yourself never doing. It can scar a person in the worst kind of way.

Red was shaking in the love seat, cuddled into Fresh's side. Red looked like he was almost about to have a panic attack, sweating and shaking violently, hands twitching and glancing around wildly. Fresh had a arm wrapped around him, wide grin, and talking wildly. His free hand gesturing this way or that, and laughing at all the other skeletons around him. Geno groaned, Fresh honestly looked like he was having too much fun with everything. Poor Red, all he could do in this mess was hold tight onto the neon skeleton in shades and hope it all passes him by soon.

There were kids running around crazily, looking like they were on a sugar high. Error flinched back at the sight of little Papyruses and a little Swap!Sans running about with their brothers. Null and Void peeked out from around Error's legs and out of the coat a bit to get a closer look at the new little skeletons as they ran about, mostly blurred as they seemed to go faster and faster.

UnderFell!Papyrus was screaming at the kids with a giggling UL!Papyrus not too far behind him. This just made UF!Papyrus turn a blood orange color, making his screaming all the higher pitch with every giggle. Blueberry couldn't help but snort, and wonder how much more he could take before exploding. Because the blood orange was slowly taking over his whole face.

Orbit was chasing the children, trying to keep them under control. It was not working, as the kids just laughed as they dodged his hands. Orbit cried out some... _colorful_ words as the little UF!Papyrus - and Error thought it was ironic that the little babybones was wearing a cloak that had _devil horns_ on the hood - bit his fingers.

Ink on the other hand was fixing a broken TV with his magic. The TV's screen was shattered, but it was slowly going back to normal with the help of Ink's magic. But the broken chair not too far from where Ink knelled cued Killer that someone actually did throw a chair into the TV once Maple came back with the news. And taking one more glance at the struggling Blue that was tied up with more then rope, and Honey who was now swearing as he tried to keep Blue down, he had a good idea who it was.

Echo could have banged his head on the nearest wall, or just fall to his knees and go for the floor as it was the closest, when he saw the movement from the kitchen. He already knew the other Papyruses were there, making what they thought were the best thing since Nice Cream. _'Good thing Error can apparently eat anything.'_ Echo sighed, rubbing his face. _'Glass would actually be more healthy then what they can make, especially when they all cook together.'_ He shivered just thinking about last thanksgiving. It was a good thing Life was there, or quite a few of them would have been dust piles and have broken their brothers SOULS if they showed how bad it was.

Killer eventually had enough watching all the idiots in front of him, so he shoved everyone aside aside from Error and Death, and then took a step further into the house. Killer nearly laughed, twitching when not one person paid him any mind, even with his knife drawn out and ready. Echo quickly straightened and hurried to the kitchen, dodging children left and right. Daze followed after him, wanting to put the soup away. Blueberry and Geno quickly backed away from Killer, each going to a corner in the house. They did not want to be near him when he started swinging his knife randomly to get everyone's attention.

This left Error, his kids, and Death the only ones in front of the door. Groaning, Error reached back and slammed the door shut, making it echo across all the noise.

Error soon realized that was a mistake on his part when everyone turned to look at the sound, freezing and silencing once they saw just who was in front of the door.

Maple was the first to break the silence, comically sobbing hysterically. "SEE! I told you Error was going to be fine! Let me down!...Please?"

"HE'S HERE?!" Bangs and screams were heard from the kitchen. So loud that even Death flinched closer to Error, glancing wearily to the kitchen doorway. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER!?"

All Error did was blink, and then suddenly he had a UT!Papyrus gunning for him.

Now to understand Error's next choice of actions, you have to understand just what he saw and thought in those few seconds.

UT!Papyrus is one of the few who has never touched him, ever. In fact, the original UT!Papyrus he knew had even smiled at him while he was still stuck in madness. And the copies of UT!Papyrus never once tried to hurt him even as he went about killing everyone. No, it was those _behind_ the UT!Papyrus that made Error react the way that he did.

A tall Papyrus covered head to toe in _blood_ , with one hell of a blood thirsty smile plastered on his face, was running not too far behind UT!Papyrus. And not only that, but another Papyrus covered in so much neon that Error for one brief moment thought that the Virus had taken over a Papyrus for the first time instead of a Sans. Then _behind_ that one, was a Papyrus with a _sword_ strapped to his back.

In hindsight, it was Null and Void, who were still clinging to his pant legs under his coat, that saved everyone from one very violent reaction. One that would have destroyed the whole mansion and dusted everyone within it.

So fueled by flashbacks and _so much paranoia_ , Error did the only thing he could have thought of in such a short time frame.

Death honesty was just watching everything go by. It was a habit as he never interacts with the others for their safety, so he is used to being left alone as he watches them go by. So he never expected for Error to suddenly twist over a bit, never looking away from the ones running over to them, and for his hand to jet out to grab a hold of his wrist. All he could was jerk violently and shiver as he was suddenly twisted and pulled over into Error's embrace. Hip to hip, should to shoulder, with Death facing away from Error. But Death paid this no mind. All his mind was on was that someone was _touching_ him. A hand on his wrist and arm wrapped around his waist, something that had never happened before. His face felt hot as he slumped into the warm body, violently shaking. _'I...I've never felt this...'_ No one had ever touched his wrist before, let alone pressed up against him. _'I...I never want this to end..'_

Error gave no shits to the violently shivering and slowly turning indigo skeleton in his hold, no, all he cared about was now no one could touch him or the kids unless they wanted to touch the living embodiment of death first. This room is going to get dusty quick and in a hurry if they try anything.

Pressing Death closer and tightly keeping a hold of the wrist - and wielding the body like a weapon of mass destruction to the shock of all - he growled lowly. **"GeT BAcK yOu** ** _saVAgES_** **."**

All the running skeletons froze a few feet away from where Error stood, gulping and sweat dropping at the dark skeletons extreme measures.

"Now I am sure we do not need to hold another hostage!" UT!Papyrus laughed nervously, waving his arms to show he was harmless. _'Although can one be a hostage when it is willing?'_ Because Death did not look like he wanted to be saved from Error any time soon.

"He's not a hostage...But a living shield." Razz muttered to himself impressed. "Can't touch him without dying first."

Killer on the other hand was too busy laughing to care, this was even better then when Error ate that glass cup!

Geno was already taking pictures, and Maple was struggling to get out of the tape to do the same. Honey was just happy that Blue stopped struggling, and Hearts was so on board with what he is seeing that he knew, knew with all his _SOUL_ , that he must get on board on this ship. Taking out his phone with a big grin plastered on his face, Hearts felt no guilt in thinking of ways he could set the two up. Someone had too in this pack of romantic idiots, and sometimes your ship needed a little... _push_ in the right direction.

Ink, abandoning the mostly patched up TV, quickly ignored his idiots of friends and went to Error to introduce everyone. Only to flinch back when Error pulled Death even closer and swung the dark clad skeleton threatening, daring anyone to try and get close to him.

"Error, everything is okay." Ink was quick to reassure. "These are just our brothers. Why don't I introduce them to you? They're very excited to meet you." _'So please don't see if Death can actually kill anyone in the Multi-VOID, that is one test we don't want to try!'_

Error snorted bitterly, not taking his eyes off the ones that tried to rush him. **"I SeE ThaT."**

Ink coughed, gesturing for the brothers to step up and form a line. While that was going on, Echo was working with Honey to untie Blue - who was looking much calmer, but still a bit peeved. - and Geno and Blueberry were trying to unduck-tape Maple. Hearts was still filming everything with a unholy gleam in his sockets, and Skull looked like he didn't know if he should laugh or back away slowly from the frankly intense look Hearts was giving off.

Daze was now out of the kitchen, slowly helping Misery up and getting his mind back to the present. He lowly whispered to him, healing magic flaring to help his brother stabilize from what he had heard hours ago.

Fresh, instead of just letting Red go, picked him up under one arm to get closer to the others. Red hanged on to the arm holding him up, swearing up a storm while he was jostled lightly. Face turning so red steam should be coming out. Fresh just laughed and settled down on one end of the line, leaning back onto the wall, watching to make sure nothing happens like last time there was a introduction.

"Everyone, this is Error. The two little ones hiding in his coat are his children, Null and Void." Ink the smirked, pointing to a very out of it Death. "You all remember Death."

Ink the pointed to UF!Papyrus, who was looking Error up and down and rubbing his chin in thought. "This is UnderFell Papyrus, we call him Fell."

Fell, Error realized with a blink, wore very different clothing then his counterpart. UF!Papyrus from his Multiverse - Boss - wore his armor all the time with his high heeled boots, and holey scarf. Fell on the other hand wore a dark red sweater - a dark shade then Error's - with a leather jacket over top and black skinny jeans. He had the same scarf on, but instead of high heeled boots he had on steeled toed boots. The same face, the same scars, but all in all he gave off a different feel then Boss did. Fell did not seem like the type to just stab a guy, but arrest them like a royal guard should. Like the time Boss had stabbed his skull and actually shattered it. Sure the hole healed itself - but leaving behind a web of scars on his skull from not healing fully - but it hurt like hell when it happened, never mind the fact Error actually didn't do anything that time. It also should be said that it takes a lot of force to break his bones, let alone his skull. The only reason Boss could do it was because Inky had just bashed his brush filled with magic on Error's skull a few times - he lost count after forty-six - not too long before he went to Underfell. In fact, from what Error could remember, he had actually been there to visit Little Red - or UF!Chara - at the time to give them a new doll when all of a sudden he was stabbed in the skull from behind. Some people are just rude Error figured, shrugging it off. In fact, Boss's face when Error got up from having his skull shattered and called him rude was priceless in his books.

Fell could feel this Error's power, and his pain. Not to mention he is touch Death and showing no negative side effects. In fact, Death seemed to be very happy in his hold - Is that drool?! - somehow when the darker skeleton should be dust by now. Death never liked being around anyone for that reason alone, but that doesn't seem to be the case here. Although, Fell will give this new skeleton props. Here he is in a whole new Multiverse, children hiding behind him, and came up with a nicely done plan to make sure nothing happened to him or the kids. Smart, powerful, and knows pain like no other. _'I want fight him.'_

"And this is UnderLust Papyrus, we call him Compassion for a reason." Ink smiled, pointing to the pink clad skeleton.

Error has never been more thankful then he has now for seeing how different one skeleton was dressed. Pink - UL!Papyrus from his Multiverse - was dressed in a very... _lascivious_ manner. And while Hearts was dressed the same as Lust, Hearts shirt covered more and his pants are actually _pants_. Not pieces of fabric that have way too many holes in them to be considered pants. Compassion wore a baggy pink sweater that had yellow hearts on it. The sweater fell off his shoulder, and stopped at his knees. He wore black leggings and high heeled pink boots. All in all he was more covered then Error has ever saw Pink was, and that alone made his day. He shivered, just thinking about those looks and glances he got every time he had to go and destroy a UnderLust. He will never understand why Inky made it, or _what_ he was thinking of when he made it. Scratch that, he doesn't want to know period.

Compassion was honestly shocked that this skeleton was still going strong. If he was taken from his home, forced into a new one surround by familiar but wrong faces, then pushed into taking a pair of kids while he just wanted to give up, he would have snapped. _'But that's not what happened.'_ Compassion gave a small sigh as he sadly looked to Error. _'His was never a home. It was a prison.'_ But does that make it better or worse, because now he is surrounded by faces that have most likely hurt him before. But seeing the way Death looked - head laying on Error's shoulder as he shivered wildly, eyes glazed, and such a happy smile that Compassion could have cried because he has never seen that look on Death's face before - and how Error was slowly calming down, he knew there was a chance. A very good chance of Error coming out of this fine, of healing and looking them in the face and not seeing those that hurt him. _'But that is going to be a long road, and a lot of time.'_ Compassion's smile grew brighter. _'It's a good thing then, that we all are one hell of a stubborn group that doesn't know the meaning of giving up.'_

"We also have HorrorTale Papyrus, we nicknamed him Blood...because _well_..." Ink nervously laughed, glancing at said bloody skeleton. "He's covered in it...as you can see... _ha_..."

HT!Papyrus - Scream - looked mostly like UT!Papyrus - Paps - only with small eye sockets, uneven teeth, and of course covered in blood splatters. This version had longer arms, was taller in general as he stood two heads over most of the other Papyrus in line, had wider eye sockets that had blood stains around it, his teeth sharp and uneven with blood on it as well. His fingers were spider like, and sharp from what Error could see. His clothing was a tight black one piece that was torn in places, showing off some blood stained bones. He had a red scarf on as well, but it had some brownish red stains on it, and Error knew it wasn't dirt. Scream looked scary, but Blood looked like something out of a nightmare or horror film, and not a B-rated one either. But Error actually was fond of Scream - _He could still feel the slight warmth from when he screech that he wished Horror was more like him, that his cooking was meeting his standards. It was nice to be complemented, he rarely got those._ \- so this Monster did not scare him in the least. He has seen worse and has spat in stronger Monster's faces. And if this Monster is anything like Scream, then they will get along fine.

Looking at the new Monster, Blood knew that change was coming. Murder had told him what he knew, and what he planed if anyone showed their nasty little faces, and Blood now saw what Murder saw. A Monster that has been beaten, starved, _enslaved_ to the other Multiverse. Blood's AU is not a happy one, all Monsters on rations and no one questions Queen Undyne. They all are enslaved to her in one way or another, as she holds all the food unless they catch the humans that fall to get their flesh. That or they hunt for some dump food from the Dump in Waterfalls, but isn't very good and you know you will get into a fight for it with another Monster. Error on the other hand, doesn't fight for food or his safety, it has most likely been beaten out of him. No, the reason Error had grabbed onto Death was not to shield himself, but to shield his children from them - the ones he sees as threats to his children's lives. No one willing uses Death as a weapon, to do so usually meant death. For Error to grab a hold of Death without a second thought meant two things. The first was that he could not die, because he is touching Death without turning to dust. The second, is that Error didn't care what happens to himself. Death has to look like his counterpart in some way, one who has hurt him before, and for Error to not even flinch with having him near? That means Error doesn't care if Death were to suddenly pull his scythe on him. _'He doesn't care if he is in pain or even dies.'_ Blood's smile grew all the more when all Error did was look at him with slight fondness. And didn't that paint a good picture of his counterpart? _'He just cares about his kids. What would happen if the kids got hurt then?'_

No one would survive to answer that question, that much Blood was sure of.

"By Blood there is Fresh!Papyrus...He wanted to be called Rad." Ink pointed to the very colorful skeleton.

 ** _'Oh Fate-no, oh Destiny why do you torment me so?...there are two of them now. A whole AU filled!'_** Error thought in horror. Rad was the same height as UT!Papyrus only wearing brighter clothing. He wore a neon pink one piece with long sleeves and it stopping right before his knees. Over top of that he had on a tank top that was even brighter pink with the word 'RAD!' written on it with bright purple blocky lettering. He then had a light blue coat that had other colors on it as well, orange leg warmers, see-through purple shades that had glitter in them - really they looked like kid plastic shades - and neon shoes that lit up every time he moved. His scarf was a rainbow of neon, so much so that Error's eyes hurt looking at it. And finally on top of his head was a bright orange headband. It made Error shudder just imagining what the other Monsters would look like in this UnderFresh AU. **_'What would Toriel...? No, I don't want to know!...Poor Chara...What would they be forced to wear?!'_**

The Virus was the only parasite that Error knew about - _so for all he knew there are more of them, but he doubts it. That or he already destroyed them unknowing before he knew who/what they are._ \- so seeing that the Fresh of this Multiverse had a brother, a actual Papyrus, really drove home that this Fresh is not a parasite. That Fresh has a actual AU and is no way going to take over his kids SOULS and then proceed to use their bodies to do whatever the hell he wanted, that or find out what would happen if they tried his SOUL. - _The Virus had tried to take over his body_ _ **once**_ _. He soon found out that was a bad idea from all the screaming that he did before he was forcibly ripped from Error's SOUL by Error's own hands. Error had made him feel_ _ **something**_ _that day, but he had no idea what. All Error knew was after that, the Virus would just give him a blank look before covering it up._ \- But that meant there was a whole AU filled with these neon colored Monsters, filled with _fresh_ Monsters. Error shivered just picturing it.

Rad, as his nickname implies, is one radical skeleton. He is the Radical Papyrus, with some very fresh moves if he did say so himself. When his fresh Brother had told him what was going on, he could hardly believe it. Not that a God had fallen into their Multiverse - _they live in a time loop after all, anything can happen in his mind_ \- no, it was the fact he hadn't fallen sooner. While not shown a lot in other AU's, his is filled with all kinds of PSA's. And while the others may laugh or scoff at how they are presented or look, the message is by no means less important. The one that comes to mind for this situation? _Abusive relationships_. Not all relationships have to be romantic to be abusive, and it can happen in the work place as well. It is said that the victim needs to be removed from the toxic environment and away from the people involved to truly to be able to heal. To just be near those people would cause set backs and panic attacks, never letting the the victim fully heal or get better. Never mind the fact that they could fall back into the abuse at any given time. Error would need to learn that he could be fine, that he doesn't need to forgive and forget, that he can get help, and that everything is going to be better in the future. So no, Rad wasn't shock that he fell into here after trying to end it all - most abused victims commit suicide as a means to escape their abusers if they think there is no other way out. _'But now he has landed into the healing facility instead!'_ Rad grinned brightly, making Error watch him wearily. _'I should get out the PSA tapes and posters to show everyone what to do...'_

"Next to Rad is Galaxy, OuterTale!Papyrus." Ink gestured to the one with a sword strapped to their back.

In all honesty, Error has never seen a different but very much the same skeleton before. With the Sanses, they too had the same feeling, but the difference was more on the inside then the outside, well besides the height. Galaxy here, while wearing the same armor and scarf as his counterpart, he also had a large sword strapped to his back, helmet, armor for his legs for where his boots didn't cover, and a more serious look on his face. In fact, his body armor looked like it was made of actual metal where his counterparts was more fabric then metal. It made Error wonder how different the AU's here were compared to his Multiverse. Maybe they are more serious or bloody in areas that his wasn't?

Galaxy, second in command in the royal guard, took his duty very seriously. He is a knight, a soldier, a firefighter and a police officer all rolled into one for his AU. He goes where he is needed and protects the other Monsters in space. But he also liked to take his job and do it no matter the AU. If he saw someone in trouble he is quick to help, not just because it is his job, but because he loves doing it. He protected the weak and those that needed it. And Error? He needed it. From what Orbit had told him, about how much his stats told and how he reacted to everything, this Monster needed more help then anyone he has ever saw. And now seeing him just drove it home. Seeing Error grab Death, looking at them like he was waiting for them to try and hurt him and the kids, made his SOUL hurt. _'How I wish,'_ Galaxy held back a sigh as he tried to make himself look less threatening, and thinking if he should just slowly take off the sword and back away slowly from it to prove it. _'that I could arrest all those abusers and see them rot behind bars like the criminals they are.'_

"UnderTale Papyrus, but we call him Blossom." Pointing to said Monster, Ink gave a bright grin. This was one Monster that he had no fear in introducing to Error, for the fact that Blossom had no violent bone in his body. It also helped that Blossom looked like he couldn't harm a fly too.

Error wanted to laugh, loudly, at what he was seeing. Gone was his 'battle armor' and in it's place was a orange sweater, blue shorts, his normal boots and scarf, black tights under the shorts, and a hat that had the words 'COOL DUDE!' written on it - or more like written with sharpie on it. All in all he looked interesting in it. A mishmash between Paps - his Multiverse UT!Papyrus - and one he has never seen before. But they had the same bright smile and height at least, so not too different. Error had no trouble with Paps, none whatsoever. Sure Classic hated his guts because his very existence means certain death for quite a few different AU's and their Paps inside of them, but Paps has no trouble with him. One time - _years and years ago when he was still insane and lost to anger_ \- Paps had actually invited him in for tea when Classic was gone for a meeting with other AU's and Error just happened to feel like going to that AU that day. Error had spit fire at him, threatened to dust him and all his loved ones, but it somehow ended up with him drinking tea with him and leaving two hours later with a container of fresh pasta. He's still not sure how that had happened. It seems like Paps and Scream are not too different like their appearances suggest.

Blossom, when he heard everything from Blue and nothing was let out because Blue was too mad not to leave anything out as he was tied down to the chair the second time, he had cried. No one should have to go through that, be _forced_ into that role and be expected to be fine with it. No one should have to be the scapegoat, but life has shown him that most don't care as long as they have someone to blame for their mistakes, that way they themselves feel better and guilt free. It would be like if they blamed their Chara's and Frisk's for their roles - Only Killer's is really to blame. - in the balance of the AU. Blossom could not understand why the other Multiverse could harm one of their own. Sure he killed off worlds, but the Creator keeps making them, so much so that it could lead to everything falling apart. So who really is at fault here? Both are doing their jobs, but one is more out of line then the other. _'This Creator really needs a talking too.'_ Blossom frowned, not understanding why this Inky would just keep going forcing Error to take the blame. _'Does he think it is a game? That he is above the consequences? There are two sides to every balance, sometimes more. So why do the Monsters want only one side?'_ It is a shame though. Because if Blossom has any say about it, Error is never going back there. They must learn to live with the consequences to their actions, even if it hurts them. He is not going to doom Error for their petty wants when Error is the hurt party and more here then there, a new father with two children that is one the road to healing.

If that Multiverse really thinks it has any say in Error's life from now on - to make his choices for him like they did before and blame him for every wrong thing - then they have another thing coming.

"Right next to Blossom is MobTale!Papyrus who you already met before. We call him Sniper." Ink could only sigh, relived, when he saw that Sniper hadn't taken his gun with him in line. He did not see Error taking that well. _'Hell, he grabbed Death to make sure no one could get to him and his kids.'_ Ink held back the snort that really wanted to come out. _'Having a gun pointed at him, even by accident, would not be pretty.'_

Looking at the sharply dressed Papyrus, Error could still remember his reactions to him saying he had never eaten before. Sniper wore a white dress shirt, black trousers, socks, black dress shoes, black tie, his sleeves rolled up, and black jacket over his arm. He looked different then the MobTale!Papyrus - Gunner - he knew. Gunner wore a orange dress shirt, ratty brown trench coat - but Error has no room to talk about that part - red scarf, brown fedora, brown trousers, and sniper always strapped to his back. And Error knew that gun wasn't just for show, Gunner was a hell of a sniper. He once shot Error straight in the SOUL hundreds of feet away. It was out of nowhere and came fast, Error had no time to react when he had finally heard the bullet flying to him. It also helped that he was talking to Chaos - ReaperTale!Chara - through a portal, if he had moved then it would have hit them. While Chaos could have survived, he didn't take the chance and had let the bullet slam into him. He can still hear Chaos's scream as his SOUL was torn through by a bullet. But all had done was pick the bullet out, toss it over his shoulder, and put his SOUL back. Later he laughed in Mob's face and told him his brothers bullet couldn't even shatter his SOUL, enraging him. Error wanted them to get mad at him and not at Chaos, since they had went on a rampage after he had gotten the bullet out, so he played the villain once more for their sake.

Story of his life right there now that Error thought about it, but he didn't mid that if it was for his little balance makers.

"Hello! I'm glad to see ya gettin' better!" Sniper grinned brightly, sincerely happy that the other was getting healing and help. Was he happy that Error had the normal reaction to grab onto Death to protect him and his? No, not really. Death sure looked happy to be where he was, but Sniper could tell that this wasn't about Death. This was a knee jerk reaction to do _something_ to defend, anything to get the others away from him. So while he was happy that Error was on the right track, it was going to be a long one. And they were going to have to tread it carefully unless one wanted to be falling apart to dust. _'But then again, that's everyday for me.'_ Sniper chuckled as he waved down to Null and Void, who where peeking up at him from under their Father's coat. _'Have to watch yourself unless you want to get shot or stabbed in the back. So I think we'll be fine.'_ Now the only question was; Would Error be fine in the end too?

"Then we have Blaster from EchoTale." Ink gestured to the tallest out of all of them.

Error had to look way up, never having seen a Echo!Papyrus. Sure he has seen some about, like Mob!Gaster!Sans's - Don G - brother, but none looked like the Monster that he was looking at right now. Blaster was at the least two heads taller then Blood, looming over everyone. He wore a black trench coat over top a white sweater, black dress pants and shoes made his whole ensemble. His face more mature with the large cracks in it, reminding him of Gaster. And by the way he can feel the kids trying to hide further behind him, he knew they could see it too. If not for the fact that Error has seen BeastTale, he would have thought this was the tallest Papyrus out there. Even though he was tall, he was giving off a gentle feel. Error was not fooled by that though, he knew that trick because of how many tried that with him. He would keep his distance and wait, he would not bet his kids safety until he was positive they meant no harm.

"Hello." A deep rumble came out from Blaster's mouth as he greeted the three new additions. When he was told that the former Destroyer had more marks, chips and scars then him and all the others combined, he almost thought they were exaggerating. But now looking at the deep scars running through his skull, the spiderweb like marks all across his bones from what he can see, he could see the truth. It makes him wonder if the other Multiverse loved doing it to him, if they saw no problem in hurting him as they did not see him as another person. No rights for him like the others, no protection and safety, just pain and loneliness. _'Where you even treated like another living being?'_ Blaster wondered silently to himself, feeling saddened for the other. _'Or were you lesser then even a cockroach in their eyes?'_

"Then we have Tango, DanceTale!Papyrus." Ink pointed to a skeleton dressed in a long sleeved white dress shirt, a rose in the left breast pocket, black dress pants and shoes, and his long scarf used as a belt, one side tied and the ends stopping just below his knees.

"Hello my new other worldly friend!" Tango gave the bright smile he could at the scarred one, trying to put as much friendliness into it as he could. This Monster deserves a friendly face after everything that had happened. Hop has told him that this Error had been alone for a long time, never having anybody by his side. And while he has children now, it is not the same as having a adult by your side, a partner. Dancing is the very foundation his AU is built on, their very SOULS sing as they dance. But the thing it that they do not dance alone. To truly dance, one must have a partner to dance with, even if the dances are two different ones. While they can dance alone, it's just not the same. Even Hop's dancing is better with another, adding another layer and feeling to the rhythm and dance. The emotions, the downs and ups, the laughter, all that goes with being with another even just platonically is not one should go without. In fact, studies have shown that people that go without positive interactions can go insane when without it for long periods of time. Everything points to Error needing friends and family. _'He has a budding family, so if he needs a friend...'_ Tango grinned brightly at Error. _'Then I do not mind being one!'_ "I hope that we get along!"

Error looked this Monster up and down, then snorted. Tango looked just like Salsa - The original DanceTale!Papyrus - but the tiny differences where there. Different shoes for the start, the way they were their scarfs as well. Salsa wears his like a scarf is normally worn, around his neck and shoulders. Salsa, Error found out the hard way, can not say no to his brother that well. When Dance - the original DanceTale!Sans - broke his legs and feet, Salsa let it happen. Not that Error could blame him; Why stand up for the one destroying other worlds, some that are copies of your own with some differences? Technically speaking he has killed Salsa and Dance before if you think about it. So, no. Error did not blame Salsa turning a blind eye to his pain, it was what he deserved in a way. Sure, he was doing his job, but he never truly tried to stop Inky. Error guesses that some part of him still wishes that the paint covered one would stop on his own so he doesn't have to be broken like he was. He would never hurt another like he has been, so he did not and could not stop Inky. Error deserves all the pain for that alone in his mind, for being so _weak_.

"My brother, Paint, from InkTale obviously." Ink closed eyed smiled, missing Error's shocked and slightly freaked out look at this fact. The Papyrus was a few inches taller then the normal height for a Papyrus, wearing a dark red scarf around his neck and another one tied rightly around his right arm and a airbrush machine strapped onto his left arm. He had on a short sleeve yellow shirt that had some paint splattered on it, underneath that he had on a long sleeve black shirt. Then he had on some fingerless brown gloves tied on with yellow string. He had on normal red shorts with a belt that had some paint capsule around it. Black with yellow designs leggings on underneath the shorts, a lighter shade of leg warmers that had the same design. Finishing it all off where red and yellow shoes. Error has never seen a Papyrus like this, one that looked so much like Inky.

 ** _'Oh god, there are two of them now.'_** Error silently gulp, forgetting for a moment that this wasn't his Multiverse. After starring for a few more moments, Error remember where he was. A good thing too, because he was just about to swing Death about thinking that Inky was starting to make a army of creators. Error shivered at that picture; he would never get any rest then, and pain would be the least of his worries if Inky ever had that idea. Besides, Inky wouldn't truly be able to do that. He can make a army - _which technically he already has, he still remembers them all ganging up on him before he jumped into the VOID_ \- but he couldn't give them the power to create like he can. Only Fate or another higher being could do that or allow that to happen. Sure he created a AU filled with Gods, but they still weren't the same as Inky and him. The Gods still had limitations, where as Inky's and Error's limitations are themselves and Fate. The Gods have many rules to follow and obey, Inky has none and while Error had many because of Fate, he could have broken them at any time without dying or being killed for breaking them. Instead he would have been tortured by the Voices and Fate themselves, which was worse in his mind. But that was besides the point, Inky can not make another with his powers. So that means that this Ink doesn't have the same type of power - that or it works differently - and his AU is filled with the same type of Monsters.

It makes Error wonder if his AU was filled with Destroyers, because that is all he is good for. At the least it would give him a reason why Fate picked him over the others.

Paint still remembers his brother's tears and fears, whispering he had no idea what to do or how to help. That he was useless when it truly mattered. Never before has his brother cried like that, and when he asked around to find the reason, he didn't think it would be too bad. But now he knows better. A hurt monster just falling to pieces - _mentally, emotionally, and physically_ \- is not something that anyone should see or be prepared for. Ink had never taken healing lessons like some of the others, and while he can fix things and even create with his magic, he never could mend the broken like Life could. Never mind that this situation - _A former destroyer and a God to boot falling into their Multiverse, gaining two kids randomly, finding out that he really can't die, and then trying to navigate a new Multiverse with Monsters surrounding him that look like the ones that broke him._ \- is not one can prepare for. Ink puts too much responsibility on his shoulders, thinking he has to be ready for anything. In this case though, everyone is here and ready to take a piece of the weight. This is going to be a learning experience for all and all Paint can hope is that it doesn't end with someone's dust scattered on the ground.

"The last of the adults is Razz, SwapFell!Sans." Ink pointed to the smaller skeleton who only came up to Error's chest, middle ribs really. A familiar face with scars, but different clothing. A black sweater, red handkerchief around his neck, blood red leather gloves, black shorts, thigh red socks and red high heeled boots was what the other was wearing.

It was a nice change not seeing the other in armor. Error can still see Rasp - Raspberry, Original SwapFell!Sans - grinning maliciously as he order his brother like a dog to rip apart Error's bones and body. Rasp then whipping him, laughing as more chips formed in his bones. It was only when his body came back together that he moved away when Error shot up. Rasp only tried that again a few more times before giving up - or getting bored - with that game. Then he went on to try and whip him, a smirk on his face. One time he even offered Error a spot as his 'pet'. Error laughed in his face for a good five minutes, ignoring the other's attacks and pain from it. He was laughing too much to even notice it, it was hilarious to Error that Rasp would even offer that. Safe to say Error told him no. - _Error told the other it calmly, chuckles escaping him, and thanked him for the laugh. He hadn't laugh like that in years, so he was thankful for it even if he also got a few broken bones with it. He never noticed the odd look in the two other's sockets as he left._ \- So the fact that this one was taller then Rasp - _Rasp only came up to his lower rib_ \- it was a nice touch. It also helped that this Razz didn't have a whip out and ready to try and fight Error with.

Looking up at this new skeleton, Razz could feel the power from the other. As second command in the royal guard has taught him to get a feel for that. No one would think twice in attacking him for power and EXP, so he must be at the ready all the time for a attack. The aura around Death screamed 'death' of course with a bunch of happy, lighter feelings bubbling up right now, but Error's screamed 'Power', 'Destruction', and so much 'PAIN!' that it gave Razz a headache. It made him wish he was with the others when they saw Error's stats, it would clear up so much for him. _'But there are other ways to find out.'_ Razz snorted, thinking of the other idiots in Error's Multiverse. _'While a spar would be nice, they must have been fools to think they could kill him off for real.'_

"And last but not least, we have the children." Ink then started to point to each of the kids. The first one looked like a flower child, wearing a T-shirt that had neon flowers on it, bright orange shorts, lime green shoes, and children shades and a scarf on that were so many colors it gave Error a headache. "This here is Truce, QuantumFresh!Papyrus." Next was the tallest skeleton, wearing a black t-shirt that had a gaster blaster on it, white pants and black shoes, and a few bandages on his skull. "QuantumEcho!Papyrus, Aster." Error softly hummed, this was new to him. But then again a lot in this Multiverse is new to him.

Then Ink went on to name the ones that were more familiar to Error, even if they were babybones. "QuantumFell!Papyrus is nicked named Fallen, QuantumScare!Papyrus is Slaughter, QuantumSwap!Sans we call Stars, QuantumSpace!Papyrus is, well Space. And QuantumTale!Papyrus is Papy." Ink took in a deep breath after naming them all. "We are only missing Grim, ReaperTale!Papyrus, but he should be here soon."

"So how about letting Death go now?" Honey coughed, stretching his bones. He just wanted to go asleep after holding Blue down from breaking anything more. "I think...he's about at his limit for touching."

Error blinked, confused, before glancing to the left shoulder, where Death's head was slumped against. Then he blinked again at seeing Death's flushed face, slight drool coming out, and just now realizing that the other's bones, his whole body, was shaking violently. **_'Am I hurting him?!'_** Error quickly let go of the other in worried confusion - as he never wanted to hurt Death, he just wanted to make sure no one can get to Null and Void - only for everyone to flinch back when Death just fell to the floor like a pile of bones.

Before anyone could open their mouths, a light shined behind the big group of skeletons making them all turn to look in the direction of the middle of the living room.

A portal was opened, and then a dark cloaked skeleton walked through. The hood was down, showing that it was Reaper!Papyrus. Grim glanced up to see everyone starring at him blankly. "Oh, hello! Sorry I was so late, paperwork took longer then I thought." Grim laughed sheepishly, before jolting when he saw Error. With a grin, Grim floated towards him, making the others move out of the way for him. He never even questioned why they were all looking at the ground for.

"My name is Grim, it's nice to-BROTHER?!" Grim choked once he saw Death on the ground in front of Error. Death was twitching and shuddering on the ground, face and bones tinted indigo. Death was mumbling to himself, curling up slightly as one hand touched his waist and the other was shaking violently. His sockets glazed over, like his mind was else where. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

 **"I USEd hIM aS a ShieLD."** Error openly admitted, not really seeing to much of a problem with it. Crouching down, Error lightly poked Death's spine, making the shuddering worsen. **"ThEN WhEn i LeT HIm Go-"**

"Wait!" Error paused, both him and his kids - who were now holding onto his knees as he crouched - looked up to the other reaper in question. "You let him go?...Does that mean you _touched_ him?!" Grim asked shocked. Death never touches anyone, not even the other Gods who could survive it as long as they do not touch for long periods of time. Grim himself is used to it because of War - Reaper!Undyne - and how she likes to spar with him or even giving him hugs and slapping him on the back. His bones were used to it; but his Brothers? Death's bones, as he has never really been touched, are sensitive. Very sensitive, and if this Monster did touch him he can see why Death was on the ground looking like he had a fever. Never mind that Life told him that this Monster can survive touching long periods and was technically a God from another Multiverse.

 **"YeS."** Error decided that the short and simple was the way to go with this one. Grim just gave a delighted gasp. "Can I shake your hand?!"

Remembering the last time he shook someone's hand - which was with Death - did not feel Error with agreement with that request. But, eh, what did he have to loose? If his hand falls off or breaks it'll just go back on. **"SuRE, I gUesS?"**

"YES!"

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Well, ever has been introduced now in the new Multiverse! You can find the Quantum kids online, besides for Aster and Truce - I couldn't find them online so I went with the flow on them._

 _Death's bones are very sensitive to touch as having never been touched, that is why he is like this in this chapter. Eventually he will get better with it, but it is going to take a while for that to happen. Also Error unintentionally just made Death clingier from now on because of him touching Death._

 _I really wanted to make the Papyruses different then them just looking exactly like their counterparts, so that's why I gave them different clothing for almost all of them. It adds another layer to show how different this Multiverse is._

 _Also, while Blossom is innocent, he is not a child. In the original Multiverse, Classic made sure to keep Paps are innocent as possible, making him almost childlike, and while Paps notice things - like his other AU versions - he doesn't want to shatter his brother's illusions in fear that he would Fall Down because of his low HP. That is not the case here, that is why Blossom is much more colder and less forgiving to the Original Multiverse._


	20. The Start Of The End

The Phatoms - "You Are My Sunshine"

 _This song just makes me think of Error in some sad, twisted way. I can just hear him and his kids in this, that or few someones just thinking it for Error._

 _Here is what is going on in the Original Multiverse!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

After searching up and down for Error, Nightmare could only laugh when the first two AU's crumbled.

Two new AU's had been created too close to one another, literally no room for them to grow even a inch. Luckily they were nowhere near the bigger AU's, but Nightmare knew it was just a matter of time. It was horrible, but the funny part? Everyone was _still_ trying to blame Error.

 _"He must have faked his death!"_

 _"That son of a bitch must think it's a game!"_

 _"We have to find him right now!"_

Nightmare wanted to laugh at the fools, because he knew that Error was in no way faking his death or hiding out in a AU. After looking in all the AUs, and without tipping Dream or Inky off, Nightmare decided to ask another person who could go into the Anti-VOID, as he has trouble getting in. So he asked Chaos.

Chaos, having also heard the rumors, gave in easily to take his group into the Anti-VOID with them.

 _-When Nightmare saw the dust pile and the jacket, he felt his SOUL shudder. Could the Destroyer, the Forced God of Destruction really be dead? He wanted to scream, to cry that this was all a lie. Because in a way, Nightmare loved Error. Or loved as much as he could in the form he held, his SOUL was never the same when he turned into what he was now. He couldn't even be sure that he truly loved Error, maybe it was fondness or a obsession. But one thing was for sure, Nightmare respected Error's power, the way he handled himself even in the stories he had heard about Error's madness and insane days. When Error told him about the balance when he was poisoned, Nightmare was struck by how things could have been for himself, and how bad things truly are for Error. That's why he wanted Error to join them, to get him out of the Anti-VOID and in with them. Nightmare could have protected him from the others just fine as Error went about his job. That way he wouldn't have to take there abuse, Nightmare could have protected him. Error got along with his group, so why shouldn't he join? But he never did, just giving that sad smile as he shook his head._

 _Poisoning him was a way to protect him in a way. Nightmare has almost been poison by Inky and a few times by his own brother by their magic. And while he has a suspicion that Dream had no idea what he was doing, he doesn't want them to do the same thing to Error. Turns out it wasn't needed now, he failed. 'You should have picked me Error, I could have protected you!'_

 _Chaos had screamed when they saw the dust pile, falling to their knees and crawling towards it in shock. Hand reaching out but stopping just short of touching the jacket. Their Duncle Error couldn't be gone! The only one who understood, who loved and protected all Charas. He taught them even when he was lost to madness, making them know that even if those hypocrites hated them, that he would always love them no matter what they had to do. He gave all Charas dolls, hugs, taught them how to fight for the more blood thirsty ones, watched Undernovela with them all, and laughed with them. Error told them while the others may live a lie, they did not. That lying to oneself would get them nowhere. 'So...Does that mean Duncle Error is really gone?!'_

 _Dust felt numb, starring down at the dust covered jacket. He could remember when he first saw Error. It was when he was still lost in his madness, with him harshly fighting off Inky, taunting the creator as he killed off a AU. But when he met Error, it was when he lost all that anger and madness. It irked Dust that someone so powerful had become so peaceful. It was only when they started their little game that he realized something; Error never became peaceful, he has just lost the will to fight. Lost his reason for it._

 _After joining Nightmare, he learned the truth about the Multiverse and the balance, where Error and Inky fit into it. The last puzzle fit in. Dust then made it a game when he went to fight Error. It pissed off Dust when Inky had dared to come and try to protect him from Error. Inky had never done anything to protect his AU, so why is it different with Error. Never mind the fact that Inky had assumed that Error was taking him seriously, if Error wanted to he could have just immediately killed off him. So without hesitation, Dust stabbed Inky. With him down, Dust leaned down to whisper to him, pointing at Error with his weapon. "You have no place here Creator. Error is mine,_ _ **ours**_ _, not yours. If I wish to fight him, that is on me you hypocrite. I am too much like him you see. Us villains must stick together, right? Now leave, before I show you just how much I am like the past Error then the now Error."_

 _Dust wanted to help him find his reason, his will to live and fight once more. But it seems he is too late._

 _Slayer could feel the pain creeping up his SOUL. Error was the one to convince Nightmare to let him feel once more. To let his SOUL do what it wanted to. He had told Nightmare that feelings are what drives a person, makes them react. He motioned to himself, smiling sadly and telling Nightmare to just look at him as a example. Somehow he had made Nightmare agree, and now Slayer could feel just like any Monster. He remembered the first time they had ever talked after that, in fact he had never met Error officially until after Nightmare stopped taking away his emotions. Nightmare had just scoffed at him, telling him that he should thank Error for being so Merciful when he chooses to be._

 _It was when Color - Color!Sans - was fighting him. Slayer had been loosing, but then hands grabbed him. The next thing he knew he was in a different AU, Color gone, and Error was holding him in his arms. Before he could even think, Slayer had to ask why he did it. Why did he help him feel again? Error had just smiled sadly, finger going to to trace the tear marks on his face._ _ **"MOnStERs lIKe uS nEEd tO sTICK ToGETHeR..."**_ _Error then glanced down and chuckled at him._ _ **"iF We DOn't, THen WHO WiLL? INkY? DreAM? ColOR? No, THey DOn't UNdERstAnd uS anD WhaT We GO THRouGH. THey JUst WaNT uS TO CHANGE aND JoIN THeIr SidE. BuT SomEONE hAs To BE THE oThER hALF."**_

 _After that, Error sat him down in his lap as he sat down, much like one does with a child. He softly told him stories about myths long gone, about AU's that he had never heard of that he had to destroy or faded when Inky gave up on making them when he was first starting out. Slayer rubs his own tear tracks now, staring blankly at the dust. Who was by Error's side when he died? No one._

 _Horror had a fondness for Error, his brother did too. Error never balked at all the gore or horror, he treated it like it was a everyday thing. Even when he had bit him or chewed on him, all Error did was take it in stride. Chewing on Error had helped Horror's pangs, Error cooking with Scream had helped his brother become more like his old self a bit, for those things alone, Error had his fondness and loyalty for what it was worth. It only got bigger when Error had once came into HorrorTale with food for Scream after he had complained about hunger pains. Horror could only watch in shock when Error had also gotten him something. How someone so kind could kill off AU's he would never know, or at least not until Nightmare hired him._

 _The next time Horror had seen Inky, he had fought more harshly then ever before, wanting to be the one to break off a arm or leg first. Such light Monsters could never understand their ways, but they all have one thing in common. Loyalty and emotions for how twisted it is. How he was going to tell Scream about what had happened, he doesn't know. All he does know is that he wants to take his axe and fling it into Inky's skull._

 _How Cross had first met and talked to Error was embarrassing on his part. He was on the very first mission that Nightmare assigned to him; Spy on Inky and Dream to find out there next move. But he messed up, letting them see him. They all fought, but once they broke his arm, he accidentally called for help because his sword fell. Dream kicked it away, making it fling too far away for Cross to reach it or even jump for it. But before they could do more, someone answered his plea for help._

 _A swish, and then when Cross opened his eyes he saw the shocked faces of Inky and Dream. Then he felt a arm around his waist. Jolting, Cross looked up in shock to find Error the Destroyer holding him to his side, sword in his free hand. While obviously having never wielded a sword before, especially one so huge, Error didn't do a half bad job when he slammed it down upon the other two skeletons. They both jumped away, but Error didn't stop. Suddenly a portal was in front of them, and before anyone could do anything, Error ran into it with him and sword in hand. Cross had flushed brightly when he realized where Error had landed. It was Nightmare's hideout, and Error had landed on top of the meeting table. In the middle of a meeting with the other members._

 _Horror still teases him about Error being his knight in broken armor._

 _But that's not what drew Cross to Error, that made him want to be near him and get to know him. Error was a protector. Cross had seen it in his eyes when he briefly fought Inky and Dream to save him. It shined in his sockets, and he only relaxed when both were safe. In his mind, and he wouldn't lie he knew he had a crush on the Destroyer, he called him his Protector._

 _But there was no one to protect his Protector. The Protector has now been killed by the very ones he protected from unbalance._

 _Nightmare looked around blankly, at the strings, SOULS, and puppets. A few caught his eye. One doll hanging was of Swap, another of his little group. "I wonder if the others have shared their 'good news' with their brothers?"-_

After that day, Chaos had dropped them off and went off to tell the other Charas. By the look on their face, things were going to get ugly fast and in a hurry. But in the end, did it matter? They were all going to die because there was no one else able to kill of AU's. Sure, Nightmare himself could kill off everything _in_ a AU, but not the whole world itself to make room for another.

"Oh, Error..." Nightmare gave a twisted smile. "It seems you got your wish...You finally died. You get your rest...But you forgot something..." Nightmare glanced to his side, where a Cross was leaving through a portal with a dusty jacket as proof that Error is dead. "What about the people you left behind? The Charas? Me and my group?...What about your other little soft spot Swap?"

Nightmare sighed, putting his head in his hands. Closing his eye, he thought back to when he first saw Error truly smile. It was too one of the Charas, giving them a doll to play with. "It's not going to be the AU's hitting one another that is going to kill us, it's going to be us killing each other off." A dark chuckle escaped him. "Because if you think that I am going to let them get away with it, you got another thing coming!" Nightmare stands up, singling for the rest to follow him.

Dust stood, a blood thirsty grin on his face as he readied his own knife and sharpened bone. Horror was laughing, tapping his axe impatiently. Slayer grinned brightly, knives hidden in his jacket as he plays with the one in his hand.

"After all, they took something precious to us. It's only fair that they pay that price with their lives! Boys, let's show those others what happens when they mess with one of **ours**!"

Dark, broken laughter sounded out. Without Error, what was the point of holding back? Death was certain for them all now, might as well get revenge as they wait for the end.

 **-UnderSwap, With Swap-**

Swap hummed as he washed the dishes, not knowing that anything was wrong. Stretch had been so happy the last few days, smiling much more easily then ever before. But something had made him very worried and mad, making him leave for a few days. Apparently him and a few others are going to have a meeting.

Giving a sigh, and putting the last dish away to dry, Swap once more thought of Error.

Sure, the Monster had kidnapped him, but Swap could tell the other just wanted some company. Error was stuck, alone with no body to talk to but those - Swap shivered just thinking about them - Voices. No matter what anyone says, Error was nice to him in a way. He made sure Swap was safe, gave him information that his brother would never tell him, and fed him. And as soon as the Anti-VOID started corrupting him, Error had made him leave with Chara's SOUL intact to RESET his AU.

A bright light behind him startled him out of his thoughts.

Jolting, Swap quickly turned and looked over the kitchen counter to see Cross coming out of a portal, hands behind his back.

"Cross!" Swap gave a delighted smile, coming out of the kitchen to greet his new guest. "I didn't know that you were coming over! If I did, I would have made some tacos..." Swap trailed off once he saw Cross's grim and serious face. "Is...Is something wrong?"

"Did your brother tell you?" Was all Cross asked, his voice soft but holding a very sharp edge.

"Tell me what?" Swap asked back, trying to understand just what is going on. "He has been in a very good mood lately...But something had happened to make him leave for a few days, looking worried..." Swap frowned up at Cross, worried. "Has something happened?"

"Something has happened alright." Cross grumbled before taking in a deep breath. Slowly, he brought his hands from out behind his back, showing Swap a very familiar jacket. For a moment Swap wondered just why Cross was showing him, but then he noticed what was on the jacket.

Dust and blood.

"W-What...No!" Swap shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "Error...He _can't_!"

"He can." Cross grimly stated, holding Error's jacket out for the other to see better. "Chaos had taken us to the Anti-VOID. A dust pile greeted us in the middle of the jacket."

That was all Swap could take. Falling to he knees with a broken cry, denial in every whimper. He could still remember Error telling him everything, about the balance, about the AUs, and showing him all the wonders but also destroying his rose-tinted glasses. Swap never understood why Error never came to see him after he forced him to leave. No, wait he did. _'He most likely thought it was for the best.'_ Swap let loose a watery chuckle. _'Probably thought I was better off not seeing him again...But that's not true!'_ Swap whimpered, finally looking up at a equally crying Cross. _'I miss you more then anything!'_

"...W-What happened?" Swap finally croaked out. Questions swirling in his mind about how Error was killed off. "W-Who-How?!"

"...Your brother," Swap cried harder, giving out a shaky 'No!'. "and all the others that are in your brother's place in the AUs had decided to gang up on Error. I heard Inky and Dream talking about it. Apparently they all beat him for days until he finally made a portal into the Anti-VOID only to die there."

Trying to wipe away the tears did nothing as more just came down in their place. Swap softly shook his head. "H-H-he...Died a-alone!" Swap sobbed out, wanting his slap his brother for all he was worth. "N-Now...The balance...?"

"Two AUs have already collided, that's why your brother left." Cross confirmed, wiping his own tears away. Cross paused for a moment, then held out the jacket. Swap raised a hand, stopping just a inch away from touching it. "...Why did you come to tell me?" Swap couldn't help but whisper out, not looking away from the jacket at all. Swap was in no way close to Nightmare's gang, barely even talked to them. Stretch made sure of that, especially after Error's kidnapping. So why come to tell him no matter how much he appropriated it and hated it at the same time?

Cross hesitated for a moment before answering. "You were Error's soft spot you know? If someone attacked UnderSwap he would have killed them in a instant. He saw you as one of his like he did with us and us him, he would have protected you from anything if asked." A bitter smile then grew on the taller one's face. "Nightmare saw a doll of you in Error's string when we found the dust pile, and he knew that Error wouldn't want you in the dark just in case."

Cross's sentence made Swap freeze. Not because of the fact that Error would do that for him - even if his SOUL shook at that admittance - no, it was because of the _strings_.

"...Error's strings are still up?" Swap asked blankly, mind racing. "They haven't faded away for even weakened?"

"No." Cross frowned at Swap's blank face. "They were still up and glowing like always...Why?"

Swap remembered the time he asked Error about his magic while he was still held captive. - _Error laughed at the question._ _ **"YoU DOn'T KNoW? MAgIC iS aLL AboUT intEnT; AS loNG aS i DON'T WaNT iT tO hURT YOu, THE sTRinGS Won'T."**_ _He then tugged at the strings, making Swap realize that the strings on his SOUL didn't even feel like anything. Like nothing was even on his SOUL._ _ **"bUT WiTHoUT InTenT, ThErE iS NO maGIc. IF i WeRE soMEhOW KIlLEd oFF,"**_ _Error scoffed out, a gleam in his sockets at that thought._ _ **"tHEn THE sTRiNGS WOuLD fAdE, GO aWAY. It IS mY mAgIC aFTER ALL, WHiTHouT mE iT cAN NOt bE."**_ _Error then started laughing insanely, finding the whole thing hilarious._ _ **"BuT tHAt WOn'T BE hAPPEniNG anYTImE soOn!"**_ \- and if Error was dead, then that meant his strings were supposed to be gone by now...But if they weren't-!

"Error's not died." Swap stated blankly, making Cross sadly shake his head. "Swap, he died no matter how you-"

"No!" Swap interrupted him, smile growing on his face. "If he was dead, then his strings would be gone as well!" Swap brightly grinned, turning to look at Cross, who's face was slowly turning to realization. "Magic is all about intent! But without the holder or caster of the magic, there is nothing! If Error was truly dead-"

"His strings would be gone too because it is his magic..." Cross slowly finished, hands clutching the jacket in his hold. "He's... _alive_?"

"Yes!" Swap laughed happily, bouncing up with joy. "Error is very much alive!"

"...But then were is he?" Cross muttered, but then was hit with a realization. "SHIT!" Cross suddenly yelled out, making a portal to go through. Swap stumbled after him, not understanding what was going on. "Nightmare and the others don't know! They're on their way to kill off the original council!"

Swap's eyes widened in shock. "They're what?!"

 **-DreamTale, Original Council Meeting-**

"The Charas are going insane!" Edge grumbled in anger. "They are no longer playing by the usual rules!"

"Mine tried to off me all of a sudden in a pacifist run." Classic admitted to the others, shivering as he remembered the gleam in their red eyes.

"But what are we going to do about those two AUs destroying?!" Outer called out passionately. "If Error-!"

"Error is dead." Ink stated, shadows under his sockets. "I saw the dust pile myself."

"That must mean a new Destroyer has taken his place then..." Dream thought aloud. "But who can that be?"

"I still think Error is playing possum." Stretch muttered to Don G and G who sat at his sides who nodded in agreement.

"For now, we must gather all AU's into the Original AUs." Ink called out, looking more tired by the second. "Just in case we must make back up plans-"

Ink didn't get any further, because that was when a black tentacle suddenly shot out form behind him, wrapping around his throat tightly and choking him. The other Sanses and Papyrus barely had any time to react before the Nightmare's gang descended upon them, weapons drown and ready.

Mass chaos exploded, screams went out and blood flew into the air.

Ink clawed at the tentacle as it turned and moved, then suddenly Nightmare and him were face to face. Nightmare's face looked like it could have been set in stone, eyes promising death with a side of no mercy.

"Did you like watching Error struggle Balance Killer?" Ink froze, eyes widening in horror as he realized what was going on. "You have doomed us all now, without Error everything is going to go to hell." Seeing Ink's confusion, Nightmare couldn't help but laugh in shock. "Are you playing dumb?! We have already seen what is going to happen!" But then Nightmare chuckled darkly, tightening his hold on Ink's throat, making him cry out. "But that isn't what this is about Yang. You have killed off your Yin, one that I very much liked...No, loved." Ink's SOUL raced at that admittance, eyes shrinking in shock. "For that, we are going to show you what happens to those who mess with **ours**."

And with that, Nightmare slammed down his tentacle. A sickening crack sounded out, Ink hitting the table hard enough to break it.

But Ink couldn't feel anything. Nightmare loved Error. Ink had found out the following days after Error passed that he held a... _fondness_ for Error. Maybe it could have grown into love one day, but the flower had never been watered. In the end, he wished they could have been friends and see where it would go. But what Nightmare called him also called him to attention. 'Balance Killer' and 'Yang' while calling Error 'Yin'.

Just what has Ink done? What has Error done?! Ink cried out as he was slammed down once more, thoughts racing. _'If I make it out of this...'_ Ink tried to reach for his brush on his back. _'Then I will be paying a certain someone a visit!'_

Dream wanted to laugh and scream. His unfeeling brother actually loved someone, and Dream helped kill them. Maybe if Error had lived, and they convened him to stop destroying, then Nightmare would have followed him. Dream could have gotten his brother back. But now wasn't the time to think on what ifs, it was time to act! Jumping out from under the table, Dream knocked Nightmare off of Ink.

When the tentacle loosened, Ink shoved it off and got out his paint brush. "Nightmare! Leave now or else! I don't want to hurt you."

Nightmare snorted as he shoved off Dream. "Doesn't matter. We're all going to die because of your stupidity anyway."

Ink flinched back in shock, wondering what Nightmare was getting at.

Meanwhile, Dust was laughing hysterically as he shot bones after bones at the other skeletons. Horror was grinning as he swiped his axe that way or this way, making Monsters dive away for cover only to get hit with Dust's magic. None of the Monsters knew what to do with the due, it was the first time they have tag teamed and worked so well together.

"Slayer! Please stop this!" Color cried out, reaching out a hand at said skeleton. "If you come with me, I can help you feel once more-!" He was cut off by a swipe of a knife, making him dodge to the side.

"Error already convinced Nightmare to stop messing with my SOUL." Color paled, eye widening at what Slayer was implying. "I choose to keep my SOUL like how it is." Slayer scoffed, snarling out. "Why would I go with you anyway? You would never understand, I like the way I am! Besides," Slayer twirled his knife, it shinning with blood and dust. "Monsters like our group needs to stick together. If we don't, then who will help us? You? Ink? Dream? No, you only want to change us to fit your ideals and images!" Color gasped at the anger radiating off Slayer, shaking his head in denial. "No-!" "Error understood better then anyone." Color's mouth clicked shut. "And you killed him. Slaughtered him! Error was there for me, saved my SOUL! AND YOU KILLED HIM!" With that scream of pure anger, Slayer dove with his knife pointing straighter at the other's SOUL. Going for the kill.

Nightmare was just about to use his magic when he felt another presence. Tilting his head to see Cross coming up behind him. "What is it?!" Nightmare growled out, only for Cross to lean over and whisper something into where his ear would be.

A battered Ink and Dream watched wearily as Nightmare's eye widened in what seemed to be shock. He harshly whispered something back, only for Cross to shake his head and whisper something back quickly. Then Nightmare jerked his head back to the front, making both Ink and Dream jolt up, getting ready for another fight, only to get another shock.

"BOYS!" Nightmare yelled out, making a portal. "WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW! CODE ERRATUM!"

That made the other three quickly turn and run to Nightmare, all of them looking grim and determined yet confused at the same time. Before anyone had any time to react, they were through the portal and it closing up.

"W-What was that?!" G yelled out, rubbing his ribs in pain. "They came to fight only to leave before it ended?!"

"What was that all about Ink?" Dream softly questioned. Ink hummed, eyes narrowing. "I don't know...But there is someone that could know."

 **-ReaperTale-**

"Chaos? What is it you need?" RT!Toriel asked gently as Chaos walked out of the shadows. "You never visit."

"Reaper has helped kill of the balance." Chaos stated blandly, eyes more redder then ever, tear tracks still on their face. "He has killed someone not on the list."

"WHAT?!"

She wasn't the only Toriel or other Monster in her place to scream that.

 **-Anti-VOID-**

Blue strings shimmered in the white vastness. Dolls and puppets alike hung limply in their hold. Red SOULS pulsed in their strung up hold, tied up in the glowing blue strings.

A colorful portal opens up, a figure stepping out into the white. The colors of their clothing contrasting brightly with the white. The portal closes, footsteps echo across the whiteness.

The figure pauses in front of the boxes, knitting supplies, and strings. They open one of the boxes, grinning when they saw what was in it.

A whisper echoed in the Anti-VOID so much so it might as well been a yell.

"...Error..." A dark chuckle sounded out. "...I'll find ya...Promise..."

 **-Stable Multiverse-**

Error shivered violently, glancing around wildly. Null and Void were playing with the other children, laughing all the while. It was only when Error caught sight of them did he relax a bit.

Both Death and Grim noticed the shaking. Death leaned forward worriedly. "Are you okay Error?"

 **"i'M FINE."** Error waved off their concern, keeping the bad feeling to himself for now. Then he glanced to Death and Grim, frowning. **"BY ThE WaY...WhEN aRE YoU tWo GoING To LEt ME Go?"**

Error was trapped in between Grim and Death on the couch, both cuddled as close as they can be to him. Death practically in his lap as he curled around him while Grim was curled over top of him. Grim calmly grinning as he told the two about his day, Death shivering and flushed yet happily smiling as he cuddled closer to Error. How it came to this, Error will never know.

"Not for another ten minutes!" Grim scolded lightly. "You know you need your cuddle time! I read that cuddling and contact is a good healing method to use."

Error's eye twitched as he grumbled softly. Death just shivered and gave out a delighted sigh, leaning more onto Error.

"I love it when it's our time for cuddle time!" Death chuckled out loud. Grim nodded in agreement. Error just hung his head in response. **_'Still can't believe they all set up a chart for 'cuddle time'.'_** Error his a growing smile. ** _'I still can't believe they all fought about who gets to go first too.'_**

Soon he forgot all about the bad feeling, basking in the good feelings that the other two gave him. Childish laughter filling the air.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is! It's a little shorter then I hoped, but this is just the start of them finding out the truth. It will take time for them to find out where Error is, how to get there, plan things through, and then the shocking truth. And I have to do that for all the groups as well, so it will take time for that to happen as I do not want to rush it all._

 _Nightmare loving Error is not a sweet love, it is a unhealthy one. Same goes with the whole group and Error, it is a twisted unhealthy relationship with them all that has some sweet moments mixing in with some horrible ones that they look on fondly. Besides, after Nightmare lost his last form - Think Misery's body - he lost the ability to feel all the way. He's not like Fresh, but it is close enough to where Nightmare can feel love, but not that strongly or get it confused with other emotions._

 _Swap doesn't hate Error for what he has done, he knows Error was just lonely and Error never hurt him. But Error did give him lessons and destroyed his rose-tinted glasses about his life, world view, brother, magic, and Multiverse. He gave these lessons while still insane though, so a lot of them may not have been the most gentle lessons or politely told._

 _I wanted to show that some Monsters do actually like or love Error, but he had no idea. After all, most of his memories - while twisted and in no way made up - were in his point of view mostly. That means we are missing the other part of the story, so we got some of it here._

 _Theories and studies have shown that positive touching - like cuddling - have a healing factor in them. It can help bring up their apatite and help them sleep better. It has many other benefits as well, the opposite of starving a person of touch if you want to think about it like that._


	21. The Cuddle Time War And Shipping Council

_Because so many people are asking, Destiny and Fate can take any form. They just are, they are everywhere and are technically Higher Gods in this story. Myths have all the Gods in them taking many forms - Like Zeus as melted gold of all things - so Destiny and Fate can do the same._

 _Also, I am so happy that I am making so many people's shipping senses tingle. A lot of ships I like are considered crack ships as they are never talked about, see as insane or even thought of. I love so many ships so bad that I can't help myself. Like Nightmare x Error, Cross x Error, or really, I ship everyone with Error to be honest as long as it is done right. Can't help myself really._

 _And due to popular demand, I will put how cuddle time happened and the chart for it. Never thought that so many people would want to know, but I'm happy to provide and give more detail to this adorable idea._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Cuddle Time - A _nd yes, it deserved to be capitalized for how much thought and fighting went into it by the others. Error honestly thought that someone was going to get dusted for a few tense moments. Luckily no one was dusted in the creation of Cuddle Time._ \- was a simple thing if one thought about it. But then again, put in a bunch off different people with vastly different personalities then anything can get complicated fast and in a hurry.

But, Error knew who to put the blame on. It had been Grim who put the idea into the other's heads only a day after Error officially met all the skeletons.

It had been a normal morning so far before the Cuddle Time War started. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Error was at the head of the table, munching on the glass cup that had the soup in it. He had just put the whole cup into his mouth again, making quite a few Monsters wince and freak out at first. But Error didn't see the problem with it. Death was sitting on his left side holding onto one end of Error's scarf, Grim on the right reading some kind of book. The kids had finished eating a while ago, having rushed as they wanted to go playing. After making sure that Null and Void would be okay, Error let them go play in the living room with the other kids.

Then Grim suddenly brightened, face lighting up as he read something in the book. Error watched him wearily as he jumped up with a triumph look on his face.

"I have found the most wonderful healing technique!" Grim lifted the book as if it was the holy grail. "In this insightful book I have gotten from Life, I have found something that will help Error on the right track to fully getting better not only physically, but emotionally."

That quickly got everyone's attention.

Meanwhile Error could feel like this was not going to work out well, a bad feeling creeping up his spine.

"Positive touching, as the book has told me, can help with many mental health issues! Ranging from helping one to sleep, eat, become emotionally stable and just feel better all around." Grim gently put down the book, a gleam not unlike Determination in his sockets. "Therefor I propose a few set times, multiple times a day, for such positive touching."

"What kind of touching?" Ink questioned, leaning onto the table interested in the idea. While they are helping Error get better physically, it is the mental and emotional wounds that will never truly go away. But that didn't mean they couldn't lighten Error's load. "Hand holding?"

"No, I propose something I like to call," Grim opened his arms as if he wanted to hug them all. "Cuddle Time!"

 ** _'You got to be fucking with me.'_** Error thought to himself numbly. He just watched Grim and the others discussing the idea like he wasn't there, making him want to flip the table to get their attention. But seeing how he knew he wouldn't get out of it? **_'...Lets see how this plays out.'_** Error decided eventually. He would only speak up if he had too.

"A few times a day, multiple times a day may be too much for Error." Daze put in, looking worried. "I mean, if he's not used to cuddling it may get too much." The left unsaid part was that they all looked like people that have hurt him or look like said brothers to the ones that have hurt him.

"The time can range from five minutes to a half-hour. Whatever Error is comfortable with." Misery eventually said, finger tapping his chin in thought. "If Error doesn't feel up to it, we can push the time for later or just do it for a single minute."

"We can hella do it in pairs!" Fresh brightly added in, gesturing to his brother who was right behind him. "It would be totes radical!" Then he pointed to Geno and Killer. "Ya two could pair up because ya are without fresh bros."

"Thanks for pointing that out Fresh." Geno sarcastically thanked, looking at Fresh like he was a idiot. "I had no idea that my brother is pretty much dead and gone. Or that Killer killed his." Killer chuckled, fingering the butter knife in his hands.

"Ya totes welcome my home dawg!" Fresh grinned, not at all hearing the sarcasm. Geno groaned and face palmed.

"Now, this is all well and good..." Paint calmly started, sipping his tea once before putting it down. Then he glanced at everyone, grim seriousness in his eyes. "But now on to the most important question..." If Error had hair, it would be standing up on edge. "Who gets to go first?"

If it were any other topic or not about him in any way, Error would have been impressed with how fast everything escalated from that little question. He hasn't seen things go down this fast since one Sans implied that Inky and Error were having ' _relations_ ' behind all the fighting when they were fighting for the life of said Sans's AU. Shame that he said it where he and Inky could hear, it only got worse because Nightmare and his gang along with Dream heard it too as they were involved with the fighting. First and only team up they ever did together. But it ended up with Inky and Dream fighting them off so they didn't kill off the Sans when they started going to far but also looking like they wanted to kill him off, one still pissed off Error and rest, and one very deeply scarred Sans. The Sans was so deeply scarred for life that Error is pretty sure he still hasn't left his house since in fear of them all. And this had happened more then a century ago.

"Well, obviously it should be us Paint!" Ink smiled before looking to the others. "And who should go next-"

"Hold the phone!" Fresh busted in, waving his hands in disagreement. "Why should ya be the one to be first?!" Fresh looked to his own brother. "I think me and my totally radical bro should be first!"

"Yea, me and Fresh would be totes radical!" Rad added in, grinning and nodding along with Fresh. "Totes would be so fresh to be first! Error would be for sure feeling the totally radical funky fresh vibes from our Cuddle Time!"

Error shivered at that while Grim interrupted them, sounding insulted. "Now, now there is no need to fight!" He placed a hand on his chest, chin going up as he looked down at everyone with a innocent smile. "When it obvious that me and Death should be going first!" He winked at all the enraged and insulted faces. "I came up with the idea after all! So it's only fair that we go first."

Death quickly nodded in agreement, smiling a small smile from where he sat, holding on end of Error's scarf. "I would like to go first..."

"Just because you came up with the idea doesn't mean anything." Misery pointed out before gesturing to himself and his brother. "We would be the best to go first. Daze's positivity and magic would be the best for Error."

Daze smiled brightly, a steel edge in his sockets. "Misery is right! And Misery would add some good stability and making sure Error is alright."

"You are all fools!" Fell scoffed, rolling his eyes at them all. "Red and I would only be the best bet for Error!"

"I understand anxiety better then you all." Red helpfully pointed out to the rest, grin growing as his brother growled at everyone. "So me and my bro would be the best bet to go first if anything went wrong."

"Not exactly strong stuff~" Compassion purred, leaning over the table so that he was only inches from Fell's face. Fell turned blood orange and gulped while the other grinned. "Hearts and I are the most loving after all, so why shouldn't we go first hmmm?" Compassion leaned back, grin still in place. "I think we would make Error feel very loved and right at home. Isn't that right Hearts?"

"Too right Compassion~" Hearts leaned his chin into his hand, propping it up on the table as he glanced to everyone. "We wouldn't want Error to feel unloved or uncomfortable now would we?"

 ** _'You all are making me uncomfortable right now!'_** Error started to sweat a little once he noticed the hostel expressions on everyone, Death's grip on the scarf getting tighter and tighter with each word. He wondered if he could make a break for it. Then he saw Skull pulling out his gun that was under the table for whatever reason. Yeah, _no_. He wasn't going to move when a MobTale!Sans got trigger happy, that would just make Skull shoot him on reflex.

But on a side note, Error was impressed that Skull and Sniper could sneak in such big guns without anyone noticing until they pulled them out. That took talent.

"Now Hearts," Skull began, standing up on his chair with his tommy gun out and ready. "I like ya, but I'm going to go first." Skull smirked as he loaded the gun. "I found'em first. It's only right that me and my brother here go first."

Sniper just gave a _nice_ smile, a click sounding out showing that he turned off the safety on his own weapon.

"Well threatening us with a gun isn't going to help you." Killer laughingly said while Hearts scoffed, rolling his eyes, muttering to himself. "Some way to show that you like me!"

"Me and Geno here should go first." Killer pulled out a sharper knife out of nowhere, making Geno flinch back even as Killer laid a arm around his shoulders. "We don't have brothers, Error doesn't have a brother, it's a match made in hell."

"Don't you mean heaven?" Geno asked, raising a brow in question.

Killer just simply grinned, eyes laughing. "No."

Error shrugged when Geno glanced to him, Killer had a point. There was no way Killer was made in heaven let alone himself.

"Having brothers has nothing to do with this!" Hop sighed out, before smirking. "But if that was the case, then someone with a brother should go first! Make Error get used to them faster."

"Which is why we should go first!" Tango butted in, looking like a excited puppy. "We are the best brother duo!"

"That's a lie!" Blueberry jumped as many objections sounded out, starry eyes glaring out. "Only the Sensational Blueberry and his one and only brother Honey are the best there is! We shall go first!"

"Don't think about arguing," Honey shrugged with a lazy smile. But the orange in his eyes told a different story. "when my bro says we're going first, we're going first."

"Oh? So we're going based off the best brothers? If so, your not even in the running!" Blue raised a brow, arms crossed. "Because I remember a certain Easter party just last year. Involving some hard boiled eggs, chocolate, a bunny costume, ten glitter bombs, and five gallons of whipped cream and melted butter that ended with-"

Error glanced to the kitchen entrance once movement caught his eye. Seeing the kids peeking in, curious from all the yelling, he hurriedly motioned for them to go back into the living room. His own kids did so right away, the others following suit once they saw that some of the adults had weapons drawn.

Giving a silent sigh of relief, Error turned back to the mess in front of him, wishing that he could join the kids. The children did not deserve to be scarred for life this early in their lives, best have them wait in the other room so they don't see blood, dust, magic, and bullets flying once shit hits the fan worse then it already has.

"I do not see the problem here." Galaxy finally spoke up over Blue and Honey's argument. "It is obvious that I and my brother should go, we are more qualified to do so."

Orbit snorted, glancing to all the hostile expressions. "It's true. I mean, out of all of us, we're the least likely to do something or mess it up."

"That's a lie!" Razz growled out, fist slamming down hard onto the table. "If anyone is most qualified, it is me!" Razz gave everyone a smug smirk. "I am after all, the best Sans here."

Honestly, that alone would have made the Sanses jump Razz. But with how Maple was starring everyone down, they thought better of it. Didn't stop them from arguing though.

"Listen, none of this is helping the issue." Echo sighed, rubbing his eye sockets that were closed as if he was in pain. "We need to decide who goes first, so how about a vote?" Suddenly Echo looks up with a smirk. "I vote for myself and my brother obviously."

"I, of course, vote the same." Blaster softly added in, a small grin playing on his face. "That, or you could fight me for it?"

"Of course you would want to fight!" Blossom sniffed, glancing up at Blaster. "Voting and fighting wouldn't get us anywhere! Everyone would just vote for themselves, and a fight would just end in dust piles - so everyone would loose!"

"Not everyone, there still would be one pair of us left standing." Murder pointed out with a blood thirsty grin. "Then they can take up all the times then."

"I wouldn't mind going first for this 'Cuddle Time'." Blood said absent mindlessly. "So, we're going to fight for the right to go first? I'll get my claws ready~"

"No one is going to fight for it!" Paint finally called out, but was lost in all the arguments.

Error nervously looked around, trying to keep a eye out on all the threats as the voice levels grew. Then he felt it, the feeling of _death_. With a gulp, Error slowly turned to glance at his seat neighbor, only to start sweating.

Death's face had twisted into what one would imagine the face of the Grim Reaper to be, one that screamed anger as he scowled and lowly growled.

Before Error could even think of running for the hills, Death moved.

 **CRACK!**

Everyone flinched back, some even diving out of their chairs when the scythe came down and stabbed itself into the table. Everyone gulped, looking up at Death who now stood, one hand on the handle of his scythe, the other tightly gripping one end of Error's scarf.

"I said; I would like to go **.** " Death's deep voice growled out, dark sockets daring anyone to try and deny him this. "Let me rephrase that; **.** "

No one went against Death or even said a word about this new fact. Death's face lightened up when no one tried anything, took out his scythe from the table, put it back in it's hostler, and sat back down, scooting his chair closer to Error so that their knees were touching.

Thus was the creation of Cuddle Time, the end of the Cuddle Time War - mostly, Error has seen the others give some dirty looks for getting earlier times then theirs. But no one said anything. - and the start of the time table for Cuddle Time.

Cuddle Time was three times a day, after meal times. It could last a few minutes to a full hour if Error wanted it to. Everyone finally drew straws about who would go after who after Death claimed the first time slot. If they couldn't make it to the Cuddle Time or they were sick, then someone else would take their place for them until they could came back.

The Time Table went as follows;

Death and Grim - Monday Morning.

Blue and Blossom - Monday Afternoon.

Fresh and Rad - Monday Night.

Ink and Paint - Tuesday Morning.

Red and Fell - Tuesday Afternoon.

Hearts and Compassion - Tuesday Night.

Skull and Sniper - Wednesday Morning.

Murder and Blood - Wednesday Afternoon.

Killer and Geno - Wednesday Night.

Echo and Blaster - Thursday Morning.

Hop and Tango - Thursday Afternoon.

Blueberry and Honey - Thursday Night.

Razz and Maple - Friday Morning.

Misery and Daze - Friday Afternoon.

Orbit and Galaxy - Friday Night.

Saturday and Sundays were the kids's days with Error, they just piled onto Error or it was just Null and Void or whoever was in the house at the times needed. Seems the kids were listening in about Cuddle Time and wanted in.

Error just didn't want to admit that these skeletons still made him jumpy, that he wanted to run and hide from them because of the faces starring back at him. But, Cuddle Time was helping with that. Making him get to know them, not to see the shadows of other Monsters that share the same face. Sure, he still shivered and tensed up when some of the got near him, but Error was slowly getting better. It would take some time if not years for him to get used to them, but he was getting there. Being held softly was something he had never really experienced before.

It was nice.

 **-Council Room-**

In the basement of the mansion, there was a council room that was usually unused. In fact, many forgot it was there unless they needed it, which was usually never. There was a large circular wooden table and chairs all around it, everything one would need to start, win, and finish a war of nay kind hanging on the walls and around the whole room.

It was something of a mystery in fact, no one made this room. It was always there, no one put anything in it or even knew about it until one day the noticed a door in the back of the basement that lead into this secret room.

But that doesn't mean that no one uses it.

"The Shipping Council is being called to order." Hearts called out from the head of the table. He nodded to Geno. "I know that we rarely get together anymore unless our Alphys and or Undyne has made a new ship that we should know about, but Geno has brought to our attention a new ship that must sail. Geno, you have the floor."

The Shipping Council wasn't large by any means, but that didn't mean they didn't have outside help. The main members are Hearts, Geno, and Maple. The members each had their own source of outside help, with Hearts being the largest as his whole AU would help him out if he said it was for love. Therefor, he is the leader. Most of the Council just gets together once a month to discuss all the relationships around them or talk about matching another with so-and-so, but never once had they tried it as they feared messing it all up, at least for the skeletons. They have paired up many monsters in different AU's and they are happily dating. One pair even Soul Bonded and became Soul Mates.

"Maple and I have noticed Error and Death." Geno gave a smile thinking about the two. "Before Maple and the others came to Life's home, Killer and I heard Death _promise_ that he would help put Error back together."

"Death seems to be in love with Error already." Maple added in, shrugging with a grin. "When he slammed his scythe into the table? Jealous lover moment."

Hearts snorted at that, not having thought of it like that. Geno went on. "I think they could heal themselves." Both skeletons looked up at Geno when he said that. "Death for sure has some issues, hard not to when you are a reaper I think, and so does Error. But together, I think they could get better with one another."

"Love does heal many wounds." Hearts hummed, thinking about it. "But it can also make new ones."

"I know we don't usually involve ourselves with the other skeleton Monsters, but I think we should on this case." Geno sat back down, clearing his throat. "Error and Death deserve love, and having someone there for them in a way other can't be. So I say, we ship them hard but also carefully."

"Playing matchmaker would take more effort on them, if only for the fact that Error seems clueless on the matters of romance." Maple muttered, rubbing his chin before speaking up. "Error is slowly healing, so we shouldn't push this _too_ hard. But that doesn't mean we can't give them a push in the right direction."

"Hmmmm." Hearts's eyes narrowed for a moment before he stood up. "I have decided; We are going to help DestructiveDeath become canon!"

"Yes!" Geno fist pumped. "Let the shipping commence!"

"For DestructiveDeath we shall ship them harder then any other ship!" Maple clutched his fists, passion in his eyes. "We will make this ship a reality!"

"SHIP! SHIP! SHIP~!"

 **-Backyard-**

Error sneezed, shivering from where he sat on a outside bench as he kept a eye out on the kids. Death pressed against his side, holding on to his arm as if trying to become one with Error. Error glanced around, not paying the shivering Death any mind. He had a bad feeling creeping up his spine again...Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a bit, the feeling would go away? Try to relax like the others wanted him to?

Meanwhile Death just snuggled closer, shaking and flushing all the more.

Compassion sighed as he glanced to all the adults that were outside, relaxing and talking. He saw Error sneeze and shiver, then glance around paranoid. _'It seems like the Shipping Council has come to a decision~'_

When Ink saw Error sneeze, shivering and that three certain Monsters were gone, all he could do was sigh and pinch the bridge of nose hole. _'It seems like the Shipping Council has come to a decision...I really hope anybody doesn't dust them all or anything once they start trying to mess with Error and Death.'_

 **-With The Little Papyruses, A Few Yards Away From The Adults-**

"Such a weakling!" Fallen scoffed, bending down slightly so that he and Void were face to face. "Be dead in a second if he ever left his Brother or Father!"

"I think the killer would soon regret it though." Aster pointed out as all the little Papyruses gathered around the new little one.

"He has a pretty smile~" Slaughter cooed out, making Void giggle.

"Tch!" Fallen scoffed, before glaring into Void's happy eyes. "Listen here you little cretin! I, the terrifying Fallen, am not under your spel-!"

 _Chu~_

Everyone froze, watching Void lean over and clumsily kiss Fallen's cheek. Void leaned back, falling down to his bottom with a giggle and clap. Fallen's cheeks slowly turned a blood red color, taking over his whole face.

"F-Fallen...?" Truce asked hesitantly, twitching at the sight of the other being still like stone. "...Are you okay?"

Before anyone had time to even blink, Fallen snatched up Void and clinched him close to his chest. "This Monster is now the Terrible Fallen's best friend! None shall have him!"

"We'll, so much for not being under his spell." Space snorted before glancing over to where the Sanses were. "Orange? Shouldn't you keep a eye on them?"

Orange shrugged, watching the amusing show that is a flustered Fallen and giggling Void. "Nah. Gaz will keep a eye on them fine."

 **-A Few Feet Away, With The Little Sanses-**

"Hello!" Stars bounced up to Null. "It's nice to meet you~"

"Hello-Oh!" Null gave out a gasp when Stars suddenly scooped him up in a hug. "Hehe! It's nice to meet you to!"

Gaz felt sweat forming on his skull, feeling a dark aura behind himself. Slowly turning, he flinch back. TK was glaring for all he was worth at Stars, so much so that Gaz was shocked that Stars wasn't on fire. Never mind the dark aura surrounding him, like a cloak as he clinched a first. The fist was shaking as he gritted his teeth, making Gaz want to back up _now_.

"That little-!" TK growled out, making Tick snicker at him while Cloud rolled his eyes and Peace snort in humor.

The next thing they knew, TK was stomping over to where Stars was twirling with Null in his arms.

"You don't think he is actually going to hurt Stars right?" Cloud asked the others. "I mean, Orange will kill him if he tries anything...He knows that right?"

"Honestly, he's in jealous Soul Mate mode." Gaz snorted, thinking back on all the Soul Mates he has seen. "So much so, that he's forgotten they aren't even Soul Mates."

"I hope it gets bloody~" Tick hummed, scratching his skull with a blood thirsty grin.

"I hope they don' get blood on Null, Mister Error will not be happy." Peace pointed out, making Gaz and Cloud pale dramatically and Tick laugh.

"Hey!" TK growled out once he was close to the twirling two, making Stars stop and spin around to smile up at TK. "Oh! TK! Have you come to play too?"

"No! I want-ARH!" TK made to stomp once more, but tripped over his shoe laces and fell flat on his face.

Silence. Everyone blinked and the spell was broken.

"AAHHH!" TK shot up to his knees, hands going to his forehead that was turning a bright light blue. Tears gushing out as he cried out in pain. But before he could do anything more, something soft touched his wound.

Blinking away the tears, he was greeted with Null's smiling face.

Null smiled gently, hand softly touching the spot TK had hit hard on the ground. "Kisses to make the hurt to go away~"

 _'Kisses...But he...!'_ Shakily raising a hand, TK started to sweat. Something soft touched his forehead...Soft like... _Lips_?! "I-I-I-I!"

Null tilted his head confused as TK turned a bright blue. Then, jolting away once TK suddenly grabbed his hood, covering his hole face as he sweated and shook, voice becoming high pitched as he muttered and silently screamed to himself.

Frowning, Null turned to the others with concern swimming in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Laughter was all he got as his answer.

Back with the adults, Death smiled softly as he listened to the children's laughter and hung onto Error. Snuggling closer, he jolted once he felt Error go limp. Head sharply going up, he relaxed once he saw Error's eyes closed and breathing evening out. It seems he actually fell asleep.

"You better take him to bed." Death turned to see Misery sitting back down after getting a water bottle. "I've heard that he doesn't sleep that often. Maybe he's never been relaxed enough to try. If he wakes up, let him know we're watching his kids. Don't want him bringing the house down with him in his worry."

"Alright." Getting up, Death gently lifted up Error into his arms. While Misery explained what was going on to the others, Death floated into the house. While he could teleport, he didn't want to. It was nice to have Error in his arms. Even if it made his shaking worse, sweat coming down all the more as his face gets hotter, and his SOUL race all the more, he loved that something living was in his arms.

It made it all the better that it was Error.

With that in mind, once he finally got Error into his assigned bed, Death quietly placed a chair by the bed and sat on it. Not wanting to leave Error alone. Relaxing, Death settled and closed his sockets, letting the silence over take him.

All the while his bones tingled, making him want to reach out and touch Error once more.

 **\- Two Hours Later -**

 _Error couldn't feel anything._

 _Nothing but_ _ **.**_

 _Error couldn't breath._

 ** _? ? !_**

 _Error couldn't hear anything as static over took everything else._

"Err-"

 _Hands coming out to grab onto a scarred throat._

 _Error couldn't scream, couldn't talk._

"...or?"

 _Cracking sounded out, a bright yellow and sky blue glowing from a covered chest, the glow fading fast._

 ** _._**

 _Noise was slowly breaking into the static, Error couldn't make anything out._

"...ake...p!"

 _Screams sounded out, one side shinning white the other shadowed black. The middle a static grey as hunger calls out. Hands cradled and grabbed, pulling and pushing._

 _Error couldn't feel anything._

 _ **!**_

 _Not even as his bones and SOUL shattered._

 _ **.**_

 _Fate only loves one._

 _You are not that one._

"ERROR?!"

Error jolted awake, wildly looking around. Breathing heavily, sweating coming down. Jerking when he noticed hands holding tightly over his wrist, he only stopped when he caught sight of it being Death holding onto him.

 **"whAT hAppENed?"** Error choked out, blinking once he noticed how blurry everything was.

"Y-You..." Death took in a deep breath, finally loosening his hold. "You were having a nightmare...You were clawing at your own throat! Your SOUL-!" Death choked, shaking his head.

Error just sighed, closing his eyes. **"ThIS IS WhY i DON'T slEEp. No pOInt WhEn i CaN't GEt pEacE iN EvEN MY oWn MInD. nEvER MINd It cAN GET dAnGEroUS ONcE i LAsh OUt."**

"But that's not healthy!" Seeing Error's 'I don't give a shit about that' face, Death sighed, thinking. T-Then..." Death bite his lip, letting go of Error. Error sat up, stretching. "Let me chase away the nightmares!"

Snorting, Error raised a brow at Death. **"WHy WOuLD YOu dO THAt?"**

"Sleeping next to someone is said to keep nightmares away." Death pointed out, face slowly turning indigo. "And who better then death to chase them away? If you have a nightmare, I will be here to wake you up and make sure that you don't hurt yourself."

Now Error would have scoffed at that, if only he hasn't seen proof of that little fact. The last time he slept was with Null and Void, and no nightmares or screaming greeted him. Usually when he sleeps, it never worked out so he went without it. But he always had on the fear that he would accidentally lash out at the kids if he had a nightmare with them in bed with him.

 _ **'Sleep...A peaceful rest...Something I only thought that death would give me...'**_ Error snorted, giving a smirk. _ **'It seems I wasn't wrong.'**_ **"FiNE...WE'LL tRY IT yOUR wAY. BuT iF iT DosEn'T WoRK, I'LL Go WiThOUt SLEEp lIKe uSuaL."**

Within the next ten minutes, Death had taken off his cloak and scythe, laying down by Error in a black t-shit and shorts.

Within the next half hour, Error finally relaxed.

Within the next hour, Error fell asleep.

Within the next hour and five minutes, Death and Error curled around another, a tangle of limbs.

Within the next three hours, others peeked in only to smile and close the door, Null and Void having their first sleepover with the other children in a room not too far away with one adult supervising.

Within the whole night, Death was smiling even as he shook and shivered.

Within the whole night, Error slept peacefully.

Not one nightmare greeted him once he closed his eyes, not with Death himself chasing them away.

 **-End Chapter-**

 _Here is some fluff! I love fluff so much, you have no idea._

 _Now, the thing about Soul Bonding and Soul Mates is my own headcanon. And although only mentioned a few times, I feel the need to explain my own head canon of this so no misunderstanding comes up._

 _I think Soul Mates is a step after Date Mates. In my head canon, Monsters do not have predestined partners, no it is all about choice. It's like the human version of marrying or asking someone to marry them. "Will you be my Soul Mate?" as you offer your SOUL to the other. Rings or anything else is up to the couple to use if they propose or in the wedding. Every couple is different after all. So when Gaz said that TK was acting like jealous Soul Mate, he meant in human terms that TK is acting like a jealous spouse._

 _Monsters have their own traditions, their own culture. While some may mirror human's, they are still different and may steam from something else or they just adopted it as they liked it so much. A lot of myths come from Monsters and how Human's misunderstood what was going on or twisted the facts as they were the victors._

 _Soul Mating happens during/after the wedding - the first time not being sexual, but after it can be as magic is all about intent - with at least one witness just in case anything goes wrong and to be proof that they actually Soul Mated and are now Soul Bonded in marriage and love. Two SOULS come out and touch, making you feel the others emotions. The SOULS start to bond, making you become them and them become you as you hear thoughts and wants. Then finally, the SOULS become one, like two pieces of a puzzle. When that happens, you see the others memories, you see the others life as it was. To understand your life partner, you must see their life and choices, their reasons._

 _After a few moments being one - which can feel like years to the Soul Mates - the SOULS separate, leaving a imprint on the other SOUL and the same for your SOUL. The imprint will make you low-key feel your Soul Mate's emotions, make you hyper aware of their wants and needs, to know if they are in danger and if something has happened. You can block the connection, but it feels wrong. You can break the connection, but it hurts a lot when that happens during said breaking, even after sometimes and it can dust the other if not both of you when you do that. A Monsters divorce if you will. Humans's divorce hurts the wallet, Monsters's divorce hurt the SOUL._

 _You can redo the Soul Mating and Soul Bonding after breaking it, but breaking it a second time means no one is going to come out okay or even alive. You can change your mind in the middle of breaking it and the other can feel reasons why you are doing it if they pay attention to it over all the pain they are feeling at that moment. For example if it was under stress or from panic or even if the other was drunk._

 _Soul Bonding is also different, as there are so many different bonds one can have. You don't have to be related to have a Parent-Child Bond or Sibling-Sibling Bond, but it takes time to form. Every Bond has a different purpose and EFFECT to them. It also depends on how strong the Bond is. Children can gain a bit of the parent's EFFECTS and FACTS. Like if the parent is weak to water, the child may become weak around it too. That or if the parent can say, touch Death and live, then they can to. The parent becomes aware of them, and can track the child's SOUL. Life spans can very, as if the parent is strong magical, then the child will have the same life span as they are getting the parent's magic from the Bond to grow on. But like I said, it takes time for the Bond to form and even then you have to CHECK it to make sure it is actually there._

 _Sibling-Sibling Bonds can come from magic/blood siblings, or claimed/adopted siblings. It makes them low-key aware of the other, creating a Family Bond. It can also give them a power boost if FIGHTING together. If the Bond is close enough, they can even use a version of the other siblings magic, but not as powerful as the original of course._

 _But this is all my own take on it and head canon, it is in no way canon. But these are what I am going to be using in my stories. More Monster traditions and other things may come up as well later on. But I wanted to explain this now so no confusion will come up later on._


	22. A Storyteller's Past

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with me._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

 **-** _**Music.**_

 _Music filled the air, lighting up everything as the magic pulsed and played with the instruments. Playing in beat with one's SOUL was a normal thing, to let everything out into the open. To live and let live._

 _It was a normal thing for Sans to hear in his home and even outside. Music was one of those things, hobbies and ways of life, that stayed with the Monsters after the second barrier had been put up around their kingdom. It filled the whole Monster Kingdom with something more then negative feels once they were trapped once more._

 _The first barrier had been when they were trapped underground. But_ _ **HE**_ _took care of it before losing himself to time and space after committing horrible acts right under the King's nose._ **-**

"How could have this happened?" Vita - Life!Toriel - muttered to herself, rubbing her face as a few tears fell from her closed eyes. "How could have things gone this far?"

"The better question," Tori - UnderTale!Toriel - began, eyes stern and hard as she spoke to the others gathered. "is why did we let it go this far?"

"I say we kill every single one of them!" Doriel - Undyne!Toriel - growled out, slamming her hand on the table as her eye glowed ominously. "Fuck them up like they fucked him and now the rest of us up!"

"I second that notion." Rosso - Fell!Toriel - immediately spoke up after Doriel, a wide twisted smile on her face.

"I would like to know their reasons before any killing or hurting happens." Scramble - Swap!Asgore - added in, face sincere but eyes telling a different story. "Maybe they are _just_ that stupid and had no idea what they were doing at the time?"

Muttering broke out in Vita's garden to where all Toriel's and their counterparts have gathered for a talk after the Chara's - or those in Chara's place - had given them the news of Error's passing via the Sanses and Papyruses in the place of the Sanses.

What those skeletons do not realize is that many others are aware of the RESETS and the parts those play in the whole thing. They do not hold the monopoly of having that 'honor' of remembering no matter what they might think. Codes change as time goes on as they are almost alive in a way. Few hold sway with Codes like the Destroyer and Creator does, but Vita is also a Goddess even if in her own AU.

It may not be much, but Vita can sway the Codes a bit, making those in her place be more aware then they should.

The Creator never noticed, but the Destroyer did. In fact, Error had laughed at what Vita did, in her face, one day when he was visiting Chaos doe what she did. So Vita took that as him not caring and loving that she got on up on the Creator.

But she only has little sway over the Codes. To find where life is, as life is her domain like Error's is destruction or Reaper is death.

In any case, everyone had gathered for they had to figure out what to do. For Reaper to kill someone that was not on the list was a great violation of the Law in ReaperTale. So much so in fact that Vita could call for his death or war, something which no RESET can fix or force to go away.

Many Toriel's and counterparts remember Error fondly. Sneaking glances and seeing him play with the Chara's when he could, giving them gifts and acting as their mentor and parent in a way. It warmed their SOUL that someone is taking care of their child when they couldn't anymore. But Error always went away when they tried to talk to him or invite him in for some food, just to talk.

It took awhile, but they figured out why this was.

Error in no way wanted the others - the Sanses and Papyruses - to find out that he was even near them. It would get back to the Creator. Chara and Error are the scapegoats of the Multiverse, so what would the Sanses do when they find out that Error had been near them? Blame him for everything and everything, make up reasons as to why Error would be there with them, or even just outright think that they were protecting them when in fact they are not. Then there is the fact that Error didn't want the skeletons to know that the Toriels know about everything. The messing of the Codes would be blamed on him as well if that got out.

Vita sighed as the talking got louder and louder. Thinking of Error's death confused her. When one dies, she should be able to feel it in a way, if she concentrates she should find out just where their SOUL now is, where is shattered at before turning into dust. But when she does that for Error, all she feels is a _VOID_. Then again, Error died in the Anti-VOID. Something that has never happened as time has no place in there. It felt alive yet not, like it was so far away yet connected.

"ENOUGH!" Ruin - Horror!Toriel - suddenly screamed out, making the others freeze and quiet down.

Ruin breathed in heavily, looking to everyone. Error was such a nice Monster to her, bringing her food in his own way. Sometimes giving some to Chara for them to take to her or through a portal. Scream talked through her door sometimes as well once his brother is off on 'Missions', telling her about Error giving him food or one time cooking with him. Error was such a good Monster, unlike many others. It burned at her and made her want to make some... _pie_. Her kind of pie.

"None of this matters!" Ruin hissed out, insanity showing as she glared out at everyone. "What matters right now is what we are going to do now?!" Ruin took in a deep breath, looking to her Counterparts. "Do we let this go until our end? Let the skeletons think that they are above everyone, making decisions for us as they think that remembering gives them that right?" Here Ruin growled, twitching slightly. "Or do we do something about this? Try to fix this mess? Show them the errors of their ways for doing this to us, to Error? Let this end in one last consequence before the end?"

"...It's all going to end no matter what we do." Royal - UnderKeep!Toriel - "Too many AU's exist now, the Creator has made way too many after Error... _left_ us." Royal closed her as, looking so pained before she opened her eyes back open, looking grim. "But I do not wish to die letting the skeletons think we knew nothing, that we are lesser for not knowing. I do not want to die letting them get away from this. The Multiverse ending might be their consequence for their actions, but I want to add into that."

"Heh!" Waltz - Dance!Toriel - laughed sadly before nodding along. "I say that we get into touch with Error's friends. Hold a funeral for him - he deserves that much and so more - and then we talk about what we can do with them. They deserve to be apart of this. The Charas at the least deserve some closure before we all join him in the end."

"...We will hold the funeral here, not even the Creator or Reaper can get in my garden unless I allow it." Vita eventually stated, opening her eyes and looking to everyone. "I ask that you invite your Charas and Sanses that Error favored. Once everyone is here, we will hold it and a memorial before sharing our ideas with them."

It was time to show the skeletons that they are not the only ones who remember, that not only their opinions matter. That Error and their children did not deserve all this hate only for them to damn them all because they didn't like the yin half of the Balance.

Hell have no fury like a Mother scorned.

 **-** **_Pain._**

 _That was mostly all that Sans could remember in his time Underground._ _ **HE**_ _caused Sans and Papyrus so much pain, before they had even took the names 'Sans' and 'Papyrus' as their own. Sans couldn't even remember_ _ **HIS**_ _name, all he could remember most was the pain that was given to him daily._

 _ **HE**_ _talked about saving Monsters, that Sans and Papyrus were the tools that would be used to get them out of the prison that they were in._ _ **HE**_ _talked over their scream of pain and Mercy, saying that he would be the hero, the one to make things better, to fix everything._

 _Sans could remember one time running away after a few months after Papyrus had shown up. He can't remember how he and his brother were made, but all he knew was that he didn't want the baby to go through all that he had. So after waiting, the moment arrived and he ran for all that he worth with the baby bone in his arms._

 _He ran and ran. Reaching Snowdin. The snow cold and biting, he could hear the sounds of metal. Fear clawed at him, running to hide behind a building and praying to the Stars above that they wouldn't take them, that someone else would find them and keep them._

 _But sadly those prays went unheard as the guards under_ _ **HIS**_ _thumb found them, dragging them back unseen._

 _ **HE**_ _made sure that his displeasure was known once they got back._

 _Pain overtook so much, overtook his whole being. Time held no meaning for so long after that, all that matter was surviving the pain._

 _At the least, Sans knew where his high pain intolerance came from._

 _Still doesn't change the fact that most of his childhood was filled with pain screamed and begging for Mercy, calling for help._

 _No one came no matter how many times he screamed, not even as his blood staining everything around him as he cried out to the other workers. No one looked twice at him or his brother's tears and screams._

 _ **HE**_ _made sure of that._ **-**

"He's _alive_." Nightmare whispered before a slightly crazed grin worked it's way his face as a laugh sounded out in the meeting room in his mansion. "That son of a bitch is _alive_!"

Cross shifted as he sat next to Swap, looking at Slayer's, Dust's, and even Horror's wide smiles. "Yes, Swap told me what Error told him about magic. His strings are still up and glowing, so that means that he is alive."

"But then where is he?" Slayer asked, smiling dimming in thought. "Error wouldn't hide from us or the Charas if he had a choice...So what is going on?"

Nightmare's laughing stopped abruptly, thinking on it. "Error could be anywhere, trapped or stuck even." Nightmare leaned forward on the table, looking at everyone. "The Anti-VOID is a mysterious place after all..."

"None of know how it works, only that time holds no meaning there." Dust finished, twirling his knife with a frown. "It could be a minute to years in there, you would have no idea."

"The only way Error kept track of time was by watching everything through the portals." Swap offered, not even flinching when all the 'bad' Sanses turned their attention to him. Swap knew they wouldn't touch him, not when Error claimed him like he did with them. They had claimed Error as one of theirs as well, a two way street. They were all in this together. For Error. How Swap wished he could slap his brother across the head for doing this, trying to kill of Error for something that was sadly needed. "Error also mentioned 'Voices' telling him things. I couldn't hear them...But now that I know about the Balance and everything else I wouldn't throw out the thought that there are actual Voices in the Anti-VOID."

"Magic is apart of the caster..." Horror muttered, making Cross straightened once a thought hit him.

"If magic is apart of the caster..." Cross gulped, hope filling him up. "Then can't we use Error's strings to find him? Shouldn't the strings lead us to him?"

"But how would we go about doing that?" Slayer asked, glancing to everyone. "The Strings come from nowhere. In all various directions."

"...We don't need the strings in the Anti-VOID." Swap's eyes lit up with a realization. "Any thing with Error's magic can work. I remember him forming his strings into dolls before. Those dolls are, or were, his strings. And I remember my-Stretch talking about a machine that could travel across AU's. If we take one of those machines, maybe we could tamper with it to take us to Error instead of a AU."

"No wonder Error favored you." Horror chuckled while the others were looking impressed. "Those cute looks are deceptive."

"...But what if he isn't in a AU?" Dust pointed out, making more the one Monster frown. "For all we know, he could be in the VOID."

"Never mind the fact that we would need a lot more magical power to turn a AU machine into a Error finder, let alone transport us safely to where ever Error is." Cross sighed sadly, eyes stinging. "We wouldn't even know where to began. We are on a time crunch."

Just as Nightmare opened his mouth, a portal opened.

Everyone pulled out there weapons, readying for a battle. Nightmare growled as the shadows around him darkened, not believing that Inky and Dream finally found his hideout. Dust readied his knife along with Slayer, a crazed look in their sockets. Horror hefted up his axe, wanting someone to fight with him.

Swap, meanwhile, did something he never thought he would do. He used his magic to form a Gaster Hammer. If Error was willing to hurt, kill, others for him, then he should be willing to do the same.

Even if the one he has to hurt is his stupid brother.

Everyone relaxed when it was Chaos peeking out of the portal however.

"What is it Chaos? Did they try anything else?" Nightmare growled, rubbing his forehead at the thought of all those skeletons on the 'good' side doing something more stupid then what they already have.

Choas shook her head with a sniff. "Vita and her Counterparts are going to hold a funeral for Error. They wanted to invite you guys as well."

"They know?" Slayer asked in shock, not expecting that.

Choas nodded. "Yes. Vita is the Goddess of Life, she does hold some sway over the Codes. Enough to make her Counterparts more aware like how the skeletons are."

"Did Error know about this?" Dust questioned in confusion. He thought Error would have mentioned that once to one of them.

"He left the Toriels and others alone, just happy that our Mothers were aware of us and the parts we play." Chaos gave out a sad laugh, eyes watering. "Duncle Error didn't want the others on his case if they ever found out about it, and that he was even near any Toriel."

 _'Vita...holds sway with the Codes when life is at play...'_ Nightmare's face lit up, a grin growing on his face. "Hey, Chaos..."

Humming, Chaos looked to Nightmare. "Yes?"

"What would you say if I told you that Error was alive and we have a idea on how to find him, but we will need Vita's help to do so?"

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

 **-** ** _Stars._**

 _It was what greeted all Monsters as they came out of the barrier. Quiet awe mixing in with horror of something unknown. Something had happened to break the barrier, but yet for the life of them they couldn't remember. Something had happened, yet it was as if it was erased and scattered from there mind._

 _But Sans remembered what happened, even if vaguely._

 _ **HE**_ _had taken them to the barrier, sneaking them in with the warning to be quiet or else. Muttering all the while about them being ready, that they had enough magic and something else. Something about their SOULS being ready finally._ _ **HE**_ _laughed as he picked up a cube._

 _Only later did Sans realized that the small cube had been a small CORE. A small bomb ready to go off._

 _Sans knew he and Papyrus were expected to die there, HE was ready to finally kill them off to get the rest of Monster kind above ground._

 _What_ _ **HE**_ _didn't expect was for Sans to do something about it. That Sans's spirit and HOPE was not yet broken._ _ **JUSTICE**_ _and_ _ **VENGEANCE**_ _had screamed at him to do something, so he did. All he had to do was wait for the right moment._

 _When_ _ **HE**_ _sat down the cube, hooking up Sans and Papyrus to it, Sans waited._

 _When_ _ **HE**_ _turned around after turning on the Cube, Sans screamed for all he was worth, ripping off the cables and cords on him, making Papyrus do the same. The little bones was always great about following his older Brother's lead, Sans made sure to teach him that so that Sans himself would get the worse of the pain. Sans would do anything for his brother, even take all the pain._

 _It was on reflexes along that_ _ **HE**_ _yelled back, before quieting and trying to get them to be quiet as well._

 _But the damage was already done._

 _The King himself busted in, guards coming in soon after. It was a mess, one that caught the attention of other Monsters as they heard the commotion inside the castle. They must have been worried about what was going on, because it soon became crowded._

 _With_ _ **HIM**_ _screaming at the King, everyone screaming to be heard, Sans had the moment to act. Seeing that the Cube was starting to glow, he grabbed the cables and wires and clipped them on silently and swiftly. Once that was done, with_ _ **HIM**_ _being to distracted to notice, Sans moved Papyrus out of the way._

 _Sadly, that caught_ _ **HIS**_ _attention._

 _ **HE**_ _reacted, reaching out to grab onto Papyrus. Sans couldn't remember much after that, all he knew that there was a blue flash, screams and then, the barrier falling to pieces right in front of everyone's eyes._

 _Then, they were standing on a cliff, looking up to the stars._

 _ **HE**_ _was gone, never to come back again._

 _The Projects were finally free from their hurtful creator._ **-**

"...You know, when the fight was going on, Slayer said something _interesting_ to me..." Color muttered on his medical bed, his chest bandaged up along with his arms and legs, looking to the other Skeletons that were with him in the medical bay.

Classic was sitting in a chair, nursing his head as he was one of the one's that Nightmare had shoved out of the way once the whole gang stormed into the meeting. G was on a different bed, slightly curled up as he rubbed his ribs. Outer had his arms bandaged up from taking Dust's attacks, trying to shield his face from the attack. Slim was sitting in the corner, wrapping up his leg that had been hacked at by Horror, luckily Slim had moved just in time so it wasn't actually hacked off. Edge was also in the room, being called in to help with all the wounded as a last resort as so many were hurt, helping out in his own way as he sorted through the bandages and healing ointments.

Other Sanses and Papyruses were in other medical rooms, taking care of those hurt or even dead, some cleaning up the dust piles, Dream was with Ink, and others were busy evacuating the other AU's to the Originals as two other AU's had just been destroyed somehow.

"Does it really matter what he said?" G scoffed before groaning in pain, talking making his sore ribs hurt all the more. "Doesn't change the fact that those fuckers killed others and hurt us!"

"...What do we know about Error?" Color asked aloud, making everyone freeze and look to him. "And I don't mean things we know from Ink or others, but from Error. What do we know about him for a fact and not from second hand information?"

"We'll, he destroys AU's for one." Outer eventually muttered, breaking the silence. "That much for sure we can confirm."

"But for what reason?" Color asked right back, eyes focusing on the others sharply. "Why does he destroy? Do we know for sure? And even then, what does he do when he's not destroying?"

Classic opened his mouth, only to shut in shock once he couldn't think of anything to say. Outer frowned. "Ink said-"

"Forget what Ink said!" Color hissed, eyes narrowing into a glare. "I'm asking what you know for sure! What you saw for your own eyes or heard from Error himself!"

"...He doesn't come to my AU anymore." Outer admitted aloud. "Not after he found out that I have been telling Ink when he was there or anything else I heard."

Edge straightened, eyes lighting up yet turning into a harsh glare once a memory hit him. "Besides when he used to steal my chocolate, I've seen him with Chara before..." Edge paused before going on over Classic's growl. "...Giving them a _doll_."

"A doll?" G questioned, slowly straightening while looking at Edge in disbelief. "You're joking."

"No." Edge shook his head, growling as he rubbed his chin at the memory. "At the time I was too angry at seeing him in my AU in a genocide run. But looking back on it, he wasn't making any threatening movements, leaving as soon as I can storming up. Chara wasn't happy though and made that noticeable throughout that whole genocide run." Edge shrugged, frown growing harsher as he thought back to it. "Th doll was well made too. I think it was...was a doll of themselves. Not something one can buy at a store."

"...I've attacked Error before, along with my brother." Slim admitted aloud lowly, not looking up from his legs. "I've broken him and hid his bones all around before. And do you know what he did?" Slim chuckled, making everyone flinch. "He laughed. When my brother offered for Error to be his pet, Error laughed and thanked him for the offer. Thanked him for making himself laugh, because it had been so long since he had laughed." Slim finally looked up, eyes searching for a answer from the others. "Error didn't hurt us, besides in self-defense now that I think about it. We started it all and he ended it by leaving...He didn't destroy our AU for out actions...So, what does that mean?"

"So Error, the Destroyer, made dolls for kids, laughed, doesn't go to OuterTale anymore because of Outer being a tattletale, and doesn't destroy AU's for the slightest of threats to him." G rattled off, looking to Color with a slight glare. "Where are you going with this?"

"What I am aiming for is that we know _nothing_ about Error!" Color snapped back. "Slayer told me, ranted in anger even, that Error saved his SOUL." Classic's head shot up along with the others, eyes going wide. "Error apparently convinced Nightmare to stop messing with Slayer's SOUL, making Slayer able to feel again. It is Slayer's choice to stay with Nightmare's gang right now. He was down right hysterical that we killed off Error."

"...But why would Error save another's SOUL?" Outer frowned in confusion. "He's the destroyer."

Color opened his mouth, but Classic cut him off before he could say anything more.

"What does being a destroyer mean? Why destroy at all?" Classic muttered aloud, rubbing his face as sweat started to form. "All we know about being a destroyer is from Ink, and even then why does Error destroy the AU's that he does. Slim is proof that he doesn't go after every AU."

"...Thinking back on it, Error never destroyed a Original AU." G said, horror dawning on him. "It was always a copy of that AU, never the Original."

"If he can make dolls, that means he can create." Slim laughed darkly. "Meaning that Ink lied to us already. He always said that Error could never create anything much less a doll."

"We know nothing about Error." Color laughed almost hysterically, hands turning into fists as he thought back to his fight with Slayer. "That means we don't know his motives, his reasons, his likes, his dreams and desires." Color closed his eyes in pain. "We forget that Error was a Monster too, like us. No one is truly purely evil...Right?"

"...You know, I heard something when Nightmare was attacking Ink." Classic's face was paler then pale, sweat coming down as his eyes were wide in horror. "Nightmare said it was Ink's fault this was happening. That he was a 'Balance Killer' and the 'Yang' to Error who was called 'Yin'. I didn't think much of it at the time because of all the fighting, but now looking back on it..."

For the first time, doubts started to form in all their minds. What was Ink keeping from them? Was the Creator telling them the truth? What was a Balance Killer? Who was Error really? Did he come from a AU? Why did he start destroying? Was it really from anger? And if it was anger, why is he anger with the AU's to start with? All these questions and more swirled in their minds, but they couldn't find any answers. Besides, how could they get any answers now when the only person who can is dead and gone now?

What did they truly know about the Destroyer?

 _Nothing._

That scared them more then they ever wanted to admit.

 **-** ** _Trapped._**

 _That was what happened once more to the Monsters after a few years of coming out of the first barrier that trapped them._

 _After coming out, all Monsters followed the King and Queen into the abandoned kingdom that was below the mountain they had been trapped in. The ruins of their old kingdom still standing even after the war. Buildings still standing even as the plants slowly over took them._

 _For the next few years, Monsters slowly making their Kingdom grand once more. They found cattle in the wild that they had used to raise, fields of over grown vegetables that they used to grow, they used everything around them to make their Kingdom a home once more. They found old instruments, started to regrow everything they would need. Made farms and lives as time went by._

 _Sans was finally starting to be happy along with his little brother. Everything was finally looking up for them._

 _But as soon as their Kingdom was once a home, once mostly everything was whole and fixed, the humans found out about them being free._

 _Mages were called upon once more to trap the Monsters. But because trapping them underground didn't work, then trapping them in the kingdom they made for themselves should. Why would Monsters fight then? With having air and the sky with them now?_

 _Sans could admit that if they had left later, when the humans forgot about them, then maybe they wouldn't have been trapped once more. But why should they wait for another race that might always hate them?_

 _The King tried hard to talk to the humans, but they didn't listen. Soon a barrier was put up around the whole kingdom, the entrance - where the main magic was to the barrier - was behind the castle. Only a human could leave and come in the barrier, just like the old one. It stung at many Monsters, but with the sun shinning down on them and the stars greeting them every night as fresh clean air and wind played with their hair and fur, they learned to live with it. Many felt it was better then being forced underground again, so they left it as that._

 _Sans and Papyrus then started learning, teaching themselves and getting lessons to live and make a living. Papyrus learned how to play the harp as Sans learned how to play the violin. They also learned how to sew, making themselves clothing and even dolls, puppets as well._

 _They also started figuring out just what their magic could do. Gaster Blasters and Bone attacks, turning another Blue. But Sans favored a weird sort of magic that only he could do. Glittering light blue strings that shinned beautifully to Sans that came from his hands. With time and practice, Sans was able to control them._

 _Then, the first human came tumbling through the barrier. A little human named Chara._

 _The King and Queen took them in as their own, letting the human become siblings with their son, Asriel. But tragedy struck, ending with the human and Prince dying. Sans and Papyrus cried with so many others that day, wishing that it didn't happen. Sans loved playing with Chara, he even given Chara the first doll he ever made. It was a simple white doll with red button eyes and brown string hair, with a little green and yellow sweater sewed on. Sans made Chara a doll of themselves as a present. Chara's smile was worth all the bandages on his fingers. Asriel and Chara both complemented Sans on his new red round glasses with Papyrus, making him feel better about wearing them._

 _They all had been friends, no their stings had been cut short by cruel fate._

 _Humans came inside, trying to start trouble, but the Royal Guards dealt with them. SOULS were kept in the castle, just in case as the King stated. Soon, the Queen vanished, never to be seen or heard from again. Many mourned the lose of their Queen, but they must move forward._

 _To make a living when the got older, Sans and Papyrus become storytellers. With Papyrus playing his harp for the background music, and Sans moving the puppets with his strings and painting the story alive with his words. Magic had even chosen Sans to be the Judge, much to Sans's shock and Papyrus's happiness. Papyrus then strove forward to become one of the Royal Orchestra and Guard as well, training under Undyen to become a better fighter while practicing the harp whenever he could._

 _Everything was fine now, not great but fine. Sans loved his life and was fine with it all as he grew older along with his little brother, Papyrus._

 _Then a human child came into the Kingdom and decided to play God._ **-**

"Are you sure about this Inky?" Dream asked aloud as he walked behind Ink, looking nervously to the endless white around him. "You think they'll actually know anything?"

"They are apart of the main Codes, they should know _something_ at the least." Ink assured Dream, smile growing once a little body came into view. "Core, I have some questions that I would like to ask you."

Core - Core!Frisk - smiled up at Ink, greeting the two skeletons cheerfully. "Hello Ink and Dream! I'm happy to ask any questions you might have." Then their smile fell as they looked up to the two worriedly. "I also have a question to ask as well."

Ink and Dream glanced to one another before Ink looked back down at Core with a smile. "Sure! It's only fair. What's your question Core?"

Core bit their lip, looking worried. "Have you seen Error? With how the AU's are..." Core shook their head in frustration. "I need to see if something is wrong with him. So do you know where he is?"

 _'Shit.'_ Ink coughed awkwardly while Dream looked away with a sad frown. " _About_ that..." Ink sighed, closing his eyes and decided to just blurt out. "It was decided by the Council to end his destruction. As he wouldn't just stop destroying, he all ganged up to form a army to take him out. Error is dead."

It was silent for a moment, Core's face painfully blank. Then, they _screamed_.

The two skeletons quickly backed up, faces worried before the screaming cut off. Core's face now back to normal even as they breathed heavily.

"...You are _idiots_!" Core hissed, dark eyes turning into a glare. "Now I know the reason why the whole Multiverse is going to hell!"

"You know the reason!" Ink hurriedly went up to Core while Dream clutched his scarf, a bad feeling building up in his SOUL. "Please, how do we fix this! Is there a new destroyer or-"

"It's because of your stupidity!" Core cut off Ink harshly making Ink flinch back. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Ink opened his mouth, only for Dream to step up and speak before he could. "No, we don't." Dream admitted, making Ink close his mouth. "That's why we came to you, hoping you knew something, _anything_."

Core searched their faces for a moment before sighing, closing their eyes as if in pain. "I...I don't know the whole story or _reason_ for it, the Charas and Error are very closed lipped about everything...Probably afraid that if someone found out then they would try something stupid like you all did..." Core slowly opened their eyes, frown as she looked to the white ground. "Error is _needed_ in the Multiverse."

"Needed?!" Dream gasped in shock while Ink jolted. "What do you mean needed?!"

"That's just it, I don't know the reason why he is needed. Just that he is fundamentally apart of the Multiverse's Code. Even if I am apart of the main Codes, I can't make sense of everything nor do they tell everything. It doesn't help that Error is a glitch, a literately error in the Codes. So I can't make much sense of it all even if I wanted to, it changes too much for me to." Core's head snapped up, making Ink and Dream take a step back. "That's why everything is going to hell! Take away Error, his Codes in the Multiverse no matter if it is a glitch, is taking away apart of the foundation to the whole Multiverse! Without him here, for whatever reason the Multiverse may need him for, it is making the Multiverse fall apart! It's your fault this is happening!"

"No!" Dream screamed back while Ink vomited a rainbow, tainting the white with it's colors. "T-That can't be true! All he is a negative force! Bent on destruction! If we didn't get ride of him he would have fought to kill off everything!"

"That doesn't matter in the end, not to the Codes!" Core counter back harshly. "All that matters is that Error is just as important as Ink in the Codes, in the very foundation and laws that build and make the whole Multiverse!" Core took in a deep breath, trying to calm themselves. "While I have no idea why or the reason for it, it doesn't change facts. Like the fact of the matter is that without Error, the whole Multiverse is doomed. We have already seen the start, AU's are destroying themselves because of what is going on in the Codes."

Horrified silence over took the trio before sobbing over took it.

Dream sobbed harshly as everything hit him, Ink followed after, vomiting once more as he sobbed out.

"So, that's it?!" Ink brokenly laughed as he painfully started scrubbing his face. "We killed off Error, so now we die too?! Just because we wanted everyone safe, everything is going to end?!" Ink's laugh grew hysterical. "Error really did get the last laugh in this one! Kill him off, well, he's taking us with him! Bastard is most likely laughing where he is at now, having the time of his life while this goes on!"

"Who said he was dead?"

Core's question brought up Dream and Ink short, their cries stopping in shock.

"C-Core don't joke like that!" Dream laughed painfully, face twisting in deep pain. "Please...Don't joke like that right now...Not when it is all ending for us... _please_..."

"I saw his jacket and dust pile in his part of the Anti-VOID." Ink muttered aloud numbly, eyes blank as he thought back to then. The pride he felt gone, leaving on horror. The doubt he had been feeling at the time coming back for force. "He's nowhere in sight or in any AU's. Error is dead, he has to be."

"That's funny, because when I went to check in his part of the Anti-VOID, his strings were still up and glowing with magic." Core gave a brittle smirk. "If Error was dead, the strings would be gone."

Ink slapped himself, looking like he was shot. Dream's head turned so fast that it could have flown off. "Ink?"

"At...At the time, I wasn't think about that...Just about the dust and jacket..." Ink recalled aloud. "I didn't pay any mind to the strings or dolls, just that Error had to be dead because of the dust..."

"The strange thing is about Error's Codes." Core sighed at the mess this was, at the mess these skeletons created. "They haven't shattered or broken, it is like there is a VOID on where it he is supposed to be. Yet for some reason I can faintly feel his presence off of it. Like he is near yet so far."

Ink shot up, eyes becoming determined. "We don't have much time then. Thank you for the information Core. Dream lets go, we have a lot to do."

Dream hurriedly wiped his eyes, thanked Core and ran after Ink. "Ink, what are going to do now?" Dream asked worriedly, rubbing his hands together as if there was a chill.

"We are going to track Error down and bring him home." Ink stated, making Dream choke in shock. "We are going to tell the others that Error is still out there and that we need him back so that everything can come back to normal. We'll just have to make a prison for him instead of trying to kill him off." Ink sighed sadly at the thought of a chained up Error. "That way everything can become stable. We'll get Sci and the others working on a machine to take us to where ever Error is hiding. While we hunt for them, they can work on a prison that Error will stay in forever."

"The others are not going to take this well." Dream pointed out sadly. "If we tell them that Error is needed and that they helped off him..." Dream left the rest hanging, knowing that it wasn't going to be pretty. There might even be a riot.

"That's why we're not going to tell them everything right now." Ink stated bluntly making Dream gasp.

"What do you mean we're not going to tell them everything?!" Dream lowly growled, not liking the sound of that idea. "If not the truth, then what are we going to tell them-"

"We are going to tell them half the truth, not all of it." Ink quickly corrected himself. Dream huffed in frustration while Ink went on. "We are going to tell them that Error is still out there, alive, but we have no idea where. We need to find him and trap him permanently instead of trying to kill him off as it is obviously not going to work." Ink sadly smiled. "We add a bit of fluff in there, some details, and we are good to go. Let them come to their own conclusion on what is going on for now. If we told them the whole truth, everyone wouldn't work their hardest. We are on a time crunch here, no time for arguing and fighting with ourselves. Not with Nightmare's gang doing that for us."

Shaking his head, Dream couldn't argue with that really but had a bad feeling about it all around. "If think it's for the best Ink..."

Ink nodded determinedly. "I do." Then Ink turned and made a portal. "Now we just have to tell them all. After that I will make a open portal to the Anti-VOID so that we can hook up the strings to whatever is needed to hunt Error down." Ink shook his head. "I don't want any of you in that place for too long, it can drive someone insane."

While Dream walked through a portal, something whispered inside him, making his frown tightened.

 _'If the Anti-VOID can drive anyone insane...Does that mean it drove Error insane?'_ Dream gulped, looking at Ink's back. _'What...Do I know about Error? Why is he so important?'_

Dream needed someone to talk to, no matter how badly Ink tells him to stay quiet on the matter. He needed another opinion on everything. Another pair of eyes to see what is going on and see if he is missing something.

So when Ink told everyone, Dream slipped into the muttering crowed and tapped a skeleton on the shoulder, making said Monster turn around with a frown.

"Classic? Can I talk to you?" Dream took in a shaky breath. "It's important. I...I would talk to Swap, but you know his brother wouldn't let him here unless he had to." Classic was the original Sans, the classic as it was. Who better to talk to when you can't go to your friend?

Classic gave his usual lazy smile. "Sure, you can talk to me about anything."

Safe to say after everything is said and done, more and more doubt started slowly taking everyone's mind. Sins started clawing up their backs with no one to take the blame.

Way more then one skeleton wanted to finally beat this bad guy so that everything would stop, that everything would finally be safe and perfect

More then one skeleton wondered if they had been blaming the wrong skeleton all along and if said skeleton was really the bad guy here. How can they be the true bad guy when they know next to nothing about their motives?

Classic was worried that he wouldn't like the answers he would get as Dream told him what had happened in privacy so that Ink wouldn't know.

 **-** ** _Murderer._**

 _That's was all the Human child was. Kill and kill was all they did. The human has killed his brother so many times, had slaughtered his family and kin for whatever reason. They even had the nerve to try and shift the blame to sweet Chara, who loved the Monsters more then anything, more then their own race._

 _But Sans had the upper hand, he could remember the RESETS and used this knowledge against the human._

 _In the Judgement Hall, the human has never once gotten past Sans. No matter how many RESETS to the start of it all or just to the start of the battle. While Sans may act aloof and play the part of not knowing what was going on, he fought differently every time._

 _With his strings and Gaster Blasters, Sans made sure to not do the same attack like last time. He made sure that the human would never see what was coming. He also didn't always aim for the SOUL. Snapping one's neck is just as good as shattering a SOUL when you want someone dead. Sans didn't play fair or by any rules, he fought to survive, to live._

 _Sans fought with all the JUSTICE and VENGEANCE in his SOUL. It filled him up inside, fueling him no matter times he had been in the fight._

 _The skeleton lost his grip on time sooner rather then later. Years could have passed for how many times he has been stuck in the Judgement Hall fighting the Human, but Sans wasn't too bothered by time. All he was bothered about was finally killing the human off forever, to keep on wining. As long as he won, it didn't matter to Sans if he stayed fighting forever._

 _Because it meant that the human is losing, that he is taking away something they truly want so badly that they are killing for it._

 _Sans had always been a petty Monster._

 _But then, everything changed._

 _Sans smiled brightly up at his brother, who was strutting in his new orange waist coat that Sans had made for him, his red scarf flowing behind him as he walked in front of Sans. Papyrus is scolding Sans for not dressing up for the event, for the ball that was being held._

 _Shrugging, Sans didn't care really. It was the day before the human came into the Kingdom as the Human RESETED to the start once more. Fiddling with his red glasses, Sans playfully pouted and asked if he looked bad in his yellow jacket._

 _While Papyrus sputtered denials, everything stopped._

 _It was like everyone was frozen, time stopping still. Everyone but Sans that was._

 ** _" ."_**

 _Sans froze as a Voice suddenly overtook his whole mind. Pain filled his senses, making him drop to his knees as he gripped his head in pain. Everything around him started moving once more, but differently. He could hear his brother calling for him, but Sans was no longer in the streets._

 _No. Sans was once more in the Judgment Hall fighting the Human child._

 _ **" , . . ."**_

 _Sweating, Sans dove away from the swipe of a knife. Calling his strings, Sans tried to tie up the human as the Voice pounded in his head. Dizziness was slowly taking over him._

 _ **" . . . OW ."**_

Everything started to shake, the Human child cried out as everything around them started to crumble. Sans screamed aloud. Not because of everything around him crumbling, but because he could see his brother trying to get to him.

 _ **" ' ."**_

 _Reaching out a hand, Sans sobbed as everything around him faded as something dragged him down. His brother's face twisted in pain. Sans tried to say something as white slowly started over taking everything. His little brother slowly smiled sadly, mouthing words that made Sans shake his head, fighting against the force that was dragging him away._

 _ **" ."**_

 _"Remember this my Brother if nothing else, I'll always love you no matter what my dearest Older Brother Sans. Thank you for everything and goodbye."_

 _"NO! PAPYRUS! NOT MY BABY BROTHER! PLEASE, MERCY! ANYTHING BUT THIS-!"_

 _ **" ."**_

 _White over taking everything -_ _ **E**_ _r R_ _o_ _R - yellow -_ _ **NO!**_ _\- black and Bl_ _ **u**_ _E -_ _ **S**_ _c_ _ **RE**_ _m_ _ **A**_ _i_ _ **N**_ _g h_ _ **E**_ _l-_ _ **P**_

 _Strings - SHATTERING SOUL - B-L_U E - STRINGS_

 _WHO IS HE?!_

 _San-_

 _ **" ."**_

 **E**

 _ **" !"**_

 **R**

 ** _" !"_**

 **R**

 ** _" !"_**

 **O**

 ** _" , !"_**

 **R**

 ** _" , ?! ' !"_**

 _Who is he?_

 _Blood and dust covered hands was the next sight that greeted him. Strings hanged down right in front of him, almost mocking him with how bright they gle_

 _S-_ _ **e**_ _-A-_ _ **r**_ _-N-_ _ **r**_ _-S-_ _ **ro**_ _knew the answer then._

 _He's nothing but a_ _ **murderer**_ _._

 _Taking a step on a box, the strings come around his neck._

"Remember this my Brother if nothing else _-"_

 ** _CRACK_** **-**

"ERROR?!"

Error jolted up, wildly flinging himself and glitching horrible as hands gently but firmly held him down.

"Error?! Please listen to me! Your fine now, I got you!"

Error blinked, blurry imagines slowly becoming clear. Shaking, Error looked up to see Death looking down at him worry.

Looking around, Error finally saw where he was at. He and Death were in his bedroom as Null and Void were in one of the other rooms nearby having their second sleepover. Error could remember Death complaining that Error hadn't been sleeping the last week after the first time they had slept by one another, which Error admitted was true as he still doesn't see the point in sleep, so Death had used the kids against him to get Error to sleep at least once a week. Making the kids have their own sleepover once a week so that Death and Error could have their own.

Right now though, it was the middle of the night, the moon shinning out the window as stars twinkled around the orb in the clear sky. Error was laying down, hands tangled in the sheets with Death sitting beside him, leaning over him and holding onto his shoulders with worry and concern painting his face.

"Error?" Error grunted, shooting up and curling up. Knees to his head and hands to where his ears would be if he had any, Error curled himself up as tears started to fall to the sheets below, staining them.

"Please, Error." Death lowly pleaded, shifting so that he was sitting in front of Error, hands softly reaching out to wipe the tears away. "Tell me what's wrong so that I can chase them away." Death lightly shook as he shifted Error into his hold, holding Error close and cuddling him close to him as he could. "Was it a nightmare?"

Crying silently, Error shook as silent sobs racked his body. Leaning into Death, Error put his hands to his face. **"i...I caN't RemEmbER..."** Error choked out, his SOUL hurting more then ever. **"I cAn'T RemEMbeR!"** Error cried out in horror.

Death gently hushed the distraught skeleton in his arms, shaking as he rocked the other with words of comfort. Cooing out as he wiped away the tears that seemed to keep falling as the glitch in his arms sobbed out that he couldn't remember.

For some reason, not remembering hurt Error more then it should.

It felt like there was a void in his SOUL.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Well, here it is! I hope the wait was worth it and I am sorry about the wait. Here we get Error's backstory, his first suicide attempt and what is going on in the OM._

 _Error's backstory was a idea given to me in the comments mostly. The idea was that Error and his brothers were storytellers, with Error using his strings and Papyrus playing the harp to make stories. Together Sans and Papyrus are called the storytellers and they gave me the name 'StringTale' for the AU._

 _But I also had to make up a lot about the AU to make it fit in the story. So everything but the name, that Error does puppet shows, Papyrus plays the Harp, everyone plays a string instrument, and that it is set in a more older/fantasy setting is my idea. I had to make up a lot more details and other things to make it a full AU, like about Gaster and everything else, for Error to be chosen and the reason why. More details on this AU might come about later in the story as I think on this new AU that I made with the help of others. For example, String!Toriel was the one to teach String!Sans(Error) how to sew and knit._

 _I also looked up StringTale online to see if there was one already like this up that I may be able to use, as I didn't want to steal anyone's idea as my own. I found one called StringTale, but it was about Chara and Frisk using strings to control the Monsters. Nothing with what I did in here but I still kept the name as it fits in with Error._

 _Fate chose StringTale!Sans to be the Destroyer because of how different he was. He had never lost to the human and played the game in order for his AU to survive. His SOUL was also a deciding factor, as JUSTICE could work well in making sure that balance is even. Fate just never thought that more traits could come to Error's SOUL as time went on. He was also chosen because his AU was one of the last standing Original AU's from when Inky just started out._

 _StringTale in this story was the fifth AU Inky ever made, one that he eventually forgot about. That is why the AU is so different from the rest. Why the Monsters actually got above ground without the human only to be trapped again. Inky had a lot of creativity before he went into a pattern, before he really knew what he was doing he was doing it all blind pretty much and a lot of first created AU's back then were unstable because of this. StringTale was one of the originals, the only one in fact, to survive and actually be stable enough to stay alive before Fate destroyed it as they pulled Error into the Anti-VOID._

 _String!Sans impressed Fate, and that was his downfall even if he didn't know it. By not going by any rules like UT!Sans does - by going in the same pattern in the Genocide fight - he caught Fate's attention that only grew as time went on. So Fate chose him to be the destroyer once they saw Ink going out of control, as they had been looking through all the AU's until they founbd the perfect Destroyer. They eventually caught sight of String!Sans. This is bad as you can tell. Because once you have Fate's attention, your life is no longer your own._

 _Your just a pawn in Fate's chessboard._


End file.
